


藤蔓

by birdflyyyy



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 22:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdflyyyy/pseuds/birdflyyyy
Summary: 微博：这是一只鸟啊JJ：桃心长佩论坛：蜜桃味纯牛奶长佩主站：birdflyyyy





	藤蔓

绿帽侠/藤蔓  
文案：父子二人的感情犹如藤蔓，枝枝蔓蔓，最终缠在了一起。  
桃心@这是一只鸟啊

赵显绎篇

1.

赵显绎十八岁那年到S城求学，没想到搞大了学校同学刘雯雯的肚子，无奈之下，只能带着对方回家，休学结婚。

他是外籍人，身份上要自由很多，但是他的那位女同学却是本土人，两人身份悬殊一截不说，而且如此仓促结合在一起，赵家的诸多兄弟姐妹，也颇有看法。

赵显绎的大哥赵显伦，以兄代父，家里的长辈都仙逝了，就轮到他最为年长，家中事物无论大小都依他定夺。

赵显绎带了刘雯雯回去，她虽貌美，赵显伦却未好好看看那弟媳，就是一把严厉的嗓音，“七弟，你来我书房，我有话同你讲。”

赵显绎听了话去了，留下一个二十出头的妻子独子坐在客厅里，赵家上上下下的指指点点从那时就有。

赵显伦关了门沉下脸来训话，“你看看，像什么话！当初让你去S城就是错误的决定！现在你倒好，还没毕业，却给我弄了这么大个麻烦回来！家里给你早早定下的亲事，你当是游戏？”

赵显绎自知有错在先，讪讪笑道，“大哥这事确实还要麻烦你出面了.......”

他之前在父母的安排下，早早和一位姓黄的小姐订了婚约，但是没想到这婚约的日子还没到，他却先破坏了约定。  
这自然要被人嗤笑，抓住赵家的话柄，赵显绎知错在先，无论如何，先给大哥服小才对。

赵显伦作为兄长，最喜欢也最疼爱家中这个老七，风流倜傥一表人才不说，还最有家父遗风，为人正直仗义。所以赵显伦饶是气愤，也不能不答应下眼前这门亲事。  
别人都把老婆孩子带到家里来了，还有不让人娶过门的道理？  
哪怕是看赵家的笑话的人会更多了。

他气归气，最终拂了袖子，照样出门帮七弟打点一切，等到一切都安排妥当的时候，赵显绎只需要牵着他已经大了肚子的老婆过门就行了。

婚宴上，赵显绎对着妻子是表忠心，“今后我一定不会负你，只要你不负我，我一定尽我最大的能力给你和孩子幸福。”  
台下闹哄哄的有人抬杠，也有人喝倒彩。  
赵家的几位哥哥姐姐在现场，脸都气歪了，却偏偏还不能阻止客人胡闹。  
当时的赵显绎眼里，满满都是幸福的光彩，虽然这个妻子和孩子是酒后乱性得来的产物，但是到底刘雯雯也是舞蹈系最漂亮的女生了。

赵显绎爱美，不仅他自己长得英俊潇洒，而且他还最怜惜美人。妻子长得纤细柔弱，即便少话沉闷，但是也不能阻止他想要娶她过门的心思。

2.

再回到S城已经是春暖花开的时节。  
孩子一天天长大了，妻子无法再上学，只能办理了退学手续，在家待产。

赵家有些家底，留给赵显绎的那一份，也明显不薄。他用那笔钱购置了房和车在S城，俨然是要在S城安家的意思。  
赵家的哥哥姐姐已是无心再管这个弟弟，只有大哥赵显伦，嘴上骂，暗地里还是送了一张支票过去，并且在电话里给赵显绎说，“你还未出入社会，那笔钱以后留着有用得着的地方，车子房子这些小钱，就我帮你给好了。正好，你结婚也没送什么东西，这些东西，就当做是我送你的结婚礼钱了吧。”

说完他就挂了电话，赵显绎握着电话茫然。  
而后低下头摸了摸鼻子笑。这个大哥，刀子嘴豆腐心，他面冷心热的恩情，赵显绎一直都记着。

妻子在家待产，赵显绎仍旧每天去学校上课，放学回来陪妻子。  
好几个相熟的朋友常常凑热闹一起来赵家打扰他们小两口的生活。  
但是人年轻，喜欢热闹，刘雯雯一个人在家闷，正好赵显绎带了兄弟朋友来，也可以让她有打发时间的东西。

快乐无忧的日子持续到了孩子出生。  
因为S城爱种高大雍容的梧桐树，一到秋天，落叶缤纷。  
孩子一出生，赵显绎就取名为赵桐。

一时间里他的生活风光无限，才二十二岁的年纪，已经有车有房，有妻有子，成家立业这两项人生大事，他已经完成一半，实在是比同学朋友不知道领先了多少。羡煞旁人。  
在满月酒的当天，老朋友樊青喝得醉醺醺地发誓，自己一定要在三年之内赶超赵显绎，不仅也要有车有房有厨娘，还要三年抱两，让赵显绎也羡慕自己一把。  
在场的同学朋友无不喝彩起哄。

赵显绎倒也淡定，站起来举杯喝了一缸，笑道，“那我就先祝贺你能早日达成心愿了，别让我等太久，不然，说不定是我三年抱两了。”

一席话说得众人纷纷大笑，哄笑樊青。

樊青猛捶了赵显绎一锤，笑骂，“你个混球！”

这样温馨高兴的气氛好像要一直持续着，但是却没过多久，就发生了一件大事，赵显绎的妻子孩子被绑架勒索了。

樊青急得直跳脚，反反复复问赵显绎是不是最近得罪了什么人，或者是有人看他在S城行事太高调，所以想要借机打压打压他。

赵显绎也是心烦意乱，但是好歹还沉得住气，他屏气凝神思考一阵说，“不会，”应该不会是得罪了什么道上的人物，可能只是有胆无谋的鼠辈挑衅而已。

当时他事业刚刚起步，却又势头很猛。  
一个外来客都可以在S城混得风生水起，自然会引人眼红嫉妒。

但是他很会做人，上下该打点的地方，都已经打点过了。  
海外的亲戚们虽然帮不上忙，但是大哥赵显伦也出面请了一位很有身份地位的朋友来帮赵显绎坐镇，赵显绎没什么地方得罪人。

樊青依旧焦躁地来回走走停停，好像那被绑票的不是赵显绎的妻儿，反倒是他樊青的。

最后凶手捉拿归案，证明赵显绎的推断是正确的。

他作建筑生意，因为手下有一帮人不满他利益分配不均，所以起了歹念，想要抓他的妻儿做要挟。  
但是好歹只是有歹心，没歹念，所以刘雯雯和赵桐并未受到身体上的虐待。

刘雯雯和赵桐被救回去之后，赵显绎觉得S城不太安全，动过念头劝妻子和自己一起去国外，或者回外省老家也可。但是刘雯雯都以舍不得离开自己的父母为由，拒绝了。这样一来，赵显绎也没有办法，只能依了妻子的意见留在S城。

但是他这件事不敢让家里兄长们知道。  
本来就反对他孤身一人在S城闯荡，假如知道这样的事，可能会坚持让自己离开S城不可。

赵显绎思来想去，决定这件事就当做没发生过，就此打住了。  
但是没想到在妻子这里却无法就此打住，反而后果越来越严重。  
后来赵显绎终于发现妻子因为这件事的影响，患上了抑郁症。

3.

赵桐第一次随父亲回本家去过年，就得知了母亲患有隐疾的事实。  
当时他年纪还小，才三四岁，却听到家里的叔叔伯伯们，连同家里的下人都在议论母亲的病情。

刘雯雯作为当事人自然受不了。况且她还是个林黛玉一般的性子，自然气急了，怒火攻心的时候也是有的。

赵桐作为她的儿子，也连带地受到了非议。

赵家的兄妹之中，好像只有赵显伦待他们这一家人还要宽厚一些。  
时常会跟他们说些话，聊聊家常。  
虽然刘雯雯不善应付这些，但是她也知道，当初自己和赵显绎结婚，如果没有这位父亲一般兄长帮衬着，恐怕自己根本嫁不进赵家。  
所以她尽量维持着基本的礼貌和赵显伦一家人来往。  
但是私底下到底别人怎么看待她，还有她的儿子，她怎么可能不知道。

老四家的妻子生了三个儿女，常常就听见她劝儿女们少跟赵桐玩。  
仿佛那隐疾是什么传染病，孩子们接触多了也会被传染上。

渐渐地她冷了心，觉得当初自己一门心思想要嫁给赵显绎这个决定是错误的，家里的聚会聚餐她也不爱去凑热闹。只是一个人带着儿子玩。  
赵显绎忙，就让他去忙好了，晚上一家人和和睦睦地在一起，就足够了。  
她想要的也不多。不过是安稳平静的生活而已。

如此一来，反倒赵家的妯娌们，声音更大了。  
都说她这个做弟妹的，不懂事，不周全，不懂得孝敬上面的嫂嫂们。

赵显绎因为有了妻儿，也不可能再像以前那样多和家里兄弟来往，自然要以自己的小家为重。  
连带的，有几位哥哥姐姐反倒还认为是家里的七弟去了一个狐狸精一样的女人，迷住了他的心思不说，还挑拨离间了他们兄弟姐妹之间的感情。

赵显绎维持缄默。

女人们的事，赵显绎和赵显伦都插不进手，更谈不上帮忙。  
赵显绎见妻儿在本家过得很痛苦，于是他主动提出，以后过年都不再回来了。

当时说这话的时候在赵显伦的书房里，他正在练字，末了搁下笔，眼睛也没抬地说，“好吧，随便你。”

这话说得有些心灰，像是他这个做大哥的也承认自己管不住他这个七弟了。  
虽然当初父母临走时的家训遗言还犹如在耳。  
儿大不由兄长，罢了罢了，让他去吧。

赵显绎最后看了一眼大哥，毅然决然地鞠了个躬，然后转身就走了。

赵显伦搁了笔倒是笑了笑，心想这个七弟，倒是有点 情深义重。日后他还有麻烦自己的地方，自己这个做大哥的，也万万不会袖手旁观。  
谁叫自己是一家之主呢。

4.

赵桐这个孩子早慧，就跟赵显绎一样，才不到四岁的年纪，赵显绎就打算把他送去小学上学。  
他刻意买了更加郊区的别墅，又雇佣了保镖，都是给妻儿的，自己倒是很少考虑自己。  
保姆每日送孩子上下学，家里又有保镖司机和厨师伺候，刘雯雯觉得自己越发对不起赵显绎。  
赵显绎当她是介怀做一只金丝雀，于是安慰她说，“我正好有这个能力，能够给你优越的生活，你不必觉得愧疚，如果真的要愧疚，倒是一个男人无法给家人优越的生活才是值得汗颜的。”

刘雯雯由此觉得自己更加不应当骗他。  
她好几次忍不住想要告诉赵显绎真相，但是都被赵显绎打断了。

他太忙，事业越做越大，生意越来越好，回家的时间也越来越少，刘雯雯不忍心他一回来就被打击，所以时间越耽误越久，越拖越长，不知不觉，赵桐已经读完了小学，要升中学。  
刘雯雯这才发觉自己已经离不开赵显绎。

不管当初自己是不是为了找人顶包才嫁给了赵显绎，但是时间长了之后，刘雯雯觉得自己对赵显绎已经产生了感情。  
她甚至有些时候会期待，自己如果能再给赵显绎生一个孩子，说不定就能弥补自己内心多年来对赵显绎的愧疚之情。

这样想着，她也确实付出过一定的行动，晚上勾着赵显绎要好几次。  
外出归来的丈夫看见家里殷殷切切盼望自己妻子，自然是热血澎湃。加上妻子温婉可人，病怏怏的模样格外惹人垂爱。  
他常常在妻子身上发泄很多次。  
但是奇怪的是，即便如此，刘雯雯从此再也没有怀过孕。

她非常狐疑，甚至怀疑过到底是不是赵显绎有问题。  
但是她又不敢直接问赵显绎，叫他去医院检查。如果真的是他有问题，那么第一个孩子赵桐是怎么来的？  
自己解释不清楚。

这样做的风险太大了，刘雯雯不敢轻举妄动，只能一日一日地捱下去。  
吃了许多年治抑郁的药物，让她有点性冷淡，但是她也不敢给赵显绎说，害怕他觉察出来异常。  
赵显绎索求厉害的时候，常常会叫她下体发痛。

赵桐一天天长大，相貌眼睛都跟她长得越来越像，跟赵显绎倒是一点儿像得地方也看不出来，刘雯雯看着他的好样貌，从不感到自豪骄傲，反倒是格外忧愁焦虑。

她一点儿也不像别的母亲那样，喜欢亲近自己的儿子，时不时亲亲他的小脸蛋，或者抱抱他的小身子之类的。  
她刻意回避着和儿子的接触，仿佛少接触一些，就能少提醒一点自己过去犯下的错误。

赵桐年纪虽小，但是心思敏感。一早就能感受出家里的爸爸和保姆姐姐都比母亲更为喜欢和疼爱自己一些。  
赵显绎知道这些，他也只当是妻子因为当年被绑架的阴影太深重，又或者是多年以来备受病痛的折磨，所以才不勉强她。  
只是对儿子说，“桐桐乖，来让爸爸抱。”

刘雯雯知道这个男人爱自己，也疼自己，但是越是如此，她才越不敢想象赵显绎知道真相过后的反应。

就在这个时候，正巧她遇到了一个人，是以前读大学时期的老同学，叫方曲申。  
某次遇到一帮大学同学邀约着聚会，不知怎么的，这位老同学就从那个时候开始了对自己的追求。

刘雯雯快十年没接触过外面的男人了，她眼里心里都是赵显绎，担忧赵桐身上的秘密迟早被他发现。  
由此她又从抑郁症转变成了焦虑症。  
赵显绎对此感到很无力，他不明白，为什么妻子在家好好养了近十年，但是病情反倒没有得到控制而是加重了。

他疲惫地揉着眉心，转头正巧撞见盯着自己看的儿子。  
这让他不得不打起精神来，伸出双手说，“桐桐乖，来让爸爸抱。”  
赵桐用力地撞进他的怀抱之中，让他把自己举起来。  
他不知道是不是从小没有母乳吃的原因，身体总是格外瘦小。  
赵显绎抱着他觉得自己的儿子有些瘦的过于可怜了，于是他说，“回去让你兰姐姐给你多吃点，瘦成猴子了。”  
赵桐却是环住他的脖子，像个树袋熊一样吊在他身上，不爱说话。

这时候他想起一句话。  
不知道是谁说的，婚姻是一座坟墓。无论婚前多么热烈奔放的爱，婚后都会变成亲情，平淡无奇，就像左手摸右手。  
赵显绎暗自赞同，觉得这话说得就是现在自己的状况。

5.

真正让赵显绎第一次见刘雯雯的那位老同学的时候，是赵桐生病了。

当时刘雯雯他们召开同学会，本来赵显绎也是S大的学生，又和刘雯雯结了婚，不和刘雯雯一起参加她的同学会说不过去。  
但是无奈那次确实有一项很重要的项目需要他亲自参与，所以他离开了S城，半夜在外接到儿子病重的电话，却无法赶回去。  
等他火急火燎地赶到医院的时候，才发现儿子的高烧已经止住了。  
站在病房里的，除了家里的保姆和妻子，还有一位陌生的男人，叫方曲申。

方曲申也是好气度好风度，知道刘雯雯结了婚，也表示自己此心不渝，此生不渝，这辈子就等她刘雯雯一个，既然她如今嫁了，那自己这辈子也就不娶不生了。

当时同学会上说出这样一番话来，不少喝醉的同学都瞎起哄，弄得刘雯雯想装作没听到这番话也不行。

偏偏旁边的一位女同学还夸张地说笑，“雯雯你好福气，家里有一位那么能干的老公不说，现在还有方曲申这样风度翩翩的老同学追求，真是人生赢家。”

刘雯雯听见这话，犹如被赶上架的鸭子，笑也不是，不笑也不是。

于是当晚，顺理成章就让方曲申保驾护航，一路护送了她回家。

没想到两个人一到家，就看到生病发高烧的儿子，两人连夜赶忙送进了医院。  
赵显绎赶到的时候，满身风尘，一脸憔悴，倒是方曲申更显得气质优越一点。

他率先站起来和赵显绎握手，“你好，方曲申，多年的老同学了，昨天拉着玩久了一点，你别介意。”

他好心替刘雯雯解释，仿佛是要让赵显绎不要怪罪刘雯雯因为贪玩，误了孩子的病情。  
但是这等紧要关头，赵显绎自然不会细想他说这话背后的古怪含义。  
他心里装着儿子，匆匆握了握手，便说，“谢谢你了，”又吩咐家里人送些吃得过来。

方曲申见自己任务完成，可以功成身退了。  
他和赵家三口告了别，出医院大门的时候想，从前听人说锦衣玉食是砒霜，雕廊画栋是狼窟，看来此话不假。  
同学聚会的时候还听老同学说刘雯雯还未大学毕业就辍了学，嫁了一个有钱的海外子弟，但是却过得并不幸福。如今见到了赵显绎本人，英俊有余，但是给人感觉过于冷硬，不好接近，也不知道当初雯雯怎么想的，居然会嫁给了这样的男人。  
连孩子生病了都不能第一时间赶到身边，可见刘雯雯这几年一个人在家带孩子过得有多辛苦了。

方曲申如此想着，越发觉得自己有必要把生活在水深火热中的初恋情人拯救出来。

6.

是赵桐最先发现了家中的异常。

他明确记得母亲在家里不爱请客人来做客的，父亲因为太忙，平日回家了也最多是邀请朋友去酒店聚一聚，为了不打扰母亲的安静和休息，他总是很小心地维护着家里的平静。  
但是最近不知道为什么，上次那位送过自己去医院的叔叔总是爱来自己家里做客。  
带上一些水果，蛋糕，或者新奇的玩具之类的礼物，一来家里就是坐上一天半天。  
还总是趁着赵显绎不在家的时候。

时间久了，家里的保姆和司机还有保镖，都觉察到了一丝异常。  
但是大家又不方便到男主人面前去嚼舌根。  
况且谁都知道赵显绎把刘雯雯当做宝一样疼呢，两口子在家的时候也总是恩恩爱爱，你侬我侬的模样。

谁知道到底是不是女主人一时兴起呢，说不定过一阵子就淡了。  
自己到男主人面前去胡说八道，不是丢饭碗的事情吗。

没有人愿意冒险，于是所有人都对刘雯雯和方曲申的来往保持了沉默。

这好似有意无意助长了方曲申的气焰。  
他心里想，这个赵显绎，自己都登堂入室了，他也不知道回来侦探一番，可见早就对刘雯雯没感情了吧。不然如果自己家里有那么漂亮的一个老婆在，自己可不会放放心心地去外地出差十天半个月不回来。

他此时还不知道刘雯雯心理打定的主意。  
他看着刘雯雯对自己好，对自己笑，对自己温柔，就以为刘雯雯也是有了心要离了赵显绎。和自己才是郎情妾意，天作之合。

他甚至还刻意打探过赵显绎的好朋友，樊青的感情生活。  
专门听了回来告诉刘雯雯，“你知道樊青吧？听说他和赵显绎一直是朋友？那你可得叫他最近小心点和樊青来往了，樊青最近啊，为了小三上位的时候，正和以前的老婆闹离婚呢。你说这男人，都是有样学样的，一个在外玩了，另外一个看见，心痒也想尝试，就是这么学坏的。雯雯啊，你这么多年在家，也放心你们赵显绎在外一个人？”

刘雯雯听了这话只得苦笑。  
她本来就满是担忧赵显绎会因为发现赵桐不是他的儿子而抛弃自己，如今还知道了樊青准备离婚的事，又能如何睡得安稳。  
那天以后她的头发大把大把地掉，从前练舞得来的好身段也没有了往日的紧实。  
一日赵显绎回到家她问赵显绎，“显绎，你会因为我难看了去找别的人吧？”

赵显绎当时只是靠在门边，看着镜子中忧愁阴郁的她，说了一句，“你别多想，我说过不会负你，就一定不会辜负你和桐桐。”

由此，刘雯雯越发害怕自己彻底拴不住赵显绎的心。  
下下之策，她心生一计，觉得自己和赵显绎生不出来孩子，赵桐又是自己大学期间被人迷奸所得，这个孩子的身世万万不能让赵显绎知道。那么这时候如果能再生一个孩子的话，说不定赵显绎就不会出去找别人了。

方曲申正巧追求得火热，她半推半就地发生了关系，一个月之后，果然有了身孕。

7.

赵显绎得知妻子怀孕的消息，第一个打电话给赵显伦，语带笑意，满是自豪，“医生说会是一个女儿，等确定之后一定告诉大哥确切消息。”  
这一次，连带赵显伦都显得有几分激动高兴。  
连忙祝贺了他，又叮嘱他要多些时间陪妻儿。

刘雯雯的目的自然是达到了，赵显绎为这个到来的孩子显得欢欣鼓舞，回家的时间多了很多，好几次产检，还陪着一起去了。  
她借口自己想出国度假，要求赵显绎在海岛上租一栋房子，自己住过去享受阳光和大海。  
赵显绎时隔十年又迎来一个生命，自然高兴地不得了，什么都答应妻子。

这巧妙的安排让方曲申错过了和刘雯雯见面的机会。  
好几次他找上门来，家里的佣人都说，太太和先生出国去了，什么时候会回来，还不知道。  
那个时候只有赵桐望见他站在门口孤独的身影，站了很久之后，终于离去。

赵桐不懂母亲的心思，但是也为方曲申的离去而暗自舒一口气。  
他心里多少明白，这个男人的出现会破坏自己的家庭，所以父亲带了母亲去国外，即便没有人陪伴自己，但是这也是好事。至少母亲不再会和这个男人有牵连。

半年之后，刘雯雯经历了小产，身体虚弱，但是也在逐步恢复中。  
医生安慰他们夫妻说他们还年轻，还有机会要孩子。  
刘雯雯这次显得坚强了很多，甚至比她的丈夫赵显绎还坚强乐观。  
赵显绎经历了失去女儿的痛苦，明显变得谨慎萎靡了很多。他为亲骨肉的逝去感到伤心，但是妻子分明比自己忍受了更多，这让他不得不打起精神，更加努力地照顾一家人。

一段时间里，就连樊青都不爱出去玩了，时常抽时间陪着他。  
他有些颓唐，心情也变得阴郁。不爱搭理人，也不愿管公司的事。  
樊青看在眼里，觉得他是个家庭责任感很强的男人。

某一日他却突然接到一个陌生的电话号码，传来一条信息，上面写着，想知道你妻子流产的真实原因，请明天下午五点来xx大饭店。

赵显绎差点没被这条短信震得双耳发聋。  
他不敢去想妻子流产的意外背后到底藏着什么秘密，是有人故意捣鬼，还是像多年前的那起绑架一样，都是挑衅所致？

他气得肺都要炸裂了，发誓如果有人故意捣鬼，一定叫他好看。  
时间一分一秒地数着过去，他等待着第二天的来临，离五点还有两个小时，他就离开了公司起身去xx大饭店坐着。  
直到五点，终于见到了意料之外，却又不让人过于震惊的人，方曲申。

赵显绎明显不悦地开口，“是你？”  
也许是人的潜意识作祟，他虽然不知道妻子和方曲申的奸情，但是还是从他身上感受到了不善的气息。

方曲申却只是笑笑，问，“我可以坐下吗？”  
赵显绎说，“请。”  
方曲申脱了大衣坐下，满身的Buberry打扮让他气质不输眼前的赵显绎。  
他奋斗了这么多年终于可以和这个男人平分秋色。他倒是想要好好看看眼前的这个男人，到底是何德何能能当初抢走了自己的心上人，并且到了今天，刘雯雯还痛苦地留在他身边而不是选择自己。

赵显绎被他默默打量着，然后不动声色地笑了笑，这让赵显绎心底越发反感这人。摸不透他约自己出来的心思。这让他产生了抵抗心理。

果然，两个话不投机，本不该坐在一起的成年男人默契地沉默了半晌之后，方曲申率先开口了，直接道，“那我就直接问了吧赵先生，雯雯上次流产的时候，是你陪在她身边？”

赵显绎头上的太阳穴突突地跳，仿佛有某种神秘力量似得，让他敏锐地觉察到即将发生的事情可能会非常危险且可怕。  
他面带不善，不想和方曲申继续谈，但是却又不得不谈，索性只是点了点头，没多说话。

方曲申轻笑了一句，露出非常轻蔑又嘲讽的表情，说道，“我就说，难怪啊，她是一早就计划好不要那个孩子的.........”

赵显绎越发凝重地注视着他，不知道他说这话的意思，那个孩子？是哪个孩子？是自己和雯雯的孩子吗？

他看到方曲申的脸上浮现了一种勉强可以称作失魂落魄的表情，方曲申好似突然想明白过来，抬起头向赵显绎坦白道，“赵先生你恐怕不知道就在半年以前，你时常不在家，那个时候我和雯雯在同学会上重逢，我一直喜欢她，这么多年一直没变，即便她结了婚，我也没变过。知道她和你过得并不幸福，不仅身患抑郁症，而且你似乎很忙，也无心关心她。我想劝她离婚，和我在一起。原本我以为她是真心的，同意和你离婚与我在一起，结果我们发生了关系，她怀了孩子，却有意瞒着我，偷偷跑到国外去流掉了.......现在我才知道这件事，原来她根本就没有想过要离开你，她从头到尾都是和我玩玩儿的........”

方曲申的表情看起来很可怜，喋喋不休的一番说辞让他看起来像是失恋被抛弃的男人，痛苦又绝望。  
但是鬼知道赵显绎铁青的面孔之下又藏着怎样的一段心里路程。

他听着自己妻子的情人跑上门来对自己控诉，怪罪是因为自己的原因，妻子害怕被发现，才最终选择不得不流掉了那个孩子。  
亏他之前还一直欣喜地认为那是自己的亲骨肉。

他的天灵盖像是被人猛敲了一下，走出酒店的时候看这个世界上的男男女女，街道树木都觉得扭曲了。  
好像是隔了一层膜，自己碰触不到那些虚幻的东西。  
周围的汽车鸣笛和警车呼啸都离他很遥远了。

他上了车朝着家的方向开，等到走了很长一段路，他才发现，自己不知道开到了哪里，早已迷路了。

8.

樊青接到电话的时候立刻开了车过去找他，然后又陪他在S城附近的小城市里住了几天。  
发生了这样的事情，家里自然是回不去了，而且和刘雯雯的婚姻生活也算走到了尽头。  
听说那几天里刘雯雯跟发了疯一般打电话要找赵显绎，但是都是樊青帮赵显绎接了电话，说，“算了吧，这几天他心情不好，你让他在外静静，等他静下来了回来再跟你谈。”  
刘雯雯知道事情败露，已经是没有办法再挽救了，她哭哭啼啼，后悔不已，但是又找不到赵显绎人在何处，只能最后挂了电话，焦虑地等他回去。

樊青开了两间房间，陪着赵显绎，喝酒，打牌，或者是沉默着不说话。  
他还记得自己当初羡慕赵显绎刚毕业就有了娇妻美娘，圆满家庭，还发誓自己要花三年时间超过他，但是如今看来，自己也有了一双儿女，离婚一次，而赵显绎.......不提也罢。

两个人常常在房间喝酒到深夜，因为是临江的城市，喝完酒之后站在最高层上面俯视下面静静流淌的河水，常有一种时间不知道去了哪里自己又干了些什么的感觉。

樊青最后掐灭了手里的最后一根烟说道，“不管怎么说，孩子是无辜的，你要明白这一点。这一次她也可能是知道自己真的错了，每天打好几个电话在我手机上，别的我不多说，你自己拿主意，但是多考虑考虑孩子，桐桐还小。”

赵显绎站在夜风中的身姿影影绰绰。  
吹进屋的寒风让猩红的烟火立刻熄灭冷却化成烟灰。  
他沉默良久之后终于说，“我都知道。只是我和她没办法再过下去了。”

樊青见他主意已定，旁人再多说也无益，遂闭了口，再无言语。

整个离婚的过程迅速又决裂。  
刘雯雯自知错的离谱，所以从赵显绎回来的那天，当面摊了牌，她就回到父母家，跟他们交代了一切。简简单单地说，赵显绎要跟我离婚了。

刘雯雯的父母一听这话，还以为是自己女儿受到了欺负，打算找赵显绎出来聊聊。  
但是刘雯雯拉住二老，说，“不，不管他的事，他人很好，是我对不起他，伤害了他的感情，他对我不再信任，我们回不去了。”

话已至此，二老这才觉醒女儿的这段婚姻是不可能挽回的。  
他们惦记着孩子，想要把赵桐要过来。  
刘雯雯忍了十年的秘密，突然有些忍不住，像是堤坝悄然漏了一条缝，涓涓的水流流出，紧接着，却是泄洪的巨浪。  
她轻轻地说，“赵桐也不是赵显绎的儿子，我当初在学校外歌舞厅兼职，一回喝醉了被人强奸，事后遇见他，刚好对我有意，就跟他在一起。其实那个时候我很清楚不爱他，我只是利用了他，所以，如今离婚，也是我罪有应得。”

刘父刘母一听这话，眼泪都跟着下来了。  
刘家小康，不算穷酸，但是却不知道女儿十年来忍受了如此巨大的屈辱，他们悔恨不知，抱住女儿痛哭。  
刘雯雯却像没事人一样的，没有以前那么脆弱了。  
父母抱住她哭天抢地地哭一阵，她才静静地滴了两滴眼泪。  
一滴是为自己，一滴是为赵显绎。

她签离婚登记表的时候，面容很素雅，没化妆，也没穿新衣服。  
赵显绎以前给她买的那些华贵的衣裳，她都没带走，只是穿了一直放在父母家里，还是学生时期的简单衣物。

樊青陪赵显绎一起去民政局。  
三个人从民政局出来，刘雯雯突然叫住了赵显绎，她说，“显绎，你等一下。”  
樊青回过头，打量他们二人，然后说，“我先走。”   
留下刘雯雯和赵显绎。  
她沉默一阵子，低垂着眼睛，显得温顺异常，还没拿定主意到底说什么告别的话才好，赵显绎静静地看着她，耐心地等着。  
最后她说，“没事，你走吧。”  
这一句，仿佛是认命地放弃了最后一个开口的机会。  
赵显绎深深地看了她一眼，转身上车，头也不回地走了。

樊青调转方向盘，从侧视镜里看见刘雯雯的身影越缩越小，越缩越小，最后变成看不见的尽头。  
他护送赵显绎回家，并且安慰他，“以后的时间还长，你如果觉得不适应不如休假一段时间。孩子那边先不要着急，我看他那么聪明，迟早有一天自己也会明白家里的事。我过几日再来陪你吧。”

赵显绎点点头，送了他出门。

9.

赵显绎记得那天自己送走樊青之后突然感觉累极，上楼睡了一觉，醒来居然发现那是赵桐的床。

他一时还没想明白为什么会走错了房间在桐桐的床上睡了一觉，此时儿子来告诉他，学校要开家长大会了，动员家长配合学校的升学工作。

赵显绎找了个时间，陪孩子一起去学校开家长会。  
班主任老师能见到他亲自来，非常欣喜和高兴，一个劲表扬孩子聪明懂事，优异的成绩已经足够保送最好的中学，整个年级之后一个人，那个人就是赵桐。

赵显绎这些时间以来对一切的感觉明显都变慢变迟钝了许多，唯独听到别人夸奖赵桐的时候，才有种自豪感隐隐约约慢慢从心底冒出来。  
赵桐站在身旁害羞地笑，他有点不好意思当着家长的面听老师夸奖自己。纷纷惹来了好多家长的艳羡。  
他调侃道，“哟，小家伙，不错嘛。”  
赵桐又是羞涩一笑，低了头，不言不语，却掩饰不住的骄傲和自豪。

赵显绎难得开一次家长会，但是居然头一次来就受到莫名的欢迎和热切的目光，他不由得有个孩子陪着真是唯一的幸事。  
为了奖励赵桐，他刻意拨出一周的时间答应带他去看极光。

圣诞节前两个人去了樊青家里过节，樊家热热闹闹，人丁兴旺，和寂静冷清的赵家，形成鲜明对比。

按开门铃，樊青左拥右抱，一手一个儿女迎接贵客。  
赵桐乖巧地把礼物递上去，樊青说，“谢谢谢谢，这么客气，大家都是一家人。”

他被领着参观樊青家的陈设，只见别墅中央摆着一颗高大的圣诞树，上面挂满流光溢彩的装饰品，本来没有过节的气氛，也因为这类的装扮，赵家洋溢满了欢乐祥和的氛围。

樊青新娶的老婆年轻漂亮，最关键是她给樊青生了一对龙凤胎，让樊青一家人都很满意。  
她招呼过了赵显绎和赵桐，又去厨房打点，悄悄和樊青说，“这赵显绎是越来越好看了，看样子他最近是瘦了不少，但是还是气质卓越啊！”

樊青说，“去去去，你都是我的人，还看别的男人干什么？”

他老婆噗嗤一笑，笑他居然吃醋。连忙又说，“你别说啊，这孩子真的遗传基因很重要，我上次见过照片里的刘雯雯，你看这赵桐，跟他母亲像吧，眼睛眉毛嘴巴都是孩子妈的模样，俊得嘞。”

樊青害怕这事提起来让赵显绎听见，不好。  
立马悄声呵斥妻子，“你还敢提这事！”  
顺带给了一个眼刀，吓得妻子连忙吐舌头。  
她知道自己说错了，立刻改口，“我这不也是说说嘛，得了，这我看着就行，你出去坐着陪他们说说话，吃饭了叫你。”

樊青说了好，离开厨房，跑到客厅去陪客人。  
他问赵显绎过年有什么打算。  
赵显绎说想带儿子去加拿大看极光。  
樊青很高兴他终于想通愿意两父子出去走走看看，增进感情。  
他一边兴奋地帮赵显绎计划，一边眼睛瞟着沙发上不停翻遥控器的赵桐，说，“那边不错啊，风景优美，空气新鲜，你有时间多陪陪孩子嘛，过年又不急着回来，国内那么挤，回来干什么。”

赵桐盯着电视看，翻来翻去没看到好看的节目，只能一脸冷漠，毫无表情。但是他小小年纪，却生得俊秀绝伦，眉梢眼角好看得就跟画出来似得。  
樊青心里暗暗想着刘雯雯的基因就是强大啊，这么好看的脸蛋，生在一个女儿身上恐怕长大了又是一个祸国殃民的角色。可是他想着想着，不知怎地记上心来一个古怪的念头，这刘雯雯因为出轨和赵显绎离婚，那如果她当真起了心要骗赵显绎，把孩子生了下来，是不是永远都不会被被赵显绎知道真相？而且还会当做亲生骨肉一般疼爱。

这个念头冒出来的一瞬间让他鸡皮疙瘩长了一身，倏地就觉得可怕恐怖极了，不敢细想后面那层意思。  
幸好这时候妻子张罗着开饭了，把他的思想打岔了过去。这件事才没再被想起过。

10.

过年的时候赵显绎带着赵桐去了枫叶国。  
樊青一路唠唠叨叨叮嘱他，那边冷啊，千万照顾好孩子，当心吃不惯，住不好，还有千万别去带孩子玩危险刺激的项目........  
如此种种，赵显绎坐上了飞机还听他操心不完，不由得说，“好了好了，到底是我是孩子还是他是孩子，你这么婆妈，听得我都想掐电话了。”

樊青说，“这不第一次你自己带孩子出门玩嘛，担心你们出事。我是好心才婆妈，换了别人，我也不爱搭理。”

赵显绎笑了笑，说，“那我还真得感谢你了，不过你还是多操心操心你家里那对宝贝吧，不跟你说了，该起飞了。”

挂上了电话，他看着身边独自捧着书看的儿子，实在是不明白到底会发生什么事。  
赵桐马上就上初中的人了，自理能力明显也有。自己一个大男人，难道还会走失不成？  
可见是老友神经过敏，高度紧张了。  
他摇了摇头，不认为这一次单独出行会遇到麻烦。

但是越是不信邪，就偏偏越会撞上邪。

赵显绎和赵桐在枫叶国的第五天，两个人去骑马玩，赵桐不是第一次骑马了，以前在马场里面也时常玩。  
但是那一天不知道为什么莫名其妙赵桐会连马带人一起摔下了山崖，幸亏不是多高的峭壁嶙峋，山下因为数月的积雪也形成了良好的缓冲带，才让赵桐和马都没有受到致命伤害。

赵显绎急得整个人都蒙了，慌乱之中拨打了三条九送医院。  
到了医院，看着儿子被套上氧气罩推进手术室，他呆立在门外大脑一片空白。  
这时又好巧不巧地接到樊青从国内打过来的电话，关心他们父子二人的北国一游。

樊青温暖如春的声音从电话那头传过来，国内已经是春季，和肃杀的枫叶国形成强烈的对比。

樊青说，“喂，显绎，你们现在在干嘛？吃饭了吗？什么时候带孩子回来，记得提前说，我去机场接你们啊？”

赵显绎听着樊青在电话那头热络热情地询问不休，他想要开口的时候才觉察到自己浑身都在打颤，颤抖不已。

樊青一连抛出好几个问题都没听到有人回答，不由得‘喂喂喂’不耐烦起来，以为是电话信号不良。

赵显绎依稀是说了几个字，樊青没听清楚，问，“你说什么？”

赵显绎说，“桐桐他，进医院了.......”

樊青大惊，“为什么！”

“我一没留神，让他摔下了山，现在正在抢救，不知道是凶是福。”

好不容易说完那一段完整的话，樊青立刻问，“那需要我过来吗？我坐今晚的飞机过来找你.......”

赵显绎刚想说，‘不用了，’ 手术室的门被推开，匆匆忙忙赶出来一位护士，用英语交流道，“是父亲吗？病人需要输血，请你做好准备。”

赵显绎当然来不及回应樊青，握着电话立刻答应护士，“可以，我随时都可以。”

护士一边行事匆忙，一边交代事项，“那好，你跟我这边来，先检查...... 麻烦你在这里签字，还有这里，对了，病人可能一次失血过多，不知道你可以输几次血给他，但是我们需要的量很大，你可能一个人不够.........”

赵显绎几乎要跟她急，自己就是孩子的父亲，还做什么检查，先抽血再检查也不迟！  
但是却没想到护士转身打了一个电话给别的地方，请求道，“中心吗？你好，这里是急症部，我们有病人急需1000ml AB Rh阴性血，但是恐怕我们此时的供应不足.........好的，好的，没有问题，请什么时候时候能送到？好的，没有问题，谢谢你们的协助。”

樊青的声音还不断地从手机里传过来，但是赵显绎却觉得自己好像被冻住了。  
他不可置信地问，“什么？是AB Rh型？”  
护士站起来用湛蓝色的眼睛凝视他，肯定地说，“是的，抱歉先生，如果您不是的话，我们恐怕只有您的夫人才能为患者提供血液。”

说完她匆匆走掉了。  
从赵显绎那震惊的脸上，大概也能解读出‘他并不是’这样的信息。

赵显绎分明记得刘雯雯和自己一样，都是O型血。

一个接一个的弥天大谎依次被揭开谜底，令赵显绎没有想到的是，居然赵桐才是一切谎言的最终谜底。

他感到想要摧毁一切的愤怒，空旷的走廊上，没有什么病人。  
来来往往的医生护士都在为和死神抢人而争锋夺秒。

一个无辜的垃圾桶最终成为了躺枪的牺牲品，被赵显绎一脚踢出去，撞击在洁白的壁砖上，发出震人的声响。

11.

樊青到底还是赶来了。  
他隐隐约约在电话里觉察到事情的非比寻常，当晚买了高价的机票，连夜赶往赵显绎那边。  
和赵显绎一起站在重症监护室外，两个人都为眼前的一切沉默无比。

生活好像一个接一个早有预谋的圈套，这次这个圈套，足以摧毁任何一个男人的自信心。

自己的老婆出轨了，自己养育了十年的儿子到头来发现不是自己的。  
这一系列的闹剧，好像很荒谬，但是却又真真正正地发生了。并且还接二连三，接踵而来。

任凭任何一个对生活抱有希望的人，这连番的打击，恐怕也会叫人承受不住。或者想要抓住命运问一问，究竟为什么要这样对待自己。

赵显绎显得沉稳许多，至少，他没有失态。

樊青四下无话可说，见了医生出来，赵显绎比他显得还紧张，连忙问，“孩子怎么样了？”  
听到医生肯定的答复，说孩子已经度过难关，恭喜家长，那一刻樊青看到他脸上如释重负的表情。  
到底是亲手养育了十载，感情并不会瞬间消失。赵显绎关心赵桐仿佛是某种做父亲的天性，不管是不是一场天大的错误，他至少没有选择遗弃赵桐。

樊青推开病房的门轻手轻脚走进去看孩子，赵桐刚刚恢复意识不到半小时，苍白的脸上带着氧气罩，鼻子里插着管子，看到他，翕合着嘴唇，没有发出声，但是樊青知道他叫了一声，樊叔叔。

樊青把手放在他的头顶上，怜爱地摸了摸，安慰小家伙，“桐桐乖，别担心，爸爸和叔叔都会陪着你的。”

那张虚弱的脸上绽放出一个极其温柔的笑容，看着只会平白叫人不忍。

赵显绎站在身旁没有说过一句话，赵桐的目光转到他身上，又叫了一声，爸爸。他或许还不会知道，这个称谓对赵显绎的冲击有多大，但是樊青心里雪亮，他站在赵显绎身旁，可以明显感受到他的身影晃动了一下。

赵显绎沉着眼睛长久长久都没有说话，最后他在赵桐清亮如水的眼神下说了一句‘乖，’然后朝门外走去。

赵桐安心地笑了笑，那是赵显绎时常叮嘱和安慰他话。

樊青作为唯一的知情人，默默叹息，但是却无法言说。  
他继续抚摸着赵桐的秀发，宽慰鼓励他，“爸爸太累了，让爸爸休息一会儿，桐桐最懂事听话，赶快好起来，以免让爸爸担心.......”

赵桐认真又努力地点了点头，那就好像是一个和赵显绎暗中定下的约定。  
他赶紧好起来，赵显绎仍旧愿意做他的父亲。

过了些时日，赵桐病愈，赵显绎就带着他回了S城。  
一走数月的时间，家里的亲戚朋友都知道了赵桐发生意外的事。一时回到家里，不少朋友登门拜访，以示慰问。

樊青陪着赵显绎，怕他一个人应付不来。家里妻子抱怨不说，赵家的下人却很是感激。都说，‘这个樊先生好义气，男主人自从离了婚开始总是爱往赵家跑，比回自己家还勤，若不是两位都已经结婚有了孩子，不然的话，还以为他们是一对。嘻嘻，嘻嘻嘻。’

这话传到了赵显伦的耳朵里，气得破口大骂，一通电话打到赵显绎那里，直接道，“混账！你到底还要闹到什么时候！当初没有劝住你任凭你胡闹，没想到如今却离了婚，你是想让所有人都看我们赵家人的笑话吗？你还不快给我回来思过！”

樊青听了，说，“哟，好凶悍的口气，显绎你也真是，有这样的大哥护着，早知道我就不参合你家的事情了。”

赵显绎只是摇头，已经猜想到这次回去多半会发生什么，只是大哥说了话，又不能不听，他想着离开几日，很快便回来。这段时间，就叫樊青帮忙照顾着孩子。

临走那天他对赵桐说，“你乖乖的，在樊叔叔家，我回来就接你回家。好不好？”  
赵桐嘴上是答应了，但是心里却疑惑，为什么不能去找母亲。  
赵显绎前脚上了飞机，赵桐趁着出门上学的时候，就去外公外婆家找妈妈。  
他一向懂事听话，没出过什么事，这一次悄声无息地走掉，谁也没预料到。

12.

外公外婆家的路他记得，怎么坐车去他也知道。  
从前赵显绎和刘雯雯都忙的时候，家里保姆兰婷带着他坐过小巴士，非常方便，学生半价票就能到。

赵桐放了学去找妈妈，思想中他认为这是理所当然。  
到了熟悉的大院里，敲开门，两位老人迎出来，没有料到竟然是他，微微吃惊，但是也显露出喜欢的意思。  
忙招呼道，“孩子，进来坐。”

赵桐背着书包进门。  
问，“我妈呢？”  
二位老人相互看一眼，有点不知如何面对。  
外公连忙问，“小桐吃饭了吗？这个时间一个人来，怎么不见你爸爸？”

赵桐说父亲回本家去了，这几日不在家，过几天就回。  
然后兜兜转转，又问回到母亲在哪儿的话。  
二老见瞒不住了，索性愁着眉，说道，“小桐，你妈妈回不去了，你跟着爸爸好不好？他们离婚了，离婚懂不懂？所以你妈妈现在回不去了，不能陪你了，对不起，孩子。”

老人的声音很歉意，言辞之间也没有隐瞒，能说的都说的。也不知道孩子能明白多少。  
但是没想到赵桐轻轻说，“离婚我懂，离婚就是两个人分开了，我的同桌父母很早就离婚了，他常常哭，悄悄告诉过我。”

两位老人没想到这个外孙这么懂事聪颖，心有愧疚不舍，面上的悲哀又浓重了一层。

赵桐低下头，半晌又问，“可是离婚了也可以在一起，为什么妈妈不回家来看我。他们都说，离婚是大人的事，和孩子是无关的。”

他清澈黑亮的眼睛静幽幽地照着人，反倒把一切照的清清楚楚，明明白白，让一切东西都难逃隐秘。  
心里有的那些羞愧成分在纯真的眼神下显露无疑。  
二老默默垂了泪，也不知道是为自己可怜不幸的女儿，还是为这个更加无辜受到连累的孙儿。

外婆搂住乖孙说，“桐桐你说得对，感情是父母的，你是孩子，你是无辜的，他们分开了，不应当连累你。你最乖，最好.........”  
说到最后，老年人泣不成声。  
眼泪鼻涕跟着掉，赵桐望着她，不知道自己说错了什么话，惹得他们哭得伤心。

之后二老留了他吃饭住下。  
赵桐乖乖应允，洗好澡睡前问道，“明天能去看一看妈妈吗？我很想念她。这次我被保送了Q中，老师说我成绩优异，我想告诉她。”

都是为人母亲的人，外婆到底不舍，说着说着又泪眼婆娑起来。  
这孩子如此聪明懂事，就是有些受得委屈太多了。她犹豫地顺着孩子答应了他，“可以，明天放假，外婆带小桐去看看她。”

赵桐点头，安静躺下。  
老年人关了灯关了门出去，犹豫再三，还是给女儿打了一个电话，先问问她的意思。

樊青这一天夜里很晚才应酬回家，醉醺醺地被司机驾回家里，已经是一滩烂醉，惹得妻子抱怨不已。  
家里本来就有两个孩子要照顾，这下又回来了一个让人头大的大家伙，一时疏忽，竟然没有顾忌到家里的那个小孩子。

等到第二天樊青睡得日上三竿起床的时候，才揉着宿醉的脑袋压了一包冰袋，“哎呀，喝死我了，再也不跟这群龟孙玩了。”

妻子满脸嫌弃地扔过来一件浴袍，催促道，“赶紧洗洗吧，一晚上臭酒味，差点没把我给熏死！”

樊青笑笑，歉意地说，“我这就去洗干净。”

磨磨蹭蹭，竟然又是临近中午吃饭的时候，两口子才发现家里根本就没有赵桐这个人。而且从昨天晚上开始，那孩子竟然就没有回来住过。

樊青吓得不轻，赶紧派人四处去找。

13.

刘母见孩子睡下了，走到客厅轻声细气地给女儿打了一个电话。

她自从和赵显绎离了婚，就没住在家里，自己租了一个小房子，住在很偏僻的乡下。  
父母担心她身体和心情，都劝说让她回家来住着，方便照顾，但是她自己却很坚持，说着，“爸妈你们别劝了，我想一个人安静一下，再说我回来，又有别人上门来找我，你们受得了邻居说？”  
父母知道她逞强，但是也不好再多劝。  
女儿离婚虽然不是什么丑事，但是邻居们都知道了，多半都有闲言闲语在流传。  
说什么嫁进了高门大户，最后还不是被扫地出门........这是又有方曲申常常到家门口来，一等就是一两个小时，更是惹得七嘴八舌的议论声。‘这才没离婚几个月，就又勾搭上了，速度真快！’‘说不定就是因为先勾搭上，才离婚的呢！’

女儿不好受，做父母的，更加心疼。索性让她走远了，还能一个人清净一些。

刘雯雯接起电话，母亲就问，“喂，雯雯啊？我是妈妈，你吃过饭了吗？最近一个人怎么样？”  
刘雯雯的声音在那头响起，母亲点着头应，“好就好，好就好，我们担心你呢，我和你爸爸都好，你不用担心我们，你一个人晚上怕不怕冷？虽然快要入夏了，但是天气多变，春天还是要多穿一些保暖。”  
刘雯雯应了几句，母亲这才说明打电话的意图，“那个，雯雯啊，今天小桐过来了，他很乖，成绩优异，被保送了中学，他想你呢，说想来看看你，你怎么想啊？想要看他吗？这孩子，长得越来越像你，妈看着心疼啊.........”  
刘雯雯在电话里没了声音，长久的静默之后，母女两无言地挂上了电话。

第二天一早，赵桐吃过早饭，盯着二老问，“可以带我去找妈妈了吗？”  
二老一宿没睡，愁得双眼都浮肿了，但是面对孩子的提问，又无法说出拒绝的话。

外婆看了看外公，又看了看赵桐，最后只好说，“乖孙，吃完饭外婆带你去。”  
赵桐立刻乖乖放下碗，说，“我吃好了。”  
二老又是一愣，不得不收拾好东西带他出了门。

一老一小搭车去临近的小县城，那里山好水好，到处都是苍翠欲滴的竹林。  
外婆领着孙子走，快到了刘雯雯的住处才停下来对孩子说，“你在这里等等外婆，外婆看看妈妈在不在家。”  
赵桐点点头，不曾想到她是不想让自己和母亲见面。

他数着沉重而缓慢的脚步声渐行渐远，默默期待着马上能够见到母亲。不管做母亲的有多少不好，不对，做孩子的总是天生地依赖着母亲。  
等他数到一千零一的时候还没有看见老人返回的身影，他站起来丢掉了手上的小木棍，顺着楼梯和数字，一步步登上了阶梯。

站在楼梯拐角处，听到一个极其熟悉的声音，“我也知道你很难，但是他毕竟是你的儿子，就算不是你和赵显绎生的，却也是你身上掉下来的一块肉，你这样避着他不见，也不是个办法，终归，你是他妈妈........”

这是外婆的声音，赵桐知道她们在哪。他移动了脚步，贴到窗边去，想再听下去她们说了些什么。

“我已经和赵显绎说过了，是我对不起他在先，他不肯原谅我，也是我咎由自取。可是桐桐，我不知道生他下来到底是对还是错，如果没有他的话，我和赵显绎也不会走到如今这个地步。”

房内渐渐传来了哭泣的声音，赵桐可以明白那是母亲在哭，但是她为什么要哭，却不明白。

刘母连忙安慰女儿，“我们知道，我们都知道，是你受苦了，爸妈对不起你啊雯雯.........”

母亲也跟着女儿垂了泪，“只是这孩子放在赵显绎那儿不合适啊雯雯。毕竟你现在已经和他已经离婚，桐桐是你生的，和赵显绎没有血缘关系，你就没想到哪一天他发现了赵桐不是他的，那个时候他会怎么对待赵桐？”

.......

悉悉索索的声音还在屋内响起，但是赵桐却一个人掉头走了。  
他犹如一个小偷，偷听了一个不该偷听的秘密，因为承受不了，反倒只想着赶紧逃走了。  
他不敢相信刚才所听到的一切是真的。因为太怀疑了，竟然有种生在梦中的错觉。

外婆匆匆说完了话下楼来找他，竟然发现他一个人默默地哭了。  
老人吃了一惊，赶紧哄住，“乖孙，怎么哭了？不哭不哭，这就带你去看妈妈。”  
赵桐被她抱起来走上楼梯，见到了刘雯雯。  
刘雯雯对他深怀愧疚，这次居然主动伸出手抱住了他。  
赵桐贴近了母亲之后，心里不断地催眠自己，刚才听到的都是假的，一切都是假的。

14.

赵显绎离婚和刘雯雯出轨的消息同时传到赵显伦耳朵里，他几乎是立刻就点燃了，拿起电话催赵显绎回了家，又把他提到书房一顿教育。  
怒不可截地指着他骂，“你说怎么会闹出这等荒唐的事情来！”

赵显绎身心疲惫，揉了揉眉心，体谅大哥的关切，说，“算了吧，大哥，都过去了。”

赵显伦如此传统的男人，当然看不得自己的弟弟被带绿帽子。  
他气得一连几天都没给家人一个好脸色看， 现在倒好，他替他把心都操碎了，偏偏赵显绎这个当事人还跟没事一样。怎么可能不叫他愤慨！

赵显伦拽起的拳头犹如打在软绵绵的棉花上，见赵显绎最近是瘦了不少，人也憔悴了，最后他不得不重重地把拳打在书桌上，发出‘碰’地一声，沉闷非常。

赵显绎显然心情也不佳，两个人如果再怼上，恐怕不会有好果子吃。

又过了几日，赵显绎在家里住着，赵显伦的心情算是转好了。他把赵显绎又叫来说，“这次，你去见见连家的女儿。不准胡闹，也不准不去，今后你的事，不能再像以前那样由着你胡来了。”

赵显绎见他递给自己的一摞照片和文件，明白那些东西是什么。也明白大哥的用意。  
家里的哥哥嫂嫂， 从没有因为夫妻感情问题而闹离婚的，自己这算是家族的头一位，而且还是妻子主动劈腿的。他知道大哥兄嫂们都交待不过去，这次自己再拒绝了，那就是和家里人的关系都要弄僵了。

他应允了大哥的意思去见见对方。  
两个人简单客气地坐下来喝一杯茶，然后各自回家，回去汇报工作。

正当这个时候，樊青的一通电话打过来，说赵桐不见了！  
赵显绎当场一愣，反问，怎么会不见了？  
樊青叽叽咕咕一股脑地叙述昨天晚上自己喝醉了回家，没顾得上小家伙，然后今早起来发现孩子没回来。  
他后悔不迭，恨不得给赵显绎下跪。  
赵显绎却冷静下来，立刻说，“你别着急，等着我回来，我去联络一下他外公外婆那儿，你再带人找找，总不会平白无故消失一个人。”

樊青二话不说地应了，赵显伦看着七弟，阴沉地问，“怎么？你这就要打算回去了？”  
赵显绎点点头，也不跟大哥客气，“孩子不见了，我得回去，大哥你说得那门婚事，等我回来之后再谈吧。”

赵显伦看着他转身离开的背影，忽然摔碎了一个书桌上的茶杯。  
破口大骂道，“糊涂的东西！你这么着急着去找，难道是对那个女人不死心不成！”  
他到底是一开始就不喜欢刘雯雯的，隐忍了这么多年，看得不过都是七弟的面子。

赵显绎明显因为这话而停住了脚步，但是仅仅几秒钟，他又快步离开了。  
他心想自己的所作所为不需要跟任何人解释说明。他认为对的，就那么办了，就可以了。  
所以赵显伦在身后气得跺脚，但是也无计可施。

赵显绎一下飞机，给刘父刘母打过电话，一问孩子下落，果然说在他们那。  
还说带着孩子去见了母亲了，现在孩子也跟他们在一起，如果有空了，就去接孩子。

樊青一听这话，差点儿又没站稳双腿软了下去。连忙叨念着，“幸亏没事。”  
赵显绎心想自己疏忽了这一点，以后应该给赵桐配个手机，不然事情也不会弄得如此乌龙。

他坐上车，反倒是安慰樊青，“没事儿，孩子没事就好，这几天麻烦你了，和我一块儿过去吧。”

樊青点点头，和他一起去刘家接小孩。

15.

赵桐从母亲那里回来了之后便一直哭，老人家心怀歉疚和心疼，对待孙儿，总是包容与忍耐。  
二老看见赵显绎和朋友来，面露尴尬，有几分歉疚，连忙招呼客人。

赵显绎显得温和有礼许多，忙叫老人不用忙碌了，又说了感谢他们照顾的话。

赵显绎这个女婿，二老看在眼里，自然是没有任何地方值得挑剔的，只可惜自己的女儿命不好，如今夫妻两已经是陌路人。

刘母声音极轻地拉着赵显绎去一边，“显绎啊，我有几句话想跟你说，不知道你赶不赶时间？”  
赵显绎看着眼前这位身材微胖的妇人，满脸都是小心和慈爱，他点了点头。  
摸了摸赵桐的头，叮嘱他，“和樊叔叔在这儿等着，一会我就回来，知不知道？”  
赵桐很舍不得赵显绎这时走掉，但是他从不反抗赵显绎，隐忍地点了点头，赶紧加了一句，“你赶紧回来。我一个人怕。”

赵显绎微笑说好，不知道为何心里有点发酸。这么小的孩子，太缺乏安全感了。  
到底该怪谁？

老人领他去不远的地方两人单独谈，赵桐刚好能把父亲的身影放在视线范围内，这让他感到安全。

刘母犹豫了很久，终于在这时候才找到一个合适的机会开口了，说，“显绎啊，对不起，你和我们雯雯这么多年夫妻的感情，说没有就没有了........”  
赵显绎保持着默然，同时也沉重地点了点头。  
他不能说对妻子没有感情的，虽然恨是恨，但是恨是爱的反面，因为有爱才有了恨。不然的话，谁要恨。分明是那么沉重的感情。

老人心疼小辈的心情他能体谅，儿女不管犯多少错，仍旧会被老人家疼。当时和刘雯雯没经过多少商量，火速地离了婚，恐怕是刘雯雯自己也没跟父母亲多交谈。  
这样一段经营了十年的婚姻，任凭谁都会感到有些遗憾和情伤。

刘母面露难色，又说，“其实我找你来，也不是想劝你们复婚，我知道是雯雯有错在先，对不起你.......但是我看得出来，你对雯雯是真心的，雯雯也对你有许多感情，你们这样，只能说没有缘分吧.........”  
说着说着她叹了一口气，赵显绎回想起以前的一些事，两个人默默安静了一会儿都没人说话。  
巷口起了微微的风，四周的景色都很萧索，这样的冬季，让人无论如何心情都无法晴朗。

刘母想着女儿总忍不住红了眼，她心里不好受，只得拉住了赵显绎问，“我就想问问你，桐桐那个孩子你觉得他怎么样？他是你和雯雯的孩子，但是雯雯她告诉我了，其实........”

刘母之所以一直犹豫着如何开口，最根本的原因是她打算和赵显绎摊牌。  
两个人如今已经离婚了，夫妻之间也各自互不相欠，但是偏偏有了一个孩子，事情就要微妙许多。  
如果这个孩子是赵显绎的，那么刘父刘母自然也无话可说，最为关键的一点，就是赵桐还不是赵家的孩子。  
刘母知道这件事之后为此烦恼了许久许久，最终她拿定了主意还是要告诉赵显绎实情。  
至于赵显绎知道后会有什么样的反应，或者采取什么手段，那么都是之后的事了。

人老了，就只有一个念想，想要看到后辈子孙延续，生许许多多子子孙孙，那种含饴弄孙的日子，辛苦但是却是甜蜜的辛苦。

“嗯，我知道，他并不是我和雯雯的，雯雯在嫁给我之前就有了身孕。她骗了我，骗了所有人。”  
赵显绎心平气和地叙述着冷酷的现实，语气平淡地好像不是在谈论发生在自己身上的事。

刘母吃惊地长大了嘴盯着赵显绎了，“那你，那你怎么还会.......”  
意思是你怎么能咽的下这口气，继续养着赵桐？

赵显绎想了想，口气似乎有些无奈，“毕竟，孩子是无辜的吧。”  
他给出这样一个答案，让刘母也默然了。

两个人谈了一阵子之后走回来，神情并不轻松。  
赵桐却欣喜万分地立刻朝着赵显绎扑了上去，紧紧地，好像要宣布自己的所有权，再也没有人任何人能让他松手。  
刘母在一旁看了，心酸又释然，眼中带泪地笑了出来。

赵桐什么都不知道，他还是个孩子，就像赵显绎所说的那样，孩子毕竟是无辜的。

她不得不赞同赵显绎的说法，“等到他将来更大一些了，再告诉他可能会更好一些。”  
这个方法，的确是把伤害降低到最小的最佳方案。

赵显绎舍不得赵桐，他什么都可以放手，婚姻，爱情，甚至是家产。  
但是独独这个孩子是不能放手的。

他和自己没有血缘关系，但是谁规定父子一定要有血缘才能行？  
老天把他送到自己身边来，那就是有一定的道理。  
有些感情，你无法避免。

16.

樊青私底下悄悄问赵显绎，“都跟你聊了些什么啊？见你们两个神情挺严肃的。”  
赵显绎没打算隐瞒，“他们知道了，赵桐不是我生的，想要把孩子要回去。”

樊青一听为这事，还挺吃惊。  
“是刘雯雯亲口告诉二老的？”  
赵显绎想了想，不敢确定，但是也只有这个可能性了。  
樊青立刻‘嗨’了一声，“这都什么事儿啊，现在想要把孩子要回去，当初........不过依你看，你愿意吗？”

赵显绎没想过离婚之后还会牵扯出来赵桐的问题，因为在离婚之前，他认定了赵桐是自己的。  
面对樊青的问题，他没回答，倒是找了一个时间，把刘雯雯约了出来，和她谈谈赵桐的问题。

看得出来离了婚之后两个人都过得不顺心，都憔悴了，也都消瘦了。  
赵显绎约了前妻来，她把母亲也带来了，原因是因为那天和赵显绎谈过了之后，刘母又打了电话给女儿。

赵显绎看了看她们母子二人，招手帮她们叫来服务员，温和地询问需要些什么，言辞之间依旧稳妥周到，懂得体贴照顾人。

这一对（？）年轻人坐着都无话可说，倒是刘母坐了片刻，轻声说，“显绎，你瘦了，要多当心自己的身体。”

赵显绎最近确实瘦的有些厉害，但是不影响他的容貌。只是看上去整个人都阴郁了一层，不过是更多阴影更立体了而已。

他咳嗽一声，感谢长辈的关心，终于不再犹豫，而是直接说，“那我们就直接说了吧，关于桐桐的事.........”

“我不想再见他了。”  
赵显绎话还没说完，却冷不丁地被刘雯雯打断了。

这番话一出，连坐在一旁的刘母也有些震惊。  
连忙叮嘱她，“雯雯！你想清楚！”

刘雯雯确实说话冲动，情感也来得猛烈了些。  
但是她过得多痛苦，可能只有自己最为明白。

她突然掉了一颗眼泪，然后又迅速收敛住了。  
她至始至终都没有正视过赵显绎的眼，只是飞快地解释说，“那年我大二，在学校门口的舞厅兼职，不知是当时得罪了人还是自己喝醉，醒来发现出了事。本来打算把孩子打掉，但是那个时候遇上你，觉得也许可以试一试结婚。”

这段话仿佛说了一半没了下文，所有人都在等待着她接下来会说些什么。  
但是，没有了。  
这段话就断在这里了。

赵显绎一早知道赵桐不是自己的孩子，和亲耳听到这个事实，之间的冲击力还是有一定的差别。  
等真正到了这一刻，面对刘雯雯的时候，他才觉得自己怒不可截。

之前的他还设想过是不是刘雯雯在没有得知自己有身孕的情况下，嫁给了自己。如果是这样的话，还会让他感到好受一点。

但是没有。  
一点也没有！

刘雯雯冷酷冷漠地告诉他，他就是一个顶包的，这种屈辱放在任何一个男人身上都会让人失去理智！

往日两个人百年恩好的所有温情都瞬间化为乌有了，她连最后的一点颜面也不给，撕破了面子，非要逼得两个人都露出最为丑陋的面孔。  
这怎么不让人愤怒！

刘母很紧张地看着赵显绎跩紧了拳头，眼睛瞪大，好像要吃人。她生怕赵显绎失控之下打了自己的女儿。  
她们两个女流，和一个男人打起来是无论如何都没有胜算。

她想要劝女儿少说一些，也想劝赵显绎不要激动，无奈心焦嘴笨，只能劝道，“雯雯，你别说了，快道歉，道歉啊。你怎么能这样说显绎，你们从前是夫妻……..”  
又劝赵显绎，“显绎，你别气，别气。今天我们来说说孩子的问题，以前的事不提了，不提了........”

这番劝阻之词到底显得过于苍白和无力了，赵显绎像是要暴怒喷发的火山，他的拳头捏得作响，脸色也铁青，他几近咬牙切齿地一字一句问，“当初为什么要骗我？而且还一而再再而三的骗我，你这样做到底是为了什么！”

那个问题的答案是什么，刘母几乎不敢想。  
因为她怕女儿真的说出来了之后，赵显绎会真的承受不住。

但是那样的答案，真的存在吗？

刘母真的担心女儿会再说出什么刺激的话语来，让赵显绎更加暴躁不堪。  
但是最终，刘雯雯面对他的质问，隐忍了一小会儿，终于什么话也没说漫无声息地哭了出来。  
泪水像是爬满了她的身躯，渐渐淹没过她的头顶，让她沉浸在汪洋之中，无法自拔。  
那些恍若沼泽一般的绝望和痛苦，早就将她全然拉入其中，令她窒息，挣扎，抓狂。  
她想要抓住一个救赎拯救自己，但是却没想到把他也拉了进去。

赵显绎诸多的不甘心化作无力的愤怒，只在空虚之中沸腾。

他看见她这幅模样，再也提不起气来争吵什么。

在这样一个下午里，在一间酒店的咖啡馆里，一个怒不可截的男人，和一个泣不成声的女人，还有一个满面愁容的老妇人，外人从窗外看到了这幅画面，一定会产生诸多的解读方式。

但是真正正确的解读方式只有一种。

他们曾经相爱，但是最终分开了。

17.

后来，刘母又拜托了赵显绎去看望过赵桐几次。  
她作为孩子的外婆，一颗心牵挂在孙儿身上，也是合情合理的事情。  
但是每次刘雯雯却不来，让赵桐很伤心难过，拉着外婆的手问，是不是妈妈不要我了。

刘母每次都被这个小家伙的语气弄得泪眼朦胧。她尝试过带赵桐去见刘雯雯，但是没办法，刘雯雯过去受到的伤害太深，看见赵桐她就犹如看见当年那个被侮辱的自己，所以她一直没办法原谅赵桐给自己带来的伤害，当然同时，也无法原谅自己给赵桐带去的伤害。

赵桐读初中了，无论个子还是年纪都是全年级最小的。  
他年少聪颖，虽然可怜，但是惹人怜的成分更多。  
赵显绎心情平静了很多，他还是在S城工作生活，有些时候在街上遇到过刘雯雯，但是心境心态已经完全不同。  
两个人变成了真正意义上得形同陌路。

好像是过完了一生，喝了孟婆汤，过了奈何桥，从此再也不记得认识过这个人。

他主张把一切的实情保留到赵桐成年的时候再告诉他。但是他却不知道，赵桐一早便知道了事实的真相，他只是不说。  
无法说，不敢说，也不想说。

一个过于巨大的秘密，任凭秘密之外空虚沸腾不息，但是逐渐封死在心底。  
赵桐握着那把钥匙，丢弃在了深海里。  
他情愿那个可怕恐怖的谜底一辈子不要揭开，也期望它永远不要在被人记起。

离异之后，赵显绎渐渐对赵桐产生了一种奇怪又特殊的感情。  
明明知道他不是自己的儿子，但是从小到大习惯了他在身边，已经丝毫体会不到他不是自己儿子的那种感觉。回家的时候看不见他，反倒会问一句，‘赵桐呢？’  
又或者有的时候，他独自回忆着十年前的一切，心想如果当初不是前妻遇到自己，那么这个小家伙还能不能活到十岁？或者一早就被亲戚朋友发现而不得不流掉了？

生命那么脆弱，他如今已经十岁了。  
来到自己身边十年，天真美好，那毕竟是一条生命。

赵显绎还记得某一次带赵桐去逛商场，他一时专注挑选新酒而忘记了孩子，赵桐跑去附近的公园玩滑梯，后来找到的时候赵显绎才一把抱住他，快要哭出来一般感叹，“再也没有比见不到你更糟糕的事情了”。

孩子只是用瘦弱的手臂环住自己，温柔又轻柔地抚摸那发。  
但是赵显绎知道，这份情，不是血缘羁绊的。

如此种种的事迹让赵显绎相信，可能他跟着自己才是对他来说最好的选择。  
毕竟，就像他自己所说，孩子始终是最无辜的那个。

他这么想，也就是证明说，他渐渐想开了，没有再纠缠过去的那些不甘心。  
时间给了人新生的力量，赵显绎没认为赵桐是往事留下来的伤痕，相反他认为，那个孩子是过去最好的印迹。

18.

樊青庆祝他恢复单身，刻意邀请他赏光一聚，还特地给了帖子，说是不能迟到。  
赵显绎到了之后，好笑地问，“到底是什么事情值得这么神神秘秘？难道要恭喜你喜得第三胎？”  
樊青笑骂不正经，给他指了指坐在桌对面的一位女同学，问，“记得吧？当年一个学校的。”

赵显绎瞧着有几分印象，但是却说不上来名字。  
樊青瞧他模样，就知道这人好不装逼，叫不上女同学的名字，还不好意思承认。  
他笑骂，“你个家伙，不知道别人名字还装淡定，那同学叫宋人美，暗恋了你四年却无疾而终，你先去结婚了倒好，别人还在苦苦等你，老实交代，对于这份苦心，你是不是不应当辜负了？”

赵显绎有些惊异，但是更多却是一种莫名沉重的情绪。  
他有点不敢相信地问，“现在仍然？”

樊青没有吓他，横眉瞪眼地说，“啊！对啊！”  
言下之意是，厉害吧，看看你，艳福不浅。

赵显绎微微皱起眉朝着桌对面望去，宋人美人虽不美但是名字很美，她按道理说不是他欣赏的那类长相 ，面貌太硬，竟然有种男儿的英气在。  
但是想着十四年这个时间…….  
太久了，久得已经超过了一段婚姻的时长。

赵显绎心下一片复杂，暗暗地说，“但是我已经离婚了……..”

他的意思是，配不上别人同学了。

樊青一掌给他劈到背上，重重地叹气，“唉，别人知道，这些年还为你守身如玉，说是你若有意，并不嫌弃。”

这话说了，不仅没让人感到轻松，反倒是更为沉重了。

赵显绎和樊青都一片沉默。  
他们不是不懂。  
这两个离过婚的男人，要经验有经验，要阅历有阅历，但是偏偏是什么都有了，倒不像以前那样敢于胡闹了。

生命有些时候不仅收获喜悦，还收获沉重。  
赵显绎估摸着自己到底值不值得一份十四年的情深意切，若是值得，自己又当如何回应？  
毕竟他已经不是当年的十八岁，而是已经三十二了。

一顿饭勉勉强强吃完，虽然热闹，但是对赵显绎来说，却不是那么回事。  
告别的时候，他总算鼓起勇气上前约谈老同学。  
往宋人美面前一站，问，“回家吗？我顺道，正好送你。”

一泼女同学围着宋人美正在吃茶打牌，看到赵显绎主动走过来，都好不默契，齐齐约好了四下散开。  
赵显绎和宋人美也不是不懂人情，她浅浅地笑了笑，非常谨慎地应说，“好啊，那就麻烦你了。”

那笑像朵在风中摇曳的小花，虽不娇艳，但是看得有些让人落寞。  
赵显绎叫了车亲自帮宋人美打开车门，宋人美见他坐银色幻影却依然有这等的好涵养，不禁为他身上的这些小体贴打动。  
她要得也不多，尤其是对自己心爱的男人。  
每个可爱的女人，在自己心爱的男人面前，总是把要求放得很低很低。  
几乎已经可以忽略不计。

但是赵显绎还是忧心忡忡。  
送她回到酒店后说，“其实我没有你期待的那么好，我离过婚，还有一个孩子，已经很大了，你如果做后母，会受委屈。”

他并非推辞，只是这一份十数年的情谊实在是不敢轻易辜负。  
越是唱过人间情薄，越是懂得感情珍贵，不可轻易挥霍浪费。

但是他岂料宋人美却说，“没关系，我喜欢孩子，如果你不介意，我还可以为你生两个胖小子，有哥哥的孩子，都最幸福。”

赵显绎听了这话表情始终郁郁。  
宋人美理解他的苦衷。她以一个女人最大的大度体谅了他，赵显绎觉得她很好，终于答应和她交往试试。  
说是试试，最主要是，他害怕自己辜负这个女人。  
那份情，那份真。  
就算是受伤也不顾一切地付出。

这叫赵显绎害怕又震动。

隐隐有点想起很久以前的自己。

但是现在他却承认，自己越来越像是躲在壳里面的蜗牛。  
害怕了付出和接受别人的付出。  
他不是付不起，而是伤不起了。

他感觉自己已经垂垂老矣了。

19.

宋人美和他约定好见家长的时候，还隐隐期待，兴奋雀跃不已。  
赵显绎说，“只有你的表姐吗？如果不嫌麻烦，我可以去一趟美国陪你。”

宋人美的家人早就移居国外，在国内的亲戚一个也没有，倒是最近一位表姐要来看望她，听说她刚谈了男友，想带给家里人把把关。  
宋人美听了赵显绎这样说，自然开心无比，觉得他把自己看得重，才会说出如此慎重的话。  
要知道他这把年纪的男人，还能主动提出见家长，那是很困难很难得的事情了。  
由此送人告诉表姐，她作为长辈，自然是乐意之极。  
她们两个女人都没结婚，到了这种年纪了还能遇到喜欢的人，实在是可喜可贺的事。

赵显绎如临大敌，好不容易在家里洗漱打扮了三个小时，就像是头一次约会的年轻人，终于看着镜中的自己勉强可以看得过去了，才坐了车出门，到达约定的地点，一看那人，竟然是熟人。  
连恩。

连恩也不急于揭穿两人早已见过一面，相过一次亲的秘密，反倒是整个过程笑靥盈盈，陪着表妹说笑不已。  
宋人美很开心简单，什么话都拿出来说。  
倒是赵显绎坐在对面有些尴尬，整个过程宋人美都满意非常，丝毫没有注意到他的不对劲。

事后，连恩又遇到了赵显绎，她比赵显绎略大一点儿，长得也明艳动人，但是态度却洒脱豪情很多。倒有一种女中豪杰的气概。

赵显绎第一次没和她看对眼，这次又见，倒是连恩先化解了两人的尴尬，对他说，“别介意，世界就是这么小，兜兜转转，还是遇到，也是一种缘分。”

这话叫赵显绎放松。  
他明白这个女人不仅说话高明，而且还聪明，美丽。  
这比和宋人美在一起要好太多。

两个段位差不多的人过招才有意思，不然一个太低，一个太高，高的总是低头看，难免会觉得丧气。  
而低的总是仰视的姿态，看得越久，也越无法看清。

赵显绎这个年纪已经不再需要女人崇拜的目光看着自己叫自己浑身发烫，忘记自己身份几何了。  
他不需要崇拜者，也不需要迷恋者。  
他只需要一份简单，直接的感情。  
没有那么多复杂的心思。  
互惠互利，更加比单纯的爱情来的有保障。

由此连恩比宋人美更加适合自己，这是他自己得出的结论。

这其中最为重要的不是其他，而是连恩没有宋人美那么爱自己，没有了那些跨越十数年的沉重的那些爱，不会叫人总是感到紧张，和亏欠。

赵显绎觉得自己心老了，爱不动了。  
他不需要被人太多的爱，也不想太爱别人。  
他的世界里面只有他自己一个人就够了，不再需要那么多嘈杂的人挤进自己的世界来。

和连恩结婚，倒是兄长们最乐意看到的。  
毕竟这是当初他们为自己挑选的最为合适的人选，兜兜转转，就像连恩说得，他们还是在一起了。  
这个结局令所有人都松了口气，仿佛是觉得，他的人生终于如所有人所愿的那样走上了正轨。

赵显绎觉得这一切不好不坏，甚至无所谓好坏。  
次年二子出生，取名赵杼。小名杼儿。  
赵显伦在众多的侄儿侄女中最为重视这个孩子，甚至孩子满月当天，直接送上一份大礼——赵氏的族谱。

在赵家有了族谱，就有了直接继承赵家的继承权。  
连家虽然也家底不薄，但是财富向来多多益善。  
连恩和赵显绎匹敌的家势和财力为她在赵家赢得诸多支持，赵显绎以为这就是自己最终的结局，但是没想到，这竟然还仅仅只是一个开头。

所有故事，竟然正是因为连恩来到这个家里，才悄然开始。

20.

赵桐从小跟着保姆兰婷长大，他喜欢吃辣，养成了典型S城人的习气。

小时候的他没什么朋友就只有兰婷陪着玩，兰婷是个二十出头的小姑娘，放了学两个孩子心性的人总爱跑到家附近的小吃一条街去流连不回。赵显绎一直觉得这没什么，孩子喜欢就随他去，但是妻子连恩生下了赵杼之后，却突然提出要让兰婷走人。

赵显绎极其疑惑不解，看着站在墙角低头不服气的大儿子，问，“为什么要这样做？”

兰婷是赵桐多年的保姆了，两个人感情深厚，不是重大的变故，断然不会轻易辞退了这个家仆。

但是连恩却说，“她带着孩子去吃街边的小吃，那种东西不干净，吃了回来当心闹肚子，你看看杼儿，已经连着肚子痛了好几回了，问了他才知道，是跟着保姆去了外面吃脏东西，这样的人，是不能留了。”

这样的事情说大不大说小不小，但是连恩把赵杼的身体健康搬出来了，赵显绎无法反驳，也只能应允了。

他觉得亏欠了兰婷，给她一笔丰厚的佣金，让她走了，但是面对大儿子的时候，却被那双黑白分明的眼睛看得有些不甚自在。

他刻意拿出温柔和耐心蹲在孩子面前，抚摸他的头顶，解释说，“桐桐乖，兰姐姐回家去了，她有自己的家人需要照顾，爸爸重新给你找一个姐姐好吗？”

赵桐眼里分明含着类似恨的情绪，但是他的年纪太小了，而且赵显绎当时已经有了第二个孩子，他提醒自己要爱的均等，不能有所偏颇。

赵桐根本不听他的解释，伸手打掉了他放在自己头上的手，掉头跑掉了。  
赵显绎那是头一回感受到小小的他对自己发火，竟然是那样无声无息，沉默无言，却又果敢决绝。  
他已经是个心智发育的孩子，原本那样拙劣的谎言自然无法说服他。但是赵显绎还是没有料到他竟然会反应如此之大。

无奈之余，他留下重重的一声叹息，心里觉得对不住孩子，但是又确实还没有学会在两个孩子之间如何平衡父爱。

他只能提醒自己，对待大儿子的时候要更加小心周全一点，千万不可让他受了委屈。他本来就只有自己了，若自己再不多爱护他一点，那么越发会让他无人依靠。

越是加倍小心，越是弄巧成拙，令他自己都没有料想到的是，这反倒引起了妻子连恩的不平和猜忌。  
她已经是一个孩子的母亲，母性天生护犊的本能让她扑上来争夺自己留给大儿子那一点而仅存的爱。  
事情终于到了无法收拾的地步，妻子提出要把孩子送走，赵显绎当时当然是一口拒绝了。

妻子由此和他发生了冷战，带着赵杼回了美国去住一段日子。  
赵显绎和大儿子留在家里面，赵桐发现继母不见了，问父亲，“爸爸，你们是吵架了吗？  
赵显绎无奈地笑，是那种很温柔很温和却又很无奈的笑容。  
他本来就是不喜欢和人发生争执的性格，但是这几年的生活不知道怎么了，竟然也让他体会到了婚姻生活的疲惫和拉扯。

他把孩子抱到身上，赵桐还是细胳膊细腿的小孩子模样。  
赵显绎说，“桐儿这段时间就只能跟爸爸在家里了，会想念弟弟吗？”  
赵桐虽然不得连恩的喜欢，但是弟弟赵杼却格外黏他。  
两个小孩子之间拥有亲兄弟般的情谊，这让赵显绎很欣慰。  
他问赵桐，赵桐便点点头，说，“会，想，想弟弟，还有兰姐姐。”

说起这个来，赵显绎又是一阵沉默了。  
他低下了头不说话，赵桐抬起头眼睛大大地望着他，里面全然都是孩子气的童真。  
赵显绎不得不笑了起来，对着他的额头亲一记，嘴里喃喃道，“小家伙。”  
语气里面全然是心酸的疼爱和宠溺。

过了几天，妻子带着赵杼返回S城。  
到底只是夫妻之间吵吵闹闹，小打小闹一番，赵显绎并未上心这件事，但是连恩觉得他冷落了自己，搬出救兵出来，当晚樊青请客吃饭，说是两家人好久没聚了找个机会，但是赵显绎心知肚明，恐怕他是要做和事佬。

到了吃饭的地方，赵显绎，赵桐，连恩，赵杼都在。  
樊青一家四口，也悉数出席，两家人热热闹闹，仿佛是其乐融融的模样。

茶过了一半，樊青悄悄对赵显绎说，“我劝你，还是把桐桐送走算了吧。”

赵显绎原本以为他只是劝和，没想到居然还劝这事。  
这句话说得他眉头都快要皱起来了。  
樊青立刻拉住他说，“你听我说，送走桐桐，反倒是一件对他好的事情。他现在家里，于你于他自己都是尴尬，你想要护他周全，这个我懂，但是连恩未必容得下他，你自己想想吧。”

赵显绎此刻皱紧了眉头，心里像沉了一块铅一样难受。  
他不是没有考虑过把赵桐送出国，但是那是等他大学以后的事，现在他还太小了，怎么能送走？  
赵显绎没有想过这么小让他离开自己。

樊青却一早看明白他的心思，拍了拍他的肩膀，说，“我是真心为了你和孩子好。连恩找我当说客，我自然是偏向你的，但是她既然找了我，那么意思就是很明确了，恐怕你不顺着她，她不会罢休，我绝对不会是她找来的第一个，也不会是最后一个。唉……你啊，自己想想清楚吧。”

樊青对于这样的事情颇感无奈和难以拿捏，他不能不提点赵显绎几句，但是又很明白这位老友的心思，断然是不会同意这么做了，所以他只能站在赵显绎的角度为他和孩子考虑。  
但是赵显绎当下几乎是否认这个提议了。

21.

回到家中，赵杼早早困得睡着，被连恩抱在手里。  
但是赵桐却一个人坐在车后座上睁着明亮又水润的眼睛。

车子开进车库，连恩就说，“赵桐，你先进屋去，我有话跟你父亲讲。”

赵桐看了看继母和父亲，赵显绎沉默的背影没有给予他任何安慰和提示。  
他打开车门一个人走掉了。  
此时连恩才对赵显绎旧事重提，又说起了要把赵桐送走。

赵显绎当然心情不好，甚至是隐隐含着怒火。  
他心想自己的儿子，什么时候轮到一个外人来做主了。  
最可气的一点还是他很讨厌女人教自己做事情。  
任何人被人指点的时候都心怀叛逆，赵显绎也不例外。

他气愤地点燃了一根烟，惹得连恩直接皱起了眉。

要知道她从前跟赵显绎立过规矩，不准在孩子面前吸烟，尤其是赵杼面前。

虽然怀里还抱着熟睡的儿子，但是连恩却凶巴巴地开始训斥赵显绎。  
她还来不及把孩子交给佣人包好，就说道，“你什么意思，这几天以来一直脸色不好，给我脸色看得话，不如直接说有什么想说的好了，何必还这样做脸做色，不知道是做给谁看！”

赵显绎脾气也被她莫名的火气激了起来。他直接拿下了嘴里的烟，说，“关于孩子的事，我们已经商讨，你为什么还要找来樊青？”

这一番并不严厉但是却分量非常的反问让连恩脸色有些不好看。  
赵显绎一向是温和体贴的，但是他的态度却在孩子的问题上变得固执异常。  
连恩还是头一回被他用这类语气质问，心缩了一下，她没想到就算自己找了赵显绎最好的朋友樊青作为说客，竟然也没说服赵显绎。

她心里很有些不平，但是很快她又找回了自己的底气。  
说道，“你为什么不允许把赵桐送走？孩子的外公外婆不是很宝贝那孩子吗？他们提出要赵桐回去，你为什么不同意？再说了你前妻这些年也没生过，为什么不让孩子跟着她？她是没钱？还是没能力？我看她现在跟着的那个，也不必你差。你眼里除了赵桐，你自己说说你还有赵杼吗？”

连恩从未见过刘雯雯照片，但是托表妹宋人美的福，她偷偷地去看过刘雯雯。

确实如所有人口中所说，那个女人美得足以倾国倾城，病怏怏的面容，就算是忧郁的神色也不妨碍大批的男人为她扑上去羡殷勤。

连恩从前还不晓得为何赵显绎那般疼爱赵桐，对着他那个儿子，永远只有一幅软绵绵的模样。  
见过了刘雯雯之后她才明白过来，他们两母子长得有多像，几乎就是一个母子里面印出来的。

由此，那就仿佛一根弦无意之间拨动，让她对赵桐的不满和不喜，越发清晰明显起来。  
那种潜在的不安，仿佛也破土而出，从从前是对赵杼的威胁，也逐渐转而指向了自己。赵桐的存在仿佛是某种刺眼的提醒，一直提醒着赵显绎某段过去。  
那段过去固然是伤痕累累，不堪重提的，但是却又是让人难以忘怀，微妙复杂的。

连恩不知道赵显绎被刘雯雯那个女人伤了之后，心里究竟是彻底怕了忘了她，或者还是会仍然想着她。  
毕竟美貌对于男人的吸引力巨大，被偏爱的永远都有恃无恐。  
就算自己如今在赵显绎身边，却也并不能保证他的心，就在自己身边。

连恩想起这一切会浑然感到背脊一凉，不敢想也不敢相信丈夫是不爱自己，甚至还是念着前妻。

但是看他对赵桐的溺爱程度，确实会给人非常深的错觉，越想越觉得自己猜想十分正确。

老人都说鬼在人的心中，想多了之后，没有鬼的也渐渐在心里生了魔。  
连恩由此就长出了心魔。

她年纪不小了，才遇到赵显绎，赵显绎居然也没介意她的年纪。  
她没想过自己会在这一段婚姻当中失败。  
由此更加在乎这段婚姻和赵显绎。

她对赵桐那孩子的态度是忌惮且回避的。  
单单以为自己只是不满，却不知道自己却还暗暗嫉妒，甚至害怕那个孩子。

22.

赵显绎作为父亲，却几乎就没有怎么留意过赵桐的长相。

这孩子长得好，因为生得好，遗传了母亲，这点没错，但是他只是父亲，试问哪一位父亲会因为孩子长得好看与否增加或减少对他们的喜爱？

赵显绎只是知道赵桐长得像刘雯雯，但是像到了什么地步，又好看到了什么地步，他心里没留意过。况且他已经多年未曾见过刘雯雯了。

那个风姿卓越哀愁且忧伤的女人就像黄沙天被扬尘掩盖了面容的模糊影子，叫人看不真切，也想不起来。  
他几乎要将上一段婚姻淡忘。  
就如同关闭了记忆之匣一般，找不到钥匙，也无心再去开启看一看从前的故事。

倒是身边熟悉的朋友们都惊叹，这孩子生得太好看了些，隐隐叫人觉得惊艳又可怕。  
不知道赵显绎在养大这样一个孩子的时候会不会总是想起他那出轨背叛过自己的母亲？  
那么好看的一个女人，居然出轨了，赵显绎也太背了一点……..  
啧啧啧。  
周围的议论声向来很多，大多都是同情或者为赵显绎的上一段婚姻侧目，不乏总是用可怜的目光打量着他们父子两。

这样一来，连恩这样一位人情泼辣，敢爱敢恨的女人倒是被所有人看好了。  
都觉得是她拯救了于水深火热之中的倒霉汉赵显绎。  
给了他家的温暖，也给了他抚平过去伤痕的安慰。

赵显绎自己却从未想过这些东西，反倒是周围不相干的人，想得太多，操心太多，总是偷偷关注着他的一举一动。

他的想法务实且简单，一切都是围绕着孩子的。  
他作为一个父亲，没有那么多的心思来纠缠于新欢和旧爱的爱恨纠葛。  
他眼里的家庭生活也平静且单纯。  
那就是好好做好两个孩子父亲的职责，供他们读书上学，看他们长大成人，英姿勃发，进入社会，回馈祖国。

他远远没有别人猜想的那样那么脆弱，会因为一张长得相似的脸就总是忘记不了过去。  
就算是刘雯雯是曾经深爱过的女人，但是那也都是以前的事。  
前尘旧事于他早就烟消云散，更不会存有什么念着前妻的绮念。

但是这一切偏偏现在的妻子不相信。

他没有了心思和妻子继续交谈，直接结束了对话，说，“小桐和杼儿都一样，对我来说没有谁更重要谁不重要，没有道理你让我放弃一个而选择另外一个，因为他们都是我的骨肉，选与不选结果都一样。”

言下之意就是，手心手背都是肉，你自己掂量着吧。

说完他就下车丢下烟走了。  
留下连恩坐在车子里暗暗咬了一阵子牙，她拿赵显绎没办法，但是不代表她拿他周围的人没有办法。

她还是想送赵桐走，自己一家三口团圆的。

23.

连恩和刘雯雯不一样，她出生优越很多，而且家里兄弟姊妹相互帮忙，和赵家是世交只好。你来我往之中，终归和赵家的亲戚们来往频繁，关系密切。

赵桐过十四岁生日的时候，赵杼刚刚过了四岁生日，他们兄弟相差十岁整，正好代表了赵显绎那一段不得志的婚姻生活。

当时的赵桐已经念完初中，直升Q中高中部。  
赵显绎为了帮他庆祝，请了大哥大嫂，还有家里的哥哥姐姐们来S城玩耍。

S城地处中国西南，气候宜人，十分易居。  
赵家的亲戚到了S城之后，都纷纷夸奖这个地方住下便不想走，十分休闲安逸。

樊青作为东道主之一，那段时间一直全程陪同赵显绎招呼家里亲戚。  
连恩则和家里的女眷们打得火热。  
樊青见了她这样，倒是对赵显绎说，“有她在你身边，可以帮着你不少。”

赵显绎看了一眼他，那眼神有点回避又责备的意思。  
樊青问，“干嘛？难道我说得不对？”

赵显绎不语，他明白樊青的意思是有连恩在，她比刘雯雯会处事，可以帮到自己良多。尤其是事业和家庭上，刘雯雯几乎不理世事，哪里比得上八面玲珑的连恩十分之一。

但是这夫妻结婚过日子，又不是天天跳交际舞，太会经营关系了，未免让人觉得累得慌。

赵显绎已经是第二段婚姻了，这世界上性格最为分明的两种女人他大致都经历过。  
实在是不好说到底是哪一种女人更好？

都说有了白玫瑰肖想着红玫瑰的火热，有了红玫瑰，又念念不忘着心头里的白月光。

但对这两者，赵显绎如今都是敬谢不敏的。

因为无论是白玫瑰还是红玫瑰在他看来，无所谓哪者更好，也无所哪者次之。都是缘分的问题。  
而他自己，不过是被命运推着走，在泱泱渭水中的一叶扁舟罢了。

很多事情根本还轮不到自己做主和思考其意义。

樊青见他不肯表态，心底大抵也觉得他自己早就有了思考，自己再劝也没多大意思。  
他本来无意在别人夫妻之间参合，只不过随口一说，至于听不听，那就真的是赵显绎自己的事了。

两人开了红酒，用醒酒器醒好，然后端过去给众人分享。  
赵杼这时候举着一幅画出来，递过去给赵桐，说，“哥哥，这是我送你的。”

他说话声音很小，只是限于两个小朋友之间的私下交流。  
赵桐拿着画刚刚欣赏了不到一分钟，在一旁的赵显伦看见了赵杼的举动，中气十足的声音响起，“这是杼儿画的吗？让大伯看看，画得好不好？”

赵桐听到大人这么说，便抬起头望着他，把画举着上去，递给了人。

赵显伦当然是不忍心打击孩子的创作欲，再说小孩子的涂鸦之作能有什么可以夸奖的。  
无非是那几句，“画的不错，”“懂得送个哥哥生日礼物，真是有心了。”  
心意重于礼品。

赵显伦看了之后，也是对着赵杼这样一番夸，家里的兄弟妯娌们见了，所有的大人们都拥挤过来了，凑在一起欣赏赵杼的大作。  
他画着带了皇冠的赵桐，正对着巨大的生日蛋糕许愿。  
类似于简笔画的图画，赵桐的两颊还被涂成了红彤彤的颜色。看上去倒是卡通味十足。

赵桐说了声谢谢，赵杼赶紧羞涩地笑了。

这时恰巧连恩洗了水果出来，听到众人都在称赞自己的儿子，立刻接过了儿子的大作，笑着说，“杼杼啊，妈妈生日的时候你可没有想到给妈妈画一幅，现在倒给哥哥画了，妈妈可要吃醋了哦。”

在场的叔叔婶婶们立刻评价，两兄弟感情好，才会如此。  
言下之意，兄弟和睦，家教有方。

连恩又笑了笑，立马招呼大家吃茶吃水果。

赵桐那天作为作为生日宴席的主角，倒是没被提到过几句。  
赵显绎站在一旁，等到众人都散了，才走过去摸着儿子的头说，“乖乖，生日快乐。”

24.

这件事过后，却意外地成为了赵桐被送出国的导火索。

那张被赵桐收下放在书桌上的画作，不知道是家里佣人收拾卫生的时候不小心，还是真当做了垃圾，第二天直接送进了垃圾桶。

连恩以此为由，一口咬定赵桐是有意为之，分明就是不喜欢弟弟，排挤弟弟。

赵显绎听了这样的话，自然要站出来为儿子说几句。

但是这类的事情，往往都是越解释越错的离谱。

赵显伦站在他们夫妻之间劝解，越劝越火药升级，到了最后，连恩直接开始控诉赵显绎旧情难忘，偏心赵桐，却忽略赵杼。

赵桐放学回来，站在客厅，敏锐地觉察到气氛的不对劲。  
倒是赵显伦尴尬地咳嗽了一声，说，“桐桐，你先上楼去，一会儿吃饭叫你。”

赵桐不明所以，不知道父母为何起了争执。  
但是这也不是父母第一次吵架。他背了书包上楼，余光看见弟弟一个人在地毯上玩小火车，自娱自乐，没有人陪他，不知为何，赵桐看着心里觉得有点难受。  
父母吵架真的是神仙打仗，凡人遭殃，况且赵杼他还那么小。  
赵桐犹豫了片刻，赶紧上楼去了。

连恩坐在楼下的沙发上，委屈地直哭。  
赵显绎那种性格，常常是多说几句吵都懒得吵的。他看着对谁都温柔细语，但是其实最是铁石心肠。  
连恩哭久了索性一抹脸，登登登快步上了楼，回到自己的房间，房门发出好大的一阵声音，振得整个家都在抖。

赵显伦把赵显绎叫到花园里，作为兄长，难免埋怨弟弟几句。  
说，“她要跟你闹闹脾气，你就顺着她，何苦跟她吵？”

他作为一家之主，天生大家长的思想就不允许他和家里老婆发生争吵。  
他在家里一向都是说什么就是什么，不屑吵，再者，作为一个男人怎么好和一个女人家家争嘴？实在是胡闹！

他劝解赵显绎，不为别的，只是觉得，女人嘛，都是你要顺着她的意思来，顺着她就好了。  
横竖又不是什么大事。  
只要是小事上面，随便她怎么来都行，况且闹得难看谁的脸上也都挂不住。

但是赵显绎却默默吸了几口烟，露出那种冷漠又坚硬的神情，甚至冷哼了一声，眼里仿佛还带着不屑一顾的笑。

赵显伦这段时间小住，也渐渐明白了赵显绎的难处，于是话不好多说，便也不再说了，只是两个人站在院子里，一时半晌都没说话。

晚饭过后，赵显伦作为大哥的身份安抚了一番弟媳。  
连恩看在他是长辈的份上，倒也没和赵显绎多争执，只是自己找了个借口出门去了。

赵显伦见她一走，本来没有劝赵显绎的心思的，这会儿也有了劝他的心思。  
他对赵显绎说，“连恩说着帮孩子联系好了新加坡那边的学校，让孩子过去升学，将来去国外更加便利一点，这件事不知道你是怎么想的？”

赵显绎听到这话，按熄了烟蒂，沉声说，“我都知道了，她提过，但是我不放心让孩子一个人待在外面。”

赵显伦听出他口气里面的沉重，点了点头，大概也是猜到他是这种心思。  
他能理解赵显绎的难，连恩吃孩子醋，终归还是介怀赵显绎有个前妻。  
她如今的话说得太难听了，但是说到底，也是因为没有安全感。

况且刘雯雯这些年并未再嫁，旁人都有好些猜测，想着是不是她想吃回头草。  
这个可能性对于赵显绎来说，是不太大。  
只是连恩那种多疑的性子恐怕总会多想。

赵显伦想了想，又问起别的问题来，说，“桐桐这些年有没有提过去见见刘雯雯？当初刘雯雯自己提出放弃他的抚养权，我觉得这是她这个做母亲的不对，但是孩子年纪小，应当还是想念母亲的，他如果提起来，不知道你是如何回应他的？”

赵显绎看了大哥一眼，他倒没想到大哥会突然问起这个问题来。  
他犹豫了一阵，才蹙着眉，应了说，“是，他从前提起过，但是我还是拒绝了。”

“啊……..”赵显伦晦暗不明地发出一声叹息。  
赵显绎明白他的意思，他大概是没有意料到，自己居然会绝情到这个地步。

赵显绎怀揣着赵桐身上的秘密，他无论如何也不会让其他人知晓。  
所以面对大哥赵显伦的惊异，除了沉默，好像他也只能沉默。

两个人的谈话至此好像陷入了泥潭，接着，赵显绎咳嗽了一声，率先打破僵局说，“是，当时也是我自己过于自私了，没让他们母子见面，现在想想，桐桐这一年来也不太提这事，大概是因为前些年我都帮他推脱了…….”

他说得坦诚，但是语气之外竟然也有了些惆怅。

赵显伦估摸着他可能也是觉得自己这事到底没处理好。  
但是作为孩子的父亲，这种对孩子的不舍也可以理解。

他点了点头，一根雪茄抽完了，把烟蒂按熄在烟灰缸里，说，“是，这种事情不好处理，加上连恩又是个爱吃醋的性子，你如果还带着孩子去见她，反倒更会引起家里的风波。不过这倒是真的委屈了你和赵桐。”  
说完，他还拍了拍弟弟的肩膀，意思是，辛苦他了。

赵显绎摇摇头，不言不语，只是又点燃了一根，很多话都无从说起。

但是赵显伦这时却又说，“如果孩子再提起的话，就让他去见见吧，毕竟是生母，如论如何都会比外人更疼爱一些。我听说孩子的外公外婆很想孩子，毕竟是老人家了，这些年又没有其他的孙儿，赵桐算是半个他们家的，你让桐桐回去看看，也是好的，了却老人家的一点心事。”

赵显伦年纪颇长，自然比较体恤老年人的心情。  
他原本只是看着赵桐在这个家，实在是没有立足的地方，但是又想着七弟的性格，不是旁人可以左右他的意见的，所以便想着，这孩子在家里得不到足够的关爱，幸好还有他母亲的一家人疼爱他，让他时不时回一次家里，也能体会到一些亲人的温暖。

他这是难得的体己的话了，不仅体谅赵显绎，更是体谅赵桐。  
但是他的这一份难得好心，却在赵显绎的耳朵里，就不是那么一个意思。

赵显伦说赵桐是半个刘家的，但是赵桐却连半个赵家的都不是。

他的身世至今都是一个无人知晓的秘密。

赵显绎不免忧虑，不知道赵桐不是自己亲生子的这件事被家里人，或者连恩发现了会如何对他。

再想深一层，他不免担忧地思考起来，假如真的让孩子回了外公外婆家，或者是前妻那里，赵桐知道了当年的事实该会如何？

还会选择像当初一样跟着自己吗？  
这一点他不敢确定。

他甚至有点不敢想，如果连赵桐也选择了离开自己的话，自己又该应当如何面对？

他已经有点承受不住背叛和打击了，婚姻里面的利益和计较只让人觉得精疲力尽。

这么多年，自己唯一剩下来的，好像也就只有赵桐一个。  
他不敢确信自己失去了赵桐又会如何。

虽然当年那个秘密唯恐是会伤害了赵桐，让他无法接受，才想着晚一点再告诉他的。  
但是现在看起来，反倒是自己更加避讳那个秘密一点。

思来想去，赵显绎竟然主动想明白了应当把赵桐送远一点。  
这样也能让他离当年的那个秘密远一点。

由此一来，自己也可以把他留在身边久一点了。

赵显绎这样想着，就立刻做出了决定。

25.

赵桐知道自己要被送出国去念书的时候，赵显绎脸上的神情闪过慌乱和尴尬。  
但是他还是详装客气地询问了赵桐的意思，“桐桐你愿意吗？”

赵桐看看赵显绎，又看看继母和弟弟，几乎没什么犹豫，便说，“好。”

当下的连恩听到这个答案几乎是立刻就松了一口气，连看赵桐的眼睛都柔和了许多，甚至带着喜悦。

但是赵显绎却在他顺从的态度里显得越发不自在。  
生怕他没想明白一样，拉着又问了一次，“真的吗？不会害怕吗？”

赵桐摇摇头，表示不会。

赵显绎努力做了几个深呼吸，生平第一次为掩饰自己的心思而紧张。  
他仿佛要把胸中盘踞已久的郁闷之气都呼出去一样，释然的同时又感受到越来越多的沉重。  
沉重得几乎要叫他不敢再看儿子那双什么都不知道的眼睛。

他心下了然，正是因为儿子什么都不知道，自己这样不给他任何借口和理由地要送走他，才越发显得伤人。

但是他又确信自己几乎是做了一件正确的事情。

因为那个关乎赵桐身世的最大秘密，自己总算是暂时藏到了一个更为安全的地方。为了是保护他，护他周全到成年，甚至以后。

他不得不安慰自己所做的这一切这是为了孩子好，如此才能减少内心的担忧和负罪感。

他几乎想要忘了，自己是因为害怕失去他才把他送走的。

因为他实在是拿捏不准，如果桐桐知道了他跟自己毫无血缘关系的话，他还会选择自己而不是他的母亲吗？

想起那几年赵桐询问自己的神情，赵显绎心底没个答案。

到了临行送别的那天，赵显绎在机场逗留颇久，一直陪着孩子登机，才恋恋不舍地送他离开。  
他对赵桐说，叫他乖，一个人要懂得照顾自己，不要生病，不要省钱，有了任何不适应的地方都可以给自己打电话，最重要是，自己会定期去看他，叫他不必担心自己不会不要他。

赵桐都一一应了。

赵显绎有些感慨，他一向都自己说什么遵守什么，懂事听话得有些让人不忍。  
他把手掌放在孩子的头顶上，眼眶里有温热的东西在打转。  
过了半晌，他才说，“桐桐乖。”  
除了这一句，其他的话也实在找不到。

赵桐望着他的眼睛，两个人互相凝视了很久，赵桐开口说，“那我走了，爸爸，再见。”  
然后赵显绎就望着他消失在登机口。

他目送着他的离开，仿佛看见得并不是他离开，而是看见自己心脏的一角缺失了。

他良久良久也没回过神来。  
最后又废了好大的力气才说服自己，孩子走了，可以回家了。

一连几天，他的日子都过得有点食不知味的。  
家里倒是确确实实清净了几天，但是这种清净却又让人愉悦，舒服不起来。  
就连接到樊青相约去钓鱼的电话，他也不太想答应。

樊青知道他把孩子送走的消息，一边穿着鱼线，一边问，“怎么突然就妥协了？我还以为以你的性子，是断然不会送他走的。”

赵显绎这几日也在为这个问题发愁，百思不得其解。  
他不明白，那个孩子为什么那么听话顺从，自己只是微微问一句，他就答应了。

他原本还隐隐期待着，如果孩子不肯的话，那么自己也不必承担着这样一份愧疚。

赵显绎和樊青一人顶着一顶渔夫帽，坐在渔场旁边，农田四周的虫鸣声柔和轻软。  
空气里面有甜甜的秋的气息。

他想了想说，“我担心他留在这里，会迟早知道那件事，不如送他出去了，恐怕还会好一些。”

那件事是指得什么，樊青自然也知道，他抛出去了鱼饵，大大方方地坐下来守候着鱼上钩，顺道和赵显绎说说话。

他问赵显绎，“怎么会突然担心起来这个问题？这件事如果你不打算讲，势必没有人会告诉孩子。之前你也告诉过孩子的外公外婆，叫他们等几年，等到孩子成年了再说，你现在担心起来这件事，是出了什么岔子？”

赵显绎盯着面前风平浪静的池塘，好一阵子没说话。

过了一会儿，他才说，“不，并没有。只是我心里隐隐总有个感觉，害怕他知道了，不确定他还会选择跟着我，你知道，前几年他提出要见母亲，我都没让他去，说实话，他还是渴望母亲的。”

赵显绎说完这番话显得有些轻微的惆怅和悲伤。  
想起大哥毕竟说得对，刘雯雯才是孩子的生母，自己待他再亲，也抵不过他们母子之间的羁绊。况且最近几年家里的情况越发复杂，让他跟着自己，也让他总在受委屈。

他不自觉地轻轻叹息了一声，记得那几年赵桐跟着自己，不适应自己才离了婚又立刻结婚。当时的自己几乎是受到打击最大的时候，接二连三的动荡之后，几乎没有什么余力来好好照顾孩子。

赵桐背着自己偷偷好几次回了以前和前妻的那个家，自己表面上装作什么都不知道，但是其实一路上都跟着，生怕他一个小孩子出了什么事情。

后来看见他只是趴在窗户上偷偷朝房子里面望，当时心里很不是滋味。

有种不敢置信的震动感，却又弥漫着悲伤和酸楚，静悄悄地从心脏的每个角落渗出来。

现在一切回想起来，当初自己的种种初衷，未必就是好的。

至少随着时间的流逝，很多事情已经脱离了自己的控制范围。

他想着不如就让过去的事情都过去，秘密随着时间尘封，从此再也不提及当年的秘密。  
但是却又隐隐感到不安。  
明明暗暗之中认为这都是自己因为自私，才想着要隐瞒着孩子。

但是倘若真让他讲出当年的一切，他却又犹豫，无法解释清楚，自己已经起了的诡谲心思，到底是怎么回事。

犹犹豫豫之中，他都觉得自己快要被折磨出心脏病了。

樊青看着他纠结难捱的模样，也是无言无语，扯起嘴角笑了一下。  
正巧鱼线浮动了些许，鱼上钩了。

赵桐篇

1.

赵桐一直觉得赵显绎对自己很好。  
他温和又可靠，总是处处维护自己，且耐心周到，让人不由自主地信赖依靠他。  
赵桐甚至觉得，他为自己付出良多，远远超过一个父亲应该给予的。他和自己并没有血缘关系，但是他还愿意把自己视如己出，这让赵桐越发觉得，自己应该报答他，不要忤逆他，让他不开心。

父亲自从有了弟弟之后，也会时常显得忧心忡忡。不开心的原因他不懂，但是听说，是和连姨有关。

赵桐当然希望他快乐开心一点，所以他提出要送自己离开的时候，自己几乎没怎么思考，就答应了下来。

这样做得目的当然是因为赵桐明白，他在自己和继母之间有些为难。  
他不忍心看到赵显绎为难，于是就答应离开了。

一个人到异国他乡读书也并非是件辛苦可怕的事。  
虽然有些时候会想家，但是寒暑假能和亲人们在一起，这一点还是让人感到开心。

再说父亲把国外的生活安排得很好，不愁没人照顾，因此也并没有让人产生一个人流落在外，孤苦伶仃的感觉。

赵桐不知道赵显绎把自己送走之后，内心的愁苦非但没有减少，反而是增多了。  
他想着自己的离开应该会让父亲和妻子之间的关系和睦一点，但是却没料到自己走了之后，他们之间的矛盾反而越来越多，越积越深了。

赵显绎因为愧疚和亏欠，一直都没有去新加坡看望过他。  
赵桐也不急，除了有些时候和父亲打电话的时候会问一问他，说，“爸爸什么时候有空呢？”  
除此之外，也没有提过更过分的问题。

他为了弥补对赵桐的内疚，暗地里购置了一些房产写着他的名字，想着来年有了时间送给他。

虽然赵桐并不是他的血脉，但是他养大赵桐这些年，已经和亲生的没有什么不同了。

他很想念那个孩子，在抵抗不住想念的时候，终于舍得动一动，去了新加坡看他。

赵桐看见他，高兴了好一会儿，抱着他笑，一起同行的樊青看了，不免说，“叫你早些来，你还总找借口推脱，现在相信我说得没错了吧。”

赵显绎尴尬地咳嗽了一声，掩饰内心的慌张。

他觉得自己做错了事，内心有愧，所以不敢来看望他。  
但是却没想到赵桐是那样开心和快乐，欢迎他的到来，丝毫没有流露出抱怨。  
这让赵显绎悬着的心也慢慢落下。

他叫了樊青一起来，目的很简单，因为他找不到合适的借口，所以拉住樊青，倒是可以借着他的幌子用用。

他微微不适地转过眼睛，说，“我和樊青叔叔有事路过这里，来看看你。”

赵桐却不介意他的顺道，反倒是很开怀地点点头，说，“没关系，你来就很好了。”  
这倒让赵显绎越发手足无措。有点不好意思面对孩子了。

他们三个看了看城市景点，坐下来休息吃饭。  
樊青有些时候喜欢逗赵桐，问他说，“桐桐，你想不想妈妈啊？你这么长的时间都没见她了，会想吗？”

赵桐摇摇头说，“不会，还好，我有爸爸了。”  
樊青为此笑笑，转过头去对赵显绎说，“你看，你之前的担心多余了吧？”

然后又问赵桐，“真的不会吗？外公外婆呢？你到这么远的地方读书，他们会想你吧？”

赵桐对于老人的感情比较深了，这次犹豫了一下，才说了，“嗯，会想，但是他们叮嘱我好好读书，要听爸爸的话，不要辜负他了。”

这番话让樊青莞尔，抬抬眼睛示意坐在自己对面的赵显绎看看，意思是，看看，这是你的好儿子，多么听话懂事，你有福气。

赵桐望向赵显绎，见他正在姿势好看地抽烟，碰到他的目光，他也是闷声笑了一句。不过大概是他正在吸烟，微微呛到，还咳嗽了一声，样子有点窘迫，却又带着回避的羞涩，莫名让人会对他产生别样情绪。

赵桐不明白他们之间到底在打什么哑谜，只是有些好奇地揣测父亲和好友之间都说过了些什么。  
不过最终他也没弄明白，于是只能算了。  
他把学校漂亮的成绩单拿给父亲看，想让他笑，也减少一些他脸上的愁云。

赵显绎看着几乎全是满分的试卷，没有太多的表示。孩子从小的优异已经让他认为赵桐的聪颖是与生俱来，理所当然。  
他对他没有那么多的期望，只希望他平平安安长大就好。  
只是想着让他长大了之后他便会离开自己，这又让人觉得感伤。

他关心赵桐的方式不知不觉只能变成了，“钱还有吗？需不需要多找一个人来照顾你？有什么不适应的地方，要给我说。”

赵桐连忙说，“够的够的，我不需要太多钱，我有自己的奖学金，现在的一切都适应得不错。”

赵显绎看到他把自己的生活安排的很好，成绩也优秀出众，心里感到欣慰，把手放在他的头顶上，揉乱了他的头发，长久得没有说话，最后，才意味复杂地叹了一口气，既骄傲又微微酸楚的感受，然后一个人默默走了。

赵桐觉得他应该是有话说但是却又没说。  
他一直以来都忧心忡忡的模样，并不是很开心，赵桐弄不懂他，只能快步追上前去，抓住他的手，两个人慢慢一路走走走。走回家。

2.

回到家里，到了晚上，赵桐准备睡觉，赵显绎进了卧室亲吻了一下他的额头，然后抚摸着他的眼角，叮嘱说，“学习不用那么紧张，奖学金拿不拿也没关系，你还小，快乐最重要知道吗？不要担心钱的事。”

赵桐这下突然就明白了，他是担心自己为了在他面前邀功，才故意很刻苦努力地学习。  
他赶紧摇了摇头又说，“不辛苦，我觉得一切都好。”

他盯着赵显绎看了一阵，试探着问，“那爸爸快乐吗？我表现好一点，你会不会开心一点？你能来，我就觉得很快乐了。”

赵显绎对这话没什么反应，只是默默地看了他一阵，最终什么都没说，关掉了台灯，在黑暗里说，“睡吧，”然后他就赶飞机走了。

他匆匆来又匆匆走。  
赵桐躺在床上记着他矗立在黑暗中高大沉默的背影，突然把脸藏进枕头里，心里有一股很难描述的情绪在流动。

他觉得父亲真的是一个很好很温和的人。  
他从来没有训斥过自己，即便现在他已经有了赵杼，但是还是并未表现出偏心，仍然一如既往地对自己。  
他千里迢迢地来，又不辞辛苦地赶回去照顾另外一个家庭。  
他有他的难，他也有他的责任。  
但是无疑他是可靠，非常值得依赖的。

只是一想着那个有关自己身世的秘密，就像一根刺插在心里，虽然很努力地去生长，想用心脏的血肉包裹住他，但是越是时间长，就越让人明白，其实欲盖弥彰根本没办法遮掩事实的真相。

这种难耐的感受只会叫人在被窝里难耐地缩起了身体，把自己裹成一团。

赵桐把脸藏在被子里，微微皱起眉头想着有关父亲的事情，他心里逐渐有了一个主意。

3．

刘雯雯出国旅行没想过会遇见儿子赵桐。  
他一个人没有赵显绎在身边，刘雯雯问，“是去新加坡吗？”

赵桐穿着洁白的衬衫，修身的牛仔裤和球鞋，都是最学生的打扮。  
但是他穿着干净清爽，正是少年人最青春的气息。

“嗯，是的，”他点了点头，明显也没想过会遇到母亲。

刘雯雯说，“我们坐下说吧。”

赵桐跟在她身边，两人坐下来，一老一少，相似的眉梢眼角，一看就是母子。

刘雯雯又看了看他，认真问，“怎么不见你爸？”

赵桐犹豫一阵，最终说了，“我去新加坡上学，他忙，就不送了。”

“哦，”刘雯雯点点头，表示知道。  
她晓得赵显绎已经结婚，并且有了其他的孩子，赵桐单身一个人在此，也并不难以解释其中原因。

她也是单身一个人去星岛，但是顾及到赵桐在身边，她站起来说，“我打个电话，你等等我。”  
赵桐望着她离开，点点头。  
并没去猜测她打给谁。

刘雯雯走出了VIP候机厅，拨通电话对那边的人说，“我一会儿到了你不用来接我了，我自己回去吧，没带多少行李，就不用麻烦你了。”  
那边的人好像叮嘱了些什么，刘雯雯说，“好的，好的，我都知道，你不用担心，我会照顾好自己。”  
那边的人放了心，她挂了电话走回来。

看见儿子还是一个人坐在那里。  
候机厅没什么人，微微飘雨的天气显得有点凉。

她走了回去，问，“冷不冷？要不要给你买件衣服？”

星岛常年都是热带气候，但是S城不同，秋天的气息很浓郁冷清，下过了雨，就越发缠绵。

赵桐望着她，一时不知道说什么。  
嚅嗫了一下唇才说，“不…….也不用，马上就到了。”

刘雯雯却执意起来，硬要将他拖去名牌店，比着他的身材买了不少衣服，最后又藏了一叠钱在抱起来的衣服里面。

她帮赵桐提着，叮嘱他，“一会儿下了飞机我送你去学校，你爸让你住学校是吗？”

赵桐不是很确定该不该说，“他，他买了套房，我现在住在那儿。”

说完这句话的时候不知道为何有些紧张，连着吞了一口唾沫。  
刘雯雯慢慢地回了，说，“哦，既然如此，那好，我明白了。”

她说她明白了，赵桐不明白她到底明白了什么。

登机的时间到了，赵桐跟着她一起走向了机舱。  
刚好两人的座位是分开的，刘雯雯对挨着自己座位的那位大叔说，“麻烦您，换一下行吗？这是我儿子，买机票的时候岔开了，能不能行个方便？”

那肥头大耳的男人一看就是非富即贵的类型，他看了一眼刘雯雯的面孔，又不爽地来来回回打量几次赵桐，好像终于确认他们是母子一般，才不情愿地挪开了。

赵桐看着母亲把行李塞进椅子下，招呼道，“坐。”

语气浑然在自己家一样。

空中服务员过来问，“需要喝点什么？”  
刘雯雯说，“雪碧，和可乐。”

赵桐看了一眼母亲，她都还记得，小时候自己最喜欢喝这两样东西。

空姐拿了饮料过来，这一个小点莫名让赵桐觉得温情。

时间都过去那么多年了，不管中间发生什么，他们也都还是连在一起的。  
赵桐坐了下来，飞机快要升空的时候他突然对刘雯雯说，“妈，其实我在爸爸那里很好，有人照顾我，他送我出去，也是有他自己的原因。”

刘雯雯靠在椅子上休息，她听到赵桐这么说，没有其余的表示，只是‘嗯’了一声。

赵桐有些忧郁，看到她的表现这么冷漠，他担心母亲会多想。会想到是父亲的不好，才把自己送走的。  
他忍不住要为父亲辩白。  
但是母亲却流露出来不感兴趣的样子。

飞机升空了，营造出巨大的轰鸣声。  
掩盖了一切声音。  
赵桐无法，只能靠着椅子，不知不觉睡了过去。

4.

再醒过来的时候身上多了一张毯子。  
刘雯雯见他醒了，切着手里的煎鳕鱼，问，“醒了？饿了就吃点东西。”

赵桐揉揉眼睛，他没有在飞机上吃饭的习惯，即便是几十个小时的行程，也一路上饿着。

刘雯雯见他不吃，不免说，“怪不得你瘦，唉。”

赵桐刚睡醒了头脑清醒，只是机舱内灯光昏暗，让他一时有种错觉。  
觉得这样和刘雯雯说话，是非常自然且熟悉的事。

刘雯雯吃过了晚餐，喝了一点香槟，对赵桐说，“如果不是今天遇到你，我还不知道你已经出国读书了。”

赵桐想起这几年也没跟她联络过，再怎么说也是生母。  
他不恨她，她也有她的难处。

他低声说，“对不起，是我不好，我也很久没去看外公外婆了。”

家里只有这两位老人了，赵显绎的父母一早过世，再说赵家的人，跟他更没什么关系。

刘雯雯摇摇头，有些自责地说，“不，其实不管你的事，是我不好，没有多关心关心你。”  
“一切都是我的错。”  
她没有看赵桐，说出了多年心中埋藏已久的话。

赵桐看着她的脸，虽然她的眼神是回避的，但是赵桐却主动伸手握住了她，眼睛湿润，道，“没关系妈妈，我都明白，你想说的，我都懂……”

刘雯雯感慨地摇头，当然不知道赵桐所说的明白，到底是明白什么。

赵桐却突然说，“以前小时候，我和外婆去看你，你住在乡下的小镇上，我记得那里还有很多竹子，你当时说，我和爸爸没有血缘关系，是弄错了，我都记得。”

刘雯雯听到这里睁大了眼睛，不敢相信原来他那么早就知道了一切。  
惊异地问，“你怎么会知道？！”

赵桐有点想哭，压抑太久之后轻轻地说出口，有一种拼命要制止住那股悲伤的感觉。  
他努力平息自己，“我很早就知道了，但是我不敢说，也不敢问…….现在明白是真的，但是，爸爸也对我很好。他…….他没有亏待过我。”

刘雯雯听到这里突然眼眶里涌起眼泪，红了眼睛。  
为了避免失态，她皱了皱眉，吞下一口唾沫，心中百感交集。

“我，我都知道……看得出来他很喜爱你。我想要看你，还有你外公外婆也想接你回去住一住，他都不准，说你有他就够了。我知道他是护着你，是为了你好，想对你好，所以我很放心让你跟着他，他知道你不是他的，也这样爱着你，可见他是真的爱你……..”

刘雯雯说这番话说得紧张又断断续续，不知道是感动还是叹息，竟然说道最后赵桐带着泪笑了起来，说，“嗯，我都知道，他对我好，都是真的。”

他们母子两说道这里没有了言语。  
两个人都安静下来平复了一下激动的情绪。

赵桐之前拿不准应不应该说赵显绎在新加坡买房的事，是因为他拿捏不准，这种事到底应不应该告诉母亲 。  
告诉她的话，又算什么呢？

他不是赵显绎的血脉，但是还是被赵显绎尽心尽力地养着，这让他觉得自己受之有愧。

当着母亲的面说出父亲对自己好这样的话出来，更是让人觉得为难。

父亲在他心中，真的是一个特别特别的存在。  
不然他也不会听到母亲说，是父亲不准两人见面的这种话时，毫无条件就原谅体谅了他。

任何赵显绎不允许和不开心的事，他都不会去碰，这就是他为自己定下的底线。

5.

刘雯雯没有想到赵显绎真的会对赵桐那么好。  
直到听到了赵桐亲口说，她才明白原来赵显绎真的很爱赵桐，发自真心的那种。

这让她微微湿了眼睛，惹得赵桐有些不解地盯着看。她赶紧掩饰了情绪，说，“我送你回去吧，太晚了，你一个人不安全。”

赵桐没跟她推辞，两个人去了行李坐上TAXI，到达赵桐住处的时候已经是凌晨两点。  
刘雯雯说，“那我以后再来看你，你回去赶紧睡觉，学习不要太拼了，当心身体。”

赵桐有些好笑，做父母的都会担心身体，他挥了挥手，看着出租车离开。

刘雯雯住在朋友家，她自称的朋友，赵桐能大概猜到两个人的关系，但是母亲没有说明，他也不好问，只是知道了当不知道一样。  
刘雯雯约过他一次，两个人也没说什么，就是聊了聊家务事，回到家，刘雯雯给父母打了一个电话，告诉他们赵桐一切都好，现在在新加坡读书，他们二老非常高兴欣慰。

赵桐和母亲有了联系，虽然并不频繁，而且是偶然相遇，但是也算有了联系。

刘雯雯有时候会来星岛，不知道是不是有意为之，赵桐有了时间会跟她打电话，还把她的手机号码存了下来。

赵显绎走后，赵桐去打电话约母亲见面。  
当时刘雯雯说想要见见他，顺带给外公外婆讲讲电话。  
赵桐答应了，他一个人去赴约，没想过两个人见面，也会引起父亲的反感。

他当时正好跟刘雯雯说道当年的种种，刘雯雯告诉赵桐说，“当年的事，是你父亲主张先不要告诉你的，他可能觉得你知道了以后会对你造成影响，大概也不会再想跟着他了。外公外婆同意了，他们也想着你，为了你好，所以这些事告不告诉你也不紧要。他们最担心的是你的父亲，可能会不知道这件事，当时是我有意隐瞒了真相没有告诉他，后来是害怕他知道了事实又不想再见到你，所以便隐瞒下了。不过没有想到，他知道了事情真相以后还是选择了你，可见他没有因为我而影响到对你的态度……..看到他现在对你一如既往的好，我也放心很多。”

赵桐咬着吸管听母亲说话，完全没想到父亲居然没有离开，而是过了一晚上又回来了。

赵显绎赶到的时候刚巧听到这番话，他立刻就明白了两个人在谈论什么。  
听到两人谈话内容的他在身后颇为愤怒地叫，“赵桐！”  
好大的一声，把大堂里的客人和经理都吓了一跳。  
然后刘雯雯和赵桐就看见怒气冲冲，还皱着眉毛的他走了过来。

赵桐，包括是刘雯雯都显然没有意料到他的出现，赵桐只是惊呆了问，“爸爸？”  
赵显绎却是冲着前妻而去，走上前质问她，“你为什么要告诉他这些！他有必要知道吗？”  
他的愤怒是显而易见的，但是却又是让人摸不着头脑的。  
刘雯雯还是头一次遇见他跟自己发脾气。

说来好笑，居然还是等到两个人都形如陌生人了之后他才爆发了。  
她对着暴躁中的赵显绎有些不知所措，大概是还不知道自己什么地方得罪了他。但是想了想她明白过来应该是赵显绎认为自己破坏了两个人之间的约定。

他们当初确实商量过这件事不要轻易告诉孩子，为了他好，一定要保守秘密。  
但是现在自己却说出了口，刘雯雯站在他的面前显得有点不自然和不自在。  
她的表情都尴尬了。  
只能微微劝着说，“你别站着，我们坐下说，坐下说。”

赵显绎却不领这份情，他很难得表现得如此不绅士。

赵桐站在一旁，不免可怜兮兮地望着他说，“爸爸，我们坐下吧。嗯…….求求你？”

他怪可怜的模样也许真的能制住赵显绎，赵显绎皱着眉看了孩子一眼，虽然是在气头上，但是好歹没有失去理智。  
赵桐挨着他坐，有些担忧地望着他，赵显绎用训斥内人的口吻训斥刘雯雯，“你怎么回事,为什么要告诉他？之前我不是说过了，这些事你不用管，你为什么破坏了约定？”  
他其实心底还有气，气赵桐居然没有告诉两人碰面的事。  
他是回到了家里问照顾赵桐的佣人，才知道大约是赵桐见了刘雯雯了。

他没想到兜兜转转这么远了，隔着S成几万公里，两个人还是能见着。  
但是赵桐居然之前也没说。  
他没怪孩子，反倒是把气撒在前妻身上。

刘雯雯态度良好，赶紧认错，“是是是，是我不好，应该先征询你的意见的，毕竟你现在在管着孩子。我考虑不周，对不起。”

她离婚这些年，居然脾气改变了，还是温温柔柔的模样，但是已经懂得周璇。

赵显绎心里实在是郁闷，却又不得不压着火气不发作。  
他非常冒火的一点原因就是因为他还没做好准备告诉赵桐当年的一切，并且，他早就想过了赵桐知道事实的后果，那个后果让他担心和抗拒。他当然是把这件事看得非常严重的。

赵桐看着父母之间说话的模样，不免怀疑父亲是不是误会了什么。  
他听到如今，大概能猜到他们两人之间所说的话题到底是什么。  
估计是争论着当年的事实，到底应不应该，或者应该什么时候告诉自己。

看着赵显绎的脸色依然沉重，赵桐抢在所有人开口之前说，“爸爸，关于那件事其实，其实都是我自己偷听来的，没人告诉我。”

他紧张地辩解，大概是头一次说话如此紧急，都让他的紧张地有点语速不畅。

赵显绎大约并不对他的解释说辞感兴趣，只是拧着眉头盯着前妻。  
刘雯雯压力不小，迎着他责备的目光，心里能体会他维护孩子的迫切心理，没开口说话，赵桐又叫了他一声，“爸爸，我们回家说。”

6.

赵显绎不太愿意这时候离开。  
倒是赵桐担心再坐下去，可能战火升级，不如先回避了好。

他求着赵显绎回家，刘雯雯站起来送两人，看着他们走了，她才一个人慢慢走回座位，看了看人来人往的乌节路，慢慢喝掉了一整杯黑咖啡。

赵桐和赵显绎回到家里，他大概能猜到自己是何处惹了父亲不开心。  
他认错的姿态很到位，一五一十地把发生地一切告诉赵显绎，以免他在产生误会。  
赵显绎却是心里来来回回滚了几口闷气，最后郁结地说，“好吧。”

赵桐说，“我都知道，你是为了我好，护着我，才不愿意告诉我。但是不是妈妈的错，是我自己一早就知道了，对不起我没告诉过你，我……..”  
他说着说着，突然从平静理智到泪崩，话说不下去。  
赵显绎吓得一愣，赶紧搂住了他，紧紧地窟住他的腰和背，用力收缩臂力，低沉的声音说，“好的，我知道了，别哭，没事。”

赵桐把脸埋在他的肩膀里，静默了一会儿，赵显绎没想到把他给惹哭了，心里滋味不好受。  
但是更加不好受的一点是，因为自己心里的那一丁点儿自私，差点儿看得比孩子还重。  
他心里百味陈杂。

赵桐红着眼睛抬起头看着他，说了一声，‘爸爸我爱你，’好像是长久以来的某种倾诉，而非表白。赵显绎的眼神显得又黑又复杂。  
他把赵桐的头压在肩头上，沉默了半晌，突然说，‘对不起。’  
赵桐转了个方向，对着他的耳朵吹了口若有若无温热的气，说，“我没事。没关系。”

那个晚上，他陪着孩子一起住了一晚上。

赵桐第二天上学，放学的时候发现不是照顾自己的那个人，而是赵显绎开着车来接。  
他知道赵显绎已经原谅了昨天发生的事，开心地跑过去拉开车门对他笑。  
赵显绎只是询问些寻常问题，“今天过得好吗？想吃点什么？我带你去。”

赵桐说，“好，学校同学说约着一起出去玩，我没答应，就回来了。”  
赵显绎问，“为什么不答应？”  
赵桐笑，“因为我去玩，就你一个人了，你好不容易来看看我，我应该陪你。”

说完他笑了笑，赵显绎也笑了一下，感觉应该都心情不错，吃过了还一起逛了逛街。

当天晚上回到家里，他给妻子打了一个电话，说，“我在新加坡还要留几天，家里没什么事，我先不忙着回来了。”

连恩也没多说什么， 直接把电话挂了。  
赵显绎没理会她的脾气。  
他洗了澡看见赵桐还在外面瞎忙，不免说，“早点睡，别休息晚了。”

赵桐说，“好，就去。”

7.

赵显绎留在星岛陪赵桐，樊青给他打电话说，“你还真当起陪读来了，家里公司里的事情那么多，你却倒好，躲到国外去了，够潇洒。”

赵显绎喝口茶，叹叹气，说，“钱是赚不完的，生活还要过去下，不如先休息一下。”

樊青对他的口吻不以为然，不免嗤之以鼻，“之前不是还不肯去吗？现在突然改变想法，你也变得够快。”

这番话呛得赵显绎尴尬地咳嗽了一声，恰好赵桐经过客厅，好奇地看了他几眼。  
赵显绎赶紧换了一个地方打电话，说，“公司的事也不是大事，下面的人看着也一样，不然我养着他们，难道是白花钱的？”

樊青料想他们父子关系现在和好，见面不易，相处时间也很少，说，“那你好好陪陪孩子，他一个人不容易，你要多照顾他一点。”  
赵显绎说，“我会的。”

两人挂了电话，赵桐走出来问，“和谁打电话？樊叔叔吗？”  
赵显绎摸摸他的头，说，“是，他向你问好。”  
又说，“收拾好了？走了吗？”

他现在开车自己送赵桐上学。  
赵桐抱着书本和电脑，出了门，坐上车问，“午饭我不回来吃，晚饭吃什么？是在家里吃吗？”

赵显绎调整了一下后视镜，姿势熟练地调转车头把车开出了车库。  
他随意地答，“你想吃什么就吃什么，叫阿姨做。”

赵桐说，“那好吧，叫阿姨随便做点。”  
赵显绎这时候又说，“你平日吃什么？阿姨做得好不好？不喜欢的话…….不然我做？”

赵桐略微惊讶又神奇的表情，“你？会吗？不会吧？”

赵显绎看着街道上来来往往的车，正准备调转车头，冲过一个红绿灯，也有些意外自己为什么会说出这样的话来。  
他笑了笑，羞涩地说，“做一个汤，应该也不难…….”

这时候赵桐的学校到了，赵桐忙着上课，赶紧下车。  
关车门前说，“那不要忘记了哦，记得做汤，我回来吃。”

他的口吻就好像布置了某项任务的家长，赵显绎心想，做汤应该不难吧，大不了叫阿姨帮着看看。

然后回到家里，他就把这件事情给忘了。  
前前后后忙着工作上的事情，虽然是远程控制，但是也有不少人麻烦他。  
他本来说好了不工作，但是又好像不知不觉时间都被工作给填满。  
想起时间来的时候，已经是下午三点，快要去学校接赵桐放学了。

他伸了个懒腰，活动一下筋骨，关掉了电脑突然房间变得很安静，是那种没什么人声的安静声音。  
四周树木葱茏，只有丑陋的乌鸦和怪鸟发出的可怖声音。悠远又悠长。

赵显绎站起身来望着远方大片碧绿的草坪，觉得这样的生活也不错，很平静很平和。除了有点点无聊，这是S城的魅力所在，永远不会让人觉得无聊。但是S城的生活却显得拥挤和忙碌，丝毫没有片刻留给自己的空间和时间。  
他不由觉得这一刻是属于自己的，非常美妙，有一种久违的自由畅快感。

家里的佣人回来了，准备晚饭。  
他和人打过了招呼就出门接孩子放学回家。  
这真的是非常像一对正常父子应该相处的模式，赵显绎接到赵桐他的第一句话便问，“汤做好了吗？”

赵显绎反应迟疑了一下。  
什么？  
汤？  
突然想起来了，不由得失笑，“忘了……”  
赵桐多半已经猜到就是这个下场，怪埋怨地看了他一眼，哼地转过头去了。

赵显绎一个晚上都在赔笑，脾气是好得不行，也软得不行。他大概对自己父母都没如此言听计从过。最后勉勉强强被赵桐逼着洗了两个晚上的碗，樊青说他是陪太子供书的姿态，还真被他说准了。

赵显绎洗过碗擦干手看到孩子在灯下算题，摸了一下鼻子，笑起来。  
他觉得这样的日子还挺不错的。

悠闲又安逸清净，横竖比以前过得都强。

8.

为了弥补赵桐没有跟同学一起出去玩，同学吆喝着要去他家小聚。

正是小考过后，大家都有点兴奋，对于亟待释放的肾上腺素充满激情。

赵显绎首肯他们在家胡闹，看着一群十七八岁的小孩子在家里穿着超短裤踩滑板，他有点感慨。  
这个热带的国家，什么都好，就是有点过于青春洋溢，常常让自己不得不感叹，老了，老了。

赵桐在国内没什么朋友，但是没想到他在国外的学校倒是交到不少朋友。  
他看上去人缘不错，男男女女一大堆都来到家里，老实不客气地席地而坐，弹吉他的弹吉他，打游戏的打游戏，近千尺的房子到处都是小年轻，害得他差点无处下脚。

他们看见他也不怕他，反倒是问，“你谁？”

赵显绎略微觉得尴尬，怕自己再待下去做家长的尊严全无，他想悄悄问问赵桐，自己是不是应当回避这样的场面？让他们年轻人玩，自己带在这儿他们也觉得不合适……  
没想到赵桐却说，“你走什么啊，一起吃吧，不喜欢吃BBQ吗？”

赵显绎看着比自己小那么多的孩子们一群群堆积在家里，实在有点…….  
他说，“算了，你们玩吧。”  
说完他就失望地打算走回书房待着。  
自己一个中年人，还是比较适合清闲的地方……..

正准备走，就有人叫赵桐，“伊森，那人谁啊？哥哥？”  
赵桐笑，“是父亲啦。”  
那人笑起来，跟赵显绎招了招手，洋人家的孩子，都比较热情。  
赵显绎好不尴尬，不回应不是，回应了也不是。  
扯起嘴角好不容易摆出了一个笑，这时又不知道哪里冒出来另外一位小朋友，大方又开心地对儿子说，“嘿伊森，我的申请过了，知道吗？太棒了！”  
赵桐正在帮他们弄烤串儿。  
他忙着手里的活，为小伙伴的好消息兴奋了一下，然后说，“恭喜啊，牛津，太棒了！”  
赵显绎听了一阵明白过来原来他们在说申请大学的事情。

一个班级的学生都聚集在了这里，奇奇怪怪的模样，但是都成绩优异，乐观大方。  
几个小孩子又讨论着，“伊森你真不打算一起申请吗？你如果申请，一定也能拿到offer，我们一起再做同学啊！”  
赵桐只是低头手里的食物，丝毫不在意的样子，“不看，我不想走太远。”  
“为什么啊，”几个小朋友明显不明白他的想法。  
赵桐只是稀松平常地说，“没什么啊，就是不想去太远的地方嘛。我和你们不一样，我很恋家，就像陪着我爸爸啊，我不想离开他太远啦…….”

这番话不知道听在赵显绎耳朵里什么感受。

一个嘻嘻哈哈的男生突然插一句话进来，笑道，“伊森还没满十八岁哦，我们的成人仪式看来他是不能参加了，你们不要欺负别人弟弟啊…….说什么一起去英国美国，别人伊森才看不上。哈哈哈。”

另外一个女生立马大声反驳道，“黄大奇！管你什么事！你从哪里冒出来的赶紧滚回去，讨厌死了！”

大约黄大奇是那男生的名字，他一脸雀斑，被骂了也丝毫不介意，笑着吐吐舌头，趁机叼了块鸡腿，赶紧跑了。

这一群社会未来的年轻人，虽然是国之栋梁，但是也确实让人不省心。  
赵显绎扶着额走回书房，外面还是激烈的电子音乐声音。

他心里默默回想了一遍刚才的对话，对于儿子的说辞不感到意外，但是却又意外地贴心，甚至有股心脏回暖的感觉。  
叹口气坐下来，感觉如果这件事放在S城家里，自己铁定会皱起眉不允许把家里弄得这么乱七八糟的。  
就连赵杼过六岁生日的时候，他也是把孩子的生日宴会定在了酒店里。  
家里倒是干干净净，但是却冷冷清清。

他点了根雪茄，心情看来是不错。  
家庭煮夫的日子闲散又充满了趣味，虽然都是小事情，不值一提。  
但是外面喧嚣一片，且在热闹之中没感到孤寂和排斥，也是不错的体验。

他想起妻子所说的，在某些地方，自己确实爱大儿子比二儿子多。  
如今他终于承认。

9.

下过雨的空气湿润厚重。  
赵显绎看了看收在抽屉里的产权证明书，最后又把抽屉合上。

他今天就要回国去，本来打算把找个时间把之前买下的房产拿给赵桐，但是想到今天就要走了，不免又按下了这个念头。

赵桐说他不愿意离开太远的地方去读书，赵显绎原本还打算送他去美国读书，现在看来，还是尊重他的意思好。

他昨晚上的时候给儿子说，明天要走了。  
赵桐正在忙着玩拼图，突然听到这一句，猛然抬起头，像是要哭了一样，一脸苦闷地说，“那你什么时候再来？”  
当时那种神情，差点把赵显绎的心都融了。

他赶紧搂住儿子的头说，“不急不急，急什么，明天才走，等有了时间，我再来看你，这不是离家近吗？你不愿意去远的地方读书，就在这里也行啊，随你喜欢。”

做父亲做到他这个份上，他也觉得自己太没底线了些。  
倘若放在以前的话，他肯定期待赵桐能去牛津剑桥之类的学校，走得越远越好。  
大小伙子年纪轻轻不出去闯闯算什么事？  
但是现在他的想法不知不觉慢慢改变了。

赵桐说不愿意走远了就不逼他。他喜欢怎么就怎么样。  
他还靠着赵显绎的肩说，“时间真快啊，”意思是又到了分离的时候。  
声音无不惆怅寂寞，听得赵显绎都有点不忍。

他说，“等你放假了，我带赵杼过来，和你玩，你们也很长一段时间没见了。”  
赵桐有点兴致缺缺，不过应了说，“好，”紧接着又说，“不过放假了我会回国，同学们组织了一个自愿者项目，我参加了，他们去山区支教，教学生画画，还有英语。”

赵显绎感到好笑，问，“你怎么还对这种事情感兴趣，真要支教，也应该去非洲。”  
赵桐撇了一眼，“不是支持同学工作嘛。再说了，支教的地方不远，贵州。”  
赵显绎说，“哦，那好，可以体验体验生活了。”  
他藏着笑，心里估计着小家伙不食人间烟火，去了肯定受不了，要向自己求救的。  
他等着看儿子的好戏。

赵桐看他一眼，又是一声叹气。

到了要告别的时候，赵显绎没带什么东西，只是带了赵桐，出发去机场。  
赵桐陪他一起办理登记手续，机场没什么人，冷冷清清的，但是很安静，很适合离别的时候说点话。  
赵桐却没什么话说，跟着赵显绎站在一起，低着头。  
赵显绎办好一切手续，转过头来看着他，发现他已经有自己的胸口高了。  
不免感到欣慰，临行前抱了抱他，劝着说，“别不开心，记得给我打电话。”

赵桐还是恹恹的，答了一个好。

赵显绎回到国内，连恩去了美国，家里就只有他和赵杼。  
赵桐掐着时间给他打视频电话，赵显绎到家，他已经准备睡了。

他问赵显绎，“到了吗？顺利吗？有没有耽误时间？”  
赵显绎走进卧室，衣服都来不及换，说，“没有，很顺利，你准备睡了吧？别担心了，早点睡。”  
赵桐打了个哈欠，嗯嗯两声。

赵显绎收拾干净自己，却没想到小儿子赵杼还没睡。  
他穿着拖鞋出现在门口，赵显绎脱口而出问，“怎么还不睡觉？几点了？”

赵杼问他，“新加坡好玩吗？你和哥哥相处得怎么样？”  
赵显绎走上床，用被子盖住腿，说，“他很好，等你放假了，带你去见他。现在别问了，赶紧睡觉。”  
赵杼‘哦’了一句，睡眼朦胧地离开赵显绎卧室。

10.

樊青和赵显绎一起吃饭，约在两人常见面的地方。  
他问赵显绎，“连恩一直不回家，你也不劝劝？”

赵显绎夹起一筷子菜，看了他一眼，反问，“劝什么？”  
樊青‘嘿’一声，“你明白的啊！她不高兴你一句话都没有，说在外一个月就在外一个月，你让她怎么想啊？”

赵显绎淡定自若地说，“她爱怎么想是她的事。”  
樊青啧啧两句，又不免劝了劝，“我说，你这态度，真的不怪别人总是朝娘家跑，你这虽然有过一颗朱砂痣吧，可好歹也是七八年前的事了，况且当时刘雯雯把你伤得那么惨的时候，我也没见你记恨她，怎么到了连恩这儿了，你就不愿迁就迁就别人？她不过是对你格外上心，你怎么就那么绝情啊！”

樊青这次倒是没充当连恩的说客了。  
是他自己看着赵显绎随随便便打了一个电话回来之后就一个多月不见人影。  
这样的事情搁谁身上受得了啊！  
所以他自愿出头，为连恩说几句。

但是没想到赵显绎却一脸不买账地说，“她当初自己的主意，送走了孩子，她不提这件事，我怎么会去？”

这反倒还怪着连恩身上了。  
樊青倒抽一口气，有点觉得赵显绎冥顽不灵的意思。  
他看了看老友，赵显绎挑着菜吃，对他说，“你少关心我。吃饭！”  
樊青剜了他一眼，咕嘟咕嘟灌下一杯葡萄酒。

之后，又过了小半个月连恩才从美国回来。  
赵显绎当时正在公司开会，悄声无息地，她一个人就回来了。  
家里的司机都不知道，还是临时打了电话去机场接的。

赵杼给他打电话说，“爸爸你早点回来吃饭，妈妈回来了。”  
赵显绎还真有点不知道应当如何面对两个人共处一室的尴尬。

想了想，他给秘书打个电话，问她说，“之前介绍过来的一个小伙子姓高的，现在安排在哪里了？”

秘书一时没反应过来他居然关心起来这等小事了。不免有些汗颜，问，“是您太太的表亲那位吗？”

赵显绎无法避嫌，只能闭着眼睛答应了一句，“嗯，是。”  
秘书说，“他前几天来了，给安排了工作说不喜欢，后来就没来上班了。”

这一番话之后两边都安静了下来，赵显绎想着连恩的母亲姓高，这应该是她母亲家的侄子了。

他问，“安排了什么？有什么不满意？”  
秘书汗水直冒，“他想经手采购那块，说是我们之前给安排的不适合他性格……..”  
赵显绎简单地说，“那就答应他吧。”  
然后没说什么话，直接挂了电话。  
弄得秘书非常搞不懂事态的走向。

晚上回到家，估计连恩已经知道了这件事的处理结果，她迎着出来，见了赵显绎问，“怎么又让小罗开车？我说过几次，他开车不稳当。”

赵显绎说，“那你换个合适的。”

这些小事，之前两个人都为此起过纷争。但是赵显绎当时都没搭理，这次她回来，却件件事都顺着她。  
她自然也知道是为什么。  
赵显绎要下软腰，也是对之前发生的事算是一种无声的道歉。  
她今天见到赵显绎第一面就主动开口说话，也算是接受了赵显绎的道歉。

两夫妻过久了，都生出一些闭口不谈的默契。  
赵显绎觉得之前的大哥教育得很对。  
女人，只要你顺着她，她就高兴了。  
对于连恩这类型的来说，更是真理。

其实赵显绎没觉得她有哪点儿不好，除了有点歇斯底里的控制欲让人觉得难以接受而外，其余的人情世故方面堪称贤内助。  
赵显绎这次回家之后再也没和她吵过，维持着表面上的和平，两个人过得还凑合。

11.

赵桐升入大学前的最后一个暑假，赵显绎带着赵杼来看他。  
赵杼走之前还问连恩，“妈妈你去不去玩？”  
连恩找了个借口，说，“外公外婆身体不好，我去美国看看他们。”  
赵杼说，“那我去了新加坡也去看看他们。”

连恩当然不好说就是因为当时自己才把赵桐送出国的。  
她对儿子笑了笑，取过行李就一个人走了。

赵桐在外三年，她一句问候的话也没有，赵显绎也没要求。  
他自己倒是常常去星岛看孩子，连恩有些不满，但是也看在其他的事情面子上，忍了。

赵显绎这次带赵杼去玩，两兄弟说起来还是两兄弟，连恩不好多说，就让赵杼一个人去，自己回避了。  
以免她去了，大家都尴尬。

她临走之前，为了表示祝贺，还是给赵桐准备了一个礼物。  
叫人包好了，告诉赵显绎，“我包了份礼物给桐桐， 你代我送给他。”  
赵显绎答应下，把礼物收进了行李箱。

到达星岛，天气一如既往的热。  
幸亏空调足够，不然赵显绎简直觉得自己在蒸桑拉。

赵桐和赵杼住在一个房间，赵显绎还担心说，“你们会不会晚上打起来？不如分开？”

赵桐说，“怎么会？又不是小孩子了！”

赵杼也抢着说，“对啊，又不是小孩子了！”

赵显绎笑着说，“哦，你不小。你倒是学得挺快的。”

赵杼被他摸着头，骄傲地扭到一边去了。  
赵显绎把连恩送的礼物拿出来，赵桐问，“这是什么？”  
赵显绎说，“这是你连姨送的东西。”

赵桐还有点惊奇，‘咦’了一声，拆开看，哈苏相机。  
他简直这下变得惊喜了，看他表情的反应，让赵显绎都觉得，这份礼物看来送得很到位。

赵桐带了赵杼和赵显绎一起出门玩，吃饭。  
赵显绎已经来过几次星岛了，也渐渐熟悉了城市交通。  
赵杼看见星岛街上很多野鸽子野猫，不免问，“这些鸽子，是可以打回去吃的吗？”

赵桐说，“不行，都说有毒。”  
赵杼说，“太可惜了，如果在中国，早就被杀光吃干净了。”  
赵显绎在开车，听到这里差点没笑得喷出来。

赵杼又问，“这边猫也很多，不知道猫可不可以捉回去当宠物，如果开宠物店，一定可以赚很多。”  
赵显绎简直不明白这个小儿子一天到晚到底都装了些什么在脑袋里面。怎么会总是想这些事情。

赵桐却淡然很多，对赵杼讲，“不行，那些都是野猫，抓回去养不家，我同学说了会跑，带不回去。”

赵杼趴在窗子那里看路边的夜猫，心神向往之。

到了晚上，赵显绎没料到儿子们居然就抓了一条猫真的回来了。  
他吓了一跳问，“你们干什么！”  
赵桐颇为无奈，解释说，“这不是抓的，是弟弟看见电视上有人在领养，他打电话去领养回来的。”

赵显绎无语，对小儿子说，“你妈妈在家不准你养宠物，你倒是现在找到地方了。”

赵杼说，“是啊！桐哥哥一个人住，什么都可以养，我也想早点来新加坡读书，就可以养蜥蜴老鼠了呢！”

赵桐和赵显绎都有点弄不明白这个小朋友的想法。  
但是为了避免赵杼被猫抓感染，他们还是带着猫去了宠物医院，打针驱虫，还买了猫咪的玩具和安乐窝回来。

赵桐抱着猫箱回家的时候突然说，“糟了，我去支教就不能照顾猫了。”

赵杼说，“给爸爸说请个人回来照顾猫。”

赵显绎拍了一把小儿子的头，“你倒是会给我安排事情做！”

赵杼嘻嘻笑，他知道赵显绎比较喜欢大哥，只要赵桐首肯的事，他也不会拒绝。  
他那么精明，什么都一清二楚。  
果然赵桐说好，赵显绎真的就找了一个照顾猫的人回来……

12.

赵杼有了小猫之后全部的注意力都转移到了猫身上。  
他甚至问赵显绎，“爸爸你想和小P玩吗？”  
赵显绎断然拒绝，“你玩就好了。”  
赵杼却乐呵呵地说，“嗯，正好，它也不想和你玩呢！”  
赵显绎…….

赵桐走过来问，“什么时候给它去了个名字，还叫小屁？”  
赵杼说，“对，是P不是屁，可以叫他屁屁，但是不能叫皮皮。”  
赵桐同样有点无语赵杼这取名的水平。  
他叮嘱赵杼，“好吧，你开心就好，明天带猫咪去植入芯片，当心它跑了就找不到了。”  
赵杼反对，“不会，小P很黏人，它胆小，不敢跑出去。”

赵桐看了几眼弟弟认认真真和小P玩的样子，没说什么，一个人进房间去了。

晚上睡觉的时候，赵桐突然上了床突然爆发出一阵叫声，“赵杼！”  
招得赵显绎和赵杼都纷纷出现了。

赵显绎忙问，“怎么回事！”  
赵桐皱着眉头说，“哎哟，赵杼你怎么回事，怎么把猫咪弄到床上来了？它……”  
他欲言又止的模样，赵显绎快步走上前掀开被窝，一看，果然，猫咪尿了。

赵杼却神经粗大，直接先关注猫，小心翼翼地捏着小P抱住他，关怀道，“屁屁，不怕不怕，”又说，“我找了它好久了，还以为它不喜欢家里自己走了。”  
说上去口吻还有点落寞。

赵桐光着脚站在地上没话可说。

赵显绎教育儿子，“宠物不能带进卧室知道吗？而且这猫咪现在还没有驱虫干净，你就抱着他玩，脏！”

赵杼连忙解释，“不脏，不脏，昨天宠物店姐姐给他洗了澡， 可香了，爸爸你闻闻。”

他把猫往赵显绎鼻子下送，赵显绎本能地退缩了，敬谢不敏，“你自己的宠物，自己照顾好。”

他走出门去叫人收拾床单，想要找赵桐，才发现赵桐在房内洗澡。  
他过去敲了敲门，说，“洗完了吗？床不能睡了，你就睡这屋。”  
赵桐还在问，“弟弟呢？”

赵显绎气不打一处，说了一句，“让他睡地上！”  
赵桐噗地笑了出来。

睡觉的时候赵杼果然睡了地铺，赵桐和赵显绎睡。  
对于这个安排，他还不觉得是惩罚，反而挺高兴地，把小猫的小鸟窝放在身边，对父亲哥哥说，“这样好了吧，我挨着猫猫睡，不抱着它。”

他本来还打算把猫咪抱着睡，但是立马被阻止了。  
赵杼有点失望。  
他说，“这样我不抱着它，我就看看它啦。”

看得出来他真的很渴望小毛绒动物的亲近，赵显绎和赵桐看着有点发笑，最后只能没有坚持把猫放在卧室外，随他去了。

赵显绎和赵桐回到卧室，赵桐问，“弟弟是不是渴望朋友啊？”  
赵显绎说，“为什么这样问？”  
赵桐说，“没，就是觉得他一个人在家里，没什么人陪，而且你和连姨都忙工作，他才那么小，平时没朋友的话，应该过得不开心。”

赵显绎低着头笑了笑，也上了床，两个人盖一条被子。  
他说，“你小时候不也一样？他现在有猫了，你还没有宠物呢。”

赵桐见他关了灯，窗户外的夜光从窗棂洒进来。  
他回忆着说，“这个不一样，我小时候有兰姐姐，兰姐姐那时候对我可好了，现在我也记得，不知道她结婚了没……..”

这一部分属于他和过去那个家的记忆，赵显绎也有。  
他有点感慨，说，“大概快了，年前我遇见过一次她和她男朋友，你今年暑假回去，可以看看？去吗？”

赵桐赶紧点头，“去！”  
赵显绎无声地笑了笑，“好，到时候给你带一个大红包去，说不定就是最近好事将近了。”

赵桐对赵显绎说，“晚安。”  
赵显绎沉默了很久都没说话，他想着过去的事，思绪总是不能安宁。

到了第二天早上，赵显绎和赵桐都还在睡觉，不知道怎么突然身边有了一个活物。  
赵桐“哎呦”一声，睁开眼睛一开，原来是被猫咪踩着了脸。

赵显绎觉得这小家伙真是个麻烦。

赵桐对上了他的眼睛，问，“怎么就跑进来了？”  
赵显绎看了看没有关上的门，准备起床了。  
他打算把猫捏着丢出去，但是他才刚碰到猫咪，小P就喵喵喵凄厉地惨叫起来。

赵桐不得不说，“你放着吧，它真的害怕，你看它都发抖了。”  
赵显绎把猫放回床上，他赶紧缩进被窝里，看得人不禁想起昨晚的事。

他窝火，赵桐却搂住了小家伙，哄着它，“乖啦，不怕不怕，不会抛弃你的。”  
赵显绎看着他抱着猫，最终一言不发，直接出门去了。

这本来是个小插曲，但是没想到早上吃早点的时候，赵显绎突然注意到儿子脸上多了一道红痕。  
他问赵桐，“怎么弄的？”  
赵桐后知后觉，伸手摸了摸，才觉得疼，心想一定是刚才洗脸的时候碰到的同一个地方。  
他说，“可能是早上小P踩着我的脸的时候，爪子刮破了。”

整个早餐桌的气压立刻沉了下来。  
他索性不吃了，丢了餐布，对孩子说，“去找医生看看，以免感染，最好打一针。”

赵桐都被他的脸色吓着了，赵杼更是不敢说话。  
抱着猫咪跟着赵显绎身后，叫着，“爸爸爸爸。”  
赵显绎转过身对他说，“你在家待着，一会儿我叫人带猫去剪指甲。”  
然后目光重重地看了看赵桐好几眼。

13.

赵桐觉得有点莫名其妙，不知道为什么自己被猫挂着脸了，他会那么生气。  
但是他也没问，只是跟着赵显绎上了车，两个人去家附近的医院看专科大夫。

医生详细地问了赵桐是怎么被猫抓了，又问了问猫的情况，最后定论，“最好打一针，流浪猫狗，还是带有很多细菌，而且才带回家，对人也不安全。”  
赵显绎听到这句，又是狠狠地看了看赵桐。

赵桐就像做错了事的孩子，和赵杼一样，不敢和他抗争了。  
医生又叫了护士帮他消毒伤口，并且说，“痒的话不要挠，小心破相。”

回到车里，赵桐总算知道了赵显绎生气的原因。  
他掰着赵桐的脸仔仔细细又检查了一次，有点忧愁，说，“以后破相怎么办。”  
赵桐赶紧低头认错，“我以后会注意的。”  
赵显绎发动了车子，独自埋怨起来，“就不该让你们养。”

赵桐这回没敢说话，他静静地思考了一阵，没想到赵显绎对这件事的反应这么大。他就没敢说话了。回到家里赵杼问起来，赵显绎也冷言冷语地对他说，“一边儿呆着去。”

赵杼于是垂头丧气地走了。

这件小事让大家都不开心了几天，后来是赵桐的脸完全好了，赵显绎的表情才柔和了点。  
他沉着脸的模样真的特别让人压力巨大，连赵桐都不敢说话，赵杼就更是像颗蘑菇一样，蹲在一边，小心翼翼打量赵显绎的神情。

后来赵桐主动把脸给他检查，确实没看到丝丝留下的印记，他才放了心，松一口气。  
赵桐好笑地笑起来，“下颚这种地方，也没人看得到。”  
赵显绎还在把手指放在他脸上那抓痕的地方细细抚摸，不自觉地皱起眉。  
赵桐被凝视，也不敢动了。最后赵显绎才说，“自己的脸，要懂得爱惜。”  
那个口气，好像是怪赵桐不懂得自爱珍惜一样。  
赵桐低着头笑，他觉得自己这模样有点傻，但是赵显绎对这种小事比自己上心，又挺感动的。

晚上的时候两个人挨在一起看电视。  
因为赵杼睡了赵桐的床，赵杼只是第一天晚上打了地铺就再也没睡过地上了。他还心心念念地，觉得还是能和小P在一起睡觉比较没好。  
后来赵桐发现了床上有猫毛，他于是也就知道，赵杼这个小子，晚上肯定悄悄把猫弄到床上去了。

赵杼可怜巴巴地眼神期待地望着他，赵桐最后说，“好吧，我不告诉爸爸，你乖一点。”  
赵杼赶紧抱紧自己的小宠物，感激地点了点头，赵桐揉了揉他的头发，说，“几天后我走了，你自己要把小P藏好，以免爸爸发现，骂你，我就帮不到你了。”  
赵杼又是一阵点头。

赵桐回到隔壁的房间，墙上的电视正在放晚间新闻。  
赵显绎问，“他没有和猫睡觉吧？”  
赵桐掀开铺盖缩进去，盖好了腿说，“反正现在猫咪也没问题，你就让他抱着吧。正好我们都对猫毛不过敏。”

赵显绎就知道会是这样的结果。  
他关掉了电视机，临睡前就好好看了看赵桐的那道口子。  
赵桐仰着头感受着他的手指在伤口那里抚摸，痒酥酥的，不免他缩了缩脖子，说，“痒。”

赵显绎问，“痒？”  
赵桐唯恐他误会了，“不是，是你摸得痒，早长好了，没破相呢。”  
他冲着赵显绎笑，有点讨好的意味。可能也是害怕赵显绎迁怒猫，或者是赵杼。

赵显绎叹了气，说，“你啊！”  
赵桐抱住他有点惆怅地说，“我知道，我就要走了，哎…….”  
赵显绎也抱住他，揉了揉他的头发，特别不舍。不知道是不是因为离别在即，他很不想这时候让孩子离开自己。

他又受伤怎么办。

赵桐闻着他身上的气息睡着了。第二天起来收拾行李，赵显绎特别不放心，甚至问，“要不要我跟着去？”  
赵桐大吃一惊，“你跟着去干嘛！”  
赵显绎尴尬地咳嗽一声，大约也觉得自己这话说得突兀了。  
他叮嘱孩子说，“那就自己多注意，别不拘小节，如果不适应，一定要给我打电话。”  
赵桐唉唉两声答应了，觉得赵显绎有点担心多余了，而且，也有点唠叨。  
但是这话他可不敢对赵显绎说。

赵桐走了之后，家里就剩赵显绎和赵杼两个人，赵杼每天就是个小屁孩，只知道问，“爸爸，你和小P一起玩吗？小P现在乖乖的哟。”  
赵显绎回敬他一句，“自己去玩！”  
赵杼伤心地走远了。  
赵桐给父亲打电话，听到这件事，笑起来说，“你还在记恨那件事啊？我都好了呀，你还记着干什么，你不要迁怒弟弟了，他多可怜。”  
赵显绎没好气地说，“可怜？我没教训他都算好事了。他可怜什么。”  
赵桐说，“好吧，我会注意照顾自己，谢谢爸爸关心。”

赵显绎看了看家里的小儿子，挂了电话之后又想起了大儿子。  
小儿子呆萌呆萌的，一天到晚奶声奶气就知道和猫玩。  
他一个人生平第一次带小儿子，这才几天，就有点唉声叹气了。他觉得自己有点想念大儿子。也不知道是想他什么，但是总觉得有他的时候跟没他的时候不一样。

赵桐的脸如果真的被一只破猫抓破了，他可能发起火来，就可能真要揍人了。

14.

赵显绎在家有点点无聊，但是相比起赵杼来说，他可是就相当忙碌了。  
赵杼每天要忙着喂猫，遛猫，陪猫玩耍，还要哄他睡觉。完完全全成为了猫的伙伴，对此，他自己倒是很开心的……..

赵显绎看着他就跟小女孩有了新买的洋娃娃一样，不免说，“这么喜欢啊？带回去好不好？”  
赵杼本来满脸期待，但是眼睛里面的光点闪了闪又慢慢暗下去了。  
他说，“算了，妈妈不喜欢……”

赵显绎笑，拨弄他头顶的发旋儿，说，“你喜欢啊，你喜欢就行了。”  
赵杼反倒是说，“不行，不能那么自私，猫和妈妈，还是妈妈更重要。”  
赵显绎被说得答不上来话。  
看着儿子抱着猫跑了，他反倒是觉得自己被上了一课。

大概是回国的时间近了，赵杼知道和小猫分离在即，越发黏着小动物，猫咪上个厕所他都要守候着。  
赵显绎微微笑，感到无奈，但是也只有随他去了。

他本来还想妻子不喜欢，儿子喜欢就好，再说做父母的，总会为孩子妥协。  
但是却没想到儿子先一步妥协了。  
他有些疼惜这个小家伙，赵杼来找他要赵桐的那架哈苏的时候，他也没多想，直接就说，“在哥哥房间吧，你自己去看看。”

赵杼想给小猫拍照，带回去能时时看着，心里有个安慰。  
赵显绎忙自己的事情，没多在意，没多一会儿他就挂着眼泪过来了。  
赵显绎问，“这是怎么了？”

赵杼站在面前不肯说话只是低着头掉眼泪。  
赵显绎心想他大概是真的舍不得小宠物，不免感到好笑和可爱。  
把他抱起来放在腿上，又问了一次，“是不是不舍得？没关系，带回去家里很大，可以养。”

赵杼却摇摇头，揉着发红的眼睛，难过地说，“不是，我把相机摔坏了，哥哥知道一定会生气的。”

赵显绎反应慢了半拍，他倒是没想到会出这样的事。  
他放下赵杼，问，“在哪儿呢？”快步就走了出去。

赵杼哒哒哒赶紧跟着跑了出来，走进房间赵显绎一看，哟，犯罪现场还保留着呢，相机摔在地上，小P跳在窗台上站着，明显是被吓到了。

赵显绎过去捡起相机一看，还没看清楚呢，赵杼就跑过来一把抱住他的腿，放声大哭，一个劲说，“我不是故意的，我不是故意的！我没有错！”

赵显绎弯了一下嘴角，摸着他的头，哭笑不得地说，“没人怪你啊。”

赵杼还是把头埋在他的裤腿间，边哭边说，“我只是拿了一下，没拿稳，就掉地上了，爸爸，别告诉哥哥，我不是故意的，我知道错了……..”

赵显绎看到一条裂痕躺在镜头中央，可能是摔坏了吧。  
他没怪儿子，只是把他举起来，又拿了相机，走回书房。  
抽了纸巾安抚他，“好了，别哭了，这是小事，哪就值得哭呢，你不是小小男子汉吗？为这小事就哭，笑死人了。”

他说着觉得好笑，捏了捏儿子的圆圆脸。  
赵杼立刻捂住自己的脸，小声说，“我是男子汉！”  
然后又大声要求赵显绎，“你不准告诉哥哥，不准！就是不准！”

赵显绎拿他这副模样没辙，点了点头说，“我知道，不告诉，我和你站一起的，行不行？”  
赵杼这下松了口气，低下头有点灰心的模样，嘀咕着，“我想给小P拍照的……”

赵显绎把手机拿给他，说，“先用这个，相机修好就行了，这点事也哭！哎。”  
赵杼表态，“不哭不哭了，我不哭了，谢谢爸爸。”  
他这脾气来得快去得也快。  
立刻拿了手机就跑了。

赵显绎看着笑了笑，但是对着那摔坏的哈苏，却皱了皱眉眉。

晚上他和赵桐打电话，赵桐已经躺在床上了。  
赵显绎问，“累吗？这么早就睡？”  
看看时间才不到九点，两边没时差，赵桐这个时间睡觉很早了。

赵桐有些羞涩地举着手机说，“也不，就是和小朋友一起画画之类的，我还好，只是乡下没什么好玩的，早点睡，有利成长。”

他嘿嘿笑了笑。  
赵显绎倒是觉得这个挺好的。  
赵桐在家的时候每天晚上不到十二点一点是不会睡觉，他夜猫子的性格，说多了他也烦，赵显绎忍住没说。

这下去了乡下倒好了，这么早就睡觉，晚睡的坏习惯改了，他还挺高兴。  
赵显绎说，“这样好啊，看来在家就是让你太随便了，早知道早送你去了。”

赵桐又嘿嘿笑了笑，知道他指得是什么。  
只是他有点遗憾地说，“这边空气很清新，早上的光线也很美，不过可惜了，我忘记了带相机来。”

提起相机来，赵显绎又是一阵头疼。  
他赶紧敷衍过去，“手机也一样，或者用用同学。”  
赵桐探口气，说，“也只能这样了。”  
赵显绎心里装着事不好接话。

赵桐这时说，“那我不跟你多说，信号不好，充电也不方便，我就挂了，明天再打。”  
赵显绎叮嘱他，“好好休息，照顾好自己。”  
赵桐挂了电话，立刻从被窝里钻出来，长舒一口气。  
赵显绎也是长舒一口气。

同一个屋的黄大奇进门来了，说，“又打电话呢？你也是，打电话为什么总躲在床上？”  
赵桐没回答他，只是笑，两个人朝门外走，去找别的同学。

赵显绎打完电话又给连恩打了一个，她那边倒是有时差，应该才早上。

连恩正在开会。不过看到是赵显绎的电话号码，她就走出去了。  
直接问，“什么事？”  
赵显绎意识到她可能在忙。  
他说，“没事，我过几天和孩子回去了，你什么时候回？”  
连恩听他问回家的事，说话口吻柔和了点，“不确定，有几个股东想见见，你如果有空，也来一趟？”

赵显绎想了想干脆说，“你不回来，我也不在，杼杼可能不会答应。”  
连恩转头一想也对，便说，“哎，是，那你陪着他，我尽快回来。”

她以为赵显绎就为这事，没想到挂电话之前，赵显绎又说，“你送的那台相机…….”  
连恩问，“怎么了？”  
赵显绎舒一口气，改了口风，“没，就是孩子挺喜欢，说谢谢了。”

连恩倒没计较这话是赵显绎自己的意思还是赵桐的意思，但是也没必要计较。  
她都当是赵显绎给面子下软腰才会这么说。  
她当然乐于听好话，好话还有利于两人关系沟通呢。  
不免笑了笑，“喜欢就好。”

赵显绎和她挂了电话之后，盯着那台相机发呆。  
之后，他才想起来去找包装看看型号。  
相机摔没摔坏被赵桐知道不要紧，被妻子知道，她大约会多想。

一想到这一层的意思，多年前的那件事，仿佛又浮上心头。  
让他叹了口气。

15.

很快，赵显绎就买了新机，和赵桐的那台一模一样。  
赵杼看着他拆包装盒，满眼的惊奇，看到了实物才感叹，“真的一模一样啊！”  
赵显绎点点头说，“嗯，这件事只能你知爸爸知，知不知道？连妈妈也不能说。”  
赵杼立马捂住自己的嘴巴，然后紧张又慌张地看了看房间里打转的小P，指着猫说，“还有小P 也不能说！”

赵显绎点头，表示猫也不能说。  
他把相机放在以前赵桐放相机的地方，好像一切都没发生过一样，抱着赵杼离开肇事地点。  
后来想了想，还有记忆显卡没抽出来，作戏要做全套。  
他返回去拿，结果好奇地点开了相机看看赵杼都拍了些什么。

赵杼当然全部都是拍了小P，这家伙很胆小，赵杼对焦不准，拍出来都是糊的。而且猫咪总是在移动，看得出来这件事让赵杼做，真的有点为难他了。

赵显绎叹一口气，打算把相机放下。但是看了看之前赵桐拍得，不得不夸赞大儿子拍得很好。  
大多都是一些家里人的照片，虽然很日常，但是看了之后觉得很温馨。  
猫的，赵杼的，家里桌椅的，天空的，玫瑰花的，食物的，还有自己的。

他大多数时候都是趁着人睡着了之后拍，赵杼睡着的模样还有自己睡着的模样，如果不是看了赵桐拍得照片，他大概一辈子就不会注意到自己在儿子眼中的模样是什么样。

看了看，他把照相机放下，想着自己认为很寻常的事情，但是对于赵桐来说，却是他生活的全部事情。  
他的照片准确无误地传达出了他看世界的角度和眼睛。

当天晚上，赵显绎又和赵桐打视频电话。  
他躺在床上盖着被子，打了一个还欠。  
赵显绎笑说，“看来你在那边习惯养的不错，已经习惯早睡了。”

赵桐说，“是啊，是的，”  
他回答得有些疲乏，赵显绎也没让他多说，赶紧让他休息了，以免影响身高。

没想到第二天的时候，樊青给他打电话，问起什么时候回城。  
赵显绎说，“已经快了，就这两天收拾收拾就回，S城再约。”  
樊青问，“那桐桐和你一起回来吗？他这也开学就大学生了，好久没见，怪想的。”

赵显绎点点头，说，“他和同学去贵州支教了，项目结束了就回。”

樊青听到这点突然停顿了一下，“贵州？”  
赵显绎，“嗯，怎么了？”  
樊青赶紧把电视上的新闻给他看，“那边在下暴雨，没事吧？”  
赵显绎没顾得上关心国内新闻，他反应迟了一点，不确定地说，“应该，没问题…….”

樊青以免他担忧了，说，“也不一定，贵州大着呢，你打电话的时候提醒他注意点。有什么不对马上和家里说。”

赵显绎渐渐皱起眉，点了点头把电话挂了。  
想着赵桐在那边一个人，休息地也好，应该不会有什么问题…….  
打电话的时候忘记问问他在那边住的怎么样了，房子都修在什么地方…….这些细节的问题，现在想起来，可能赵桐已经睡着了。

他怀着忧虑睡了一晚上，睡得很不踏实，伸手去摸床的另外一边，总是落空，然后才想起来孩子已经去贵州了。  
他也不知道是不是樊青的话起了暗示作用，总觉得心里不详的预感越来越强烈，一大早起来的时候，直接给赵桐拨了电话。

赵桐正在和支教的同学们玩，没想到赵显绎这么早打电话来。  
他避开人群去接电话了，赵显绎听见他的声音才安心了一点，说，“在干嘛呢？”  
赵桐有点支支吾吾，但是赵显绎没在意这细节，居然给忽视了。

他说，“在和同学玩，一会儿给学生上完了早自习，去学生家里吃早饭。他们待我们可热情了，总有问不完的问题。”

说着他呵呵笑，赵显绎仿佛听到这消息是安心了一点，但是又总觉得什么地方不对。  
他继续问，“你最近怎么样？住的地方安全吗？听说那边在下暴雨，没问题吧？有事的话，先回来，你别待着了。”

赵桐身后的同学一个劲地招呼他，说要走了，去上课。  
赵桐回避着同学，又应付着赵显绎，连忙说，“天气还成， 我们住山顶，下雨也淹不着，不说了，叫我了，我比较忙…….”

赵显绎这还没听他说完话，就一个男声出现在了电话听筒旁，催促着，“伊森说什么呢！走，去集合了，待会儿村长说带你去看病。”

赵桐还没来得及挂电话， 赵显绎立马就在电话里炸了。  
他吼着问，“赵桐，你是不是有什么瞒着我！？”  
赵桐有点后悔不迭，黄大奇听着听筒里的声音，立马反应过来，“你爸爸啊？”  
赵桐尴尬地看着他，黄大奇凑过去直接说，“叔叔，别担心，我们会照顾好他的，村长已经让医生给他接好骨头了。”

赵显绎压着怒火问，“他摔伤了吗？”

黄大奇大约是惊讶他大约不知道这事。  
他连忙说，“没有，是摔断了手肘，不过得到了治疗。”

赵桐心想，完了，这每天躲在被子里打电话还是被发现了。

赵显绎也立刻明白了赵桐每天都躺在床上打电话是什么意思。  
他用被子遮着打绷带的手呢。

赵桐接回电话，赵显绎说，“原来是不想让我看见啊……..”  
赵桐不得不坦白，“是。”

赵显绎问，“现在怎么样了？为什么不说？”  
赵桐低着头，好像他就站在面前一样。  
“不是不说，是说了，你也做不了什么，不如不让你担心。”

他坦诚地说，赵显绎教育他，“这怎么能一样，做父母的，担心很正常。”  
赵桐连忙说，“知道了，这次是我的错。”  
他每次都是认错速度一流，倒是让赵显绎越发找不到教训的地方。

他说，“伤怎么样了？严不严重，不行就赶紧回来。”  
赵桐说，“你看吧，我就知道告诉了你你会让我回去。”  
赵显绎，“……”

他停了停说，“那不回来也行，那边医疗怎么样？别乱动了，都听医生的。”  
赵桐灰心丧气地应了，“我知道了。”  
又说，“对不起爸爸，应该早点告诉你，但是也不算骗了你。我在这边都行，没什么艰难的地方。”

赵显绎听到他这么说，放下了点心。  
但是还是觉得应该尽快赶回国。  
他有点儿担心山洪。

两个人挂了电话，赵显绎没叫人收拾行李，直接就带着赵杼匆匆忙忙赶回国。

樊青知道赵桐在贵州支教，一直关心着那边的暴雨。  
知道赵显绎回国了，他对赵显绎说，“那边情况不太好，你看是不是去一趟？”

赵显绎毫不迟疑，当机立断说，‘去！’

赵桐连摔断了手这种事都不说实话，别的也不指望他能说什么实话了。  
他探口气，觉得孩子越大越不省心，又叮嘱赵杼，“爸爸去接哥哥回来。”  
赵杼连忙问，“哥哥生病了吗？”  
神情倒是很关切。

赵显绎说，“没大事，你在家要乖，按时吃饭睡觉知不知道？”  
赵杼一阵小鸡啄米似得点头。  
赵显绎和樊青赶飞机走了。

16.

赵显绎赶到贵州的时候雨势已经很大，新闻报道里面的灾情画面更是显得人心惶惶。  
樊青不自觉的皱着眉，“怎么会变成这样。”  
在没过来之前，他还这没想到情况会如此之糟。  
很多地方听说已经完全不准走了，路况危机，抗洪救灾的队伍到处都有。

赵显绎倒没有多余的心情关心新闻，他只是担心赵桐，不知道他现在的地方安不安全，会不会出事。

他们找了关系，跟着当地的一只要进入山区的部队一起坐车进去，希望能找到赵桐。  
但是赵显绎再给赵桐打电话的时候，已经关机了。这让他不自觉的皱眉。

樊青问他，“怎么样了？”  
赵显绎说，“关机了，联系不上。”  
樊青迟疑了一拍，说，“不会吧…….”  
他不可避免地把事情往坏处想，赵显绎只能说，“先别多想，找到人再说。”

时间对于他们来说已经很紧急，听说前方很多路段塌方了，但是很多偏远地区的村民还在村子里面没有转移出来。  
也不知道会不会把赵桐他们也算在转移的人里面，樊青和赵显绎站在一群当兵的人里面，倒是显得突兀且打眼。

他们来到一个类似军营的地方，一个男人走出来打量了几眼，问，“黄局说你们要跟着进去？听说是找孩子？”

赵显绎说，“是，还有几个新加坡学生一起，有老师带着，去支教的。”

那男人来来回回打量了赵显绎好几眼，才勉强说了，“是，我知道，我们已经接到上面的命令就是去找这几个学生来着，怎么？你也是外国人？”

赵显绎说，“不是，我儿子是中国人，跟着同学一起去的。”  
“哦，”对方算是明白地应了一句，但是脸上还是不太好看，他转身走了，没多招待赵显绎他们，显然是看不上他们有钱人的背景和身份。

倒是樊青很机灵地拿出几条软包中华烟递给开车的士兵和几个战士，对方态度倒还客气，立刻手下了，还说了声谢谢。

赵显绎和樊青等着他们整装，收拾好物资就进山区去。  
这时候正好是晚上八点，所有人都在吃饭，包括几个小士兵都叫他们一起去吃饭。  
但是赵显绎摇了摇头，一个人站在外面的树木下，静静站着，不知道在想些什么。

樊青走过去叫他，“怎么回事？不吃点？晚上到了还不知道几点，你也多少吃点。”

赵显绎一大早从星岛赶到贵州，此时已经月上枝头，虽然当地没有下雨，但是他见不着赵桐，总觉得心底不踏实。  
在飞机上也没吃什么东西，此时他只是微微皱眉说，“没胃口，”然后丢掉了手里的烟，说，“你想吃先去吃点，以免晚上饿。”

樊青‘嘿’了一声，他看着赵显绎的样子，又想了想，最后实在没办法，只有自己走了。  
随便端着不锈钢的大腕，打了几勺菜饭，勉勉强强填饱了肚子。

本来说好八点半的出发时间硬生生拖到了半夜，赵显绎问怎么了。

樊青和几个小战士在一起聊天，问出来的答案是，“进山的路已经被堵死了，正在抢救，现在原地等着，不能走。”

赵显绎眉头都皱了，问，“前面还在下雨没有？”

小战士说，“就是正下雨呢，泥石流导致了山体滑坡和隧道坍塌，没办法，现在只有等。”  
“否则我们进去了也只能送死。”有一个士兵加了一句。

这让赵显绎越发眉头紧锁，就要拧在一起再也松不开一样。

有个士兵见他担忧的模样，劝他说，“不用担心，山里地势高，一时半会儿不会淹到，最多是交通不便，道路断了，吃东西没有了，村民的财产受到威胁，但是人身安全不会受到影响。你放心。”

他刻意加了最后一句，知道赵显绎是个出来找孩子的父亲，又抽了他几包中华烟，难免要说些宽心的话。  
但是这样说了，依然没有让赵显绎的眉头舒展开。

樊青说，“你也坐坐，免得一直站着累。”

他们的条件还算好，不知道今晚能不能修好路，所以特地腾了一件空房给他们两个人住。  
赵显绎明显就没那个心情，站在屋外也不知道一直看着什么。他又给赵桐打了电话，从下午开始，就一直没有人接，他心里怀疑会不会发生了什么不好的事情，又想着赵桐现在有伤在身，想着想着，就觉得生起气来，觉得这个孩子太不懂事，居然生病了那么大的事也瞒着自己，还是一瞒就好几天……..

想到这里，他拳头都要提起来了，真想揍人。

樊青问，“想什么呢？别想了，先坐会儿，今晚不行我们再想办法。”

赵显绎拿出手机放在桌上，说，“想什么办法？我已经打了电话给他们老师，老师说也不知道我们外面的情况如何了，只知道想要去最近的县城路不通，等着抢救道路。而且赵桐现在不跟她在一起，里面随时可能断电，我担心断电了之后更容易出事。”  
说着说着，他不自觉眼神更沉了几分。

樊青也吓了一跳，问，“怎么会联系不上？不是应该一直在一起吗？”  
赵显绎摇摇头，没说话。对于这个回答，樊青也莫名地有点紧张。  
他们都担心孩子出事。  
越是没有消息，就越让人难以安心。

没有下雨的天上挂着一轮盘子大的明月，照得整个军营银装素裹。  
但是那样惨淡的莹白色，总是让人心里惶惶，惴惴不安。

赵显绎盯着远方的一簇山顶，黑沉沉的，他的眼神也黑沉沉的。  
一时之间，再无话语。

17.

赵桐吃过晚饭朝山上的小屋走去。  
今天的雨下得一阵一阵的，好不容易这时候停了，朦胧的月色悬挂在天边，好像蒙着雾。

黄大奇在身后叫了一句，“伊森，你等等我。”  
赵桐回过头，慢悠悠地等着他气喘吁吁跑上来。

他到了之后说，“今天村里就彻底断电了，明天村长说让我们先坐车去最近的县城，听说路还可以走，你明天走不走？”

赵桐没觉得当地雨势惊人，到了危机生命的地步。  
他倒是放宽心地说，“不走，你打算走？”  
黄大奇说，“我不用急，就想着你呢，受伤了，可能去县城里会好一点，至少方便一点。”

他们走在山上的崎岖小路上，一路都是泥泞不堪和崎岖不平的石子路，当然不平坦，再加上没有路灯的照亮，就愈发不好走。

黄大奇打着电筒照亮脚下的路，劝他，“你不如也跟着车子先去县城，医生说了那边的条件好一点，你这手臂这样吊着还不知道什么时候才能好呢。再说了，万一真的过几天还接着下暴雨怎么办？”

赵桐想了想，也没觉得自己到了行动不能自理的阶段，就说，“也就几天的事，再说了，我们不是在最高的地方住着吗，就算是发洪水也淹不到我们那儿啊。”

黄大奇笑了笑，觉得说得也对，说，“也对，房子是没问题，就是可能没吃的，都被洪水冲走了。”

赵桐打趣他，“你还真当自己是在第三世界国家啊。没吃的，那是你文艺作品看多了吧，现在这个世道哪里会没有吃的。”

黄大奇不好意思地摸着鼻子笑了笑，“没，我就说说，其实这地方，也不算特别穷。”

赵桐说，“那是，有电给你用，还能信号全覆盖，算是文明社会了吧，真要是艰苦的地方，估计你也不知道在哪儿，哪还敢去呢。”

黄大奇听到这话就不乐意了，立刻反驳说，“不能这样说啊，作为一名将来的社会工作者，当然是要多体察民情，了解社会各个角落，下次如果真有去更艰难的地方，我一个报名参加！”

黄大奇报了大学的社会学专业，立志将来出来了就做社会学家。  
赵桐听着他的话一个劲笑，用没受伤的那只手拍了一记他的脑袋，说，“够了吧，看你来这地方就觉得艰苦了，前几天的时候不都没敢吃下饭嘛。”

这相当于是揭了黄大奇的短。  
他一听这话就羞涩了起来，吞吞吐吐说，“哎，那也是…….我不是怕水土不服，拉肚子嘛，而且他们吃辣椒那么厉害，你说，你怎么就不怕呢？”

赵桐推门进了睡觉的屋，黑灯瞎火的，直接躺在床上，说，“我是S城人，从小吃辣，习惯了。”

黄大奇因为这话有点受挫，恹恹的，‘哦’了一声，一个人慢慢走出逗门口那条大狼狗了。

赵桐望着窗外唯一的那一点光源，不知不觉睡了过去。  
他第二天起来的时候，天色还是蒙蒙亮。  
暗蓝色的天空蒙着一层雨露气息。  
他反射性地要把手机打开看时间，但是摸到的时候突然记起来，已经没电了，索性又塞回了枕头下。

他还不知道赵显绎赶了半晚上的路，风雨兼程一路上没休息过。  
村长带他们去吃早饭的时候还问了一句，“休息好了吗？手还通不通？今天有车去附近的县城，你们想去，就先去吧。”

赵桐晃了晃吊着的手臂，说，“没事了，也不疼。”  
村长点点头，把他们从满是泥泞的小路带到了村里唯一的一条水泥路上。  
今天不知道什么日子，狭窄的到路边挺满了不少部队的大卡车和吉普车。  
赵桐和黄大奇边走边聊天，有些好奇地打量着那么多官兵上上下下搬运东西。

黄大奇还在问，“他们干嘛呢？”  
赵桐也不知道。  
大清早的路上没几个人。除了匆匆忙忙的士兵和几个村干部，赵桐突然超前一看，就看到了赵显绎站在不远的前方。

他以为自己眼花了，朝前面的人叫了一声，“爸爸？”  
赵显绎抬起头，赵桐一看果然是他，开心坏了，顾不得黄大奇就跑过去，满脸都是笑。  
问，“你怎么来了？我都不知道呢。”

赵显绎想说你手机关机了当然不会知道。  
但是又看看赵桐挂在胸前的手，首先关心道，“手受伤了？好了吗？”

赵桐想要挥舞着手给他说，“好着呢，”但是他的注意力全被赵显绎抓过去了，笑嘻嘻地盯着赵显绎问，“你怎么来了啊？我真不知道你会来。”

赵显绎一晚上没睡，都在路上，神色憔悴疲惫，又憋闷了火，不免说，“我不来，你就不打算说实话了？”  
赵桐脸上讪讪的，但是还是笑意融融。  
他说，“哪呢，你现在不是知道了。”

赵显绎摸了摸他没梳好的头发，说，“路塌了，我来接你回去。”  
赵桐点头说好。

这种时候，他也没什么好说不好的。

18.

樊青和那个带部队过来的姚营长询问着什么时候可以去最近的县城。  
姚营长看他一眼，慢悠悠地说，“怎么？才来就想走啊？”

樊青说，“也不是，孩子受了伤，想去好一点儿的医院看看，以免耽误了病情，以后不好治疗。”

姚营长面子颇大，很会摆谱，而且现在他就是这里说话管事的人，没有他的协助，赵显绎和樊青也办不成什么。  
他自然就很会拿乔了。  
语气敷衍随便地说，“任务完了之后再回去，具体时间，没有，想走的话，自己可以先走！”

樊青看着他很拽地走了，差点脱口骂人。

赵桐笑了笑说，“昨天同学说，今天老师会带我们去最近的县城，不如我们…….”  
他的话还没说完，樊青就说，“那是你们同学和老师的车，我们坐了，你们同学呢？”  
赵桐摸摸鼻子，说，“哦，也是，我没想到这点。”

赵显绎倒是站在一边没说话，他之前没见赵桐的时候挺担心，但是见到了之后，就没什么课担心的了。  
赵桐说，“不如，我们先吃饭吧，吃了之后再等等。”

樊青和赵显绎这下没意见，也只能跟着赵桐走了。

他们吃得早餐，非常朴素，就是一碗白粥，其余的什么都没有了。  
但是赵显绎还好，没多余的计较，端起碗喝了半碗，赵桐问他，“不吃了吗？”  
樊青也在一旁说，“你多吃点儿，昨天就没吃，都一天时间了。”  
赵桐这时张了张嘴，想说话，又没说出来。  
赵显绎却说，“没事，你们吃，我看着你们吃就行。”  
樊青对他这话挺无语的，自己端起饭碗，喝赶紧了粥。

当天晚上，赵显绎和樊青都留在了村里住下。  
没电的日子非常无聊，但是好歹乡下人做饭都是烧火，也不影响什么。  
他们带着钱，找了当地的农户家蹭了点儿吃的，对方借给他们一个水壶，里面是烧好的热水，让他们晚上用，赵显绎谢谢了对方，帮赵桐提着水壶，慢慢走回山顶的屋子。

白天的时候，赵显绎和樊青参观赵桐的宿舍，樊青说，“呵，你这地方不错，俯瞰整个村落啊！”

赵桐笑着说，“是吧，我也觉得不错。”  
樊青点点头，说，“这放S城，不知道房价多贵了。”  
说着，他晃晃悠悠地出去逛周围的地方看看。

赵显绎接着屋外的一点点月光进屋把水壶放下，问赵桐，“你的盆在哪儿？”  
赵桐看不见放盆的地方，只能摸着黑坐在了床边，说，“不知道，电筒被黄大奇拿去了，现在只能靠我们摸着找了。”

赵显绎听到这里，又立刻转身出去，赵桐立刻问，“你干什么！”  
赵显绎出去了一会儿回来，说，“这没电，看不见，如果把水瓶踢倒了，就麻烦了，放门口，我知道在哪儿，不会出事。”  
赵桐‘哦’了一声，没想到父亲想得挺周全。

他在床上坐着说，“那现在怎么办？是去找电筒吗？”  
赵显绎说，“不用，你坐着，我来找。”

于是赵桐就真的坐在那儿，等着赵显绎在黑灯瞎火的房内一阵细细索索动静，最后，他听到一阵刺耳的响声，可能是赵显绎踢到盆子了。

正好。  
赵桐在心里说。

赵显绎把走出门去倒水，又试了试水温才端进来，这时候黄大奇和樊青打着电筒上来了，黄大奇问，“叔叔，你们需要电筒吗？我们给你留在着。”

赵显绎已经准备帮赵桐洗个脸，让他先休息了。  
但是樊青见了他，反倒是说，“哟，你还真抹黑找到了啊，我还以为你会等着我给你送上来呢。”  
赵显绎说，“不用，你们拿去用，我们这可以对付。”

因为电路一直修不好，电线断了，运输很困难，所以家家户户都是黑着灯瞎摸，不然就是点蜡烛。  
唯一的一把电筒是来的时候分配的，估计一会儿电池用完了，拿着也没什么用。  
樊青又问了一次，“真不用？你们两个人，你要照顾孩子，桐桐不方便，你们拿着会好一点。”

赵显绎说不用，赵桐也说，“樊叔叔你们一会儿还得打着电筒下山呢，晚上路滑不好走，你们拿着比较合适吧。”

樊青一听，觉得也有道理。  
他上来看看赵显绎还有什么需要没，见他们一切都没问题，就说，“那好，我先走了。”

赵桐让他们打着电筒又回去了。

当晚赵显绎和赵桐一起住，樊青和赵桐的同学黄大奇住在村长家里。  
赵显绎给赵桐拧干了毛巾擦脸，赵桐还说，“我自己能行，前几天就是我自己来的。”  
赵显绎没好气地对他说，“自己能行，你自己能拧干毛巾？”  
赵桐泄了气，“哦，那倒没有，是黄大奇帮的忙，我就擦擦。”  
赵显绎又把毛巾丢进盆里，拧干了拿出来，给他擦手，说，“别乱动了，给你洗干净了早点睡。”

赵桐被他捏着手一阵搓揉，没有了语言，只是默默地坐着，等他左手擦干净擦右手，最后都擦干净了，他才出去倒了水。  
又收拾了一番，他回到屋里，把门锁上了。

赵桐在被子里偷偷笑，说，“放心，那门就是那样，有条缝，但是不碍事，没坏人过来。”

他知道赵显绎担心安全问题。  
赵显绎想了想说，“门口还有一条狗，应该没问题。”

赵桐笑，心想他也有担心害怕的时候啊。  
不过他的笑隐没在黑夜里，赵显绎看不见。  
赵显绎上了床之后，他听到一阵长长的叹气声。

赵桐问，“你是不是不舒服？”  
赵显绎觉得有点胃疼，‘嗯’了一声，不太想和赵桐说这个话题。  
赵桐却说，“那吃点药？”  
赵显绎懒得再去折腾了，直接躺平了说，“睡觉。”

赵桐这一次却坚持了，执意要下床去找药，还说，“我带了点，上次给黄大奇吃了，现在应该还有剩，你吃点”  
赵显绎没辙，只能说，“明天再找，还不知道怎么回事呢，乱吃药，恐怕更糟糕。”

这话要赵桐停住了动作，想想也对。  
他缩进被窝，过了很久才说，“对不起。”

赵显绎觉察到他带着哭腔，莫名地说，“怎么了？怎么就哭了？”

19.

赵桐想要忍住，但是没忍住声音的沙哑，只能又说了一次，“对不起，你生病了还照顾我…….”  
赵显绎笑出来，安抚着他的背，说，“没事，一点小毛病，你哭什么，哎……你也跟弟弟一样，动不动就哭，我还以为你长大了呢。”

赵桐吸了吸鼻子，说，“好，那我不哭了。”  
然后又对赵显绎说，“明天没药的话，我去找村长要点，你别说我，自己却不治。”  
赵显绎觉得挺窝心的这话还，他点了点头，说，“好，我知道，明天的事情明天说。”

赵桐搂着他，慢慢就睡着了。  
赵显绎倒是真的有点不舒服，可能是胃出了毛病，他辗转发侧好几次，赵桐也没觉察到。

他牵起嘴角笑，到底是年轻人呵，睡眠质量好。

第二天醒来，听说有一辆车可以去县城里面，樊青吃早饭都顾不上了，立刻找赵显绎。

赵桐突然没预兆地要离开，还挺舍不得。  
毕竟这的村长还有医生都对他挺好的。  
村长让他们先走了，还说以后有时间再回来看看。

赵桐答应了好，坐着装粮食的车到了县城里面。  
他和赵显绎都是一顿检查，果然不出所料，他的骨头没长好，因为没支架耽误了疗程，赵显绎在医院就有点脸色不好看了。

赵桐知道他又要说自己，立刻找个借口，说，“爸，你去看看你的胃，一会儿医生给我看好了我再找你。”  
赵显绎知道他这是逃避着呢，但是他也没不给赵桐面子。  
他出去随便转了转，又回来看赵桐，医生已经给他装了支架，就跟穿了一件塑胶套的衣服似得。  
他看见赵显绎走进来，就一阵傻笑。  
嘿嘿嘿，是害怕赵显绎生气了。

这一直说没事呢，没事呢，结果差点就要废了了右手了。而且前几天一直在发烧，居然赵桐自己也没觉得，真是奇了怪了。  
赵显绎脸上不好看，一直怪赵桐不懂得照顾自己，赵桐想要讨好他，对他笑，也没用。

他定了个宾馆安排了住的地方，又去打听回程的路线。  
赵桐听着他一边和家里打电话，一边打听天气还有航班的事，一路上傻笑傻笑的脸渐渐挂不住，他也不想看赵显绎难受，但是估计他现在就挺难受的。

樊青这时候悄悄坐过来对赵桐说，“你啊，劝劝你爸，别太累了，你这几天都为了你快累出病了，你看看他黑眼圈深的。”  
赵桐知道这都是自己的错，不自觉地低了头，郁闷地答应了一声。

樊青又说，“哎，这也不是叔叔怪你，只是说啊，你要多关心关心你爸爸，别什么话都不告诉他。他紧张着你呢，你要是有个万一，让他怎么办？你为他想想是不是？叔叔知道你乖，你多劝劝你爸爸，别太操心了。”

赵桐说，“哦，我知道了，”心里虽然不知道到底知道了什么， 但是也不得不这样回答。

当天晚上，赵显绎帮着赵桐洗了个澡，这么多天，可算是能洗个热水澡了。  
赵桐像个半身残疾一样，手臂举不起来，只能挂在脖子上，医生还说不能随便乱动，赵显绎就帮他洗了澡，又擦干净水，还帮他换了衣服。

他的身材本来不胖，最近不知道是不是生了病，让赵显绎给他洗澡的时候感觉他又瘦了。  
他很大力地给赵桐擦干净水珠，赵桐都觉得有点疼了，但是还是忍着没说话。

赵桐换好了睡衣，走到床边，赵显绎还在收拾床上的衣服。  
他整理好床，示意赵桐躺进去，说，“上去。”

赵桐缩着脚坐到了床上，屋里没开电视，因为医生说早睡早起有利于骨头恢复。  
他看着赵显绎忙碌的背影，突然说，“爸爸，对不起，我让你担心了，其实……”  
他正想解释呢，赵显绎就猛然一回头，深沉的目光盯着他，让他一下就找不到话说了。

他坐下来，挨着赵桐面对面，说，“你下次不要再发生这种事，我就少麻烦一点。”

赵桐听得出他语气里面的责备，他还记得小时候有一次自己闯了祸，父母就教导他，自己闯了祸，自己承担，让父母擦屁股的事少来。

他一直以为自己少给赵显绎添乱了呢，但是没想到最后还是等着他来给自己料理诸多问题。

例如这一次这件，好像是有心成功掩饰自己的错误，但是又偏偏暴露了，就越发显得笨拙不堪。  
他觉得丢人呢，又觉得歉意，最后主动亲了亲赵显绎的嘴角，讨好地说，“对不起，是我的错，你不要生气。”

赵显绎坐着没动，他又凑上去贴近了他，说，“对不起，没有下一次了，你别板着脸，笑一下。”

赵显绎仍旧不言不语，坐着没动一下。  
过了一阵他才说，“我不生气。”

赵桐凑近他的时候觉得他身上的味道特别好闻，听他说不气了，整颗心都落了地。  
他碰了几下赵显绎的下巴 ，说，“嗯，你不生气就好。我知道你为了我好，但是你不要板着脸，你板着脸我就知道你是不开心，你不开心还不都是因为我惹的，我说了没有下一次，就没有下一次，你相信我，以后我有什么，第一个打电话告诉你，好不好，这次就算我的不对，我也道过歉了，你别一直记着。”

赵桐说完盯着赵显绎，赵显绎的眼睛深得看不见情绪。  
静默好一阵，赵显绎才主动凑过去亲了一下他的嘴唇，答应道，“好，”好似许诺。  
赵桐那一刻不知道为什么会突然想起一句诗，“你曾踏月而来，只因我在山中。”

“山风拂发，拂颈，拂裸露的肩膀，而月光衣我以华裳。”  
摘自席慕蓉的《山月》。

20.

睡觉之前赵桐坚持找了点药给赵显绎吃。  
赵显绎看着赵桐翻箱倒柜，最后可算是找到药了。  
他无奈，但是总算是在赵桐坚持执着的眼神下吃了药。

吃了药不知道是不是心理作用，他觉得胃部舒服多了。

赵桐安心地踩上床，说，“那你去洗澡吧，洗了我们睡觉。”

赵显绎答应了，却没这么做。  
赵桐不多一会儿躺在床上就睡着了，大概是累了，又生了病。赵显绎走过去看着他的脸，帮他把被子盖好，然后转身出了门。

樊青正在楼下院子里抽烟，刚打完了电话，见到他来，就说，“黄局长这两天要过来，说让我们等等，一起吃个饭。”

赵显绎也点燃了烟，对此，他倒是没什么意见。  
本来就是拜托人帮忙，一起吃个饭见个面是再正常不过的事情。

他点了点头，没说话，安静地站着。

樊青看了他一眼，问，“睡了吗？怎么样了？”

赵显绎知道他问的是赵桐，“吃过药了，已经睡了。”

樊青也放了心，点点头，觉得这个小家伙这次是太不省心了。

一支烟抽完，两个人回了房间。  
床头的灯忘记了关，赵显绎回来的时候站在床头看了一阵睡着的赵桐。  
他的睫毛长长的，睡容很安详，可见是个好梦。

但是赵显绎看着他却忍不住要叹息，要转过头，不忍再细看他的脸。

因为他觉得自己爱赵桐有点过了头，不想让他生病受伤，不想让他不那么不懂得爱惜身体，甚至有点不知道该怎么对他才好。

作为长辈简简单单地爱他好像不够，但是超出一个长辈的爱护，却又过了头，过了火，怎么做都不对，不知道怎么办才好。

他思来想去，都要再一次叹息。

赵桐还在熟睡，但是他自己的心却有点乱了。

隐隐都点困惑和烦躁，但是看见赵桐又扯起嘴角无奈地笑了笑。

他觉得自己对赵桐的感情，是父亲对一个孩子过多的爱护。  
想对他好，不想让他受伤难过，想让他过得幸福健康，富足美满。甚至想要时时刻刻看到他笑。

他有些时候真的很想用力地抱一抱赵桐，让他体会到自己的那种感情。  
用言语无法表达的。  
只能用尽全力地拥抱的时候才能感受到那股爱。

但是赵桐作为孩子却好像一辈子注定都不能理解作父母的心情。恐怕这种感情也只有等到他将来作父母的时候才知道了吧。

赵显绎想着那个早晨在慌乱的人堆里赵桐的时候，他脸上的神情，又惊又喜，可爱极了，这让他忍不住笑了出来。

分明当时他心里那么生气，但是看见他的一瞬间也就不生气了。

他摇了摇头，对于赵桐来说，无论他做什么事情自己都不会真的生气。不过这一点倒不能让赵桐知道。这样显得自己太没有了底线了。

他去洗了澡出来躺上床。  
赵桐这时候大概是因为睡得不舒服想要调整姿势。  
他转了个身，赵显绎感觉柔软的床垫颠簸了几下，然后又恢复了平静。  
这种感受很微妙，睡在同一张床上，连对方的一点点动静都能知道，赵显绎不敢轻易动作，他僵硬着身体躺了一阵，生怕惊动了赵桐。

但是过了一阵见赵桐确实睡得很熟，他才浑身放松了，平躺了下来，看了看身旁留一个后脑勺给自己的赵桐，无声息地笑了笑。

第二天的时候，赵显绎给赵桐说还要等两天，请客吃了饭才能走。  
赵桐倒是对此没什么意见，他还想着等几天情况好了能回村里看一看。

赵显绎这一整天的时间都拿出来了陪着他。  
赵桐手不方便，和他在一起，几乎什么事都拜托赵显绎做。就连吃饭，也让赵显绎代劳。

赵显绎叫了饭菜，一口一口喂给他吃。  
他坐在床上，把腿搭在赵显绎的腿上，赵显绎坐在对面喂他吃饭，就好像小鸟喂食一样，完全退化成了儿童。

赵桐脚上也不穿个袜子，翘着脚边吃边说，“我小时候都没这样，现在却还要人喂了。”  
赵显绎笑起来，“你觉得丢人？没关系，我不笑你。”  
赵桐说，“你不笑正常，如果让别人看见了，那就会笑了。”  
赵显绎说，“那不让别人看，你这样也没人看。”

赵桐咽下最后一口饭菜，点点头说，“对，不能让人看见，不仅笑我，还笑你。”

赵显绎倒是不在乎被人看的，他对赵桐说，“困了就休息，你现在最重要是静养，以免骨头长不好，以后就知道厉害了。”

赵桐嫌他唠叨，立刻说，“知道啦！”  
赵显绎拍拍枕头，招呼他睡。  
赵桐翻个身，裹在被窝里说，“你也休息吧，记得吃胃药。”

赵显绎给他拨了拨额前的发碎，不想打扰他休息，帮他盖好了被子，一个人拿了包烟出门。

21．

黄局长是樊青的朋友，樊青介绍起他来，他立刻伸出手和赵显绎握手，说着，“难得难得，你们省城的人居然回来这种小地方转转，也算是我们这里的福气了。”

赵显绎温和地笑了笑，回敬说，“黄局长说笑了。”

樊青招待大家入席。  
这本来算是黄局设的局，但是樊青说这次拜托了他帮忙，无论如何都得请他吃一顿。  
黄局说，“算了吧你，这是我的地方，你还出钱？说出去我还混不混了？等着我去S城吃！”

他是部队出身，长得好，脾气也豪爽，所以并不像之前那位姚营长一般阴阳怪气。  
他们走进了订好的包房，赵桐走进来，黄局长的眼睛立刻亮了亮，说，“哟，就是这位小朋友吧，看着漂漂亮亮，真是长得一表人才。”

赵桐长这么大还生平头一回被一个长辈如此赤裸裸地称赞，他有点愣住，幸亏樊青为他解了围，招呼说，“桐桐，这是黄叔叔，这次你爸爸找你，多亏了他帮忙，来，叫人。”

赵桐打着个绷带走进房间，说，“叔叔好。”

黄局立刻摆摆手说，“对待小朋友，不讲这些虚礼，”然后又对樊青眨眨眼，挑挑眉说，“别的我不敢说，可是对待小朋友， 我可是喜欢和他们玩在一起的。我带过的好些个年轻的兵也都喜欢和我一起玩。这个我不吹嘘啊，真的，他们年轻人比你们这群中老年好玩太多了。”

樊青向来知道这位朋友是没个正形的人，家境殷实，爷爷是军界高层，他在部队混，实在是太如鱼得水了。

樊青坐下后，刻意拍了拍他肩，说，“什么你们我们，说得你自己挺年轻似得！”

大家笑起来。  
黄局又说，“哎，这你就不懂了吧，他们年轻人的东西新奇，什么好玩的好吃的都知道，别人那叫潮流，你懂不？跟你说没劲，我跟小朋友聊聊。”

说着，他伸长了脖子和赵桐聊天。  
问他，“今年几岁了？”“在哪里读书啊？”“喜不喜欢贵州？和同学们来干什么？”  
赵桐倒是觉得没什么，都一一回答。  
他却说，“看不出来啊，都上大学了，我看着还以为是高中生呢。”

赵显绎这时在两人之间坐着，倒是插了一句，“没，上学早，已经读大学了。”

黄局又是一声，‘呵！’  
“这个厉害了！”  
他赞叹道。

转而对赵显绎和樊青说，“你们不知道，我这辈子最羡慕会读书的，会读书的孩子多招人喜欢啊，是不是？”

樊青看了他一眼，放下刚拿起的筷子，说，“得了吧，早叫你抓紧了，你不抓紧，前几年如果生了孩子，现在不也这么大了。”

赵桐倒是估摸不准这位长辈的年纪，但是看他说话动作皆像个小年轻，并不把他当做是和赵显绎一样的同龄人。

但是他却已经三十有五了。

他招呼着大家边吃边聊，顺道诉诉苦，“唉，我是想要孩子啊，可是也要找得到人肯给我生啊…….”

赵显绎在一旁坐着没多说话，静静地听着对方和樊青聊天，然后时不时帮赵桐夹菜。  
赵桐用勺子吃着饭，边听他们聊天。  
一顿饭吃得不算热闹，但是气氛也刚刚好。  
赵显绎碍于是托人办事的情面，和对方喝了不少酒。

加上黄局是个喜欢喝酒的，他喝了不少之后还颇有点遗憾似得对赵桐说，“哎，可惜啊，这位小朋友有病在身，不然的话，一定也要和他喝一杯。”

赵显绎笑了笑，没说话。  
赵桐也赶紧冲他笑了笑，也没说话。

黄局说，“哟，这是在家长面前不敢喝是吧？我知道你们这些小年轻，酒量好着呢，你又是在国外读书，肯定没少和朋友几个混什么pub之类的地方吧？”

赵桐听着听着他说话就要笑出来，说，“叔叔，这个真没有。”

黄局还不相信呢，居然追着赵桐问，“这哪会没有呢！放心，大胆地说，叔叔以后来新加坡，还让你带路晚上出去玩玩呢！”

赵桐看了一眼赵显绎，他的脸沉浸在昏暗不清的灯光里，但是他也知道他是在笑的。

他说，“真没有，黄叔叔，但是你来，我倒是可以招待您去，我自己嘛，就算了。”

黄局觉得这孩子会说话，对赵显绎笑了几声，赞扬道，“你这孩子教得好啊！”

赵显绎神色淡然，嘴角微微带笑地吸了一口烟，没说话，烟雾升腾起来的时候，他面容模糊，让赵桐险些看不清他的表情。

他们几个又接着喝了几杯，黄局长说，“你这个小儿子啊，什么都好，就是有点太懂事了，不知道是不是你在这儿坐着，他放不开呢？”

赵显绎端起了酒杯和黄局又喝了一个，他笑着说，“谁知道他的呢。”  
话里的笑意非常明显。

黄局立刻来了精神，说，“小朋友啊！别害羞！你这大好的年纪，就是要放开地玩啊，一会儿给你介绍个小朋友，你们年纪差不多大，肯定比跟我们这种老年人聊得起劲！”

赵桐只是一个劲笑。  
赵显绎也整晚笑意融融地坐在一旁。  
他还真不觉得自己在赵显绎面前是害羞或者装过什么的。

22.

几个人正吃着，房间门就被推开了。  
赵桐回过头看见两个人走进了房间，没看清脸，但是一听声音，他就知道是谁。

姚营长一走进房间就说，“他妈的，搞死老子了，省上的任务压得紧，这老天爷要下雨又不是我管得着的事，总是催我也他娘的没办法啊！”

樊青这时候站了起来，主动伸出手和他握了握，说，“姚营长，辛苦了。”

原来是今晚还叫了姚营长和另外一位士兵吃饭。

赵桐坐在一旁，有服务员往他身边加椅子，他站起来让了让，姚营长已经眼睛打量了一圈屋内的人。  
点了一根烟抽上，说，“哦，你们就是前几日和我们一起进村里的是不是？”

他这好似回想起来的语气听着就让人窝火，但是偏偏还不能当面撕破了脸。  
于是赵显绎也客客气气地说了一句，“是，之前麻烦姚营长了，今后有机会，一定好好招呼姚营长。”

姚营长加了把椅子在樊青和黄局之间。  
他是个大老粗，什么都不懂，最喜欢端架子，所以他之前对樊青和赵显绎有意见，但是这会儿在自己的上级面前，却又什么都不显露出来。

赵显绎自然不会和这种人计较。  
黄局这时候开了口，“来来来，我介绍一下，这是我多年的老战友了，姚奎姚营长，以后有事说话啊！姚营长为人耿直，办事从来利落干净！”

樊青这时见姚营长一根烟抽完，他又立刻递过去自己的烟，姚营长抽了一口，便说，“哟，这烟不错，以前没抽过呢。”

樊青立即懂了，说，“姚营长喜欢，兄弟送你几条。”  
姚营长这才点了点头，装作没事一般地答应下了。

赵桐知道樊叔叔的那定制烟，可是最好的烟丝制成的。  
他坐在一旁静静看着没说话，这时他身边坐下的那位年轻人却笑着跟他打了个招呼，说，“你好。”

赵桐见他面善，又是年轻人，不免对他的印象相比姚营长好很多。  
“你好，”他也说了一句。

黄局笑着站起来倒了一杯茶，递给赵桐身边的那位年轻人，说道，“这个是我带过的兵，现在在姚营长手下待着呢，人挺机灵的。小于，你给大家做个介绍。”

赵显绎留意到这个不合时宜的细节，当着姚营长这样嚣张跋扈的人的面，居然一个堂堂将军级别的首领会给一个军衔都没有的小士兵倒茶，倒也是稀罕。  
更为稀罕的是，这个小于居然坐着，连姚营长进来了，黄局也没有站起来过。  
这倒好，居然先给这位敬起了茶。

他的眼睛不动声色地转了一圈，樊青也正好注意到这里，两个人目光彼此交汇，都心照不宣。

小于这时候站起来说，“我叫于正红，不好意思，名字是乡下人取得，大家可以叫我小于，有不周之处，请各位担待了。”

他说话口音怪遭遭的，说不出是哪里的。  
樊青见他坐下之后便说，“小于，说什么客气话，大家一起吃饭，就都是兄弟，哪有那么多礼节，今天你就当这是自家人聚会，不必担心那些。”

黄局插了一句，“这是你樊哥。”  
小于立刻笑起来，说，“是，樊哥！”

樊青抬眼睛看了看黄局和那个小于，没多说话，等着又上了两道菜才说，“小于抽烟吗？听你口音，不是贵州的吧？”

小于仿佛是真的饿凶了，转身叫了服务员打碗饭过来，然后还没说话呢，黄局又开口了，说，“他不抽烟！”  
直接帮小于回答了。

樊青觉得这一系列的事太反常了。  
但是他也按住没说。  
小于冲他笑了笑，说，“哥，不呢，我不抽烟，谢谢了。”  
这时候服务员递过来一碗白饭，他首先夹了一筷子红辣椒，说，“我是湖南人，所以说话有口音。”

樊青说，“怪不得呢，看你这是饿着了吧，先吃先吃！”

小于又是冲他笑了笑，看着是个挺年轻舒服的小伙子，但是吃起饭来一点也不马虎，哐哐哐直接就下去了三碗。  
要第四碗的时候，身旁一个声音响起，“你少吃点儿，撑着！”

这个声音自然是黄局。  
难得开口说句好话的姚营长这倒是破天荒地帮小于说了一句，“你就让他吃吧，在里面什么吃得都没有，这有了你还拦着别人不给吃啊！”

黄局张了张口，想说什么没说出来。  
小于又冲他笑笑就埋头苦吃了。

23.

一桌的人都吃得差不多了，就等着姚营长和小于吃饭。  
樊青陪着喝酒，他知道赵显绎最近胃不行，所以他就充当主力军了。

但是赵显绎也没说自己不舒服的事，就连赵桐他也没说，赵桐给他吃药，他就吃。  
效果不好他也没对赵桐说。

这会儿黄局点了一根烟抽着，从边上打量着小于吃饭，他很快吃完之后，羞涩地笑着说了一句，“吃完了。”

黄局也笑，“你这是吃完了？你是吃饱了吧？”  
他有点不想再让小于吃的意思。

小于蛮不好意思的，又赶紧盛了一碗汤，生怕他又跳出来阻拦似得。  
赵桐都觉得他当真能吃。看着怪瘦的，但是却没想到食量如此惊人！

黄局看着他吃饭，就心里美着，笑容都挂在了脸上，溢于言表。  
赵桐不知道这看人吃饭有什么可乐的，再说了，他不是之前都不让别人吃吗？

黄局这时碰到了赵桐的目光，掩饰似得，用手指夹着香烟，姿态悠闲富贵又好看。  
和他在一起坐着的姚营长，浑然是个乡巴佬。  
但是也奇了怪了，两个人居然能说得拢，而且黄局也不嫌弃姚营长这个下乡人。

他对赵桐笑了笑说，“唷，你别说，你们两个看着到还有点像。”  
他这一席话把所有人都注意力都转移过来了。

小于喝完了汤，用手擦擦嘴，看得出来他是个穷苦出身的孩子。  
赵显绎为这话，特意抬了抬眼皮，准备说哪里像，就听着姚营长帮自己问了，“哪里？我倒没看出来！”

他可能真不喜欢赵桐和赵显绎他们这种一看就出生特别好的人， 所以说话的语气里面都带着一股气。

赵显绎也不计较，黄局笑着掐了烟，说，“这两孩子笑起来都有酒窝，像着呢。”

他说了这一句倒是让赵桐想起来了，于正红确实挺爱笑的，看着挺清爽的一个年轻人，总是时时刻刻都挂着羞涩的笑，但是他不觉得自己和他像。

倒不是有意撇清什么， 只是他坐在于正红身边看得很清楚，他比自己看起来更加英挺一些，可能是多年在部队上的原因，他身上的气息已经完全不是学生气了。

赵桐目光落在了于正红身上，于正红又冲他笑了笑。  
赵桐这时候没有看见，赵显绎也顺着黄局的话在打量于正红。

于正红憨厚老实，说什么就听着，绝不会多话，赵显绎看了他几眼，也没觉得他像赵桐，但是看着挺顺眼的倒是真的。再说，这孩子脸上确实两个酒窝看着挺让人喜欢的。

他看着于正红的时候，于正红也朝他一笑，他对谁都笑嘻嘻的模样，显得很质朴。  
赵显绎不由觉得这孩子还行。

樊青道，“诶？老黄啊，这小士兵你天天带着，我怎么就以前没见过啊！”  
他和黄局是老交情了，黄局又点了根烟慢慢说道，“你没见过很正常，他是前三年才过来的，当时我手里带得最后一批兵，看着小吧？才二十呢今年！”

樊青说，“哟！二十啊，那确实很小，你说得小朋友就是这位吧，常常和年轻的小朋友玩，人家可能心底老嫌弃你呢！”

樊青说了几句打趣黄局的话，他也不生气，哈哈地笑过算了，然后指了指小于道，“你可以问问小于，我是不是你说得那么迂腐的人，他们和我一块儿好玩着呢，以前跟着我的时候，还常常带他们去唱歌。”

他说起来有几分得意的意思，显得自己很开明开化似得。  
大家都笑了起来，小于脸上挂着羞涩的笑意说，“黄局长对人挺好的，对我们这些战士，也都挺照顾的。”  
他为黄局站出来说了话，黄局就越发得意了，说，“我说的没错吧！”  
樊青受不了他这幅得意洋洋的样子，直接说，“行行行，你是老哥，行了吧！厉害！”

黄局和他笑了几句，就此作罢。

饭桌上就赵桐和小于两个年轻人，黄局有意让他们两做朋友，便张罗他们两个人不要拘束，聊聊天。

他说，“我们这群老年人，说话没劲，你们两个年级相当，应该聊得起来，小于啊，这是赵桐，你可以叫他桐桐，人家可是优秀学生啊，一早就出国读大学了。”

小于眼睛扑闪扑闪的，他对着人说话的时候不知道为什么总有一股害羞的颈，让人不由自主觉得他是个老实人，不忍心欺负他。

小于端起了茶杯说，“哦这样啊！那你一定可厉害了！我以茶代酒敬你一杯。”

赵桐也立刻端起了茶水，和他喝了一杯茶。  
黄局在一旁对赵显绎解释，“这孩子啊，命苦，出生不好，从小跟着爷爷奶奶长大，父母都不在了，后来实在太困难，上不起学啊，只有想来部队当兵，可惜不到当兵的年纪啊，到我们那说了好久才勉强收了进来，哎，这孩子啊，挺懂事，每年都想着家里老的小的………”

赵显绎听他那口气就跟说自家的孩子一样，他配合着‘嗯’了几声，心里大概猜到两个人之间的关系，但是没说话，只是点着头。

小于这时却真真正正地不好意思了，他连忙跳出来说，“没呢，哪里有您说得那么惨。”

黄局打趣他，“哟，还没我说得那么惨呢，谁到我们部队上了，换了新衣说，‘这是自己第一生新衣裳啊！’哈哈哈哈哈。”

他这种慈爱的口气，连赵桐都觉察出可能两个人之间不是普通的上下级关系。  
谁一个上下级吃饭会照拂到这种地步的。  
但是他听了于正红的身世，又确实对他充满了某种敬意。

于正红听到他笑，没解释，就是对着赵桐笑着说，“我就是羡慕你们能读书，读书好，我…….”  
他低下头，不好意思再说，“我就没机会读书，所以羡慕你们成绩好的。”

赵桐张了张嘴打算说些什么安慰的话，赵显绎这时候已经抢先了，“没读书也一样能成才，别自卑，你如今跟别人没差！”

他虽然是不轻不重的一句，但是却没想过这句话会给小于心里带去多大的鼓励。  
他看着赵显绎的目光都不一样了，闪着光，挺感激他的。

赵桐笑了笑，也跟着说，“你也挺好的，在部队，能做很多有意义的事。”  
于正红立刻点头笃定地答道，“嗯！我相信这一点！”  
赵桐觉得他这个人真的挺质朴老实。

黄局又趁机在一旁又添了把火，说，“你们两个热血小伙子，别一天到晚就聊什么学习事业之类的，你们才多大啊，聊聊女朋友，哎，小桐啊，你在国外谈女朋友了吗？你是喜欢中国人还是外国人啊？”

他不愧是喜欢找小年轻聊天的，十有九句话都放在赵桐他们这一辈的人身上。  
赵桐听了这个问题，他愣住，而坐在身旁的小于却是又笑了。  
他恐怕是知道黄局对着每个小年轻都特别爱关心别人的情感问题的。  
饭桌上的气氛已经炒热了，大家都熟悉地差不多，也没有特别冷场的时候，所以当黄局问赵桐这个问题的时候，就连姚营长也嘴上咬着烟，一脸带笑地想看着他们这些小年轻是如何接招。

赵桐说，“我，没谈过…….”

他泄了气，索性老老实实地回答。  
但是黄局却偏偏不行，要多逗他几句，“这怎么可能啊，现在的小朋友哪里有不想谈恋爱的，你问问这个小于哥哥，他倒是想着呢，你们年纪差不多嘛？就一直都没有心动的人？”

赵桐脑海里闪了一下，倒是迟疑了半拍才说，“有倒是有，但…….”  
他这话还没说完，就惹得全桌上的人都笑了出来。  
赵桐也弄不明白他们在笑什么，总之不是恶意就算了。

他低下了头，眼睛看见赵显绎也坐在椅子上，于半明半暗的灯光里微微笑着。

哎，赵桐叹了口气，合着他们这是在逗着玩儿呢。  
他没再说话，这件事很快就被其他的谈话掩过去了。

他陪着坐，陪着吃，这顿饭吃了颇久也没能吃完，他最后趴在桌上睡着了。

24.

赵显绎坐着聊天，看着赵桐居然单手趴在饭局上睡着了，他挺心疼的。  
但是这局是为了感谢别人才设的，他不便说提前离开的话。  
最后要吃完的时候，黄局才站起来说，“时间还早，找个地方唱歌吧。”

他们准备换地方继续，不过赵显绎却想带赵桐先回去了。

他给樊青小声说，“你先陪着，我送他回去。”

樊青也看了看赵桐支撑不住的模样，赶紧说，“你送他走吧，走！”

但是这时正在兴头上的黄局却来了一句，“哟，小朋友，都睡着啦？一起去唱歌啊！”

赵显绎带着几分歉意站出来，“孩子想休息了，不然今天这样，我先送他回去，然后我们再聚。”

黄局有点不愿意，他挺舍不得赵桐走的，但是见赵桐那个模样，又不走不行了。  
他挥了挥手说，“那算了吧，小朋友，下次再和叔叔一起玩。”  
赵桐睡眼朦胧地和他们挥了挥手，赵显绎把他塞上车，两个人回了宾馆。

赵显绎要扶赵桐下车，但是赵桐坚持着说，“我自己行，又没有腿受伤。”  
赵显绎笑了一下，低头看着他的脸没说话。

赵桐抬起头来望他，问，“你还要回去吗？”  
赵显绎也不想，但是总不能让人樊青一个人在哪儿，说不过去。

他点点头，说，“要，你先休息，我那边完了就回来。”

赵桐看着他开了门进去，他小声嘀咕，“这还没完没了了。”

赵显绎关上了门，又是嘴角挂着笑，说，“你想洗澡还是擦擦？我等你睡下了再走。”

赵桐却说，“那我就不洗澡了吧，你还急着走，去晚了，回来也晚。”  
赵显绎知道他这是舍不得自己的意思，他揉了揉他的头发，说，“不急呢，等你洗了澡再走也不迟。”

赵桐被他抱在怀里，把脸埋在他的胸膛上，深吸了一口气，放心似得，说，“好吧，那我洗个澡。”

说完赵显绎就帮赵桐去准备洗澡的东西了。  
赵桐长这么大，还真的是到了如今这个年纪才让赵显绎给他洗澡的。  
以前小时候都是保姆做这些事，赵显绎忙，没有心思管这些，但是现在只能靠他了，他也做得不错，至少没有让赵桐觉得糟糕。

赵桐在他的帮助下脱了衣服，站到浴缸里面去，赵显绎示意他坐下，赵桐有点犹豫。  
赵显绎说，“不脏呢，”赵桐这才坐下了。

他心里多少有点疙瘩，赵显绎说，“这当然不能和家来比，你就忍耐一下。”  
赵桐闷闷地应了一声，赵显绎卷起袖子帮他冲水，擦背，生怕把他的手臂碰到。

之后，赵显绎很快地帮赵桐洗完了澡，让他到床上去，帮他吹头发。  
一边吹还一边叮嘱，“这么晚了，不应该让你洗，以后会头疼。”

赵桐说，“不洗我难受。”  
赵显绎知道他不喜欢不干净的味道。  
他帮赵桐吹干头发，然后长舒一口气，道，“好了！”  
意思是赵桐可以休息了，他也该走了。

赵桐看着他忙碌的身影，觉得他最近是不是瘦了一点，问，“爸爸，你是不是最近变瘦了？”

赵显绎忙着整理自己的衣服，倒没注意这个问题。  
赵桐侧躺在床上看着他的背影投在床上，笼罩了自己半边的脸。  
赵显绎说，“这个，没注意，你睡吧，太晚了，对你恢复不好。”

他这是真打算走，但是赵桐却突然叫住他，说，“爸爸。”  
赵显绎停住脚步，问，“怎么了？”  
赵桐只露出了一半的脸，声音幽微，“你亲亲我吧。”

赵显绎因为他的这个请求而变得迟疑。

赵桐没见他动作，又轻轻说了一次，“我想你抱我一下。”

赵显绎转过身来在床边蹲下，打量他的眉眼和唇角，不知为何，赵桐为这突然的一刻感到心跳加快。  
赵显绎的手指抚摸过他的嘴角，然后轻轻俯身下去，在额头上印下一吻，说，“快睡。”

赵桐听到自己怦怦的心跳声，赶紧闭上眼睛睡了。  
但是他其实也没睡着，而是一直听到赵显绎出去了，关上了门，走廊里的脚步声消失他才睁开了眼睛。

他觉得自己浑身有点烫，嗓子里面好像在发甜，他突然记起自己忘记叮嘱赵显绎吃药。  
赶紧抓过了手机给他发一段短信过去，我睡了，你要吃药，别喝太多酒，对肠胃不好。赵桐。

赵显绎刚坐上车就收到一条短信，打开一看，是赵桐的。  
他心里滋味复杂，连樊青打电话过来催促也没接。

他长久以来没有产生过这种情绪，好像很惆怅，又很忧愁， 但是却是满心的舍不得和愧疚。

他想起离开之前赵桐提出的那个请求，只是一个拥抱而已，他也不能给他。  
这未免太吝啬了。

但是他知道自己不能给。  
因为他怕自己一旦给了，就会破坏了两个人现在的亲近，自己反倒永远地失去他了。

他百味杂陈地叹一口气，不知道自己这是怎么了。  
同样地，他也不知道为什么自己好像不再满足以前那种简简单单的父子关系了。

他想要给他更多的东西，但是更多的东西到底是什么？钱？房子？还是公司股票？  
他自己都不确定，又不能去问赵桐。  
他多害怕他什么都不要，而他要的，又恰恰是自己没有的。

他焦虑地快要疯掉。  
常常有时候甚至要一个人单独走开，才能避免心中冒出的那一股想要狠狠抱住孩子把他揉进身体里的冲动。

他觉得这样的自己危险且可怕，所以只能尽力在赵桐面前装作还是以前那个好父亲的模样。  
车子停了，他下了车，深吸一口气，朝着唱歌的地方走去。

25.

赵显绎他们离开贵州的前两天，黄局的一个部下结婚，农村小伙子，娶了农村姑娘，正好请黄局参加。  
黄局二话不说就把赵显绎和樊青他们拉上了。  
樊青拒绝也不是，不拒绝也不是，倒是赵显绎点头了，说去，他们三个人才跟着去了。

他们跟着看了一早上的迎亲娶亲的当地习俗，临近中午吃饭的时候，突然不知道怎么黄局和小于吵了起来。  
黄局追着小于朝外跑了，当时所有人的注意力都在新郎和新娘身上，偏偏赵显绎站在外面的一颗老树下抽烟，看着他们两个人沿着河一路跑着出来，他们倒是没注意到赵显绎。

黄局拉住小于说，“你跑什么跑！说了说少次了，有话好好说，知不知道！”

小于也不知道是受了什么委屈，扯着嗓子吼了一句，“什么事都让您给做主，你当我是什么了！”

他这一声颇为吓人，跟他的饭量倒是有的一拼，河边悠闲散步嘎嘎叫的鸭子和鹅都被他吓了一跳，回过头看看两个人，赶紧走了。

黄局这时看到了河对面老树下的赵显绎，朝他挥挥手，赵显绎也点了点头，没说话。

黄局又小声安慰了几句小于，小于这下没再发火了，终于一个人走回去了。

黄局这时朝着赵显绎走过来，点燃了烟，两个人说道，“不进去啊？”

赵显绎笑了笑说，“不急着一会儿。”

黄局大概是刚才被赵显绎看到了那一幕，脸上有点挂不住，便多少带着尴尬，不免自主地解释起来，“小孩子，不懂事，说两句就不听了。哎。”

赵显绎明白他的处境，微妙地笑了笑，倒也没说话。  
他这个这点好，涵养功夫一流，看见了什么都不说破，自己知道就行，黄局长对他这样的人很满意，接触了几天难免相当他做个朋友。

赵显绎说，“没事，还是孩子，长大了就好了。”

他丢下烟头和黄局走回去。  
黄局却摇了摇头，又无奈又苦恼的模样，对他说，“哎，你是不知道啊，小于这个出身不好，很难提干，想着明年等他有二十二了，介绍个部队上的姑娘给他处处。那姑娘出身不错，家里父亲姥爷都是军分区的老首长，很喜欢他这种朴实的性格。但是他倔，不听啊，姑娘约他几次出去他都不去。我这是各种利弊都给他分析完了，他仍然不听，还最近越说脾气越大，我是没办法了…….”

赵显绎于他来说是相隔很远的人，而且又是萍水之交，根本谈不上任何利害关系。  
大多顶多算喝过几次酒的朋友。  
赵显绎明白他需要一个倾泻口，单单听着没说话。

他点了点头，黄局又说，“他又没上过几年学，想介绍他出去做点别的我也不放心……..总之，只能且走且看了吧。”

话说到这里两个人到了吃喜酒的桌子前，新郎新娘早就备好酒等着他了。  
见了他，高声地招呼了一声，“黄局，”黄局长立刻装作什么事都没发生一样，走过去和新人喝酒。

赵显绎找了一圈，看到赵桐坐在一旁的酒桌上，他走过去挨着赵桐坐下，默默把他的手握住，赵桐也握住了他的手，赵显绎的心里当下有一丝庆幸。庆幸这是自己才有的，而黄局长却没有的。

到了第二天，他们启程回省城，准备搭飞机离开。  
赵桐在楼上收拾行李，赵显绎站在宾馆的楼下抽烟，看见小于提着东西走了过来。  
他笑着招呼，“赵哥好！”

赵显绎点点头，问，“这是？”

小于笑着说，“这是我们营长和黄局的一点意思，让你们带着回去吃，都是特产，别的地方没有，好着呢。”

赵显绎笑了笑，说，“谢谢了。”

小于帮他们装上了车，又把行李收拾得整整齐齐，看着倒是挺能干的一个小伙子。

赵显绎和小于站在楼下等樊青和赵桐，樊青这会儿走下来了，还有赵桐不知在干什么。  
樊青问了一句，“不然？我上去看看？”

赵显绎沉吟着说，“算了，我去看看吧。”  
他想着所有的行李应该都拿下来了，赵桐不知道还有什么忘记了。  
他走到半路，就看见黄局和赵桐正在说话，赵桐见了他便喊，“爸爸！”

黄局转过身来，也看见他站在背后。  
笑着招呼了一句，“赵总！”

赵显绎点点头，直接朝赵桐走去，问，“怎么不走？忘了东西？”

赵桐说，“没，黄叔叔记我的手机号，我们聊了几句。”  
黄局也说，“对，以后常联系嘛。”

赵显绎微笑着说，“那黄局有心了，时间到了，该走了。”  
黄局点点头，先走了出去。  
赵显绎和赵桐走在后边，他却因为这一件小事，心理有点不开心。

赵桐回到S城，赵显绎并没有问赵桐和黄局互相留一个电话干嘛，他自己，手机里也记着了小于的电话号码。

但是黄局确实给赵桐打过电话，赵显绎看见过一次就帮他给掐了。  
之后赵桐要找自己的手机，也没能找到。

赵杼趴在地毯上玩乐高，看见他满屋子翻找，不免问，“哥哥找什么？我帮你。”

赵桐洗澡之前记得手机放桌上的。  
但是转眼就没了。

赵显绎说，“别不是在贵州就掉了吧。”  
赵桐说，“没可能啊，我记得刚才都看了时间的。”

赵显绎装作不在意地说，“掉了就买一个。”  
赵桐实在是没找到，最后只能买了个新的，并且他的电话号码也给换了。  
这样一来，黄局就再也不可能联系得上赵桐了。  
赵显绎篇

1.

赵桐读了大学，赵显绎问他需不需要买车。  
赵桐觉得过于夸张，说，“没有必要吧？而且还没考驾照。”  
赵显绎笑说，“驾照迟早都要考，现在买也一样。”

又问，“有没有喜欢的？”

赵桐犹豫一阵，最后思量了摇头说，“没有，算了，不需要，每天坐校车也很方便啊。”

因为大学提供了校车，所以并不需要家里的司机开车接送了。  
司机险些被赵桐叫赵显绎辞退。

赵显绎这些小事都让他自己做主，觉得不需要就用着，不觉得需要了，就可以一切从简。  
他最后听赵桐说不需要司机，又不需要买车，笑了笑说，“本来还想你有了车，我就能休息一下了。”

赵桐听他这话的意思才反应过来他是觉得累，想享受一下有人伺候的滋味。  
赵桐笑，说，“这个可不行，你还没老呢，怎么总想着休息的事。”

赵显绎也笑，看着一旁身姿挺拔的他，嘴角笑意不明地说，“怎么不老，儿子都这么大了。”

赵桐转过脸好奇地看着他，‘咦’了一声，脱口而出，“也不是你的儿子嘛！”

这一番话一说，两个人都愣了愣。  
相互看着，眼睛亮亮的。

赵显绎倒是有些震惊他说出这话来。  
赵桐笑嘻嘻俏皮地盯着他，赵显绎被那双眼睛看得莫名不好意思，率先收回了眼睛，咳嗽了一声，以示威严 。

倒是赵桐，知道他并未因此而生气，仍旧笑冉冉地盯着他看，这让他好不自在，倒是稳了稳心神说，“你这是淘气了。”  
语气怅然而寂寥，很有些让人觉得秋意凉凉的感觉。

赵桐连忙讨好说，“不要介意嘛，我只是说着玩。”然后又说，“那下次我不说了。”  
赵显绎仍旧没有说话，周身不知道为何裹着一层惆怅的情绪。

赵桐接着示弱，道，“真的生气了呀？我只是说一说，那么多年的事了呢，过去这么多年，也该忘记了……”

赵显绎倒没拿定主意到底是忘了还是不忘？  
他坐在阳台的藤椅上，赵桐靠过来跨坐在他的腿上，主动握着手，两人双手交叉，握住，赵桐又笑嘻嘻的，丝毫不觉得自己说错了话。  
但是他分明是在讨好冷冰冰的赵显绎。

赵桐见他面色泛冷，以为他是真的生气了。  
他改手一把圈住赵显绎把他抱住，贴着他的脸叫，“爸爸…….”  
想要说对不起，但是又说不出来，不知道是为什么说对不起。到底是自己？还是为过去发生的事情？

赵显绎倒并不觉得当年的事还留下多少痕迹，时间真是个神奇的东西，让他逐渐忘记了很多过去。  
他只是搂住怀里的赵桐，轻轻抚摸他的背，两个人之间生出来一点儿相依为命的感觉。

赵桐这么多年只得他一个。  
他这么多年又何尝不是心里时时刻刻都牵挂着？那种为人父母的担忧，时刻忧愁，时刻甜蜜。他再清楚不过了。

他想赵桐如今能自己说当年的事，或许对于他来说是好事，证明他看得很开，已经不介意拿这件事来说。

赵显绎觉得他也挺可怜，有了自己，但是却早已失去太多。如果没有自己，他的日子可能变得更加艰难。  
赵桐在他怀里只会让人觉得他轻盈可怜，他不自觉地收紧了手臂，慢慢地说，“这种话不要乱说，只有当着我的面的时候才能说。”  
意思是要保护赵桐。

赵桐当然明白了，靠着他的肩膀慢慢点了点头，很不舍得这些年和他在一起的这些日子。  
赵显绎过得太不容易了，他也跟着心疼他。

他慢慢地又叫了一句‘爸爸’，过了半晌也没说出来什么话，赵显绎也不催，只是让他靠着，最后听到他一声叹息，说道，“算了，不说了。”

他们两个总有很多话放在心底，但是却说不出来。

赵桐觉得两个人能在这样的时间里相互依偎着，非常让人留恋。  
赵显绎在他心里没有人可以比得上，虽然他知道在赵显绎心里还有很多人可以超过自己，但是这没有关系，赵显绎在他的心中是第一重要的位置，那就足够了。

赵桐由赵显绎陪着两天他就要回S城了。  
赵桐知道他最近越来越忙，家里的事情变得越来越多，让他需要处理。  
他除了体谅和盼望下一次的见面，其余的也没什么能做的事情。

赵显绎看着正在房间里熟睡的他，想要走进去看看。  
但是这个想法，他冒出来很多次，最终也没有走进去。  
因为觉得孩子长大，再随意进入他的房间已经不好了。  
他微微有点回避和忌惮跟孩子的接触。  
但是返回到S城，却又分外地想念和思恋和孩子在一起的时间。

两个人在家里的阳台上，不说什么话，就只是安安静静地靠在一起，抱住，坐在一起，时间就可以过去一天。  
在S城哪里有这么悠闲舒服的日子。  
他不由得分分钟想着赵桐，却又不肯让他知道自己时时刻刻都在想他。

樊青约了他好几次出门去吃饭，玩耍，他都宁愿自己一个人在家里待着。  
樊青问他一个人有什么好。  
他觉得自己一个人想想孩子也是心里舒坦的。  
但是这事他没给樊青说，只是隐藏在心底，就好像是一块装在兜里的糖，一个人的时候拿出来回味一番，这种事情是无法告诉任何人的。

樊青最后觉得跟他说话老没意思了，索性挂了电话，约别人去。  
赵显绎却一个人窝在家里笑，从未觉得心底牵挂一个人原来滋味这样好。

他上街去一个人逛逛，看到觉得喜欢的适合赵桐的东西都全部买下来，但是不敢送出去，只得一个人暗暗收藏着，想着将来有一天可以一并给赵桐。

赵桐是不知道他花了多少钱购买那些礼物的。  
直到连恩最近一次查账，发现赵显绎的户头最近钱走得快，每天几百上千万的流水，到底都到哪里去了？

她多了一个心眼觉得赵显绎在外找人还不至于，差了银行明细才知道他全然用来买了名车名表一类的东西。

她最近和赵显绎的关系刚刚有些缓和的迹象，家里氛围也不错，她不想和赵显绎吵，但是又放不下心他到底买那么多是准备送人还是怎么着？  
思来想去之下，她找了樊青拜托他打听。

樊青接到电话无奈地笑着说，“哎哟，你找我啊，我现在约他他都不愿见我呢。”  
连恩当他是搪塞自己，捧他道，“你说得话啊，抵得上家里的半个主人了。”

樊青被这顶高帽子套得不可回绝，只能再次约了赵显绎出来。  
刚巧黄局带着小于来S城出差，四个朋友约着一块儿，赵显绎以往打死都不愿出来，这次倒是给他一说，他就答应了。  
樊青真弄不明白他是什么意思。

2.

樊青做东，请了三个人去郊外的一处幽静地方玩。  
秋天的天气S城显得小家碧玉，天色异常可爱，难得有了点太阳。  
黄局见到赵显绎倒是很热情，主动问起赵桐的情况，赵显绎一一回答了。

黄局多问了一句，“孩子学什么专业？以后打算回来跟着你？”  
意思是继承家业？

赵显绎倒没考虑那么远。  
樊青特此为这个问题看了赵显绎一眼，见他满脸带笑，说，“这个我没多过问他，他喜欢就好。”

黄局觉得赵显绎真是宠孩子，凡事都由着他发展。  
他不由得点了点头，心里不知道在想什么。  
但是看着赵显绎一脸幸福的模样，不知为什么自己心里也挺羡慕。

他跟于正红就不可能这样，即便他想由着小于怎么喜欢怎么来，但是小于毕竟跟他不是亲生的，所以想要宠着也无地方可使。

最后他失望地和小于走了，两个人去钓鱼，留下樊青和赵显绎坐着，樊青凑过来看着他，说，“你这是架子越来越大了啊，我请你你不愿意出来，非得有人作陪你才来是不是？你这谱摆得够大啊！”

他朝赵显绎抱怨，赵显绎却是笑笑，说，“哪里的话，不过前几天不愿意出门，就在家里呆着。”

他这一番话不说不要紧，一说就惹来樊青一阵眼红。  
立刻道，“嘿我说你！现在是公司的事情不愿意管，出来玩也不愿意，你说说你到底愿意什么！我看你现在是个大老爷们儿，却天天在家呆着就跟闺阁小姐一样，养在家里就跟吃白食的一样。你看看你，最近的事务都是连恩在帮你跑吧？你自己也不上点心，你哎！”

这话颇有怒其不争的意思。但是其实又有点眼红赵显绎。  
他知道赵显绎已经赚得满盆，早就可以优哉游哉过想过的日子。  
尤其是最近两年，他越来越不爱搭理公司的事，凡事都交给妻子打理，她看得上的，一律拍板就好，不用跟他讲。

但是他仍然觉得，赵显绎空有一生的才干，闷在家里太憋屈他。  
连恩能干是能干，但是能能干过赵显绎？

她现在的一切都是基于赵显绎之前的积淀，如果没有赵显绎，恐怕如今她也不会有眼前的成就。

樊青想要骂醒赵显绎，让他拿出当年的那种气魄出来，该玩玩，该血溅商场就血溅商场，别一天到晚就跟退休的老头子似得，一个人在家孵小鸡吗？

他实在是有点弄不懂赵显绎现在都在想些什么了。

赵显绎却是笑，坐在躺椅上，闭上了眼睛，感受着秋日正好的阳光。  
他说，“你管我，你现在倒是越管越多了，跟女人似得。我老婆还没你这么啰嗦。”

樊青一听他这话笑了，说，“唷，嫌弃我？你可不知道吧，这就是你老婆叫我来问你的，看看你最近都懒得没个人形了，她每日跑着香港那边上市的事，你倒好，每天就是个家庭主夫的姿态，你自己也不介意？”

赵显绎挪动了一下手臂，调整出一个更加舒服的姿态来。  
仍是闭着眼说，“介意什么？公司的事情顺利得很，不劳我费心，倒是她愿意折腾什么就去折腾什么，少这跟我说。”

他这颇有一点好不上心的意思，樊青拿他没辙。  
倒是看着他悠悠哉哉地躺着一会儿，然后突然笑了，说，“那好，这还有一事，我打算问问你，你可仔细给我说。先说了，这是我私人兴趣，可不算帮你们夫妻传话。”

赵显绎睁开了眼，看见他那张八卦兮兮的脸，说，“哎哟，你这可真是，我们夫妻之间干脆再加半个你好了，我看你这劲，就跟要打算在我家上位一样。”

樊青‘呸’了一句，赵显绎心想这老男人越老越八卦看来真的不假。

他问，“你这一段时间，每天都刷出去几百万，几千万的，可老实讲，是不是给孩子准备着些什么？你可别瞒我，你我还不知道，你这个人，心细着呢，我啊，什么都看着你呢！”

他说得得意洋洋，赵显绎倒是愣住，没想到他居然聊起这事。  
况且这事如果不是有些人指使，可能樊青也不会八卦到查自己私人账户的事情来。

他复又闭上了眼睛，用手枕着头，说，“既然知道，还问什么？”

樊青这下笑了出来，又问，“真被我说中了？”  
说，“你到底准备送些什么？因为当年那事吧，要说也过去那么多年，你自己难道还放不下？如果说孩子介怀，那你倒不必这样做，想来想去，我仍然觉得，可能是你自己心里有道坎过不去，否则的话，你也不必早早就为他想到这些。”

赵显绎听这话隐隐觉察出不祥的意思，他立刻皱着眉嫌恶地看着樊青道，“什么这些那些，你也算市面上数得出名字的人了，怎么说话还是这么尖酸，我看看你啊，真是该去找老中医给你治治！”

樊青听了却不恼，只是笑。  
知道自己说中了他的心思，这么多年的老友了，贴心体己的又有几个？

赵显绎想了一刻钟，倒是真的说了，“凡事也不能都往坏的地方想。我想当年的事，总觉得他受的苦是一遍又一遍，每多想一遍，就觉得如果当年阴差阳错很多事情，就会真的变成了是我伤害他。他现在跟着我，别人不知道他不是我生的，只是我养着而已，但是我知道，我不能安心，所以总是忧心，但是他还是孩子却不能懂的。我从小养着他，自然不愿意看他受苦，不要说当年的那些苦，就是以后有什么，我也不愿意他经受。他和赵杼一样，都是我的，我替他多想着一点儿，终归没错。再退一万步想，假如以后我有个万一，还能让他有点能指望的。做父母，都这么为孩子想。”

他这话说得理所当然，樊青体会着他说得这番话里面，究竟是为赵桐留一条后路的意思多，还是为他自己留的意思多，思来想去，到了最后，竟然他没明白这里面的逻辑。  
但是罢了罢了，终归他是疼那个孩子。  
他点点头，连恩叮嘱他打听这件事，他知道了干脆就当忘记了，日后她问起来，就打个哈哈便过去。

他认识赵显绎这么多年了，不可能把他往别的地方想。  
就算是赵显绎隐隐有些溺爱的势头体现在赵桐身上，他也只当那是正常的父子之情。

到了吃中午饭的时候，黄局带着小于回来，樊青招呼客人一道吃饭，赵显绎也收拾起了懒散，站起来一并招呼客人。

3.

黄局没见赵桐，只见了赵显绎，他仍然还是想赵桐。

他会拉着赵显绎问，“孩子一个人在外还好吧？你一般什么时间过去看他？”

赵显绎和樊青等三人一并入了席，他和黄局长坐在一块儿，三个人中午喝点酒无伤大雅，都是朋友私下聚会的性质。  
小于则笑嘻嘻地坐在一旁帮他们倒酒，完全不融在其中的感觉。

赵显绎上次看见黄局和小于的局面，猜到他可能只是随口关心关心赵桐而已，真正的一颗心，应该还是放在小于身上才对。

他抬了一下眼睛说，“他自理能力不错，很小就送他出去了，我有时间的话，会尽量过去陪陪他。”

黄局‘欸’了一声，表示有空多陪陪还是对的。  
他和赵显绎喝了一杯，道，“哎，实话不瞒你，这身边有个懂事听话的孩子，别提多让人羡慕了，我自己结婚的念头没有一丁点儿，但是想给我生儿子的女人倒是有一大堆。家里父母催得紧了，我自己扛不住他们老人的叨念，最终还是了了一桩他们心愿。”

赵显绎这边伸向菜盘的筷子停了下来，看着黄局，饶有兴味地道，“怎么？这是已经打算要一个孩子了吗？”

他已为人父，孩子的重要性深谙于心。

黄局的情况赵显绎还不明白，但是樊青却有所耳闻。

他一直不愿结婚，早些年家里介绍过好几个条件相当的女孩子，但是都没看上，最后实在是抵抗不住父母的催促，草草借肚生了一个儿子养着，家里的父母喜欢的不得了，这下也再也不烦他了。

这事儿他从前在不熟悉的人面前从不提起，这次主动提出来，可见是把赵显绎当个说真心话的朋友了。

黄局提起这事还有几分郁闷，肚子喝了一杯，慢慢给赵显绎讲道，“早几年的事了，都是父母的意思，他们想要一个孙儿这念头比我还迫切，最终遂了他们的愿生了一个孩子，可是没和对方扯证结婚，只是走一个形式而已。有了这个孩子之后，我真觉得很多事不一样了，至少说自己心里踏实了不少，这作爷爷奶奶的更是喜欢孩子的没法，索性随他们折腾去了。”

他颇为肆意地说起这些来，态度仿佛还是不正经的，但是赵显绎知道，这有一个亲生骨肉的感觉对于一个男人来说触动有多大。  
有了负担，也有了底气，至少不再是和这个世界毫无关联的了。

他明了地点点头，黄局又说，“但是孩子跟我不亲，我三天两头不在家，跟我不亲也正常。我就每年回家给他过生日的时候盼着他叫我一声‘爸，’别的时候啊，我还真指望不上他，但是指望不上也就指望不上吧，谁叫我给这孩子弄得没妈也没爹的呢。”

他摇了摇头，赵显绎安慰他，和他举起了酒杯，两个人喝了一杯。

黄局又在菜盘子里挑挑拣拣，问起赵显绎来，“你之前的那个大儿子看上去跟你很亲，小儿子也亲你，对不对？一般来说，大儿子亲的，小儿子也会跟着有样学样，家里大哥是个带头作用嘛…….”

赵显绎冷不丁爆出一句，“他也并不是我亲生的。”

黄局差点没握紧筷子，眼睛瞪大了看着赵显绎，显露出吃惊。

这短促的反应让赵显绎自觉尴尬，他微微撇开眼睛，说，“小儿子跟他妈妈比较亲，我平时忙，跟他在一起时间有限。大儿子是我和前妻的孩子，但是，他并不是我和前妻所生。”

他这番话说得内敛又复杂，信息含量很大。  
黄局愣住几秒，硬生生地在脑袋里转了几个弯才‘哦’地回过了神。  
他之前根本没有料到赵显绎是这样一个情况。

赵显绎在他这种恍然大悟的表情里也不觉有多尴尬，这么多年过来，他也早都习惯了。

他一如既往地温和克制，面容越发纯熟，轮廓也越显内敛。

黄局立刻敬佩地说，“那我和你喝一杯！你的情况我了解，喝一个！”

男人之间不需要那么多虚言，两个人一杯酒就能代表很多意思。

赵显绎和黄局接连几杯下肚，黄局越发觉得自己可以和这个人聊很多。

他对赵显绎直言不讳地说，“其实你别看我现在对小于挺关心的，但是其实我也不舍得等他过几年退伍了，离开部队。所以总想着给他找个理由留下来。但是所有的理由里面，除了结婚这一条对他来说最实际，其余的，边防驻守，执行任务等等不是没为他考虑，可惜……..”

他停下了刻意指指自己的心脏，道，“我这受不了。”

赵显绎默然点头。

黄局又说，“无论他走还是留，我都受不了。他跟着我这么多年，看着他结婚生孩子，就跟看着自己的孩子一样，自豪是有的，想着有人以后能替我照顾他，但是担心也有啊！谁能比得上我照顾他？夫妻之间还会吵架离婚呢，想起这些来我就烦心地睡不着…….不瞒你说句实话，这么多年，我身边就他一个，其余的人，一个也没有。有时候觉得他跟着我了，我总不能负了他，所以才想着要凡事为他考虑周全，万一哪一天我不在了呢？他去靠谁？现在我可以护着他，可将来的事谁能说得准？就跟我们做父母的一个心，总想为孩子考虑一辈子，还担心他以后幸不幸福，高不高兴。哎，难啊！真的难。”

赵显绎看着他惆怅地喝了一杯酒，然后默不作声，又为他添满。

4.

黄局趁着几分酒气，说，“你是不知道，我心里那个苦，根本没法跟人说，也就只有跟周围的几个朋友说说。但是也不能什么人都说，部队那种地方，一不小心，说错了话，我自己不要紧，没人动得了我，但是我怕有人害不了我有心要害他。他这么年轻，跟了我，什么都给我，整整一个活人，我怎么能随便糟蹋人？更何况他还是个懵小子呢。哎，年轻啊，什么都不怕，我说你以后不结婚，没个仰仗的人，没了我可见你怎么办？你猜他怎么说？他说，不会，你不是那样的人，别人都不要我了，就你还当我是个宝。我说嘿！这小子看着呆头呆脑的，心里可清楚了！”

他说着说着，苦中带笑，笑了出来。  
正巧小于一双亮晶晶的眼睛盯着赵显绎他们两个不知道他们在说些什么。

那样的眼神，也让赵显绎想起了赵桐。

他默默抽着烟，生理和心理都很想念他，想他在身边的时候，想他陪着自己，不说话，就坐坐也行。  
有他没他两个样。

有他的时候心里踏实很多，没他的时候，总觉得身边空荡荡的，想找个人陪着。

黄局深吸了一口烟之后辣得皱起了眉，“这些年轻人啊，很多时候你给他讲明白了道理他听不进去，他不知道那个事情的厉害之处。我说，我们不能公开，不能表明身份，他倒好，初生牛犊不怕虎啊，说什么大不了我们走了，去个没人认识的地方，有啥好怕的。嘿嘿嘿，你听听，这就是小孩子所说的话。”

这分明是一番诉苦的话，但是也能被他说得辛中带笑，两个人最后都被被辛辣的烟草呛地咳嗽起来，但是那咳嗽的声音里面，分明带着笑，也裹着泪。

赵显绎想如果这话换一个人说会怎么样？

如果换做是赵桐，是他对自己说会怎么样？  
两个人，什么都不要，放弃所有的一起，就逃到一个什么人都不认识自己的地方生活下来？  
可能吗？

他假想着这种不可能存在的事，笑得自己都差点眼角呛出了眼泪。

黄局猛吸了一口烟，胸膛都挺了挺，道，“可是这些小家伙也就这些地方可爱。什么都没有，就一颗心塞你手里，让你丢也不是，不丢也不是，就跟烫手的山芋一样，有时候我想，我可真想把这烫手的山芋直接扔了算了，他却直接给我一句，你舍不得呢。笑嘻嘻的模样，就真让你动弹不得。诶，你当初愿意养着你们那小家伙，也是因为他粘着你吧？什么威胁吓唬都不怕了，就铁了心跟着你，哎哟，你说说他们这些小家伙，那倔脾气上来的时候可真的可比当年我们那些红军战士，誓死不屈，临危不惧，我都招架不住。”

赵显绎听他半说半笑讲述完这一段过去，虽然辛酸占大多数，还有很多未可预料的危险因素潜藏其中，但是也能听得出，他的开心和开心皆在其中。

赵显绎按灭了烟蒂在烟灰缸里，醇熟的烟味还萦绕在口腔里。  
那就好像某种感觉，抓不住，却又时时刻刻将人缠绕。

他说，“我的那小家伙也是黏人一把好手，别说甩了，扯都扯不掉。记得当初和他妈妈刚离婚的时候，凡事吃饭说话做事，都要在能看得见的地方，否则一定又哭又闹，不得消停。不过这样也好，当初我也舍不得这个小家伙，虽然他跟我不是亲生的，但是我也愿意带着他，他懂事又听话，没怎么让我操心，这么一晃眼，就长大了，可是以前小时候的模样还都让人记得…….”

黄局非常羡慕赵显绎和他的儿子感情笃定，羁绊深厚。  
他自己就没这个福气了。  
虽然心底喜欢还是喜欢，疼爱还是疼爱，但是少了那一份亲近，让父子之间总有点隔阂似得。

他捶着赵显绎笑。  
里面有多少滋味，也只有他自己知道。

5.

中午吃过饭，黄局喝得有点多，不免上了头，只能找了个房间准备休息一阵。

樊青问赵显绎，“你没事儿吧？”  
赵显绎倒是没什么感觉，摇了摇头，表示自己一般身体状态好的时候都不容易喝醉。

他们两人安排好黄局，朝着屋外走，刚巧看见小于路过房间。  
樊青问，“进去看看吗？”

他以为小于会主动过来照顾黄局。  
但是不知为何小于只是看了看背后的那扇门，抿嘴笑，然后摇了摇头，说，“不了。”  
一个人默默走远，拐进了另外一间房间。

樊青在身后见了，过了半晌啧啧嘴，摇着头说，“不明白，我是真不明白。”

赵显绎倒是觉得这样的处理很好。  
问，“有什么不明白。”

樊青也不说明，他和黄局多年的朋友了，看到再多的事情，也不至于说破。 

赵显绎大约知道他话里的意思，他见了的举动，没直接进房间而是自己一个人独自走了。看见两人分开住的一幕，不知为何，竟然让人觉得有些伤怀。

倒不是因为分开，而是这种节制，生生地就把感情停在这了。

赵显绎明白黄局的心境。  
两个人，发乎情， 止于理。  
也就到此为止了。

他和樊青两个人去了芦苇荡边喝茶。

秋风徐徐地吹，吹弯了一人多高的芦苇。  
金灿灿，轻悠悠的芦苇花，伴着秋风送来，两个人一时无话。

这时候，樊青突然很八卦地说了一句，“这老黄你别看，他还真没碰过别人小于呢。”

赵显绎听见这话仿佛有点意外，但是仔细想想，又不觉得意外。

他反倒是笑了，说，“这有什么稀奇。”

樊青‘啧’了一声，说，“怎么不稀奇，这两个人感情这么好，老黄私下带小于出去的时间也不少，可是，两个人从来都是各住各的，无论公事私事，都从没在一起过。这难道不稀奇？”

赵显绎想起今中午和黄局的谈话，不免牵起嘴角笑，道，“那不是很好，如果黄局没有这样的自制力，小于跟着他倒是所托非人了。”

樊青差点忍不住反驳了赵显绎，好？好什么好？  
但是想了想，又觉得赵显绎说得也不错。  
两个人，不可能再进一步，那不如就此打住，也挺好，不是吗？

他想了一圈回来，最终是同意了赵显绎  
。  
但是又有点替老朋友愁，不免说，“哎，这事啊，都麻烦啊…….”

赵显绎心里想，怎么可能不麻烦呢，活着本身就是一个大麻烦。

他喝过了茶，过了半晌，一个人走出去抽烟。  
正巧小于休息了起来，看见赵显绎在那边，便走过去跟他打招呼。

“好，”小于睡了一觉起来，又是精神抖擞的模样，透着部队训练出来的那种礼貌谦逊。

赵显绎也冲着他点了点头，看着这孩子笑，两个酒窝特别明显，一张脸显得稚气，虽然并不像赵桐那样皮肤白，那是那样年轻的眼神，明亮的眼睛，还有清澈的笑容，都是年轻人所共有的。

他不免对小于多了几分关心。  
眼神很温和。

小于笑着问，“中午没休息吗？看你们中午喝了不少，应该休息一下。”

赵显绎说，“没，喝了几杯茶，应该是睡不着了。”  
然后他又微微笑了笑，说，“你可以去叫黄局起来，这个时候了，出去走走，一会儿该吃下午饭了。”

小于应了好，去叫黄局起床。

赵显绎看着他的背影，又想起两人的关系，觉得黄局在这件事情的处理上是妥当且正确的。

三四年前的时候，小于来到他身边并从此跟着他。  
虽然两个人都有了感情，但是却仍旧守着底线，没发生，一切也无从说起。

他想起自己对待赵桐，虽然时时刻刻都希望见到他，让他陪在身边，但是他又无比清楚的明白，中间有一条界线是永远不可能跨过去。

小于对黄局来说，尚且还没有一份责任需要承担，但是赵桐对于他自己来说，却早已成为了儿子，他对他有一份父亲应尽的责任。

自己虽然有些时候很想，很渴望那种说不清道不明的感受，但是却因为这个父亲的身份，让他把所有的感情都褪成了父亲对儿子的情感。

他叹息了一声，站在有风的长廊上，正对面是一片微起波澜的湖面和被吹弯了腰的绒绒芦苇。  
他这些话没处去说，只能放在心底一个人知道，所以最后都变成了叹气。

黄局和小于的事无疑对于他来说成为了某种提示。

他不能害了赵桐。他才那么小，还有很长很长的人生需要走。  
他始终是他的父亲。虽然早早这份爱就有些过了头，注意到的时候才觉察到其中的不合理之处。  
尽管不舍得对他的爱，但是这一份感情，注定也只能像所有有始无终的感情一样，发乎情，又止于理。

就像烟灰散落在风中，风轻轻一吹，就不见踪影。

赵显绎是不会允许自己犯错的。  
他收拾好了自己的心情，就朝着原来的路，打道回府。

6.

赵桐下了课准备回家，同班的于小慧赶紧叫住他，“赵桐！”

赵桐不得不停下来等她，问，“有事？”

于小慧咬着嘴唇，心有不死，最终狠下心说，“想请你看电影，去不去？”

于小慧是以前预备学院的时候和赵桐一个学校，因为大家都是中国人，虽然不在一个班，但是好歹算是面熟，都知道彼此。

后来于小慧全家移民了新加坡，跟她交代清楚只准找中国男生交往，不然打断腿不可。  
上了大学之后她看上赵桐，久久观察之后发现周围的中国男生只有他长得最好看，索性跟他表白，没想到赵桐却只是说，“哦，男女朋友就算了，普通朋友还是可以的。”

她被拒绝之后脸上多少挂不住。  
一个女孩子，头一次跟人告白失败，还涎着脸找对方看电影。  
她已经有点自暴自弃了。

没想到赵桐却说，“看电影可以啊，周末的时候我请你，不用你请了。”

说完这句他就快步走了，于小慧在身后想要追也没办法。  
但是想到他答应了，高兴地跳起来，还盘算着周六看完电影之后告诉赵桐，那天是自己生日。

赵桐忙着赶在下雨前回家去照顾小猫咪。  
赵杼走了，把猫留下，他不放心别人照顾，只能凡事自己亲力亲为。

刚赶回家里，小P这个胆小的，果然早就守候在门口喵喵喵地叫个不停。  
赵桐抱起他，任他蹭着自己的脸，像个小奶娃一样，安慰道，“乖乖乖，不要怕，我不是回来了嘛，哎，这么胆小，真不像男孩子。”

小P是公猫，但是为了避免发情到处留种，所以一早就被阉了。  
没想到原本胆子就不大的它，现在被阉了之后更加胆小，尤其害怕下雨打雷。  
雷雨天更是恨不得长在人身上。

岛国这样热带雨林的地方，打雷下雨更是家常便饭，所以赵桐为了照顾好他的情绪，几乎现在是一到下雨天，就往家里赶，就跟照顾自己儿子似得。

偏偏这时候赵杼还打视频电话过来，要求看看小P。  
赵桐赶紧关了窗户和门窗，外面哗啦啦的瓢泼大雨下下来，赵杼凑着脑袋在那边问，“哥哥，下雨了吧？屁屁乖不乖？你要陪着他哟…….”

赵桐坐下来，小P在他身后喵喵颤声叫着，他没好气地说，“怎么没给你照顾小P 了，我这小组作业都没来得及写，就回来照顾你的猫了，哎！他就跟我的主人一样，时时刻刻还要看他的心情。”

赵杼听到这话就笑了起来，眼睛圆圆又亮亮，惊喜道，“真的！屁屁在哪里？我看看好不好？我好想他啊，想抱着他睡觉，他身上香香的…….”

赵桐把身后瞎晃悠不敢抛头露面的的小P抱出来，放在电脑面前，给赵杼看。  
“喏，活得可好了呢！油光水滑的，看着就知道是生活优越的猫。”

赵杼隔着电脑和小P打招呼，“屁屁你好啊，你好可爱啊，我想摸摸你，哎哟，可是我摸不到的，哥哥，你帮我摸一下他，你看他的肉爪好可爱，是粉色的！我看到了……..”

赵杼在电话那头犯唠叨，听得赵桐一阵肉紧。

这孩子只要一看见猫就移不动腿，完全变成一个猫奴。

他还真不敢想象赵杼如果把这猫带回家会变成什么样，这都隔着几万公里这么远了，他都有毅力每天打电话过来问候猫咪近况，如果是在家里，那还不得一天二十四小时把猫围在脖子上啊！

赵桐看着一猫一人隔着电脑，一个痴痴地唠叨着，就跟念经一样，一个用自己的爪子不断地抓电脑屏幕，明显地狂躁又不安。

赵桐把小P抱远离屏幕一点，安抚着他躁动的情绪，说，“好了好了，你作业写了吗？你每天放学回来第一件事不是写作业，倒是关心小P，当心你妈妈骂你哦。”

也不是赵桐刻意对待赵杼严肃，实在是赵杼小小年纪，成绩就很一般。  
偏偏他又有一个虎妈。连恩对他的学习很上心，请了各种家教老师务必想让儿子考第一，但是无论赵杼如何努力，都一直在中游左右徘徊。  
赵显绎觉得无所谓了，学习好坏只要学明白就好，但是连恩不，一定要让赵杼出人头地，最好有赵桐那种不让人操心就能考试第一的天分才好。

赵杼果然一听到有人念他的学习，就皱起眉，小小年纪就很痛苦的模样。

赵桐见他这样，也是心疼他，觉得这么小，就该玩儿呢，况且听赵显绎说连恩给赵杼报了十几个兴趣班，什么毛笔，画画，钢琴，马术乱七八糟的。  
赵桐听着，自己头都大了，更别提赵杼。

赵桐放柔了声音，说，“好啦，乖，知道你喜欢屁屁，你就多看看他，放假的时候再来和他玩吧。他也很想你。”

赵杼上学的时候没事儿就用iwatch查新加坡天气，为了就是知道他的猫有没有害怕下雨啦，打雷啦。  
他和赵桐某些方面很像，都在学校没什么朋友。所以他一般在学校里不是一个人下课盯着手表发呆，就是看着看不懂的课本发呆。

如果赵桐不知道天气状况，他会装作关心赵桐有没有带伞，用这种迂回的方式提醒赵桐应该早些回去照顾猫咪。

赵桐往往都…….  
满头的黑线，但是也不得不答应弟弟。

赵桐虽然知道赵杼和自己并没有血缘关系，但是赵杼很贴他，平时又没什么朋友，看上去呆呆傻傻的（是真的呆傻），加上总是被母亲管教得太严，这让赵桐不得不一次次纵容又纵容他的种种要求和请求。

赵杼本来还恹恹的，像泄了气的皮球，但是一听到赵桐的安慰，就打起了精神，连忙点头，“好啊好啊，我会好好写作业，放假了就来看哥哥。”

赵桐把小P又举回摄像头面前，说，“好吧，和屁屁亲一下，明天再见吧。”

赵杼赶紧献上自己的嘴唇，满嘴口水地亲了一口小P ，虽然是隔着屏幕，但是赵桐还是可以感觉得到他满屏幕的口水和爱都要溢出来了。

小P也颇给面子地喵喵叫了一声，伸爪子去抓摄像头，让人误以为他要索抱。

然后赵桐说，“乖小P，给你真正的小主人说再见，没有他，你现在还不知道在哪儿待着呢！”  
小P 伸出舌头舔了舔摄像头，赵杼尖叫起来，好像就是猫咪在亲吻他一样。

赵桐赶在耳朵被他的尖叫声强奸之前火速关了视屏。  
赵杼觉得自己整个人都要被小P 萌化了。

他激动地手舞足蹈，在偌大的书房里跑来跑去，心情万分激动，连作业也不管了，也不怕母亲一会儿回来了检查。  
只要是能和小动物玩一会儿，就足够让他忘记在学校里面不开心的所有事。

但是这天晚上也巧，连恩出去陪人吃饭了，竟然没有回来吃完饭。  
倒是赵显绎早早就回来了。  
进了书房看见儿子正在满地奔跑，像个小疯子一样。  
他一把捞住跑过来的赵杼，抱起来，朝书桌面前走，问，“作业做完了吗？怎么开心？考满分了？”

赵杼一点儿也不怕赵显绎关心学习的事，所以他在赵显绎面前无所畏惧。  
他对父亲说，“哥哥刚才回家去照顾屁屁了，今天下大雨，我给哥哥说了让他回去早点，以免屁屁害怕，刚才我和哥哥视频，屁屁亲我了！还要我抱，啊啊啊啊！我和屁屁接吻了呢！”

赵显绎听他复述得乱七八糟的，虽然毫无逻辑，但是好歹听清楚他在兴奋什么了。

赵显绎笑他这个傻儿子，说，“这个也值得高兴？看把你开心的，作业本子都全部划花了。”

对于两个儿子之间的差距，赵显绎实在是不敢恭维。  
有时候看看赵桐三岁写的字，再看看赵杼已经八岁了写出来的字，实在是一个天上一个地下。  
如此，他也只有安慰自己，罢了罢了，身体健康吃嘛嘛香就好。

7.

赵杼不在乎旁人无法理解自己的乐趣，他开心，就一个劲地笑。  
坐在赵显绎的腿上也乐呵呵的，并不害怕他抽查自己的作业。

果然赵显绎看了一会儿他的作业本就叹口气合上了。  
对于他来说，看着孩子开心，比看着一张漂亮的成绩单更让人欣慰。  
像赵桐那样从小就聪明漂亮的小孩确实是可遇不可求的。

他停下了手中的动作，发现还没完成作业的儿子此时却全神贯注地摆弄着面前的电脑，丝毫没有再写作业的念头。

他问，“你看什么？”

赵杼像献宝一样让他抬头看，屏幕上是一张小黑猫的照片。  
看上去有点眼熟，像自己养得那只。

赵显绎问，“这是谁？”

赵杼说，“爸爸，你不认识了吗？这个是屁屁，是哥哥拍得，他放在网上了。”

赵显绎定睛一看，果然发现那是一个类似部落格的页面。  
他问赵杼，“这个是你哥哥的吗？”

赵杼连忙点头，说，“对啊，这个是哥哥的，他会放小P的照片上去，拍了很多了呢！”  
说着，他就滑动着鼠标让赵显绎看。

赵显绎没多注意上面的图片，倒是注意到日期的更新，发现这是赵桐平日更新日记的地方。页面最前方的title用黑色的Times New Roman赫然写着Silent Rainforest。

赵显绎随意地问了问，“什么时候开始的？我怎么不知道？”

赵杼竖起一根手指，压低了声音对赵显绎说，“嘘，哥哥不想让人知道，这是我偷偷发现的！”  
说完，他满眼的神秘和骄傲。  
倒是让赵显绎笑了。

他捏了捏儿子的嫩脸问，“你怎么知道的？”

赵杼认真地说，“我求哥哥发照片给我，然后用他拍得照片在网上一搜就找到了这里。”

赵显绎笑起来，说，“你倒是挺聪明的嘛！”

赵杼因为这番夸奖扭捏地低下了头。  
很不好意思的样子。

然后他像是突然想起来什么似得，猛然滑动着鼠标，找到某个地方，对赵显绎说，“爸爸，哥哥还画了好多你呢！”

赵显绎扫了一眼屏幕上的图片，那是一张关于他自己的素描。  
他把赵杼放到地上去，说，“好了，你去玩吧，一会儿吃晚饭。”

赵杼哒哒哒地一个人跑掉了，不让学习，他总能给自己找到很多乐趣。

之后赵显绎就一个人坐在电脑桌前翻看赵桐的日记。

对于这样的事情，他从来没有做过，也不会想过有一天会这样做。  
但是赵桐把他放在了网上，那就证明他其实是希望有人看到。

他滑动着鼠标，慢慢阅读着赵桐平日记录的点滴。那种感觉很奇妙，就好像是自己从一个赵桐不希望自己了解的渠道，慢慢深入进去，了解到了他。  
可以看到他平日的生活是什么样。

很简单，更干净，甚至可以说很清澈。  
赵显绎一边悄悄松了口气自己没有在网页上看到什么烂性，大麻，酒驾之类的惊悚内容，一边却又按捺不住内心的微微好奇，想要多了解一点赵桐到底平时都是在做些什么，如何生活，又在想些什么。

他的图片拍得很日常，却很温情。  
例如刚刚今天下午的时候他就拍了一组猫咪的照片，最后一张是窗外磅礴的大雨。  
寥寥数语，简单地写着，雨，和弟弟聊天，猫咪又害怕了。黏人的。但是他的身体很柔软。  
2019年9月31日。

赵显绎又翻阅到很久之前他po在网上的那些素描。  
其中有几张是自己的。  
然后有一部分是以前住过的房子。  
学校的一角。  
包括兰婷。  
却没有刘雯雯。

这些全部都是在赵显绎不知道的时候，赵桐用画笔默默记录下来的。

他用他的眼睛时时刻刻悄声无息地打量和观察着这个世界。

S城没有下雨，但是赵显绎在电脑面前停留了很久，久到他仿佛也听到了从赵桐那边传过来的滂沱大雨声。  
他是不懂画，但是他看着屏幕上的自己，有种很奇异的感觉。  
是那种怅然，又心堵的感觉。

他竟然觉得自己有微微的生气，不知道是气谁。

是气赵桐竟然不让自己知道这一切吗？  
还是别的什么？

最后他意识到自己在生气的时候，叹息一声，低下了头。  
脑海里又浮现出赵桐在新加坡的那个家里的身影。

一盏灯照在他的身上，他忙忙碌碌，浑然不知自己的目光，独自进出着房间，来来去去。

就好像一幕默剧。

赵显绎当下心底一片寂静，只盼着他平安，健康。

他不能在他身边陪着他，只能下次有空的时候再去看望他。

他日后花了很多时间来阅读赵桐的部落格，里面安静地记录着他的心情和悲欢。

赵显绎不知道自己是以一种什么样的心情在偷窥儿子的内心世界。  
他只是想用这种方式，多关心一点他。

赵桐还不知道自己什么时候多了一个粉丝，时时刻刻，几乎是每天都要登陆上去看几次。  
他依旧安静沉默地记录着自己想记录的一切，一切珍贵又平常的瞬间。  
尽管每天都有很多人浏览和阅读他的生活，但是他不知道，这里面有一个人，也包括赵显绎。

8.

天下了暴雨，赵桐抱着猫咪窝在沙发上玩耍。  
小P贴着人就变得异常温顺可爱。  
随着雷声远去，他喵喵喵地可怜叫着，赵桐把他放在胸口上，让他趴着，一下一下抚摸他的背。  
那种感觉就好像是自己也有了安慰别人的力量。

客厅里面没有开灯，但是外面的光线昏昏暗暗地透进屋里。  
猫的爪子已经修剪地很干净了，没有尖锐的感触，轻轻地碰在肌肤上，很小心翼翼的样子。

赵桐笑话他，“咦？你这是要亲我吗？”

小P喜欢趁人不注意的时候偷亲，赵桐已经被他亲过好几次了，现在小P想要偷亲他，都会被他抓住。

它就像是人一样，亲人之前还会伸出爪子捧住脸，好似要认认真真亲下来。

赵桐看破了他的心思，他不好意思，赌气地喵一声转过头去了。

赵桐被他一系列的小动作弄得哈哈大笑，觉得尤其可爱，便把他抱起来，主动亲了下，安慰道，“好了吧？真粘人……..”

小P软绵绵地叫，非常受用。  
它虽然是动物，却也渴望温柔。

赵桐靠在沙发上，光着脚没穿鞋。  
他想念着赵显绎，昏天黑地的下雨天尤其想。

雨季会把人的思念拉长，变稠。  
他抱着小猫咪缩在沙发上想念赵显绎，自己也不知道为什么会这样，只是满心围绕着不舍。  
觉得这时候他能和自己在一起就好了。  
但是这些话他却从没对赵显绎说过。

想到这里令人叹气。

最后他打开部落格，更新了一篇新日记。

给小P拍了照片，油光水滑的毛皮，在灯光下熠熠生辉。  
周围的焦距都虚掉了，只有小P黑白黄三种色调出现在镜头里。  
显得这条猫漂亮又可爱。

他把粉丝的留言被屏蔽了，有些人看到他的日记和照片会给他发邮件，不过那些东西他也没有回复过。

写完了日记再也找不到任何可以做的事情，只能继续抱着小P，一人一猫在房子里空旷又安静，有一种稳固的安全感。

但是赵桐却默默地叹了一口气。  
写完了日记还是会想念赵显绎。  
这没办法。

当时他还不知道，在更新的第一时间里，赵显绎就看到了那篇日记。  
他默默把网页的地址记下来，存在手机里，平时不喜欢用手机看东西的，现在也渐渐习惯了用手机看部落格。

他很喜欢通过这种方式了解到赵桐的生活。

他没有打扰他，赵桐也不会知道他的存在。

他们就好像两个毫无相关的人，还是相安无事地继续生活在自己的空间里。

赵显绎觉得用这种沉默无声的行为，默默关注着，认真地关爱，就可以了。

当晚凌晨，他睡了一觉起来喝水。  
竟然发现楼下的灯还是开着的。

他惊异地看见连恩居然守着赵杼在做作业。  
赵杼哭唧唧的，脸上都是泪水，明显是被教训过了。

他不免皱眉，劝妻子道，“这么晚了，你怎么…….”

连恩站在书桌旁守着儿子写字，一笔一划，非得要工工整整才行。  
她连眼睛都不抬起来，就对赵显绎说，“你累了先休息，我陪着他做完这些，也就去睡了。”

赵显绎看着她强硬的虎妈姿态，一点儿话也插不上。  
赵杼此时更是一点求饶的心都没有，他站在书房门口，赵杼也没用可怜巴巴的小眼神向自己求情。

他一时拿不准自己是该走还是该留。  
最后犹豫了一阵，还是走了。

时间应该相当晚，赵杼一定是又被发现没完成作业，所以才被教训了。  
赵显绎知道儿子不喜欢做作业，他宠孩子，也就由着他。  
但是连恩却不允许，她一定要赵杼好好的，每一步都走得扎扎实实。

这样的想法是没错。  
但是…….  
时间已经这么晚了。

他走进卧室，望着窗外好大一轮黄澄澄的月，照的人间圆满团圆，但是不知道为何，竟然有些叫热感伤。  
他想起很多年前自己也仿佛见过同样明亮圆满的月，结果呢？

他现在有赵杼，有赵桐，人生不知道何时已经走到了这里来了。  
他打算重新入睡，但是却没怎么睡好。

从此以后的夜晚，他常常看见连恩单独在书房辅导儿子做作业。

妻子其实很忙，她甚至比自己还要忙许多。  
但是这种情况下她仍然抽出时间亲自教导儿子功课。  
这让赵显绎感慨良多。

他不忍心多问赵杼功课上面的问题，只能尽量多带他出去玩，出去散心。  
赵杼很开心能被带出去玩，赵显绎看着他笑，才略微觉得宽心一点。

他对孩子的爱都是用那种很柔和的方式对待他们，对赵桐是，对赵杼也是。

9.

赵桐答应于小慧周六一起看电影，于小慧周六特地打扮了，赶到学校，才发现是赵桐和一群电影社团的同学在一起。  
她气得差点儿没翻脸。

幸好几个要好的同学过来劝住了，把她的火气压住了，才没发出来。

黄大奇在影片开始之后偷偷问赵桐，“别人喜欢你啊，你怎么不和她一块儿坐去？”

赵桐有些尴尬，说，“我真不喜欢她，但是她是个好朋友，做朋友我会好好珍惜她。”

黄大奇啧啧两声，叹了口气，说，“可惜，别人不稀罕你做她朋友。”  
赵桐也知道这个道理，于是只能沉默。

电影结束之后，于小慧这下彻底被赵桐伤了心，以前觉得他是白马王子现在也看不上了。  
谁叫赵桐踩碎了她的一片自尊心呢，同学都知道他两的事，有意撮合，最后推了蛋糕出来给于小慧庆生。

赵桐鼓起勇气走上前，说，“对不起，我知道你喜欢我，但是我不能回应你的感情，真的对不起！”

他态度诚恳，也不忸怩，是带着诚意来的。  
于小慧当着众多同学的面，索性大大方方放弃，“算了，只能怪我们没缘分。”

赵桐当晚作为护花使者送她回家。  
于小慧拉着他说了一路的话，大家作为中国学生，总有很多共同的话题可以聊。  
赵桐不喜欢把过于私人的感情摆在面上来说，但是于小慧说得那些事情和感受，他都有，他都懂。

两人走到于小慧走到家门口，她不禁一阵感叹，“可惜了，我还是有点喜欢你，可你真的一点儿都不喜欢我？”

赵桐看着她摇头。

于小慧皱起眉，想要恨却又恨不出来的模样，最后挥挥手，让他走了，但是自己却不上楼。

赵桐走了几步回过头看见她的身影，一个孤独的影子投射在地上，四周墙院里的蔷薇花都开了，探出了头。  
他不放心她一个人，便问，“不回家吗？”

于小慧站在门外打转，盯着自己的鞋看，说，“我想一个人转转，不想回去。”

赵桐犹犹豫豫，想走又不能走，最后说，“那我陪陪你吧。”

于小慧笑出来，说，“现在看你倒是挺温柔，但是这样做只会伤人更深，你不懂吗？”

赵桐说，“只是觉得我这样走了，更对不起你，不如陪陪你。”

于小慧停下转悠的脚步，和他聊天，问，“你不会是因为有了喜欢的人才拒绝我的吧？”

赵桐说，“没有，我没喜欢别人，也没喜欢上你，所以只是因为不太合适。”

于小慧因为这话稍微放心一点儿，这让她仿佛能多少捡回一点儿自尊来。  
她低了头，说，“哦，那看来确实是你没遇上喜欢的。”

赵桐笑了笑，说，“但是你很快会遇上下一个。”

于小慧想了想其实挺感激赵桐。两个人没撕破脸还能当好朋友，这对于很多人来说已经算是难得。  
她对赵桐说，“那你给我拍个照，当做生日留恋，你也没送我生日礼物，就送这个得了。听说你拍得不错，还修了一个视觉专业的学位是吗？”

赵桐举起相机，调准焦距，很快地拍了几张。  
然后说，“等我回去把照片打印出来送你。”

于小慧看他要走了，心情明朗了很多。  
她快步追上去叮嘱赵桐，“回去的时候小心，巷口的那家人养了狗，很凶的，你注意！”

赵桐可以体会到女生身上流露的那种骄傲和心软并存的温情，他转过头对于小慧笑了笑，对她挥挥手说再见。  
回到家把这件事写到了网上。  
下面还放上了于小慧的照片。

赵显绎深夜开完会点开他的主页看到最新的更新，没想到是一张女生的照片。  
面容很年轻，起肩的短发，光晕像是定格了一样完美地落在她黑色的发顶上。  
赵显绎觉得这会是赵桐的同学。

但是鼠标往下拉，他看见赵桐在照片下面写了一行字，谢谢你告诉我喜欢我，我会记住一辈子。

赵显绎闹不明白这是怎么回事，是谈恋爱了吗？

他笑了一下，觉得应该没有。  
谁谈恋爱了会说谢谢。  
那看来就是拒绝了。

看赵桐的日记会让他了解到很多平日了解不到信息，这让赵显绎觉得新鲜，有趣，但是同时又更加觉得，他好像一直都陪着自己，没离开过一样。

后来他想着赵桐常常贴出一些他自己创作的画作，他应该十分喜欢绘画。  
他记得赵桐在日记里面多次提起过一个画家的名字叫克林姆特。  
于是他去联系了艺术经纪人，叮嘱对方帮自己在国外买画。

他的钱哗啦啦又流了出去。  
妻子不可能不知道这事。  
但是他高兴，他开心这么做。

他用他自己的钱，给赵桐精心准备着一件又一件的礼物。  
虽然都没送出去，但是准备礼物的过程让人心动，整体甜蜜又温馨。

他自己也不知道为了什么而准备着这样一件又一件礼物，但是想着有一天能亲手交出去，就好像是把自己长久以来的一份感情交了出去一样。  
他舍不得，但是又盼望终有一天能叫赵桐收下这些。  
都是他的心意。

于是他也就没介意身边那些人的打探声。

10.

连恩听说赵显绎最近又开始为赵桐花钱，秘书递给她赵显绎的户头流水的时候，她微微皱了皱眉眉，没来及细看，就被别的事情打断了。

等到闲下来的时候，问了一句秘书，“他又买了些什么？”

这显然是已经知道赵显绎为了什么而花钱。

她不便明说，只能暗暗了解赵显绎每日那么大笔大笔的数目拿出去都干了嘛，同样也不明白赵显绎为什么要这么宠赵桐。

秘书说，“户头的钱都放在纽约的一家艺术经纪公司里，据了解，那是一家负责为客人选购艺术收藏品的商业机构。”

连恩听到这里停下脚步。  
商业机构？那就是中介公司了。  
听说很多热衷艺术投资的人都喜欢拜托艺术经纪公司收藏有价值的藏品，但是赵显绎很少涉足这方面的东西，他买这些做什么？

投资？保值？

连恩对于钱财方面的事务处理一向谨慎，自从嫁给赵显绎之后，虽然从未干涉过赵显绎钱财方面的事，但是也一直清楚赵显绎手里的钱。

只是近来的一段时间，赵显绎出手阔绰不说，难免让人觉得他太缺乏组织和管理。

倒有点像是刚有了钱的土财主，看着高兴了就知道乱买一通，却不衡量其中的价值和利弊。

连恩不禁为丈夫近来颇为不理智的埋单行为深深忧虑了起来。

她心疑赵显绎是不是最近遇到了什么事没告诉自己。  
他有心事，难得排解，总要找到抒发的方式。

秘书见她皱眉凝思，在一旁小心翼翼地问，“需要帮您打听到最近都购买了些什么画吗？”

“不用了，”这回她回了神，硬邦邦地回答。  
知道丈夫把钱用在了哪里就好。  
赵显绎毕竟是成年人，有他自己的打算。  
自己太过干涉了也不好。  
她匆匆赶去了和股东们开会。

赵显绎等空闲一点的时候打开网页，查看赵桐部落格近期的更新。

他已经养成了一有时间就翻看赵桐日记的习惯。  
但是看得越多，却不得不承认赵桐平日不被了解的地方就越多。

十二月十五日，看到赵桐在日记里面写，受邀参加一个画展，里面有一组作品将会展出，具体详情，欢迎到乌节路百丽宫艺术馆参观。

这条简单平白的消息叫人眼前一亮，莫名地兴奋起来。  
令赵显绎看电脑的眼神都变得不一样了。

他还不知道赵桐居然会画技了得，已经到了颇具艺术价值且值得收藏的地步。  
赵桐平日在家从来不说，他也不从不知道他的那些小兴趣小爱好到底是玩票对待，还是认真的态度。  
但是无论如何这都个值得欣喜的消息。  
这令刚刚看完一系列法务条款的他面容轻松，心情轻松。微微期待，不知道到时会看到怎样的作品。

过了几天，他又忙得几乎忘了时间和休息。  
得闲的一刻打开手机，查看赵桐的部落格，见他在里面放了许许多多照片，都是拍得他。在笑，在吃东西，或者在和朋友边走边聊。  
姿态轻松，侧影清隽。  
应该是周围的朋友或者是专人的摄影师帮拍而成。

赵显绎平日很少有时间帮赵桐照相，他不会，也没有冒出过这种念头，这是他头一回认认真真，难得有时间地坐在沙发上看赵桐的照片。

照片里面的他可爱年轻，皮肤光洁饱满地泛着光，笑容灿烂，眼神明亮。  
正是怎么看都好最好的年纪。

他摸着嘴角笑了笑。自己也说不出为什么要笑，但是就是想笑。  
看到赵桐在照片下面备注说，感谢邀请我来参展的林先生，这次的作品已经售出！都是林先生的功劳，不敢居功，幸哉！  
照片上一个带着黑框眼镜的中年男人，看上去气质温和，人很儒雅，赵桐站在一旁比着胜利的手势微笑。

两个人站着相隔了一定的距离，彼此客气又礼貌，下一张照片就变成了是赵桐嘴角上翘，微微笑着在亲吻什么东西。  
赵显绎至始至终没有看见赵桐的画作，他不禁好奇又疑惑，他到底画了什么，居然这还不是第一次被人买走留作收藏。  
可见他的实力不容小觑。

但是赵桐却在照片下面写着，《你》已经不是我的了，亲一下留作回忆吧，哈哈。然后是一张笑脸。

赵显绎从照片里看得出他心情很好，整个人都活蹦乱跳的，几乎快赶上赵杼了。  
照片从侧面拍，正好拍出了他最完美漂亮的侧脸，但是却让人看不到画作的模样，赵显绎不禁皱了皱眉头。  
这还叫人怎么看？

下一张照片里赵桐又笑嘻嘻地比了两个V站在画前，他高瘦的身影，刚好完美地和背景的黑色形成鲜明对比，让人觉得他亮的就像个发光体。  
但是却正巧挡住了画面最核心的位置。  
仍然叫人看不到画上面到底画了什么。

两幅黑乎乎的画，难以让人捉摸。  
最后赵显绎笑了笑，实在是没办法，休息的时间已经到了。  
他没办法看到更多赵桐的更新。  
只能心有余念地关上了手机，但是一整天都心痒痒地，有种念念不忘的感觉。想再看看赵桐的照片，让人觉得他就在身边。

他又翻了翻抽空翻了翻赵桐的部落格，时间已经很晚了，他没有再更新。  
赵显绎看到他在那张亲吻画的照片下面取名为，《吻》。  
他笑了笑，不明白这个标题的意思。  
但是他知道自己心底甚是想念他。

即便看过他那么多的日记，还是非常想念他，就像一种习惯一样，早已如影随形。

11.

新年前的时候，连恩终于和赵显绎一起飞去香港去迎接公司上市。  
在飞机上的时候她突然记起几周前的银行账户，问赵显绎，“最近你……”  
赵显绎正在翻看英文报纸的财经新闻，听到问话，他合上报纸说，“什么？”  
连恩顿了顿，说，“没事。”  
她觉得事情过去这么久，也没必要再打听了。于是作罢。

赵显绎端起咖啡喝了一口，也没在意她究竟是真没事还是假没事。  
两人一起下了飞机，马不停蹄地工作，等到钟声敲响，樊青第一个发来贺电，高声祝贺，“恭喜恭喜啊，这下可以好好休息了，打算什么时候放假？和我们约一约。”

赵显绎倒是很淡定，微微笑了笑说，“放什么假，如今只有更多的工作…….”

樊青笑，“不急一时嘛。”

赵显绎想了想说，“也好，我过几天飞新加坡，如果你有空，也可以一起来。”

樊青问，“去看桐桐？”

赵显绎点点头，说，“好长一段时间没见过他了，这次去，刚好陪他过节。”

圣诞节错过了，新年的话，应该是个团聚的好时候。

樊青和他商量好，两个人在星岛见。  
连恩办完公司的事先返回S城，赵显绎中途岔道去了新加坡，赵桐并不知道他会突然到访，赵显绎害怕深夜打扰了他的休息，决定一个人先去酒店休息。

第二天一早，他动身前往百丽宫，心想也许展览没有结束，还能看一看赵桐那副神秘的画作。

他不想让赵桐知道自己已经通过别的渠道了解到了他生活。  
一个人静悄悄地来，一个人静悄悄地去。

只是他没想到整个过程会让他变得尴尬，甚至心跳异常，难堪。

他找到艺术展厅内那组写着赵桐名字的作品，《你》，尺寸相当惊人的作品，几乎比自己还要高出一头，两幅巨作摆在一起，震撼又让人赞叹。

这一组作品共有两张，一张照片，一张油画。

运用对比的手法，细腻地表现出温柔的情愫和念想。  
那两幅画作之中的人物，正是自己，熟睡中的自己。  
赵桐不知何时在趁自己不知道时候，拍下了这张照片，然后制作成画，挂在偌大的展厅里，供人参观，供人评判，供人出价购买。

赵显绎看到那一瞬间不知道自己心情如何，但是他按着自己胸口左上方的位置，微微诧异，不知所措，却又叹息，无奈，最后只能摇头轻笑。

早上的时间没什么人参观画展，但是渐渐陆陆续续也来了很多游人，旅客，还有拍照的人。  
他们在画作旁走走停停，拍照，议论，赵显绎身处其中，仿佛可以看到当时赵桐在潮水般虚无的人群里面，闭上眼睛轻轻上前献上一吻，吻住画面上的人。那一幕，他一定不会料到自己已经知道。并且，他还打算把这一组巨型的画作买下来。

画已经卖了人，但是赵显绎态度诚恳，姿态强硬，表示自己一定要买下这两幅作品。  
对方的收藏家不舍得转手，后来见到赵显绎本人，才在惊讶之中，不得不转手画作。

交易付款的时候，对方问赵显绎，“作者和你有什么特殊关系吗？”

赵显绎笑起来，说，“没有。”

那人好似不信，仍然目光怪异地盯着赵显绎看了好几次，又看了一眼画。  
喃喃自语道，“好吧，祝贺你！”  
他伸手过来两人大力握手，赵显绎站在自己拍下的藏品前，平白惹来好多奇奇怪怪的注视。

他觉得好不尴尬。  
不得不走了。

这才回了家，见到赵桐，他正在家里和小P玩。  
赵显绎宠溺地笑他，“你也和赵杼一样了。”

赵桐笑嘻嘻，说，“最近有人提议，小P这么可爱，可以帮他拍一本写真集，我想送给弟弟，他一直想念小P，能让他看到写真集，一定很开心。”

赵显绎心里已经知道出这个主意的人是谁，大概还是那位林先生。  
不过他是叫艺术经纪公司帮自己经手买画的事，所以赵桐和那位林先生，应该不知道自己已经从刚才那位买家手里买走了《你》这组画作。

他不动声色地说，“是吗？这个主意不错，你如果喜欢，也可以尝试。”

赵桐正有此意。  
他点着头，“可以啊，有没有人买没关系，但是可以送给弟弟，自己留作收藏也好啊。”

赵显绎看着他开心，自己也愉悦。  
靠在沙发上说，“那你自己拿主意。”

赵桐抱着小P在地摊上玩玩具，就跟两个小孩一样。  
他刻意不说对赵显绎的感情，赵显绎也乐得装作不知道。

他们两个人就这样一个装聋，一个作哑，倒也相安无事。

只是到了樊青来星岛的时候，赵显绎好好的，却再也不在家里住了。  
赵桐有些奇怪他为何会住宾馆。  
赵显绎给出的答案是，“你樊叔叔到了这里，我总不能让他一个人在酒店吧。”

赵桐想想也对，没细想这其中到底有什么问题。  
他洗了澡关灯睡觉，赵显绎却坐了车去酒店找樊青。

樊青披着浴袍极其怪异地看着他，道，“你这是有事找我聊聊？”

赵显绎被他的目光看得浑身不适，差点露馅。  
咳嗽了一声才说，“没事，只是找你喝两杯，你如果没心情就算了。”

樊青满脸不屑，叫了客房服务送酒上来，然后又说，“你我还能不知道，你说哪句真哪句假我怎么会不知道，你还在这儿跟我装。”  
说完，又是奉送了赵显绎一个大白眼。

赵显绎好笑地笑笑坐下，两个人打开了香槟开始对饮。  
樊青和他碰碰杯子问，“真没事儿？说。”

赵显绎看着杯子里的气泡升腾，恍若心底的秘密，也一个个一连串的小气泡，就要冒出来，就要爆裂。  
但是他停顿了几秒说，“没事，”然后一头扬起，饮尽杯中的酒。

樊青觉得无聊，随他爱说不说。  
两个人喝至半夜，酒瓶空空，有了点睡意。  
赵显绎站起来说，“我先回去了。”  
樊青挥挥手，恭送他一路。

赵显绎就开了一间隔壁的房间，回到客房中休息，看着窗外灯火辉煌的地平面和海岸线，房间之中只有中央空调的微微声音。

他摸着椅子坐下来，不知道为什么夜已经很深了，但是却不想睡，甚至不困。  
一想着自己在距离赵桐如此之近的地方，他就心跳失常，有些兴奋地睡不着。  
依然想他。即便在身边那么近距离的地方，依然会想，甚是想念。

这是种奇怪的情绪，但是一想到赵桐他才那么小，他是幼辈，他是自己的儿子，那份思念和想念就硬生生被掐断了。恍如突然断了电的城市，一片漆黑，什么也没有，任何念想都被遏制住了。

他不能。

是的，他不能。

他怎么可以做出有违伦理的事情。

反反复复的想念和一次次的警醒，已经让他处于旋涡的深处了。  
他试图深呼吸一口气来缓解脑海里面的紧张，那就好像是一根弦，绷紧了，需要时刻松一松，才不让人过于窒息，逼得人无处可逃。

他非常无奈地揉着自己发痛的太阳穴，想要抽烟的冲动滕然升起，但是却又当下找不到一根烟可以缓解这种症状。

最后他只能轻轻摇头笑了笑。  
想着思念固然是会让人觉得甜蜜温馨，但是这份感情背后悖德的巨大压力又常常叫人喘息不过来。  
平日几乎没遇到过什么难题的他，如今面对这样的事情，也只能承认束手无策，无计可施。

他躺在床上入睡之前希望自己能拥有一夜好梦，可以不用梦到赵桐，一夜天明。  
但是老天偏偏不给他这个恩赐，给了他一个非常温馨甜美的梦境，在梦里他梦见一切都回到了赵桐小时候，多年前的样子，那个时候他住在以前白色屋顶的家里，赵桐在门前的草地上放风筝奔跑，一起看起来那么简单澄澈干净，他忍不住不想醒来，但是还是醒了过来。

看着活生生的赵桐就在自己的身边，他笑着，鲜活的，甚至还是简单干净的，赵显绎真不知道这种感觉是太好还是太糟。

12.

赵显绎觉得自己在过着一种非常分裂的生活。

表面上，他是孩子们的父亲，仍然需要尽责，保护他们，为他们将来的前途操心。爱护他们，也要关爱他们。  
但是实际上，他又对自己的儿子怀着一种不该有的感情。  
这种感情究竟是什么时候开始又是怎么来的，他自己说不清，但是当他注意到的时候，才发现它已经在那儿了。无法忽视，也无法让人面对。

他辗转反侧，好几次都做出了不像是自己会做的事情。  
例如他为什么会一而再再而三地给赵桐购买昂贵的礼物，但是竟然却送不出去，生怕泄露了什么似得。  
还有，他为什么要刻意回避和赵桐在一起的相处，明明可以和他亲近些，但是也竟然因为自己怀着不寻常的心思，都刻意逃开了…….

赵桐没有觉察到异样，身旁的人也没有觉察到不寻常。除了樊青。这真不知道是该叫人觉得庆幸还是觉得趁早被发现了也好。

他的心情大概有点类似一个不打算逃的逃犯，因为已经逃了很久了，内心终日仓惶荒凉而无处安放的陌生和游离感，最终放弃了逃叛，心安理得似得，混迹在人群里，心里想着，如果早一点被人发现的话，那么身上的这份独自承受的罪恶也可以早一点见到天日。倒有种不必再躲的沉着。

这个秘密太沉重了，只有他一人知晓。  
这反倒成为了一个秘密。

他盼望着能卸下这种孤单的沉重，能将秘密爆嗮在日光之下。  
但是却又害怕着，无意识地一而再再而三成功将自己的行为掩饰。  
这种矛盾的心情，几乎要将他整个人撕裂成两半。  
分裂为两个人。

目前唯一让他略觉心安的一点大概是，他那些难以消化的情绪，无人知晓。无人看得出他内心的暗波汹涌。

他在赵桐面前犹如有一层无人看得见的隐形衣。没有人知道他对赵桐的感情，唯独自己知道。  
但是他却窥见了赵桐对自己的感情。

那同样是一种越轨的，隐晦的，不清不楚，含混不清的暧昧。

虽然只是窥见小小一角，但是足以让他欣慰，纠结，难眠，却又觉得甜蜜万分。

好像意外得来了一份小礼物，拆开了看让人喜欢万分，日日捧在手心里舍不得撒手。但是坏就坏在自己千万要将这份礼物藏好，不能让外人见了，无论是原本这份礼物的主人，还是别的人看见，后果都不堪设想。

他不是不知道这样一份犹如挂在黑暗匣子中的感情一旦稍微打开一条缝，将会带来的是什么样的后果。但是正是越清楚这样的后果，才让他纠结不已，不能刀起刀落，快刀斩断。

他舍不得断了，但是又知道这一切终究要断。  
只是什么时候断，他一直在寻思，在衡量，在举棋不定。

他一直以为只是自己单方面的感情，才会对那个孩子有了不同寻常的思念。  
但是却没料到那个孩子也稍微站在了感情线的边缘。一点一点挪动着，试探着，犹如独自玩耍的孩童，想要探险似得，想知道那根线的极限到底在哪儿。

赵显绎原本已经打算放弃了。

他知道自己绮丽的异心已经太不合适。  
但是却又在这个时候知道了赵桐的心思。心里的思念变得很长。想念越发浓稠，渴望也变得急切和按捺不住起来。  
他几乎有些不敢相信，一份本就不该存在的感情，竟然在对方心底也存在着。  
这无异于某种鼓励。  
让他觉得振奋的同时，惆怅和懊悔又再一次加深了。

事情怎么会会变成这样。

这样……让人觉得甜蜜又懊恼。

好似少年时期头一回谈恋爱，心情忽上忽下，晚上睡觉都睡不好，梦境里全是对方的身影。  
懵懵懂懂。

又变得愈发惆怅，舍不得，割不断，缠缠绵绵，缱绻馥郁，如同快要包裹不住立刻绽放的鲜花。  
争芬吐蕊，一朵朵抢着绽放，尽情地呼吸外面新鲜的空气。

赵显绎就这样怀着无人知晓的甜蜜和沉重，维持着表面的平和和平静，勉强度日。  
天知道他的心情每日都是怎样捱过来的。

老朋友来了又走，他留出最后的时间陪赵桐一起度过。  
分明是寒冬腊月的世界，但是星岛的气候依旧热辣迷人。  
两个人午饭过后去植物园散步，看到胡姬花开得尊贵迷人，这时候天公不作美偏偏下起暴雨。  
滚滚几声雷声之后，哗啦啦的雨幕阻挡了两个人去路。

赵显绎护着赵桐的头两个人跑到小亭子里避雨，两人的身上都打湿了，赵桐这时候偏偏还说，“糟了，现在下暴雨，猫咪肯定会害怕了，没有人在家陪他，他肯定躲到床上去了，说不定还会吓尿呢。”

赵显绎拿出手帕给他擦脸上的雨滴，没好气地说，“先管管你自己，刚才差点摔了一跤，雨下这么大，一时也回不去。”

赵桐和赵显绎没带任何通讯设备。因为离家不远，又叫了司机在园子外面等。  
植物园内都是游客不行，他们困在里面，真的是一点儿办法也没有。

赵桐捞起裤脚看看刚才崴脚的地方，揉了揉说，“有点疼，可能是肿了。”

赵显绎虽然瞪了他一眼，但是还是弯下腰替他检查，“伤到哪里了？我看看。”  
一阵检查，确实脚踝肿了。好心的路人送他们一把伞，两个人打着一起回家。  
赵显绎背着他往回走。  
赵桐撑着伞，匐在背上，觉得这么大了，还让父亲背，挺不好意思。  
就说，“对不起，那我下次注意点？”

赵显绎倒不是嫌弃他的麻烦，只是装作生气，“你还想有下一次？”  
赵桐立刻服软了，说，“没有没有，没有下一次了，好了吧，我保证。”

赵显绎话都懒得和他理论了，直接背着上了车，又开车回家，两个人身上湿淋淋的，衬衣都湿了。

赵桐放了水洗澡，换了一身干干净净地坐到床上，一检查被子里，果然发现瑟瑟发抖，渴求抚爱的猫咪。  
他一出现小P就情不自禁靠了上去。  
赵桐此时自然要照顾他，照顾赵桐的责任就落在了赵显绎身上。

13.

赵显绎拿了药膏出来，小P却因为害怕已经钻到了赵桐的衣服里面去。  
赵显绎看到他领口处探出来一个毛茸茸的脑袋，还喵喵喵叫个不停，赵桐亲密地安抚他。  
他就苛责赵桐道，“你自己擦药，我不管了。”

说着要起身走，赵桐一个鲤鱼打挺坐起来扑过去拉住他，立刻劝，“唉唉，不要走，太绝情了…….”

赵显绎笑了一下，但是还是板着脸，重新坐回来，拉出他的脚踝，涂着药膏说，“我真的绝情，也不会留你到现在了。”

这句话说出来两个人都短暂地沉默了一下，不知道是不是两人都寻思着这话说得不恰当。  
但是短暂的尴尬之后，赵显绎为赵桐揉着泛红的脚踝，他起了绮丽的心思，当下收回了手。替赵桐把裤脚放下去，又给他盖好被子，说，“你跟猫玩吧。”

他打算走的，赵桐立刻叫住他，问，“爸爸，你不会跟连姨离婚吧？”

赵显绎打住脚步，回过头来看着他，这倒让他意识到自己问得太突兀了。

赵桐也是一时口快，问出了心里的问题。  
他说，“弟弟他……..”吞吞吐吐地仿佛在寻找着恰当的说辞，最后犹豫一番索性说了，“弟弟他担心你离开他，他很依赖你，就像我一样。他担心你和阿姨之间出问题，不敢对你说，只能对我说。我……..”

他有些词穷，这种劝人的话真不是他的强项。  
但是沉默之后赵显绎抢先表了个态，“不会。”

赵桐舒了一口气，心仿佛也跟着落了地。

他未必不能体会到作为父亲的心情，他总要为孩子们先考虑，然后才是自己。  
所以他的婚姻里面到底有多少爱情的成分，这个问题显得敏感又伤人。

赵桐知道归知道，他害怕表现出自己越界的关心。突然地问了刚才那个问题，已经不恰当了。  
他只能说，“嗯，好，”就打算逃避了。

赵显绎看了看他，出去洗了手回来，看见小P还缩在他衣服里面，两个人脸贴着脸，离得极近，他放软了口气，说，“不要太宠他，你跟弟弟一样，现在都越来越宠他了。”  
赵桐笑笑，说，“宠物宠物，就是该宠着，”然后又说，“你也宠我们，嘿嘿。”  
他傻笑着，对着赵显绎没有话可说的时候就只有傻笑。

赵显绎伸手过去想要摸一摸猫咪的头，却不料他一个闪躲，从赵桐的衣服下摆转了出来，又朝着赵显绎的身上窜过来。  
“哟，”赵显绎惊奇了一声，没想到他什么人都粘。  
赵桐看着美滋滋地笑，倒是放心赵显绎会很温柔地对待他。

只是赵显绎没让他转进自己的衣服里，他揉了揉小动物的身体，对赵桐说，“我要回去了，你一个人多照顾自己，家里的事你不用操心，有我呢。你不要太累了，长大了，要学会为自己做打算，我相信你应当会照看好自己。”

赵桐有些舍不得，但是他这么多年从未说过我不想你走，你可不可以多留几天陪我这样的话。  
他低下头沉默，最后只是说，“那你保重，你也应该多照顾自己一点。”

赵显绎为他着突如其来的沉重笑了一下，却分明感到窝心，又感到悲凉。

他说，“现在轮到你说这话了。”  
他为赵桐的成长而开心，但是却没有那么开心。  
是亲情这层保护膜保护了他们两，但是也是这层膜隔绝了他们两。

赵桐对赵显绎有说不清道不明的情愫。他自己自然知道那代表什么，所以永远都不会让赵显绎知道。  
他还记得自己多年前的一次遗精，梦醒之后还记得在梦里的滋味。  
是赵显绎帮着他套弄出来的，他感到胆战心惊，但是却又沉迷渴求。  
他知道这一切是不对的，但是不对也在心底慢慢地发酵，最后变成了长长的思念和爱意。

赵显绎站在他面前，也只能是一个父亲的身份。

他不怨天意弄人，若非是天意，他可能这辈子都遇不到这个人。  
他不应该贪心太多。  
他告诉自己。  
所以他看赵显绎既像是看自己的父亲，又像是看自己所爱的人。  
这份爱只有他一个人知道，他也不觉得沉重寂寞。  
只是希望他能好。

他们两个人都不善言辞，心思各异，话题变得沉重之后更加难以继续。  
赵显绎见他沉默，为了打破这份沉重，开了玩笑说，“你有没有遇到喜欢的人？如果有喜欢的女生，不妨去追。”

他自己说这番话事后想起来，自己都不知道自己是何居心。  
分明已经知道赵桐的情意，但是却还当面问出那样问题。

果然赵桐眉头隐隐显露出忧愁，说，“我不会喜欢上别人。我想为你养老送终，你走了之后，我就是一个人，也可以走了。”

好生生的话题，谁也没想到就说到了死上面。  
而且赵桐还看得这样干脆决绝。

这倒是让赵显绎心惊了，他接着又叹了一口气。

缓缓地，才缓过劲来，劝着说，“你这样，不好。”

语调非常惆怅，且悠长。  
恍有余味回音，听着让人生凉。

他自己也说不明白这话到底是什么意思。  
是相劝赵桐被这样想，还是想着自己辜负了他的一片深情，那又该怎么办？

他分明已经知道了赵桐的心思了，但是真到了亲口听到他所说，又是另外一回事。

赵桐却当他什么都不知道。他装作当两个人还是简单的父子关系。  
说，“可是我喜欢不上别人，我想到以前你和妈妈，你们在一起十年了，结果呢？……..”

赵显绎当他是目睹自己太多失败的婚姻案例失去了对婚姻的信仰，赵桐却莫名其妙哭起来，这让他一阵揪心的慌张，连忙抱住他，揉着他的双臂，企图安抚他。  
说，“这怎么能一样。你怎么会和我一样。你不一样。”

赵桐其实是心疼他。  
他以一个旁观者的身份，目睹了赵显绎前半生所有的悲欢离合，由此产生了想要补偿给他在别人那里受到亏欠的心。他哭着对赵显绎说，“可是我想对你好，想你永远都好好的，不想看到有人伤害你陪伴你让你过得那么辛苦和劳累。我不忍心看见你老，如果可以，我一辈子都陪着你，不娶妻不结婚不生子，就陪着你，为你养老送终！你养了我，为我做了那么多，我心里装不下别人，就只想有你一个，有你一个我就足够了，但是你可以有别的人陪着…….”

赵显绎拍着他的背，从不知道他竟然在心底是这样想。  
他安慰着说，“好好好，我懂，我都懂，但是你不应该这样想，你不应该…….”

赵桐对于这番话自然听不进去多少。  
但是他哭着对赵显绎宣泄自己的感情，虽然让两个人都痛，但是也却是表明了他内心最真实的想法。

赵显绎还有点怕赵桐真的把这样的想法当真了。  
他抱住赵桐不太熟练地安慰他，想要亲吻，但是却无法吻下去。  
赵桐的脸徘徊在他颈子处，他当真觉得自己可以对着他的唇吻了下去，但是那样令人害怕又刺激的念头，让他还是硬生生地截断了。

只能一遍遍装作一个好父亲一般，安慰赵桐，“乖，别哭别哭，我在这儿没走，别这么想了。”  
赵桐扭着他蛮缠，其实并不算过了火。但是心里却止不住地念想，这时候如果两个人能不做父子做情人该多好。  
做情人就能缠绵甜蜜。  
但是做父子却什么都不能。  
仍然要顶着父子的这层薄膜，继续过下去。

悲伤和沉重的甜蜜同时裹挟着两个人。

他们本来是殊途，但是却最终汇聚在同一个点上。

赵显绎微微劝解道，“别哭了，哎…….”  
那一声叹息，真的是无法可解，却又舍不得撒手。

14.

赵显绎回到了S城。  
家里见到他最高兴的自然是赵杼。  
连恩还在忙公司的事情，赵杼早早放了学在家做作业，看见赵显绎回来立刻丢下画笔朝他冲过去，抱住他，恋恋不舍地说，“爸爸……”一副很久没见父亲，却又极度思念他的模样。

赵显绎抱住他，觉得孩子始终是生命中最给人安全感的存在。

他对赵杼说，“你重了。”  
赵杼说，“我每天都按时吃饭睡觉，我还长高了！”  
他伸出手比了比自己和赵显绎的头顶，赵显绎笑着把他放下，说道，“好好好，我先去洗澡，一会儿来看你，乖。”

赵杼赶紧点头，他不敢不答应，眼巴巴地一直等到赵显绎换洗了一身衣服下楼来，才又重新黏着赵显绎说，“爸爸，你看到哥哥和小P了吗？”

赵显绎知道他挂念小动物，耐心地说，“看到了，他很乖，也很好，你哥哥把他照顾得很好。你看哥哥的日记，应该知道他对小P很好。”

赵杼忙不迭地嗯嗯，然后又说，“可是我很久没摸屁屁了，我很想它…….”

说着说着他声音不自觉低下去，赵显绎揉了揉他的头，安慰道，“会有机会的，等你大一点，我让你来养它好不好？你再大一点，就可以有能力照顾小动物了。”

赵显绎这话说得很柔和，让赵杼不由自主憧憬和期待起来。  
他很认真地和赵显绎达成约定，说，“嗯，好！”

赵显绎对他微笑，叫他去做自己的事，心里却想着赵桐之前对自己说过的话。

他需要自己，赵杼也需要自己，他为人父，不能那么自私，只想着自己，却不顾孩子。

他知道自己已经对不起赵桐了，小时候让他承受了很多，在对待赵杼的时候，他总想对赵杼更好一点，让他可以跟快乐一点，尽情地做一个孩子，也是弥补自己作为父亲过去的失败之处。  
可是看样子赵杼是做到了，但是赵桐却永远也无法被弥补了。  
赵显绎叹了一口气，很想好好爱他，但是却被拉扯着。他一个人走上楼去，打开了书房的门，不知不觉又打开赵桐的主页，听到赵桐最近在听一首歌。

那歌词里面唱，说什么王权富贵，怕什么戒律清规，只愿天长地久，与我意中人儿紧相随。

词里的意思写得清清楚楚，明明白白，简洁明了到让赵显绎不忍在听下去。  
此时此刻听这样的歌，跟无异于自我折磨。  
于是他关掉了电脑，走到露台上去抽烟。

可是一支烟抽完回来，他又自己再次找回了那首歌，播放着，鸳鸯双栖蝶双飞，满园春色惹人醉。  
这一次他没有中途关掉或者不愿意听完整首歌曲。而是反反复复，一直重复播放着整首歌。

他以为自己可以把情绪收敛地很好，但是他却明显感到高估了自己的实力。

他也一直都忘记了，世间有三件东西不可以遮掩，爱，贫穷，和咳嗽。

15.

赵桐参加了几个林先生为他介绍的摄影展览，没有展出自己的作品，但是又认识了不少的新朋友。

他每天在部落格更新照片和日常，赵显绎一张张地看，细致入微地观察和了解他的生活与内心，就好似在默默与他对话一样，虽然赵桐不知，但是赵显绎却觉得内心温暖潮湿，总是情谊缱绻。

赵桐大学主修了心理学和视觉传达设计，他似乎有一些些艺术的天分和爱好，林先生很喜欢他的触觉和敏感度，答应帮他制作第一本关于猫咪的写真集，虽然不是什么大事，但是看得出赵桐喜欢，每天忙碌着，生活充实且美好，赵显绎看他过得开心，自己也莫名地满足。

他觉得这就是自己作为一个父亲最为幸福美满的时刻。看着自己的孩子，开心愉快地渡过每一天，都是细小不值一提的事情，但是对于一个做父亲的人来说，却是孩子的点点滴滴都想知道。

赵桐今天在日记里面写，和林先生还有编辑小姐商量好了猫咪写真的整体构思，很棒！要谢谢林先生和编辑小姐！照片上是三个人坐在一起吃饭喝咖啡。背景是绿色丛林的自然景致，显得迷人又神秘。

明天又在日记里面写，今天给屁屁剪了脚趾甲，他生气了，因为最讨厌剪指甲，一个人躲了起来，无论如何都不理我。图片上的猫咪露出一双亮悠悠的眼睛缩在椅子下，面前有一罐金枪鱼的罐头，但是它神情戒备，明显是不开心的样子。

这些非常琐碎的细节都被赵桐逐一记录下来。  
原本平淡无奇的生活，也似乎变得有了温度，有了气味，有了形状。  
可以让人参观和感受他的生活。  
难怪他在网上的人气一直不错，并且越来越不错。

赵显绎看到赵桐近来会在日记里感谢一些人。一些喜欢他的人，送他礼物，鲜花，还有别的礼物，很多时候他并不知道那些礼物来自哪里，但是因为是一片来自陌生人的关心和好意，他都一一收下。

代他收礼物的是林先生，虽然他和赵桐只是单纯的合作关系，但是看得出来他很照顾赵桐，也很喜欢他，赵显绎以匿名的方式送去了礼物，赵桐只当他是粉丝。

他把他送去的鲜花，插画，还有乱七八糟的小礼物，都全部贴在日记里，一同感谢。就像感谢那么些陌生人，赵显绎觉得有趣，他还从未想过自己某一天会以一个陌生人的身份来接近赵桐。但是这种方式好像让他距离赵桐更近了，又让两个人的关系更神秘了。

他享受这种不被揣测的陌生善意，所以在莫名之中成为了赵桐最为忠实的头号粉丝。

定期给赵桐寄礼物，手笔阔绰，且总是关心和支持，每天鲜花不断，就像是追求者一般的态度，但是却从不流露出任何私人信息。这让赵桐和林先生都有些狐疑了，到底是谁？倒不像是一般的粉丝，而像是抱着某种目的而来的。

林先生害怕赵桐吃亏，劝他冷处理这种粉丝就好了。  
但是赵桐思来想去回了一张贺卡回去，那张贺卡最终到了赵显绎的手中。  
赵显绎看到赵桐亲笔写下的感谢，说，谢谢你一直以来的关心和支持，很感谢。但是礼物请不要再寄了，期待我们有一天能见面，谢谢你。  
落款是，赵桐，敬上。

字迹清秀动人，恍若是看见了他本人一样。  
赵显绎把贺卡放在最靠近心脏的位置，脑海里重温了一遍又一遍赵桐落笔认真写下这一词一句的模样，心里有根弦被轻轻拨动，挑得他莫名心动不已。

他把贺卡收起来放在了抽屉里面最深的位置，恍若珍藏某样不愿意被人看见的宝物。  
他不敢自己亲笔回复，踌躇思考再三，仍然还是以追求者的姿态继续送赵桐礼物。

只是再次叫人送礼物的时候附上只字片语，都是简单问候的话，表明自己并无其他的意思，希望他收下礼物就好。

赵桐拿到卡片的时候没再拒绝他的善意，把礼物都收下了。  
赵显绎觉得这样很好，他以一种隐蔽的方式在爱着，并且让赵桐也接受了自己的爱意。  
这就像是男人在追求自己心爱的女人一样，但是赵桐甚至并不知道他的性别是男是女，他有过微微的好奇，但是最终毫无结果，也只能停止了好奇。

16.

周末的时候赵显绎带着赵杼一起去爬山和泡温泉。  
赵杼看得出来很兴奋。他明显感受到父亲这次回家来对自己不一样了，突然多出了好多时间陪自己，这是他最高兴的地方。

赵显绎摸着他的头说，“你和小朋友一起玩，玩到累了我们再回家，好不好？”

赵杼满眼的星星，看着樊青家的哥哥和姐姐，害羞又激动。

樊青为他们小朋友之间相互做完介绍之后，对赵显绎说，“你应该多带他出来玩，看看他多开心，你这个做父亲的，倒是不够关心孩子啊。”

赵显绎难得没有反驳他，而是顺着他的话说了，“嗯，对，应该多陪陪他的。”

樊青倒是有些好奇他突然之间转了性，忙问，“以前不都是连恩管着他？你都不爱插手吗？怎么，最近到底是怎么回事，突然想起这些事情了？我看一定有些缘由。”

赵杼身上的特殊性让樊青这个外人都看出来了赵显绎以往的态度。  
由此一来，他的转变就变得语法明显。

赵显绎略觉尴尬，低头思索一阵最后他索性转移了话题，道，“也没有吧，桐桐小时候玩的时间也不多，前些时间公司的事情我和连恩都忙，如今有了时间，正好可以多陪陪他。”

樊青一脸无奈，知道赵显绎凡是不打算说的，自己再怎么问也没办法。  
他干脆闭了嘴，躺着享受惬意人生。

赵显绎却盯着赵杼看，看他跑起来的样子疯狂又飞快的，尖叫声不断，真的是十分活泼的模样。  
和平日在家里两个样。

到了晚上赵杼玩了一天，累了，直接睡了过去，赵显绎抱着他回了家进了门。

连恩忙着公司的事，已经大动肝火一整天，回到家里发现赵显绎和赵杼双双不在，还不顾上发火，就看见赵显绎抱着睡熟的赵杼回来了。

她连忙问，“一整天上哪儿去了，晚饭吃了吗？”

赵显绎把孩子小心翼翼交给保姆，说，“吃了，带他出去和樊青家里的孩子玩了玩，回来有点疲倦了，直接就在车上睡了。”

连恩担心赵杼感冒，立刻看了看睡熟的赵杼，发现他小脸蛋睡得通红，但是却没着凉，这才放了心。

微微皱着的眉头也送了下来，又想起工作上的事情，随口问了赵显绎一句，“明天我会跟城市规划局的人吃饭，听说这次他们张局长也来了，你一起吗？听说他提起你好几次，应该是想找你聊聊了。”

她这话的意思不难听得出来，赵显绎以前做生意拿地，一直经营着这些关系，这次连恩出去，想和赵显绎一起，但是赵显绎却想了想说，“我这边还有一个别的会，你帮我去吧，这次之后，张局长要约，我们再单独约着吃饭。”

连恩心事重重地点了点头，见他上楼去休息了，好几次想要开口问问别的，但是最终却也什么都没问出来。

她一个人走回了电脑前，两个秘书还在等着她安排接下来的工作。  
但是赵显绎带着赵杼这么一回来，又把她之前的工作思路全都给打断了。

她愣了几秒钟才发现面前站着的人，对他们说，“今天先这样，你们回去准备吧，明天有事明天再说。”

秘书匆匆点点头，都走了。  
留她一个人坐着，她心底有些矛盾，起草好的离婚协议已经和律师修改很多次了，但是今天看着赵显绎带赵杼回来，她却又再一次打住了这种念头，不确定自己到底需不需要真的离婚。

说实话之前赵杼偷偷溜进她的办公室的时候，就已经在抽屉里面看过那份离婚协议的草稿了。  
所以他才会问赵桐爸爸妈妈会不会离婚的问题。

赵桐远在几千公里外的新加坡，家里发生了什么一概不知。  
但是他得知父亲又要离婚了，心中先是一惊，然后才连忙问赵杼，怎么会问这样的问题。

赵杼当时握着电话垂头丧气地说，“爸爸他，很久都不回家了，他是不是不喜欢我和妈了？”

在小朋友的心中，两个人不在一起了，最简单直白的原因就是因为不喜欢，不爱了。

这么简单的道理，连十岁的赵杼都懂，成年人又怎么会不懂。

但是小朋友却往往不明白，成年人在一起，也不一定往往是因为爱。

赵显绎忙，这个赵桐知道，但是他和连姨之间的关系，他不敢随意揣测，所以只能安慰赵杼，“你别多想，爸爸多忙啊，忙着挣钱呢，怎么会不要你呢，你乖一点，他最爱你了啊。”

赵杼年纪小，伤心难过之余被安慰了几句，就很快能忘记烦恼。  
但是这份忧愁却传给了赵桐，赵桐不明白家里发生了什么会引起赵杼觉得父母会离婚的想法，但是一定是发生了点儿什么，才会让他如此敏感。

他为此操心不已，但是却又无法开口向赵显绎询问其中缘由。到了最后最终只能亲自问赵显绎本人，是不是打算离婚。

听到赵显绎说并没有这样的事情，那一刻，他才放心了。

17.

连恩并非是会为了孩子而忍辱负重的母亲类型。

她性格豪爽，为人精明，且处事一把好手，很多令人难堪的情绪她都藏得住，所以并不会轻易流露情绪。

就连想要离婚这个念头，她最首先考虑的也不是赵杼，而是自己的人生幸福。

但是不得不承认为人母亲，多多少少还是会为孩子多考虑一些。  
尤其是看见睡熟后的赵杼由赵显绎抱回来，她犹豫了一阵，不知离婚的想法到底是当讲而不当讲。

她想起前一阵子知道赵显绎有了外遇的事，那时她正处理完公司的一件大事，非常棘手，但是赵显绎却偏偏找不到人。

这时候秘书来告诉她赵显绎外面有人了，每天每天像追求小女生那样送对方鲜花，珠宝，礼物。

都是年轻小女孩才会动心的手段，但是不得不说，赵显绎用上了，这就代表他是上心了。

她了解赵显绎的脾气，很少会对什么人或者事动心。  
所以即便他是像别的男人一样随手招惹着玩玩，那也证明他是相当动心了才会出手。  
更何况这样的状况看起来是他在追求对方。

想他这样年过四十，依旧风度不减，外表成熟迷人，又气质温柔英挺的男人，实在是很难保证女人不会对他另眼相待。

连恩知道赵显绎和自己结婚了十年也没闹出过什么风言风语，时至今日，她才真的觉得是两个人走到了尽头了，他已经厌倦了，并且开始在外寻觅年轻的佳人。

那一刻知道事实摆在眼前，即便是非常令人难以接受，但是她还是忍着接受了。  
已经过了需要大吵大闹把双方都至于尴尬的境地，所以她很快地理清了思路，打算和赵显绎离婚。

带走赵杼已经是必然。  
但是到了晚上当她看见赵杼被父亲抱着回家的那一刻，她不得不承认自己还是有了些许的晃神。

夜已经很深，整个家里都安安静静，没有一盏灯还亮着。  
白天紧张的工作让她晚上大脑运转有些不灵。  
她摇了摇头，疲惫地捏了捏眉心，这才站起来准备休息了。

明天将是艰难的一天，眼下的生活再难她也有必要等到日后有空了再和赵显绎谈一谈。  
或许事情还会有转机。

赵显绎不愿意离婚，或者回心转意的话，为了双方的利益考虑，连恩还是会再三衡量离婚的利弊。

第二天一早，他们两夫妇双双出门开会，坐在车上的时候，秘书汇报完一件接一件的事务进展，当提及到赵显绎外遇这一件的时候，连恩打断了她，说，“这件事先不用说，先说别的公务，还有别的事吗？”

秘书有些为难地看着她，欲言又止，最后还是说了，“可是昨天您说这件事和私家侦探联系好了之后就通知您，那边已经联系上，您看是…….”

连恩低头看手里的最新财务报表，果断地挥了挥手止住她的问话，说，“这件事我现在不想提，以后再谈。”

那是一如既往生冷强硬的吩咐语气，秘书听了双双低下头，但也不得不应了。

陈秘书是连恩已经熟识并且吃过几次饭的熟人，他见到连恩，立马从台阶上走下来，笑着迎接道，“连董事，好久不见，今天赵董事不来，一切就有劳你了。”

连恩笑着和他握手，说话做事的姿态丝毫不输一个男人，非常霸气明艳。  
她知道这次吃饭只是一个吹风会，并不能摆在台面上说，所以近包房之前把秘书都遣散了，只通知了表弟先去坐着。

高镇看见她走进包房，递给了表姐一个眼神，连恩立刻朝着他走去。  
坐下后高镇悄悄对她说，“对面那人姓任，是本市有名的红二代，这次吃饭，不知道为什么陈部长叫了他一起，张局长左右为难，已经在进来之前跟我解释了。恐怕他担心自己里外不是人，所以先跟我们知会一声吧。”

连恩微微低着头，一边用热毛巾擦着手，一边细细聆听着。  
时不时点点头，虽然这一个消息听上去已经很不让人舒心了，维护多年的关系中间突然杀出来另外一个对手，且还不知道对方虚实，她也只能按住不动，装作什么事都没有一般，擦完了手，如常地和张局长寒暄打招呼。

张局长刚一进门就被安排在饭桌子中间的位置。  
一边是往日的朋友，一边又是上司牵线的新人，这一桌饭实在是吃得辛苦。

他笑了笑，不敢过多表现出自己的态度，只是随意和两边的人都聊着。  
高镇一见今天这局面就知道想要了解点实质的消息，是没有机会了。

这时张局长和任总不知为何事站了起来，匆匆朝着门外走去了，留下一大桌子的客人面面相觑。

陈秘书紧张地一头汗，忙着打了个圆场，说，“大家喝茶，大家喝茶啊。”

一桌的客人都心里疑惑，到底是什么来头，莫非还要张局长亲自去接不成。

这时在一旁抱着看热闹态度的高镇笑了。  
他随意地调侃起刚才那位出门离席的任总，笑着道，“听闻这位任先生是本市英才，仪表堂堂，器宇轩昂不说，还胃口其好，专挑别人下不了口的下手，这不，听闻最近终于排除万难的，娶了一位新欢过门。想必，这是去迎接新夫人去了。”

他这一席话说得三分贬三分调侃，虽然说得是男女之间风流的那点韵事，但是大家都听得出来，他这是在讽刺对方中途杀进来想分一杯羹。

在座的客人们跟着笑了笑，不敢多言。  
这个圈子里的事情就是这样，来来去去，大家多多少少都清楚一点，但是彼此心照不宣，以免伤了和气。

只是高镇这边才开了一个头，旁边坐着的一位女士又接过了话题，神秘兮兮地继续对着一桌子人八卦，“我还听说啊，任总的新老婆迷他迷得不得了，当初老太太为什么不满意他娶这个女人过门，不是因为她离过一次婚，而是因为她胆大包天啊，居然给前夫带了数十年的绿帽，对方浑然不知！这种手段啊，老太太听了是心惊肉跳，恐怕是害怕发生在自己儿子身上吧。”

这一番话说了，好几个在场的男人女人都发出一阵阵暧昧的笑声和惊奇的讨论声。

连恩听着旁人的议论，无非是在惊叹此女手段高超，又幸灾乐祸似得感叹，到底哪个倒霉蛋是谁，居然被带了绿帽还不知。

这事后知道，岂不要把此女撕了不成。

呵呵呵。  
呵呵呵呵。

各种议论声源源不绝。

陈秘书面露难色，有些不好控制场面了。

但是也只能如坐针毡地坐在一旁赔笑，却是不敢贸然打断在座的闲谈。

都是有头有脸的人聚在一起吃饭，谁也不能轻易得罪。

连恩向来知道商场如战场，每个人出来打交道，背后肯定都不知道被人私下非议成了什么样子。

她本来无心多听旁人的闲事，但是从张局长第二次打开门为任氏夫妇拉着门嘴里说着欢迎欢迎这番客气的说辞的时候，她的眼睛就再也没有离开过对方的脸。

开席之后满桌子权贵门阀皆是宾酬交错，相互寒暄。  
唯独连恩在看见刘雯雯进门的那一刻却觉得耳鸣失聪了。

高镇叫了她几次，她才回过神，问，“什么？”  
高镇说，“你脸色不太好啊，要不要出去透透气，这儿我帮忙照看着？”

连恩站起来深吸一口气说，“没事，我去卫生间。”

18.

她独自一人疲惫不堪地拖着身躯朝卫生间走去。  
仿佛是不晓得还有什么地方可以去了，只能推了门走进侧间，没想到没多少时间，听见外面高跟鞋哒哒哒的声音，又进来了两位听声音十分熟识的太太。

她们一个对另外一个说，“哎哟，你别说，那个新来的任太太看着貌美年轻哟，分明听说年纪也不小了，但是看上去却跟二十岁差不多。”

那一个满满都是鄙夷的语气，“还不是脸下面埋了线，我听说那女人年纪轻轻就出轨，当初大学时候就勾搭上了富家少爷，搞大了肚子才结婚的，哎呀没想到啊，竟然是抓了人来顶包……嘻嘻嘻。”

连恩站在里间不听不是，听也不是，最后推了门走出去，两位议论中的太太惊呼一声，生怕自己被当事人抓住。

但是却没想到是她。  
两个人委婉地笑了笑，招呼她，“赵太太好啊。”

她脸上挤出一个笑容来，也说了好。  
径直走向洗手台洗手。

水声哗哗啦啦也掩盖不住风言风语。

周太太说，“哎，真不知道她是什么好手段，居然可以勾搭上任先生，任先生的实力你不是不知道你，当初我听说娄先生有意拉拢他想和他成为亲家，他都没看上，却看上如今这个，还是个有前科的，可见啊男人都好这口，也不知道有什么好……”

张太太随着附和道，“可不是嘛，有市场才证明是抢手货。之前的那位啊，听说一直都不敢爆出来，这么大的事谁愿意闹得人人都知道啊。兴许之前的丈夫倘若没发现被人带了绿帽，还打算跟她过一辈子呢。也是倒了血霉了，白生生养了一场的儿子却不是自己，”然后她又神秘兮兮地用手肘拐了拐周太太，神秘兮兮道，“听说现在还由前夫养着呢，这情谊，那可是真真儿的，是我我都做不出来。”

连恩的脸色已经非常难堪，但是偏偏两位官太太没眼力似得，一个劲嘀咕着赵显绎前妻的事。  
她留在原地实在是觉得话越来越不堪，不忍再听，索性才抽身而退，离开化妆间了。

本来想要寻一个地方松口气，但是却没想到绕来绕去，还是落回了这些事上。

她刚推门出去，正巧外面一人正打算进来。  
连恩只顾着低头，忙说，“对不起。”  
那人也说，“不，是我没注意，对不住了。”

两个人四目相对，原来又是她。

连恩拉门的手停住了，愣愣的，仿佛没了动作。

刘雯雯却并不认得赵显绎现在的妻子，她来得晚了连身份也无人向她介绍，所以只是看着连恩，连恩看着她，眼睛黑白分明，短短瞬间，她就夺门而出，甚至是逃离开的想法。

刘雯雯觉得怪异，她的神情多为凄惶。  
但是转身一关上门，里面的话题便立刻变了。  
两位太太招呼她，“任太太？巧啊。”

刘雯雯并不熟悉她们的圈子，笑了笑说，“误会了，我和任先生只是好友。”  
还未打算真的结婚，算什么太太。  
外面的传言，未必太过玄乎了。

那两位太太立刻神情微妙却又架势清高。  
拿捏不准对她的态度，只能迅速收起了粉扑和口红匆匆离开，连话也不愿多讲。

高镇见了她出去一趟回来，脸色仍未见好转，他疑心公司的事出了问题，便问，“是不是出了什么变故？”

连恩怒火攻心，心里翻腾出数个念头，甚至忍不住想找人帮自己查当年到底发生了什么。  
只是最后话涌到了嘴边，却又突然制止住了。

她沉着脸说，“没事。”  
分明是不愿交谈的意思。

高镇问不出个所以然，只能作罢。

他跟着回到了公司，连恩细细想起方才在席间的闲言碎语，虽然仍旧怒火中烧，但是很快冷静下来。  
这件事关乎的重要性，还是自己一人知道就好。

她拨了一个电话出去，简简单单地吩咐一句，“查查他的出身，”然后就挂断了。  
她也未曾想到自己有一天还会和丈夫的前妻坐在同一张桌子上吃饭。  
不过大家都彼此不认识也是好的，省得赵显绎知道今天的事情，必定会和自己商谈一番。  
对于此事，她是不想谈，不愿谈，甚至还不到谈的时候。

她又翻开公司的商业合同，在事情未得到完全的证实之前，实在是不必劳心费力过于揣测真相。  
没过几天之后那边很快就给出了回复，刘雯雯在当初生产的时候确实是有意修改了赵桐的血型。  
赵显绎选择当初离婚，应当不是因为赵桐，而是因为刘雯雯外遇。  
那么赵显绎就是在离婚之后才知道事实真相的了。

连恩深吸一口气靠在靠椅上。  
当年事情的真相一点点拼接了起来。

办公桌上摆着成堆的公文合同，她倒并未因此事而大惊小怪。以赵显绎的为人和性格，做出这样的决定，并不是让人无法理解的事。  
只是想着近几年的时间内，赵显绎以赵桐的名义，帮他购置房产和各类投资，可能是早就为他打算好了日后的生活了吧。

连恩想到这里，就轻轻地叹了一口气，想着丈夫为了这个‘长子’，可真还是费尽心思啊。

19.

一回到家里，还没来记得喝杯水就听见赵杼在书房里面神神秘秘地说，“那我们说好了，一定要记得最先给我哦。”  
连恩想知道他在和谁说事，走进书房一看，他已经慌乱之中关掉电脑，故作镇定地说，“啊，妈妈，你回来啦！”

连恩看见他摊在桌上的试卷和课本，转移了注意力，问，“测验了吗？这次多少分？”

赵杼立刻慌忙地想要掩饰，可惜试卷上红色的85分已经赫然映入眼帘，遮也遮不住了……  
他硬着头皮，好不尴尬。  
低下了头，却不敢抬起来看母亲的眼。

连恩这回倒没出口就责备他，反倒是抽出了那张满满红叉的试卷看了看，然后又放回去，叹一口气。  
问，“你刚才在和谁说话？和同学约定好了什么事吗？”

据她所知，赵杼在学校的人缘并不好。  
他虽然漂漂亮亮的，乖巧又可爱，可是学校里面的孩子总当自己儿子是个傻子似的逗着他玩儿。

有一次班上同学故意把他的课本藏起来，然后又叫他来来回回在教室找到天黑了也不敢向老师求助。  
她得知事实真相，除了生气，也是觉得想不明白，怎么她和赵显绎这样的人，会生出赵杼如此呆傻的秉性？

如今他已经十岁，以后如果继承家业，会不会并不适合他？  
…….

她的思绪不知不觉跑了很远，赵杼却仰起头来，犹犹豫豫，又带着期待的幸福说，“是和哥哥，他…..嗯，他答应给我…..”

话还没有说完，她就已失去了兴趣。  
打断道，“好了好了，我知道了。”  
赵杼张了张嘴巴，想出声却又没发出音来。

连恩转身离去，忽然想起赵显绎不知在哪，便问，“你爸爸呢？”

赵杼有点失落，低着头看着自己的手指，说“爸爸在忙，他陪着我玩了玩就走了……”  
语气里面涌起无限令人心酸的寂寞情绪，但是连恩却无暇顾及。

她上了楼，想着晚上还有一个不得不出席的宴会，但是赵显绎却已经行踪不明，连报备也没有了，就人去楼空。  
她用手支撑着太阳穴已经毫无精力去多想赵显绎这是又去了哪里，见了谁，她只觉得非常地疲惫，想要合眼睡一觉。  
大人疲惫的时候有如山倒，只是更多的时候在孩子面前又不得不硬撑着。

这时赵杼敲开了她的门走进来，小心翼翼地捧着一只碗，说，“妈妈。”

连恩看着他脚步不稳的模样，忙从他手里接过碗，看见里面是两个汤圆，赵杼说，“阿姨煮的，叫我端上来给你。”

瞬时间她不知道说什么好，心里的滋味有些复杂，但是迎着儿子的目光，却无法流露出更多情绪，只能接受了他的美意。  
喝了一口姜汤，味道很甜。

她眉梢眼角都变得柔和起来，抚着儿子的发梢，关心地问，“这几天在学校怎么样？还开心吗？会不会觉得太累？”

赵杼听到这话非常兴奋，好像早已准备好答案就等着回答一样。  
他眼睛都亮亮的，脸上也挂着痴笑，单纯异常，说，“好啊，我在学校很好，老师最近表扬我了呢！”

连恩问，“表扬你什么？”  
赵杼羞涩又自豪地答，“表扬我做操做得好，要让我当体育课代表呢！”

他自然是认为自己得到了认可，值得向母亲汇报一番，毕竟是自己做出的成绩。  
但是那话听在连恩耳朵里，不知怎的，她却只想落泪，委屈心痛极了。

是委屈自己的，也是替赵杼心痛的。

她费了好大力气才能将所有涌起的泪水全部忍住，目光颤颤地盯着她的儿子，生平第一次顺着他的话问，“那你答应了吗？”

赵杼一口脆生生的回答，“答应了！”

他那么开心地笑，看在作母亲的眼里，只觉得这个傻儿子怎么那么傻，傻得叫人想哭想笑。  
她就算是平日再严肃严厉，也知道此时不该打破打碎儿子的幸福。  
她也像赵显绎一样，这时唯一一次没有因为考试成绩教训赵杼。  
虽然她也不想就此认命。  
但是她又有什么办法。  
赵杼才那么小，又是自己唯一的骨肉。  
她能怎么办？

她羞愧难耐地侧过了脸，不忍再看儿子，声音发颤地说，“好了，乖，出去吧，晚上我有事会晚点回来，你自己做完了作业叫人带你睡觉，明白吗？”

赵杼连忙点头说好。  
他还那么小，根本注意不到自己的喜悦和母亲的是一块磁铁的两极。

连恩端着手里的那支碗，目光落在碗里的两个汤圆上，看久了便觉得，汤圆即便团团圆圆，丰盛圆满，但是也是两个独立的圆。  
她这一天过得非常艰难，但是今天又只是无数个每天中的一天而已。  
她的苦无处去说。

20．

赵显绎回家还未休息，就看到赵杼扑在电脑前，全神贯注地盯着屏幕看，眼睛也不舍得眨。

赵显绎伸手挡住他的眼睛，说，“看什么这么认真，小心近视眼。”

赵杼拜托了他的双手说，“爸爸你看，哥哥拍得照片。”

赵显绎凑过去一看，才发现是赵桐的新书出来的。  
当初他说了要给猫咪拍一本写真，没想到这么快就做好了。  
他拿到了样书po出最新照片，附上签售的时间地址，赵显绎愣住，没想到居然还有签售…….

赵杼在一旁叫他，“爸爸，什么时候我才能看到啊？”

赵显绎回过神来说，“哦，这个问问哥哥，叫他先寄给你吧。”

赵杼点点头说，“我现在要给哥哥打电话。”  
说着开始拨电话号码，赵显绎不知道为何这时下意识地回避了。  
他是不想让赵桐知道自己在通过他的日记了解他的。  
尤其还是用这种隐蔽的心思和手段。

他主动回避了，站在房间外还听得儿子说，“哥哥你什么时候回来啊？我想看屁屁的照片。”  
赵桐在那边说了什么他没听清，转身就一个人上楼去了。

他进了赵桐的房间，看着他的房间一切整洁如新。  
佣人每周会进来换一次床单被套，他坐在他的床上手不自觉地抚平了床单上的纹路。  
随后轻叹一声。

他知道自己是不应当以这种不似父亲的心思关怀着赵桐的。  
但是很多时候他想着他想得久了，想得成瘾了，他自己也不知道什么时候自己是作为一个父亲的，而什么时候自己又不是作为一个父亲的。

他独自坐在他的房间里想念着他还和自己在一起的时光，他对自己笑，对自己撒娇，对自己絮絮叨叨。  
每每想着这些时候，他就会按住自己的左心房，以为自己是有心脏病要犯了。

可是他还健康得很。  
心脏强有力地收缩跳动着。  
每一下都怦怦鼓动，像是鼓点敲打在耳膜上一般。

他想起上次在新加坡拍下的两幅画。  
一直不敢拿回家来，只能放在办公室的保险柜里。  
但是近来他连保险柜也不敢打开了，望着保险柜的门的时候，就不由自主地出神，会想到那一天第一次见到那两幅画的心情，到底是什么样的，想象着赵桐亲吻上去的时候，那吻落在自己的唇上，又是什么样的。

思念和幻想犹如让人惆怅的春雨，把他浑身都淋湿了。  
他颇为狼狈寂寥地满街地走着，却找不到他心爱的人在哪里。

他把赵桐弄丢了，也不敢去寻找回来。

可是每每觉得自己身边空无一物的时候，仔细回想，又觉得那孩子一直都在自己身边。  
天知道他听到那个小家伙说离不开自己要陪着自己终老的时候是多么开心和喜悦啊。

那种感觉就恍若是被爱着，有一种极其温柔深刻的情绪把他包裹住了。  
裹挟住了，让他挣不脱，却又不愿意挣脱。

他差一点就倾吐了自己同样的情绪。  
但是却在最后关头忍住了。

因为他还记着自己的身份和责任。

作为一个合格的父亲，是不应该对着自己的孩子有着超乎寻常的感情的。

他喟叹又惆怅地一个人喝了很多酒，都无法忘记那一天赵桐对自己所说的一切。  
他知道有些东西不一样了，虽然赵桐还以为他在对着敬爱的父亲表达感情，但是赵显绎知道，已经不是了。

从他看见了赵桐的日记开始，他就知道了他内心真正的感情。  
那是一份不同于一般孩子对父亲的感情，而是比这个更多更厚重。  
他不敢多说，只能躲在儿子这个身份之下吐露着真实的心声。

可是那样缠人又迷离的感情，怎能是对一个父亲该有的呢？  
应该是对情人，或者是对倾慕的对象才有的啊….

他也知道自己对赵桐的感情，是非比寻常的，远远超出了一个父亲会给孩子的感情。  
他不知道这份感情会把自己带向何处，引去何方。但是他很清楚地知道赵桐的感情会把自己带向何处去，他怕自己失守了，所以他总是回避着那个孩子的感情…….  
即便他很想亲吻一下他的嘴角，眼角，眉角…….

他无时无刻不在自己心中，就像挥之不去的梦境一样，赵显绎很清楚地知道自己心底对赵桐的欲望，那种想要抱他，亲吻他，越是回避越回避不了，反倒是越思念和渴望他。

他总找各种借口不去看望赵桐，但是却又不知不觉在深夜的时候想起他，不知道他最近过得如何。  
然后整个夜晚都失眠了。

这种甜蜜的痛苦折磨着他。  
叫他整个人都沉溺。

他只想得到他一个人。  
其余什么也都不想了。

到了赵桐真正新书发布的那一天，他抵不过自己为自己找的借口，还是悄悄一个人去了。  
站在人群之后看着坐在桌子前的赵桐，他那么好看，皮肤发着光，头发漆黑如墨，眼睛深深的。

好多人找他拍照签名，他微微感到欣慰和高兴。  
为赵桐得到那么多人的喜爱而高兴，又为见到了这么美好的他而满是欣慰。

等到活动差不多要结束，主持人站出来讲话的时候，他才惊觉自己该走了，如果再不走的话恐怕就会被看见了。

而赵桐此时被邀请站上了台致谢，一旁的助理说，“现场还有没拿到签名的朋友请举手。”  
几个小女生立刻一股脑地举起了手，还连带鼓励他，“你也没拿到是吗？我们一起去要签名吧。”

赵显绎一阵苦笑，这样的场面真不好。  
他被比自己儿子还要小的女孩子团团围住了，助理跟赵桐讲了几句，赵桐已经抬头看过来，兴许，他很快就会发现自己的变态行径。

一直暗中关注着他，每篇日记都会看，还悄悄假装粉丝送他礼物，并且现在来到他的新书签名会。  
他不敢想象这样的后果，立马用手里的帽子遮住脸，匆忙转过身，毫无礼貌地走掉了。

这是他第一次在那么多人的场合失态。  
但是也顾及不了了。

那几个小女生还在背后窃窃私语，觉得他是个怪人。  
赵桐恰巧抬起头来看见一个匆匆离开的背影，并没有认出来是他。  
他像个逃犯似得逃回车里，终于松一口气。  
平静下来之后又觉得自己的行迹可笑。

他一个人笑了笑，叫司机开车回酒店，心情却很好。

赵桐晚上回到家，总觉得好像是他来了。  
只是给他打了电话想要确认，他始终不敢接，生怕泄露了自己的心思。

赵桐还不知道，那天晚上自己睡着之后，赵显绎确实回了一趟家里。  
他站在他的床头前，目光沉沉地盯着他看，好像要用目光把他整个人都融掉一样。  
小P最轻易地警醒了过来，从床上跑出来一看，原来是他，轻轻叫了两声才又跑去睡了。

他看着熟睡中的赵桐，他轻柔的侧面，一半沉浸在阴影之中，一半被窗外的月光照亮了。  
他打量着他轻轻翕合的嘴唇，久久目光不曾离开。  
他最终伸出了手指，用指腹在他的唇瓣上来回搓揉着，心脏的跳动声更清晰了。

赵显绎的指腹带着温度，很快就传递到了赵桐的唇上。  
他恋恋不舍地轻抚着他的嘴角，连带自己的手指都痒了起来。  
他提醒着必须在赵桐醒过来之前离开。  
猫咪这时候叫了一声，他赶紧匆匆就走了。

赵桐迷迷糊糊之间睁开眼睛，恍惚感受到这房间里刚才赵显绎还在，但是睁开眼睛的时候他又消失了。

就像一场梦一样。

赵显绎经过这么一折腾，越发心力交瘁和难以控制自己的心脏了。  
他坐在回酒店的车子里，脑海里回想的全是之前的那些画面。  
他手指还残留着碰触到赵桐嘴唇柔软的触感，那样令人怦然心动，却又越发折磨人。

21.

赵显绎刚去了新加坡，赵显伦就后脚到了S城。  
连恩给赵显绎打电话，却被他阻止了，说，“没什么大不了的事，我就是顺道来看看。”

连恩已经拿起的电话又放了回去，赵显伦坐在沙发上，问，“你和杼儿都还好吧？”

这天是周末，赵杼也没去学校，去兴趣班了，两个人谈话期间赵杼回来。  
赵杼看见赵显伦便叫，“大伯！”  
马上扑倒在怀里。

赵显伦抱起他坐在腿上，慈爱地问，“学校最近怎么样？看你长高了，也长胖了，最近怎么没看见你爸爸。”

赵杼说，“爸爸去看哥哥了，他工作比较忙，大伯你呢？你忙吗？我在学校也挺忙的…….”

赵显伦明显比喜欢赵桐更加喜欢赵杼一些，大概原因是连恩这个弟媳是自己挑的，而不是赵显绎任意妄为的结果。

他年纪大了，乐得和赵杼这样的小家伙聊天。  
虽然他呆呆笨笨的，身上带着一股稚气，比不得赵桐那孩子早慧，但是心底还是疼赵杼多一些。

赵杼说自己也忙，他和连恩都笑起来，说，“你一个小家伙，懂得什么是忙？你爸爸忙那是在工作，为了你挣钱，你忙什么？我看你是瞎忙！”

赵杼被他抱着，还数落了一顿，不由得有点不服气，说，“我没有瞎忙，我好好上学放学，写作业，还要去兴趣班，我也没有多少时间玩的。”

赵显伦被这话说得，就更是哈哈笑了起来。

他摸了摸赵杼的头，让他一个人呆着去，赵杼问他，“大伯你要住下来吗？爸爸说不定很快就回来了。”

赵显伦说，“你乖，大伯待不了几天，只是看看你们就走啦。”

赵杼‘哦’了一声，一个人走开了。  
并不打扰他们大人谈话。

连恩说，“大哥，午饭一起吃吧？赵显绎什么时候走了我也不知道，最近我们都忙，你来之前也不通知一声，我好和他安排出时间来。”

赵显伦却说，“真不用客气，我是顺道来的，”然后又顿了顿说，“公司再忙也不能不顾家庭，显绎我找机会说说他，让他别总是花时间在外面，也多陪陪你和杼儿，你们一家走到如今不容易，我这个做大哥的还要多感谢你，有了你帮他，才有了如今的局面，你啊，有什么委屈可以给我说，我这个做大哥的，还是把你们一家装在心底的。”

赵显伦这番话说得是时候也不是时候。  
连恩前段时间还想着离婚来着。  
赵显绎出轨这件事恐怕是不适合来出来给赵显伦讲的，但是离婚的这个念头缠绕着她，她的话都到了嘴边，却又转了话锋。

叹了一口气说，“谢谢大哥关心了。”

赵显伦点点头。  
他向来是以为连恩来了这个家以后赵显绎的生活和事业就从此平步青云，毫无后顾之忧了。  
丝毫不会想到连恩居然会萌发出离婚的念头。

连恩叹了气之后又说，“大哥，有件事，恐怕时间已经很久了，但是你却不知道，赵显绎也没跟我提过，只是今天…….”  
她说着突然低着头看了一眼赵显伦，赵显伦不由得微微倾斜了背脊，还没开问，连恩便说，“赵桐那孩子，不是显绎的，是别人的。”

这么一个惊人的事实就被如此平淡无奇地说了出来。  
好像是一个吹得快要爆炸的气球突然被人扎破了个洞，气全部跑出来了。  
赵显伦震惊地看着满脸疲惫的连恩。

连恩看他的表情就知道，这件事恐怕除了赵显绎和刘雯雯，再无其他人得知。  
她闭上眼缓缓地摇了摇头，只听见赵显伦惊讶地声音说，“这，这怎么……”

连恩叹一口气说，“这也是我刚得知的。恐怕显绎不愿意告诉你，是有意把这件事瞒住所有人。”

赵显伦惊异震惊过后满是愤怒和怒火，一下子就爆发了。  
猛然站起来吼道，“他怎么能这样！”

连恩却态度始终淡淡的，说，“他不这样，又能怎样呢，始终是养育了十几年的骨肉，一瞬之间知道了不是自己的，恐怕他也不愿意接受。只是，这件事是我从别人口里知道的。说是刘雯雯当年先有了身孕，害怕暴露，找了赵显绎顶包…….这件事过去这么多年，赵桐如今又长大成人，恐怕他也并不清楚当年的这事。”

赵显伦当年见到刘雯雯被赵显绎带回家的时候就对她隐隐不满。  
后来得知刘雯雯因为出轨而败坏了赵家的名声，他已经是大动肝火。  
如今才知道，原来赵显绎是被她带了整整二十年的绿帽子，而且这一戴还永远都取不下来了，他满腔的怒火无从宣泄，竟然咬牙切齿，到了要跺脚的地步了。

“她…她这个！”他因为太气愤竟然一时之间说不出来话，眼睛瞪得有铜铃大，神情骇人至极，好像要吃人。

连恩站起来低了头，觉得这事情已经够让人尴尬和丢脸了，实在是不适合再拿出来被人讨论。

她劝了劝赵显伦，“大哥，我告诉你这事并非是说赵桐那孩子不好，孩子始终是无辜的，无论父母是谁，他如今也平平安安地长大了。刘雯雯的事，也过去那么多年，如果不是那天吃饭碰巧我听到，可能也无法知道这事真相。赵显绎这些年来闭口不谈，多少也是有他的难处，我告诉你，是想着这事不应当瞒着你，你毕竟是一家之主，很多事情还要有您做主。赵桐那孩子吧….. 和赵杼一样，在赵家养了那么多年了，大家都当做了一家人。这件事如果闹出去，最终还是丢了赵显绎的脸，我是不愿看到那样的场面发生的。所以，大哥，这件事就当我说过就忘了吧，如今木已成舟，说别的也没多大用处。”

赵显伦当然知道一个男人被戴绿帽是何等的侮辱。  
只是他气归气，却想着着一定绿帽也太大了些。  
居然要整整一个赵家都来顶着。

好个刘雯雯啊！  
狐狸媚子，害人不浅。

居然叫赵显绎瞒了自己二十年如今才知道当年真相。

他捏着拳头，含恨地说，“我知道。”  
语气非常凝重，甚至眉心都揉在一起了。

连恩看他这样，心里同样不好过。就跟当初自己知道事实真相的心情一模一样。  
这样的事，又有几个人能瞬间就理顺了呢？

她再次叹一口气，身体摇摇欲坠似得，虚晃了晃，才说，“一起吃饭吧，吃完了饭我叫司机送您去机场。”

赵显伦整顿中午饭都没吃好。  
一直吹眉毛瞪眼的，好像是个卡通人物。

赵杼倒是不明白两个大人的各种心事。  
他年纪小，倒还是有几分天真懵懂。

22.

赵显伦回了家里，太太见他一连几天都把自己关在房间里也不肯出门。  
不免趁着送东西的时候问了一句，“去看了七弟他们一家怎么样？怎么回来就一直不对劲，我问你你也不说。”

赵显伦正是满心烦扰的时候，他为赵显绎的事情整整伤神了快一周的时间，仍然没有走出来这个死胡同。

偏偏这时候又被妻子念叨了，脾气非常不好地回了一句，“没事！我心烦着！”

太太被驳了面子，想要骂人却无从开口。  
她知道丈夫很少这样冲着自己发脾气的。  
实在是没办法了，看了几眼，索性关了门等赵显伦一个人伤神去。她也不管了。

赵显伦听着家里人的脚步渐远，他又面容愁苦起来，想着前几日弟媳对自己说得一番话，本来满心的愤怒和急躁，如今也渐渐化成了叹息和愁容。

他端起茶来却发现水杯空了。  
这几日在家接连发脾气，连家里的佣人都不敢靠近了。  
他重重叹息一声，把杯子往桌上一扔，揉着太阳穴，最终的情绪都化为了说不清道不明的喟叹。

连恩倒是没把这件事再放在心上了。  
她知道这件事对赵显绎的伤害程度，所以才不会拿出来再讲了。  
赵显绎这事这么多年都不愿意说，明显就是不愿让人知道，如今自己是意外得知了，那知道了就等于伤了他的面子。他不愿意别人碰的东西自己还要去碰，那就是不知情识趣了。

她还是和以前一样，知道了装作不知道一样，这件事除了赵显伦作为赵显绎的大哥应该知会一声，她谁也没说，和赵显绎打电话说事情也还是以往的态度。  
只是有些时候想起来赵显绎为赵桐早早就做了打算，这让她叹息。  
她是真正认识到赵显绎私底下有多宠爱赵桐了，连不是自己的都这么宠着，是自己的，反倒是一般般。

这有点让人不是那么舒服的感觉，她搁在心里，每每想起这一点，就有点不舒服。  
赵显绎原本看着像是个完美无缺的人，英俊温柔，待人谦和，永不发脾气。  
但是知道他有了外遇，又养着一个毫无血缘关系的前妻的儿子，这一切不知道为什么竟然让她看赵显绎都没有笼罩也以前那层光了。

也许还是常言说得好，距离近了，美感就没有了。  
她一个人忙碌的时候会琢磨一阵这些有的没的，但是琢磨一阵又没个结果出来。  
最后还是想着不如不琢磨。以免伤神费力，累。

赵显绎在新加坡逗留几日，他又回S城。  
往返于这两个城市之间，赵桐并不知道他来了又走了。  
他只是觉得有些时候自己会有错觉，总觉得赵显绎就在，但是看仔细了，当然知道那只是自己的糊涂想法而已。

年关将近了，他打算收拾回家。  
林先生这之前作为他入行的介绍人质疑，又联系了他邀请他和当地的话剧社团来往合作，以为第一本写真集卖的不错，人气上升，林先生询问赵桐有没有别的想发展的意思。

赵桐刚开始是拒绝的，但是渐渐地心底有一个引子似的故事，他拿捏不准，问了林先生的意见，最终磨成了剧本，将要在年底之前在剧院上演。

虽然是小型的实验性质的剧目，但是仍然是售票，推出公众的眼中，算是公开性质了。  
看过试演的评价不错，有的甚至很高，那被贴出的海报非常艺术且有魅力，颜色喑哑，却独独有一抹红，是一位年轻的舞者在中间。

林先生和剧目合作人盛赞了实验剧目的成功性，邀请赵桐一定要亲自去看一次。  
赵桐心底已经知道表演如何，但是拖着迟迟不肯去。  
最后快要下映的时候，他终于打算去了，因为还有一个交流会需要出席。

他心里有点小小的介怀，觉得这种内心私密的东西是不太适合放在大庭广众之下讨论的。  
但是林先生一再坚持，赵桐咬了咬牙，还是去了。

他当然不知晓这件事也会被赵显绎看到，他只知道这幕话剧，绝对不适合被赵显绎知道。

就连两个人打电话的时候赵显绎还问说，“快过年了，我去接你回来吗？早点订机票回家吧，再忙也不能不好好照顾自己。最近在忙什么？我不问你，你就不打算主动告诉我了吗？”

其实他对赵桐的生活了解得一清二楚，但是还是希望听到赵桐多告诉自己一些。  
毕竟，听到他说话，心里也是安稳的。

但是赵桐却偏偏隐去了很多事情没有告诉他。  
这时常让他惆怅，又无从怪罪他。

赵桐‘哦’了一声，简单说着，没什么。  
赵显绎听出他不开心，就问，“怎么？是不开心了吗？”  
赵桐也不觉得是不开心，但是他总觉得最近一段时间有些异常。他觉得赵显绎时时处处都在自己身边，这太匪夷所思了，所以他对赵显绎说，“最近我好像神经有点过敏了，明明你没有来过家里，但是我总觉得你就在。可能是我神经过敏了……”

赵显绎听到这话心里咯噔一声，还未料到赵桐居然会觉察到这事儿。  
他沉默着掩饰自己的慌乱。  
赵桐却挂了电话说，“那就这样吧，爸爸，我们下周见。”

赵显绎还来不及惆怅，才发现他已经挂了。

他看着赵桐的日记，自然又照例打算去看赵桐。  
不免心里暗暗波澜又悸动地想，并不是你想多了，这一切都是真的。  
只是他永远都不打算让赵桐知道这一切。  
自己的行为到底算什么，他自己都说不上来。  
心底竟然有种淡淡的猥亵之感，这种感觉真叫他这样性格的男人感到难堪。

他无法接受自己身上居然有了这种猥琐的部分。  
但是微微苦恼一阵之后，又不得而解，还有什么其他的办法吗？更好的办法？  
没有了吧，他达成深夜的飞机出发，行迹那么可疑，连家里的妻子都避讳他的行踪了。  
他自己却没头没脑地沉浸在这种诡谲的行为之中。  
这当然非常地不像他。

23.

他来到话剧的演出地点，坐落闹市区，却在半山间，周围是富人区和商业区，人流稀少的店铺门可罗雀。  
这样一个本该是在国内肃杀寒冷的季节，在星岛却一如既往地热辣。  
烈日当头，从车里下来差点闪了他的眼。

赵桐必然是不知道赵显绎会这时候出现在新加坡的。而且还会去看他的剧。  
开演前演员和导演来和他窃窃私语，赵显绎坐在最后排的角落处。  
他需要确保自己安全，无法让人察觉，最重要是赵桐看不到自己。  
但是自己却能远远地看着他。看他白衣牛仔裤，干净清透异常，非常年轻。真是看着都让人心平气和，心旷神怡。

奇了怪了。他明明也没做什么， 但是单单这样看着他就觉得内心宁静极了。连外面三十几度的烈日都远去了，剩下丝丝的凉。  
仿佛是站在树荫下，浓荫眷恋着他，他踱步，觉得自己非常幸运且满足。  
这种感觉也不知道怎么来的，但是看见了赵桐，心就定了。  
仿佛再也不必寻找，再也不用担心什么。此时此刻，这一刻，非常满足。

他听见身旁两个小女生用中文窃窃私语，说着，“今天会见到他，你买了他的书了吗？就是那本猫咪的写真，非常可爱对不对？”“对！我也很喜欢！让我觉得我家的猫咪都可爱了许多！”

他平日并不知晓赵桐身边的女生都是如何看待他，或者是倾慕他，他单单是知道赵桐拒绝过女生的好意。但是如今听到年轻的女生讨论自己的儿子，表达出对他的爱意或者爱慕之情，他觉得非常满足有趣，莞尔一笑。心情异常好。

导演上了台作简单地开场白，感谢大家的今日到来，又说了这一幕实验话剧，没想到能得到公众的认可，非常开心，云云。最后结束了会邀请大家一起合照，谢谢大家。

哗啦啦的掌声响起，不少人是因为支持这种小剧团的发展才来看第二次。  
大部分的票都是卖给了长期以来的支持者。

赵显绎感受到黑暗如同厚重的幕帘一般渐渐垂下，周围最终一片漆黑。  
他倒觉得安稳了，此时再也不用闪躲，不用掩饰自己的目光，可以在黑暗中大胆光明地看他喜爱之人。

赵桐坐在最前排的右方，有别人陪着他。  
他也不吃醋，只是时不时看看舞台，第一幕剧正在展开，但是他看到得更多是赵桐。  
别人来看戏，他来看人。

第一幕终结了，掌声四起，他才回过神，不知道发生了什么。  
旁边的小女生悄悄打开了手机看着宣传册上面的故事，一字一句念了出来。

“安和被阿大收养之后，阿大的老婆每天在街卖面，突然有天说去隔壁吃碗糖水，到了晚上阿大发现她没回来，才知道她再也不回来了。安和整日看见阿大酗酒，终于被隔壁邻居举报给教育署，阿大被管制教育三个月后送回。阿大从此每天在芽笼巷164号卖鸡饭，安和放学回家，会帮着一起做家务，但是却从来不提吃糖水的事。安和成绩优异考取政府奖学金，升入大学就读法律。和男朋友分手之际，阿大煮了一碗糖水给她喝……”

赵显绎撑着半只手在一旁听，不知不觉看台上的演出看得入了迷。  
第四幕剧终的时候，他才发现这是一个养父和养女的故事。

安和年少无家，被人收养之后一直过着清贫的生活。后来大学交往了男朋友，因为被抛弃而不得不堕胎，最终在病床上的时候阿大煮了一碗糖水给她喝。  
也许人和人之间的关怀就是这么细微，仅仅一碗汤，就表明了感情。

安和有了身孕之后怀了阿大生了一个孩子，并放弃了去美国读博深造的机会。阿大因癌症不久人世，临死之前想要求见一见安和。  
安和带着孩子和新的丈夫出现，表示自己有了一个新家，让阿大好好去，勿再牵挂。

故事非常缠绵清淡，但是赵显绎看了之后，却内心受到深深地震动。

坐在一旁小声探讨的女生可能不知道究竟为什么会有这个故事，她们的兴奋仅仅在于可以看到心中的偶像。  
但是赵显绎不同，他太明白这个故事的含义了。

他看过了之后终于明白赵桐为什么在网上的一切都不愿意在现实世界中谈起。  
他是完全隐藏起来自己的。

他的思想，他的情感，还有他的愤怒悲伤，全部都是隐藏起来的。  
只有在网络上，他才是开放的，可以肆无忌惮地表达和倾诉。

他在他的故事里面写尽了他看到的自己，他赵显绎，还有赵桐他自己。  
从没有人了解过他的内心，他也并不试图让人了解。  
只是在不经意的时刻，他才会流露出最赤裸真诚的自己。

赵显绎双手微微颤抖着，有种奇异地无法控制自己双手的感觉。

他本来早就该走了，早在舞台的灯全部亮起来之前就该走了。但是演出的故事太过于摄人，四周的灯光都全都亮起来了，他还未离场。

导演和编辑开始上台交流创作心得，以及经由林先生的介绍，认识了赵桐，打算以他创作的故事作为原型，加以改编的全部过程。

当地报纸来了记着采访，赵桐邀请上台和林先生一起接受采访。  
演员和观众都非常喜欢这个故事，所有人凑在一起拍照的时候，赵桐露出并不适应的笑容。  
赵显绎这才意识到自己真的该离开了。  
不然会被看见的。

赵桐本以为是自己的幻觉才会看见了他，但是从演出开始的时候，他就恍惚又有了那种神经过敏的感觉。直到灯光再一次照亮了整个剧场，犹如是日光照头白昼，他在台上再三确认，终于确认那个最在最后一排最角落里的人就是赵显绎。

赵显绎和他的目光匆匆交汇而过，他心里尴尬且紧张，但是也顾不了，站起来，说了声，‘抱歉’，还来不及等到观众提问就匆匆走了。

赵桐对身旁的林先生说了几句话，也跳下舞台追着他而去。  
好几个观众和台上的演员导演都露出莫名惊讶的表情。

林先生帮忙解释了几句，赵桐却不明白为什么赵显绎这时会在这里。  
他又为什么要躲？！

难道不是应该感到难堪的人是自己吗？

他愤恨地嘴唇都要咬破了，站在车辆疾驰的大马路上，一辆接一辆的跑车呼啸而过。但是却仍然无法过街。

他看见赵显绎就在前方，深蓝色的西装正是他的背影。

他心急如焚，想要喊，但是身体先于思维，已经拔腿冲出去了。

身旁是尖锐的刹车和汽车鸣笛声音，他不管不顾地追了出去，好几个司机因为急刹停下来咒骂他。

他那一刻感到自己无助且后悔极了。还带着某种不知道为何的恨。  
想要发声，却如鲠在喉。

24.

赵显绎并没有走掉，他就在马路对面等着赵桐。  
赵桐追出来的时候，抬起头望见他，他刚好就在红绿灯路口。  
这时候红灯亮了，车都停下来，路旁的行人懒懒散散走过。

赵桐怔怔地望着赵显绎好一会儿，才确认了那确实是他，他没有走掉。  
他缓慢地走过去，慢到刚走到赵显绎面前，身后的红灯就变成了绿灯。  
车流穿梭起来的街道，又变得繁忙异常。

他们两个人回家。  
赵桐一直一句话没说。赵显绎也沉默不语。

到了家里，首先迎接出来的当然是猫咪，蹭着赵桐的脚边，然后又轻盈地跳到赵显绎身边流连了一阵，还不等赵显绎弯下腰抱住他，它就傲娇又及时地逃跑了。  
好像就等着赵显绎上当似得。

赵桐没说什么，放下东西，抱着小P 独自回了房间，并且关上门，再也不和赵显绎见面。  
赵显绎跟在身后，那关上的门差点贴在他的脸上。  
他知道自己讨了没趣，不禁摸摸自己的鼻子，好不尴尬地找个地方坐下。

感觉好像这并不是自己的家。  
反倒是上别人家来，惹得主人生气了，况且他还不知道如何让赵桐消气。

赵桐抱着小P打开电脑和赵杼视频。  
赵杼痴汉一般地在电脑那一头欢叫，“屁屁！”  
翘起了嘴巴准备亲，赵桐却没管他，猫咪自顾自地跳上桌子又跳走了。  
赵杼的眼神追随着猫咪，被冷落了也丝毫不受挫。

赵桐没想明白，到底赵显绎是怎么知道今天这事的呢？  
他分明谁也没说，谁也不知道。就连身边的同学，也没人知道他在校外的生活。

他像是把自己的生活分成了两边，一边是可以让人了解和知道，另外一边却是孤独，自我，不想被人了解知道的。

但是偏偏，这个最不想被知道的所指对象里面就指得是赵显绎。  
却又如今叫他知道了。

赵桐从未有过的挫败和沮丧缠绕着全身，让他觉得非常累，非常累。

赵杼注意到他的面色，关心地问，“哥哥，你是心情不好吗？”

赵桐不知如何诉说。  
今天这样的事，他是不可能对赵杼说得。  
他已经无意识地把另外一半的自己藏了起来，令他没想到在艰难的时候，连个说话的人都没有。

“没，”他只能独自消化。  
并不打算告诉弟弟。

但是赵杼却并不打算放过他的样子，依旧说，“我看得出来，你心情不好，是因为屁屁不听话吗？还是因为猫咪写真没有卖出去呢……哎呀，你说寄给我，还没有收到，我很想看看啊。”

赵桐不免笑了笑，大概赵杼的世界里，才永远只有这些简单的事情。  
他自己的世界和赵杼的相比起来，实在是太复杂，太晦涩，太让人难以碰触。而不像赵杼，每天最头痛的大概就是写作业，等放学，以及想念小P了吧。

他说，“我已经帮你寄了，再等等，就可以收到了，应该会很快，你等我帮你看看快递单号，看看到哪儿了。”

赵杼晃着悬空的小腿痴痴地望着他，等待着。  
赵桐点开国际快件，看了看马上就会送到。  
放了心，告诉弟弟，“快了，明天吧，一定可以收到的。”

赵杼表情都惊喜了起来，“真的？太好了！”

赵桐的心情和他的心情简直形成鲜明的对比。  
赵杼更容易得到满足，所以他容易快乐。  
他活得更简单一点，想到这里，赵桐不禁心底默默地开始羡慕他。

赵杼问，“哥哥你是和爸爸在一起吗？”

赵桐犹豫片刻，寻思着到底是说是，还是不是。  
结果他反问赵杼，“你怎么知道他会来？”

赵杼却说，“很明显啊，爸爸一定是去看你的演出了。每次你有展出和画展，爸爸都会去呢，他还买了你的画！”

赵桐睁大了眼睛，不敢相信自己听到的一切。  
赵杼自顾自地兴奋，终于意识到不对劲的地方。

他从兴奋中醒悟过来，小心翼翼地看着赵桐，试探着问，“哥哥你不知道吗？”

赵桐非常震惊于听到赵杼说，赵显绎买了自己的画。  
他的画作目前售出的屈指可数。  
但是赵杼却说是被赵显绎买走了。

赵桐听着，一时间心底感受非常复杂。  
他脸上浮现出一种可以称之为恍惚的神色。  
仿佛并不相信，但是事实如此，却不得不相信。

他低垂了眼睛，自言自语般说，“他又是如何知道这一切？是通过上网吗？可是….怎么会？”

在他的印象中，赵显绎应该不是会上网关注这种东西的人。

他那么忙，抽出时间都是困难的是。况且自己也从来没有告诉过他自己在网上写日记。

赵杼意识到情况不对，好像是自己犯了错，但是却不知道为何犯了错。  
他低着头说，“对不起，是我告诉爸爸的。”

赵桐抬起头来看着他，“你？”  
不敢相信他又是如何得知。

赵杼揉了揉鼻子，可怜巴巴地坦白，“是屁屁的照片，我在网上搜到了，然后就为了看屁屁，找到了哥哥的部落格，然后就被爸爸也看到了。”

事情就这样全被连了起来。  
赵桐喉咙里发出意义不明的一个‘啊’，赵杼觉得他可能要生气，立刻又说，“哥哥对不起。”

赵桐牵起嘴角，努力想要大方地说，“没事，真的没事………”

赵显绎在外面站了很久，又走来走去，一直徘徊到了吃完饭的时间，他才鼓起勇气敲了敲赵桐的门。

赵桐立刻回应了，说，“什么事。”

赵显绎松一口气，还担心赵桐因为刚才的事情赌气，连话也不愿意说。  
他清了清嗓子，居然在开口的时候因为紧张而气紧。  
“该吃完饭了，出来吃饭吧。”

接着他又担心起赵桐会不愿意出来吃饭。  
这念头冒出来的时候，着实让他苦笑了一下。  
做父亲的，总是没完没了地啰嗦和担心。

结果没想到门却打开了。  
赵桐开了门站在房间里，小P 从门缝灵敏地溜出来，喵了一声。

赵显绎重新凝视赵桐的脸，天知道他的心情比他的脸尴尬一百万倍。  
但是赵桐却面无表情，那平静平稳的目光，直直叫他不经意地移开了眼。

他为了掩饰自己，咳了一声说，“吃饭……”

话还没说话完，赵桐就走向餐桌，坐了下来。  
赵显绎无奈地苦笑。  
觉得自己虽然对他怀有莫名的情愫，但是到底还是父亲的心情更多一些。

害怕伤害了他，害怕他受到伤害，担心他吃不吃得饱，穿不穿得暖，每天过得怎么样。  
会成为社会的栋梁与否不重要，最重要是开心幸福。

他和赵桐坐在一起吃饭，赵桐的腿不经意地靠在了他的腿边。  
温度隔着布料传过来，赵显绎端起饭碗的动作明显停顿了一下，看向赵桐，见他神色并无改变，他才又拿起了筷子吃饭。

今天发生的一切成了一种默契。  
谁也不开口谈及，只是因为两个人都不知道以什么样的方式谈起才对。

晚上赵桐和赵显绎洗了澡各自上床休息。  
赵显绎不知道为什么， 以前的时候总觉得在这里的时候和赵桐才是靠得最近的，在家里的时候，思念很长，但是两人距离也最远。  
不过如今，和赵桐只隔着一堵墙。赵显绎却觉得反而两人的距离拉远了。

他叹息着入睡。真的有点不知道该怎么办才好了。  
到了半夜的时候不知怎么觉得有点冷，想要起身关上窗。

但是刚一睁开眼睛的时候就看见床边坐着一个人。  
原来是赵桐，他也没想到自己会突然醒过来。  
赵显绎微微怔住，在模糊的光线里清醒地看着赵桐，不知他怎么会来，又为什么会是这时候。不过无论如何，他的心都有细微的触动。

赵桐的手指刚巧就停留在赵显绎的嘴角处，在他睁开眼睛的瞬间，他的手指还温热着。  
像是抚摸自己的情人而非父亲的动作以及凝视的眼神望着赵显绎。

赵显绎来得及说话，赵桐他就霍然站起来转身走了。  
只让赵显绎觉得这一切太突然。

他想叫住他，但是刚伸出手，却又慢慢放下。  
唇上的感觉还在。那种被温柔的眼神凝视，和细细抚弄嘴角的感触依旧可以回忆起来。

赵桐差一点就吻上去了。  
只是赵显绎并不知道他真实的打算。

他独自坐在床上体会着刚才发生的一切，回味着，心神不仅被拉得老远。  
心里像是被一根若有若无的线牵着，赵桐的一举一动，一个眼神，都可以让他心驰神往，心痒不已。  
他已经控制不了自己的心，在看见赵桐的时候，就变得躁动又渴望。渴望他对自己有感情，也渴望自己能够碰触到他。

25.

赵桐坐在赵显绎的腿上，异常小心又轻轻地亲吻着他的嘴唇。

赵显绎不敢惊动了他，只能平静地坐着，任由他亲吻着。

赵桐的吻太小心，他只敢用自己的双唇去碰触赵显绎的唇，然后慢慢地用舌头舔了舔，为了不显得太色情，他只敢用嘴唇去碰触赵显绎的，生怕自己惊扰了这不像是真的这一刻。

他们仍然还是父子。  
不敢做太过界的事情。  
但是其实从他们怀有不合时宜的念想那一刻开始，就一切都太越界了。

赵显绎被动地承受着，他比赵桐知道一百倍一千倍应当如何接吻，当然不是这样若有若无地轻轻碰触，应该伸出舌头，伸出牙齿，去咬，去挑逗勾引。  
但是他也知道以那样的方式对待，就太过火了。

他自欺欺人般地告诉自己什么是对的，什么是错的。什么是应该，什么是不应该。  
但是到了最后，他自己也渐渐模糊了界限。  
剩下一片灰黑色的世界。

他心下一片复杂，很知道眼下正在发生些什么，又意味着什么，但是他却拿不准这到底是不是自己想要的。  
在他的眼底留有一片黯然，赵桐闭上了眼睛看不到，只是很投入地亲吻他。  
投入得像是一个演独角戏的演员。就像他一直以来想象的那样，幻想的那样。

赵显绎有些难过，虽然也有期待之情，他也同样爱他。  
但是更多地，他感到悲哀。  
因为他们的关系，在亲情的牢笼里爱上了彼此。

他感受地到赵桐的双唇是温热的，柔软的，诱人的。  
他的吻能够令自己的思考分心，思维不知不觉被牵了过去。

他也确实因为赵桐好闻的气息微微勃起，有了动情的迹象。  
但是这正是令他难以接受和懊恼的。  
他在内心是鄙视自己这种情动和感情。一个父亲，居然对自己的儿子有了情欲，多么令人恶心。

他厌恶地想要扭开头，但是赵桐这时却情难自已地捧住了他的头，把他硬拉回来，伸出湿黏的舌，不经意地钻进他的口腔里去。挑逗着，吮吸着，想要把自己幻想过的一切都对赵显绎做一次。

他知道赵显绎是不会拒绝的。  
至少今天这一次不会。

赵桐吻到激情处，呼吸都快换不过来了，他感到甜美的眩晕和可怕的窒息。  
他吸干了赵显绎嘴里的空气，实际上是吸走了他自己的。  
他倒在赵显绎的身上喘气，大口大口，浑身颤抖起伏不已。  
但是赵显绎只是温柔地为他顺着气，抚摸他的背脊，一下一下，等到赵桐喘过来了，赵桐看着他，突然就笑了一下，赵显绎想温和地对他笑笑， 但是却没有做到。

他作为一个长辈，心情可能要沉重很多。  
非赵桐这个年纪能够体会。

但是赵显绎能感觉得出他现在是快乐的。  
虽然这种快乐带了一层灰。让人觉得不自由，不畅快。  
但是至少这一刻赵桐他是快乐的。

他好像很久以前只在赵桐小时候见过他如此甜甜的笑。羞涩又微微紧张。分明是担心自己表现不好，会被责罚。

赵显绎犹豫了一下，就抱起他到自己房间里，放下他开始细细温柔地亲吻他的脖颈。  
他仰起头，有点不适，但是还是很开心能两个人做这些事情。  
就像是偷食禁果的小孩子，赵显绎明知道是错误的，还是选择了纵容他。他心里很快乐，仿佛是喝醉了酒，自然地勾住赵显绎的头，被他轻轻用嘴含住了耳垂，又在耳朵下面嗅了嗅。  
赵桐仰起头笑，整具身体都是欢乐的。

赵显绎压住他的身体，把他压在床上，整个人都臣服在自己的身体之下。  
他那么沉，但是赵桐却觉得被他压住好安心，非常安全。  
他的心强有力地怦怦跳着，跳得太过兴奋以至于赵显绎都感受到了他博博跳动不已的心脏。  
他还没有来得及下一步的动作，赵桐就已经先把自己交在了他的手中。  
让他抚摸着自己的身体，在被子里脱光了衣服，又想去缠绕赵显绎。

赵显绎感受着他年轻鲜活，又光滑细腻的身体，像一条蛇一样缠住自己的身体，那确实有种让人恍如吸食鸦片的颤怵。  
他顺着赵桐的曲线，游走在他的身体之上，是温热，如绸缎般，干净的躯体。  
赵桐如痴如醉地无限贴近他还未褪去衣衫的身体，反复摩擦，缠绕，想把两个人连在一起。  
赵显绎揉着他，不敢泄露本性之中的那点兽性，只能尽力控制住自己，揉着他的身体，让两个人都在肌肤相亲之中体会到了不真实的快感。

赵桐非常喜欢这一刻的亲密，他情不自禁地在床上叫他，“爸爸。”  
赵显绎很想把他变成自己的人，那一刻，他生平第一次体会到连骨头都在细微呻吟的甜美。

赵桐篇

1.

赵显绎早晨很早的时候便醒了。  
他睡不着。不过醒来的时候神志却很清醒。

他去了赵桐的房间看见他还在睡。  
轻薄的窗纱被早晨的清风吹起来，外面的鸟传来空旷遥远的叫声。

赵显绎以为他还在睡，只是不知道他已经醒了。从他走进房间的那一刻起。

赵桐躺在床上没有动，赵显绎走了过来，坐在床边，俯身看着他。  
然后他才敢伸出了手，抚摸他的眉眼和脸颊。

他是爱着他的。  
赵桐当然知道这一点。

他从来都一直爱着自己。  
尽心尽力地护自己周全。  
这一份感情远远不止是能用报答二字来回馈那么简单。

赵桐深谙幸运。只是从来不知道他会为了那些爱付出那么多，花上那么多的心血。

他抚摸了一阵抽身准备离开，这时候却不料赵桐突然醒了，他坐起来一把抱住了赵显绎的背。那一刻他感受到赵显绎的身体明显变得僵硬了。

赵桐贴在他的背上，小声说，“爸爸。”  
圈住赵显绎的手臂渐渐收紧，赵显绎没有挣扎，反倒是放松了，转过头看着他。

赵桐同样也没有闪躲地避开他的目光，而是专注盛情地凝视着他。

赵显绎却在这样的对视之中渐渐皱起了眉。

他太了解赵桐对自己的情意了。  
他的一举一动，自己都了若指掌。  
但是到了真要摊开的这一天，他却变得犹豫和退却了。

赵桐闭上了眼睛慢慢靠近他，想要亲吻他。  
只是赵显绎在两个人近到不能再近的地方握住了他的肩，他渐渐睁开眼，眼神很清明，没有失望。也同样没有期许。

他的平静倒是令赵显绎紧张和无奈。

他们都知道那条线终究还是在。跨不跨地过去，并非轻易的冲动就能够解决。

赵显绎和赵桐如常地用过了早饭，两个人都沉默不语。  
从前那种亲密无间轻松聊天的时间不见了。剩下来的，全都是枯枝败叶般的尴尬境地需要各自面对。

天空之中不知为何飘起了小雨。  
几分钟之内就变大，变成了刷刷刷的雨幕悬挂在天。

赵显绎一个人到阳台上去吸烟。  
赵桐坐在房间里听雨。

整栋房子都很静，除了下雨的声音，哪怕是连电视都没人打开。

沉默就像是空气流淌在他们两人之间。

外面的雨飘进了家里。  
打湿了赵显绎的裤脚，和他摆在玻璃桌上的烟灰缸。

一盒的烟灰和烟蒂，被雨湿透了之后全是污迹和昏黄不堪的水色。

赵显绎盯着那支烟灰缸，然后走回屋里。  
赵桐没分出心来关窗户，雨势渐涨，不少房间都受了灾。  
他也照例坐在房间里不闻不问，仿佛不知道下雨了一样。

赵显绎管好窗户出来，看见他还独自坐在那里，一动不动，他知道叹一口气，知道自己和赵桐已经走入了一个死胡同。无法可解。

他不后悔。只是有点懊恼，觉得自己不应当犯那么低级的错误。现在两个人这样的光景，他自认为都是自己的错。

这时客厅的电话响过了三声，是家里请来买菜煮饭的钟点工。  
她说雨太大，今天就不来了。以免发生事故。  
赵显绎说好。

他放下电话一时之间除了满世界的沙沙雨声，什么声音都听不到。

这时候转身，才发现赵桐站在自己背后很久了，不知道他从什么时候开始就站在了那里。

赵桐问他，是谁？  
他听不到他的声音，只是露出疑惑的表情。  
赵桐又说了一次，他仍然相当茫然，这时他才知道自己是失聪了。  
满耳的盛大雨声，淹盖了赵桐的声音。

赵桐朝着他走来，对着他又说一次，“是谁？你听不见了吗？”  
那轰轰作响的轰鸣声这才远去。他渐渐能听到他说话的声音了。  
但是却觉得有点站不稳。他说，“我去坐一下。”

赵桐看着他神情悲怆，眼睛下面的颜色很深，他没有休息好，而且已经露出了疲态。  
他走过去坐在他身边，问，“爸爸，你是不是没有睡好？”

他长久以来的担心和思念，因为已经担心成了习惯，自己反倒是不在意了。  
但是在外人看来，他的情况却极其恐怖。

眼圈发黑，皮肤暗哑了。  
他靠在沙发上闭目养神，不甚在意地摇了摇头，仍然不肯妥协，或者示出自己的弱处。

要他承认那一份爱非常难，或者说是比做更难一点。  
他宁愿自己默默付出，也不愿求得一丁点儿的回报。

赵桐不是不懂这个道理。

因为他们有违人伦的关系。  
承认起来总比一般的感情更显得沉重许多。

以前的那一层保护膜已经没有了，剩下了留给他们的，只能是恍若面对一堵灰墙的尴尬境地。

赵桐突然想念单纯的父子感情，因为简单，才可以让情感长久，持续。  
不像现在动了不该动的心思，让两个人都被束缚住了。  
生怕亲密一点就超出了规矩。

他连一个吻都不敢去讨要。因为自知其中让人狷介猥琐的原因。

赵显绎不知不觉靠在沙发上休息，却把手伸去握住了赵桐的手，这让赵桐感到惊异。  
他心底仍旧下意识地想依靠赵桐，想亲近他，有他在的地方，才会让自己真正安心。  
但是这一切他做得太熟悉熟练，仿佛已经是本能越过了思考。

等到他回过神来觉察到一丝不妥睁开眼睛的时候，他才明白，如今两个人的关系依旧不必以前了。  
那时候还有一层保护膜在庇护着他们可以任意亲近。

他刚想松开，但是赵桐这时却对着他的唇亲了上去。  
这一次两个人都没有再逃开。  
赵显绎甚至是主动伸出了手，把赵桐抱住。  
赵桐踩上沙发，坐在他的双腿之上，捧住他的脸，专心专意地和他接吻起来。

那一瞬间隐隐之中有什么东西断掉了，但是两个人却感到轻松了一些。

2．

赵显绎安抚着赵桐的背，把他抱在怀里。  
两个人贴得很近。但是也好像这也就是近的极限了。  
赵显绎纵容他的爱慕之意，但是却吻了吻他的眼睛，因为他们太亮了，照得人心不舒服。

他吻了吻，赵桐便扑闪着眼睫。他又感到害羞了。赵显绎知道他的感情，自己也同样爱他。  
只是可惜，他们这辈子注定了关系。

是父子就是父子。

稍稍越过一点都不对劲。

他和赵桐都走得太远，动了不该有的念头。

他此时已经有些后悔了。

自己和赵桐不应该走到今天的。不应该如此。

赵桐他才正要开始他的人生，但是越过了那条界线，就再也回不去了。

想起这点，他就恍如站在悬崖边上，突然清醒过来意识到自己犯了一个多么可怕的错误，竟然亲手亵玩了自己一直珍视的东西。。

赵桐轻轻蹭过他的头亲吻他的额头，目光依然如明月皎洁明亮。  
赵显绎却始终没有再次回应他。

他闭上眼睛却知道一切都晚了。

只要动了念头，就是动一发而牵全身。

没有后悔的路可以走的。

赵显伦早一步到达S城。

不知道是不是因为之前知道了赵桐的事，往年他从不主动提出到七弟家过年，但是今年年关将近，他却带着妻子儿子一起到S城和弟媳一起过年。

到达之前他给连恩打电话，问，“你们最近都还好吧？我带了孩子们过来看看。”  
连恩知道他们这是要一家人过来过年，她匆匆叫了家里人准备房间，又要急着赶去机场接机。

赵显绎不在家，她理应做出主人的姿态来。

只是坐电梯的时候路过赵显绎的办公室，看见里面人来来往往，她不知道他们在忙些什么，不由得走过去看看。  
只见工人在搬运东西，看见她来了，都知道她是太太。

工人们向她问好，连恩看见工人从保险柜里面抬出了两幅油画。  
问，“这是什么？”

工人也不清楚，只说，“是油画。”  
连恩偏过头瞧了一眼，恍惚觉得上面的人有些眼熟，但是因为时间太短了，竟然也没想起是赵显绎来。

直到坐上了去机场的车，才想起好像那个人是赵显绎。  
只是他在沉睡。

不知道是谁帮他画了那样的画。  
她虽然心有疑虑，但是接到了赵显伦一家，被打岔过去也就忘记这件事了。

赵显伦从一开始就面相连恩。  
这是他亲手挑选的弟媳，心里自然把她当自己人一般对待。

尤其是又知道了赵桐的事情之后，他越发体谅她这个做弟媳的不容易。

赵显绎从未说过这件事，但是如今她知道了也只能忍着。  
这样的涵养，最终也只能是苦了她了。

他关心弟妹，“你和七弟最近都还好？有什么需要帮忙，跟我讲无妨。”

连恩想了想决定还是把心头的注意跟大哥说一说。  
毕竟赵显伦带她宽厚，她看在眼里。

说，“大哥，我想和显绎离婚。找你商量，希望听听你的意见。”

赵显伦听到这话眼睛都差点瞪掉下来了。  
他连忙去关上了房门，问，“怎么突然说起这样的话来。”

连恩忍了又忍，蹙起眉说，“前一阵子，我怀疑赵显绎出过一次轨，可是我已经没兴趣知道是真是假了。这些年我和他在一起，聚少离多，我对他的感情已经和当初大不相同，我想不如我和他分开，或许对我们都好一些。只是想着赵杼……”

赵显伦知道有了赵桐的事在先，就已经是自己的弟弟对不起别人了。  
他沉沉地吐一口气，颇为恨铁不成钢的模样。

这一个自己最看重的弟媳，居然如今也不想再和赵显绎过了。  
可见赵显绎如今变成了个多么讨人嫌的人物。

他过了良久才问了一句，“你可都想好了？”

连恩对着这个问题，并没有答案。  
她说要找赵显伦商量，确实是商量的口吻。

赵家最大的就是赵显伦。  
以兄待父，赵显绎也最为尊敬他。  
家里有什么事，不可能不让他知道。

赵显伦不知说什么劝与的话才好。  
他最终只能说，“你再想想吧，哎……”  
这已经是最婉转的不赞同之语了。

连恩也知道年关之前说这样的话却是让人费神，她和赵显伦谈完话，刚出门就听到满屋子的嘻嘻哈哈笑声。  
正是赵显伦家的几个孩子在打闹和游戏。

家里仿佛好久都没这么热闹过了。  
她看着露出了笑，想起赵杼还一个人在房间里上网。  
她敲了门进去，赵杼转过头来叫她，“妈妈！”  
连恩摸着儿子的头发，问，“怎么不出去和哥哥姐姐玩儿？他们是你大伯家的，你要好好和他们相处知不知道？”

赵杼只是点头，却问，“哥哥呢？什么时候回来？”

连恩虽然犹如被暗暗绊了一下说不出的感觉，但是她仍然说，“你在看什么？别看久了，当心眼睛会坏。休息吧。”

赵杼点点头。  
没关电脑就跑了出去。

3.

连恩只是随便看了一眼屏幕上的信息，没想到是赵桐的照片。  
不知道是谁给他拍得，拍得还不错。黑白的照片，他和一只猫在一起，闭着眼睛微笑。  
她被吸引了目光，犹豫了片刻，还是滑动了鼠标随意翻了翻。  
看久了才明白过来，赵杼正在看赵桐的部落格。

这样私密的地方，让她明白过来立刻停住了动作。  
仿佛是忌讳随意翻看别人的隐私，她不便久留，按下了电源就离去了。

赵显绎和赵桐此时一起回来。

赵显伦和弟弟打招呼，“回来啦。”  
赵显绎叫了一声‘大哥，’赵桐也跟在身边，称呼到，“大伯。”  
赵显伦目光慢慢地看了看赵桐，又点点头，问赵显绎，“路上还顺利吧？你才回来，好好休息。”  
赵显绎说，“不用，”又问，“大哥，你们几时到的？”

赵桐这时已经跟着佣人上了楼，赵显伦虽然和赵显绎说这话，但是眼睛却跟随着赵桐。  
他见赵桐没了身影，才说，“不比你早，今年过年晚，想着好久我们也都没团聚了，就带着你大嫂他们过来看看你，你最近一切都好吧？”

赵显绎低垂了眼睫，却身形挺立，显得非常英挺温和。  
他说，“一切都好，有劳大哥挂念了。”

赵显伦总盼望着能从他口里听到点有关赵桐的事情，但是至始至终，赵显绎也都没说。  
他以前都不曾提及，过了这么久，当然是没有打算再告诉任何人了。

赵杼高高兴兴从房间里跑了出来，攀住赵显绎的肩就要抱，并且说，“爸爸，你们回来了，我好想你。屁屁有人照顾吗？哥哥给我看了好多屁屁的照片，拍得真好，我下次也要和你一起去看哥哥……..”  
赵显绎抱着他走开，留下赵显伦在背后盯着他的背影看。

赵杼是天真小孩子的心性，当然黏赵显绎。  
赵显伦看着他的时候最是温和慈祥，他想赵杼有个良好的家庭，而不是家庭破碎的。  
赵显绎和他离去了，赵显伦把连恩单独叫道一旁去，说，“弟妹，今天你跟我提过的事，我会找七弟谈谈。你们的孩子还小，应当多为他考虑考虑啊。”

连恩想要离婚，第一个就先找赵显伦商量，也料到他会以大哥的身份出面阻拦。  
她对家里的长辈有几分敬重之心，想了想，便点头说，“好的。那就麻烦大哥了。”

赵显伦看见这个弟媳如此能干冷静，但是眉间隐隐含有愁绪，他也不知道说些什么好。  
准备好好找七弟谈一谈，希望能挽救他们这一段并不容易的婚姻。

但是赵显绎此时陪赵桐去外公外婆家拜年了，并不在家。

二老看见赵显绎陪着赵桐一起来的时候，还惊喜地说，“显绎也一起来了？快进来快进来。”

赵桐倒是喜上眉梢地笑，过年了，他能见到身体康健的老人，自然十分高兴。  
赵显绎跟在他身后，温和地说，“我陪桐桐过来看你们。”

二老没有想过女婿离婚了十数载还会登门拜访，心里说不出的开心，只能迎了他们进门，留赵显绎一起吃晚饭。

赵显绎却坐了坐说，“不了，我还有事，晚饭后来接他吧。”

赵桐正在厨房里帮忙包饺子汤圆。  
他并没听到赵显绎要走，听到外婆说了，“桐桐，你爸爸要走了，你出来送送。”

赵桐赶了出来，赵显绎已经笑着挥手说，“你回去吧，我回去了，吃过晚饭来接你。”

赵桐点了点头又回到厨房。  
外婆问，“你爸爸不留下来吗？”  
赵桐听了乐了乐，说，“不了，他要回去陪大伯他们呢。脱不开身。”  
老人家得到这样的答案到底有些惆怅，但是仍然理解。

赵显绎的家里如今肯定还有许多人等着他回去。  
他虽然过年登门拜访，但是到底是看在孙儿的面子上。  
她没说话，专心一意地包饺子。

赵显伦见了赵显绎出了门又回来，肩头淋湿了些雨。  
他问连恩，“那孩子是回他母亲家里去了？”

连恩看了一眼进门的丈夫，已经很清楚他去了哪里。  
虽然说这是赵显绎头一回送赵桐去刘家。但是他有意在回避在这个家里的位置，连恩便说，“没，他是去外公外婆家里了，每年都这样。”

赵显伦点点头，这是他第一次在弟弟家过年，并不知道每年别人家是怎么过年的。  
但是看今天这样子，倒是每到年关的时候赵桐都会回刘家去。

他见了赵显绎上楼，心想这应该是个说话的好时机了，便一个人起了身，也跟着赵显绎上楼。敲开赵显绎的房门，他问，“是谁？”

赵显伦在外说，“是我。”

赵显绎说，“哦，稍等。”  
他帮赵显伦开了门。看这架势，恐怕是要谈一谈的样子了。

赵显绎请了他进门。  
没想到赵显伦开门见山地就说，“赵桐那孩子的身世，连恩已经告诉我了。”

赵显绎微微诧异地抬起眼睛看着他，他却一脸平静。  
赵显绎这下知道，他并不是刚得知这个消息，而是知道这个事实已经很久了。

4.

赵显绎震惊了一下便收敛住神色，说，“那你想谈些什么？”  
赵显伦摆了摆手，两人走进屋内，趁着外面一片昏黑，房间内也并不太亮，赵显伦说，“你啊，这种事也不告诉我，我是看错你了…….”

他长长地叹息，语气里很是失望。  
赵显绎静默着。  
他知道这件事应当知会一声大哥，毕竟他是家里人。但是……..

两个人沉默半晌。赵显伦说，“你也这个年纪了，我作为兄长也只能提点你几句。我并不反对你把赵桐那个孩子养着，你跟他有情，这么多年了，他也只认你这一个父亲，我都理解，但是这件事说到底，你是应该先告诉我和连恩的。我先不说，连恩她是你的妻，为你付出良多，你不告诉她，就不怕良心过意不去？赵杼还小，他今后大了恐怕自己也会知道这些事，他们兄弟情深，今后会如何相互看待这个你不用管，但是你作为父亲，应当让他们知道彼此之间真实的关系…… 显绎，连恩找我谈过，你这段婚姻，来之不易，维持艰辛，我希望你慎重。她为你，为家庭付出很多，你要体谅她。她为赵家，为你生下唯一的血脉，你要懂得珍惜她。她对于你来说不仅仅是妻，还是你孩子的母亲，我想我把话说道这个份上，你应当明白我的意思。”

赵显绎吸着烟没说话。  
他当然是明白兄长的这番话。  
连恩劳苦功高，她确实是贤内助，是好母亲，也是好妻子。

赵显绎自知亏欠她良多。  
最要命的还是，他已经不爱她，转而爱上了别的人。  
虽然这份感情说来让人难堪，但是他仍然没办法改变自己的爱意和眷恋。

他非常想赵桐。  
但是却无法让身边的人知道。

短暂的谈话只维持了一刻钟就结束了。  
到了饭店准时开饭，一大家子人团团圆圆坐在桌前吃饭。  
每个人的脸上都看似洋溢着欢乐幸福的表情。

只是除了赵显绎，他有点神情恍惚。  
喝过了酒之后神情更为怔忪。

连恩看着他的脸，知道一切都无法挽回。  
她和赵显绎一切都是强弩之末，于是微微地别开了脸，心里多少有点悲伤。

临近夜里十二点，赵显绎出门去接赵桐回家。  
赵杼正在和赵显伦一起玩游戏，非常幼稚地大富翁冒险，却全家人都玩得开心异常。

他活泼又好动，没有人不疼他。

临出门赵杼对赵显绎说，“爸爸再见，爸爸你当心一些。”  
赵显绎突然因为这句话突然感受到有个儿子真好。

就像是大哥所说得，他是自己的血脉，是骨肉，他继承了自己生命里的一部分，是自己人生的延续。  
他有点百感交集。  
既感谢有了赵杼，又难过有了赵杼，因为是他还提醒着自己做父亲的责任和模样是什么，那让他骄傲又自豪。但是那些却在赵桐那儿不知道什么时候都消失不见了。

他很怅然地来到刘家的门口，敲响了门，是刘雯雯的母亲出来开门。  
见了是他，说，“是你？桐桐已经睡下了。他说天色晚了，又冷，想睡，今天不回去了，就让他先睡了。”

赵显绎站在门口顶着风说，“我去看看他。”

老人给他让了路，让他进门去看孩子。  
他摸着黑进了房间，果然看见床上影影绰绰一个身影。

赵桐是他所爱的，但是他却用错了爱的方式，如果他能和赵杼一样，都是自己的骨肉，那么该多好。

至少那样他就不会犯下天谴的错误，可以待他如赵杼一般。

他站了很久准备离去，赵桐懵懂之中醒来明白是他来了，叫了一句，‘爸爸。’  
赵显绎知道他已经睡熟了，他说，“你睡吧，睡吧。我看看你，看看你就走了。”  
他知道自己手凉，身上还带着寒气，没忍心打扰他，这就打算走。 

赵桐却撑着精神和他聊天，说，“你来了？我吃过饭太困就睡了，你回去吧，明天再见。嗯…….太冷了。”

赵显绎看着他不自主地笑，想亲近他，却只是给他压了压被角，说，“好，你睡，外面冷，你盖好被子，就不冷了。”

赵桐‘嗯嗯’几声，越说越困，“不冷，外婆给我塞了电热毯，你回去吧，我们明天见。”

赵显绎笑着和他约定，“好，那我们明天见，明天就是新的一年了。”  
赵桐困乏地又睡了过去，嘴里还说着，“嗯，新年快乐，明天见。”

赵显绎跟他不舍地道别，心脏微微发酸又发胀，是温馨甜蜜又酸楚的感觉。  
他坐在回程的车里，想着自己心爱的人，但是也有心爱的家庭，他早就该想到应当如何平衡这两者的关系，以及父亲和爱人的角色，但是他却迟迟都没有做出决定。

他想自己对家庭是有愧的。

但是对于赵桐，他同样也有愧。  
因为碍于自己的身份，久久无法给予他爱的全部回应。

他知道自己已经在这种甜蜜又酸楚的拉扯中太久太久了，久到每个人都因为自己变得无法幸福和快乐。

他想自己应当要做一个了结了，至少应当尽力弥补曾经的亏欠。  
无论对谁，都是一种新的开始。

然而此时一道白光扫过车顶，呼啸而来地大卡车声就在耳畔响起。  
事情发生就在短短几秒之间。  
车底轮胎因为下雨打滑，很快就撞击到了路旁的树干上，司机当场晕了过去。  
他同样不明白发生了什么。

连恩在卧室里等待着赵显绎的归来。  
时间已经过了凌晨两点，原本热闹的别墅变得冷静且寂静。  
全家上下都睡了，除了吊钟恪尽职守地一分一秒工作着。

她有些不确定地打开了电脑查看今下午在儿子电脑上看到的那个网站。  
那是赵桐的主页。

虽然不知道为什么要这么做，但是冥冥之中她又有好奇和忍不住，让她只用短短几秒就记住了域名，打开了那个孩子的网络日记，仔仔细细地阅读起来。

好像是知道某种分明是不该自己去碰触的禁忌，一旦被碰触了之后，她从头阅读到最后，看了看最终的更新时间，是大约半个月前。  
那正是赵显绎深夜离开的时间。

合上电脑的时候她长吐出一口气，好像是发冷似得，上下牙齿不受控制地开始激烈撞击，发出咳咳咳地声音。

她原本不该想到事情会这样，但是事实确实比她想象地更可怕一些。

那副今天下午从赵显绎办公室搬走的画，在自己到家之前就已经放在了赵桐的卧室里。

5.

赵显绎凌晨时分发生车祸，对方肇事者是一名疲劳驾驶的大卡车司机。  
两辆车相对行驶，因为远距离灯光太晃眼，导致两车相撞。  
货车司机当场死亡，赵显绎和自己的司机也昏迷了过去。

赵桐赶到医院的时候已经听说了昨晚的车祸。  
他无论如何都不相信发生了这样的事。分明记得昨晚上睡觉之前还见过赵显绎。他站在自己床头说话，怎么会一转眼就变成了这样？

他急匆匆地往病房赶，刚到医院就看见站在走廊上掉眼泪的赵杼，赵桐叫他，“弟弟，大伯呢？妈妈呢？你怎么在这？”

赵杼扑倒他的怀里害怕地说，“医生在和妈妈说话，他们不让我见爸爸，爸爸他会不会快死了？会不会？会不会？”

赵桐皱着眉不敢说话。  
赵显绎到底会不会死这样的问题，他同样不敢问自己。

这时医生推门从病房里走了出来，连恩和赵显伦也跟着，赵桐和赵杼眼睛直勾勾地望着他们。  
连恩看了一眼他们两，朝他们招招手，示意他们进去。

赵杼快步跑进了病房，但是赵桐却有点怕，不敢面对赵显绎如今的状况。

他轻轻地推门走了进去，房间安静且昏暗。  
只有一盏床头的灯亮着，满室的仪器滴滴有序地响起声音。  
赵桐看着病床上的赵显绎，他在睡觉，带着呼吸面罩，他听到赵杼带着呜咽的声音，叫，“爸爸……..”

赵显绎平静地就像睡着了一样。他还没度过危险期，没有人知道他什么时候才会醒来。

赵显伦推门走进来看了看，一夜之间他好像衰老了很多。  
他看了看病床上的弟弟，对两个侄儿说，“你们回去吧，别留在这里打扰你们的爸爸，他现在需要静养。看过了，就回去吧。”

佣人安静地守在一旁随时准备带他们回家。  
赵桐转身离开的时候不知道为什么突然掉了眼泪。他也像赵杼一样，控制不住自己的感情。  
等到他意识到的时候，才发现太难为情了。

赵显伦已经看到了他的眼泪，他难过地别过头，说，“回去吧，他会好起来的，你们回家去要乖乖的…….”  
更多的安慰的话他也说不出口。

赵桐抱着赵杼坐上了车回家。  
他从车窗里看见连恩和赵显伦，两个人的神情同样痛苦黯然，这本来是一个美好的年，但是却没人意料到发生这样的事情，然后一切都被毁了。

赵显伦对守了一夜也没合眼的连恩说，“你也回去休息吧，熬了一宿了，应该休息一下。”  
连恩的双眼已经熬出红血丝，经过泪水的浸泡，更是显得悲凄。

她虽然和赵显绎已经快走到婚姻尽头了，但是作为妻子的责任和本分，她还是选择守了他一夜。

是她最先知道赵显绎出事的消息，一直到后半夜四点钟也不见赵显绎回来，接到警察的电话，才知道他出了车祸。  
连恩当时终于知道自己心里惴惴不安的感觉是从何而来，她二话不说出发去了医院，等到所有人都醒过来的时候，赵显绎已经在手术室里了。

她坐在病床边看着熟悉又陌生的丈夫，表情木然，心里同样一片麻木。

她没想过自己会走到这天，守着僵死的婚姻，还有将死的丈夫，她从来不知道这一段婚姻生活如此难熬。

她对赵显绎爱也爱了，恨也恨过了，现在守着他，竟然有一种特别悲凉的感觉。

人在生死面前显得太过于渺小，轻微的折腾就能让生命烟消云散。她和赵显绎在一起十年了，十年之中他们在一起经过了太多事情，不管怎么说，她都不希望看到赵显绎如今躺在病床上，昏迷不醒，生死未卜。

她以前对赵显绎很多的忿忿不平，此时此刻，渐渐都没有了踪影。  
赵显伦在一旁看着她不吃不喝，不眠不休地守着，他知道再多劝也无益，他们不管怎么说还是夫妻。夫妻之间的感情在这一刻终于有了体现。

他悄悄叹息了一声，推门走了出去。

很多天以后赵显绎终于恢复了神志，甚至身体也逐渐开始康复。  
唯一的不便是他双腿需要轮椅，还无法行走。  
但是对于他能醒过来这一消息，已经足以让全家人都开心。

此事的亲戚朋友都赶来探望赵显绎和连恩，觉得他能挺过此次浩劫，多亏了妻子的细心照顾。  
赵显伦是知道弟媳的心思的，她想要离婚，但是出了这样的事，却选择了留下来。  
赵显伦不得不感慨连恩是个重情重义的女子。

在他们一家人在离开S城回台湾的时候，他单独把连恩叫道一旁去，说，“这一次多亏了你照顾七弟，我们一家人来打扰你们多日，谢谢你的款待了。”

连恩说，“大哥你说哪里的话。”

赵显伦见她面色仍然憔悴，即便是涂了口红也掩盖不了唇舌的苍白。  
他能体谅到她一个女人的不容易。  
拍了拍连恩的肩膀说，“弟妹，这一次谢谢你了，我替七弟他谢谢你。”  
言下之意是谢谢你不离不弃，最终还是选择了家庭。

连恩对这番肺腑之言无言以对，唯有低下了头，不知道接下来应该如何做。

她从不知道赵桐那个孩子对赵显绎怀着不一般的情愫。  
那种深沉又炽烈的感情，叫她看见了之后一直觉得匪夷所思，却又心惊肉跳。  
甚至她从此之后再见到赵桐，都隐隐感觉恐怖，不敢相信乱伦这种罪行，会在他们父子之间展开。

所以她始终没有勇气去面对家里发生的这一切。

赵显绎发生车祸这段时间，家里看似平静祥和，实则暗波汹涌。  
每一天夜里她睡着之后都会伴随着噩梦醒来，怕得，就是屡屡梦到赵桐和自己的丈夫乱伦。那种令人作恶的关系令她无法相信自己的生活竟然是陷在这样一个深渊似旋涡里。

她突然很害怕回家。很害怕打开家里那扇门。  
手碰触到家门的时候，却又慢慢地收了回去。  
宛如最后的真相将要缓慢揭开一般，她不确定，赵显绎是否早已知道养子的心思，还是并不知情，只是如寻常孩子一般看待他。

6.

打开家门的时刻明显觉得家里安静了许多。  
也许是前段时间家里住了客人，所以总是热闹，让人忘记了本来的冷清。

赵桐和赵杼此时出门去了。

连恩上楼经过赵桐房间的时候发现赵显绎在里面。  
她放慢了脚步跟着走了进去，想看看赵显绎到底在里面做些什么。

但是赵显绎如今的样子却什么也做不了，他只能独自坐在轮椅上，面对着赵桐的那些油画，看着他们，兀自出神。

连恩望着他的背影，开口问，“怎么只有你一个人，赵桐和赵杼呢？”

赵显绎因为她的声音而被打断思绪。  
他转过轮椅，面对着妻子，说，“他们出去了，吃饭的时候回来。大哥他们，已经上飞机了吧？”

连恩接待完赵显伦一家，多少显得疲劳。  
她揉着肩膀说，“是，已经送他们走了。”

赵显绎慢慢推着轮椅向她靠近，到了面前的时候，他突然说，“对不起。”

连恩愣住，随即笑了起来，问，“是因为什么事吗？”

虽然她心里明明白白，但是赵显绎会主动说出这句话，着实令她感到羞辱和讽刺。

她已经料到了一切都被揭开的一天，只是没有准备好一切都会发生在今天。

赵显绎沉默着没有说话，他知道她已经知道了。  
他从第一天回家的时候开始，就注意到妻子已经在赵杼的书房里看到了所有的一切。  
她此时浑身控制不住地颤抖了起来，连同她的声线，都在发抖着问，“你就不想解释什么吗？我本来还以为，你有理智，不会走到那一步，你们就不怕报应吗？赵显绎，你怎么会做出这种事情……..”

赵显绎沉默一两秒之后说，“是我错了。”

连恩却突然失控起来，她害怕极了，抓住赵显绎的手臂说，“你自己不害怕，你就不怕害了他吗？他才那么小，你能承担地起他以后的人生？你到底在想些什么，你不为自己考虑，你不为了他考虑吗？”

兴许是乱伦这样的罪责太巨大了，放在任何人身上都承受不了。  
连恩看着赵显绎好像认命了一般承认对赵桐的感情，她本能地想要反驳他，告诉他，结束这种荒谬的感情。  
错误只是开了一个头，也许到现在还可以改的。

赵显绎却非常为难地皱起眉，然后看着连恩，并不是因为她的指责和愤怒，而是他明白这一刻他们两人是平等的。  
在意识到触犯了人类的原罪是多么可怕之后，好像他们之间的关系就变得平等了。不再是夫妻，也不再是一对父母，而是同样面对艰难处境的有着同病相怜的人。

他并非没有考虑过长远的以后，只是他考虑了太多太多，以至于到了最后，才把自己束缚在了里面。

虽然连恩还在劝他，“你清醒一点，你这样可是会毁了他的一生的！”  
语气之痛心，之迫切，就仿佛是看到迷途不知返的孽子，恨不得将他拉出罪恶的深渊。

但是赵显绎知道一切都无法可解了。  
从他意识到自己萌发了那份感情开始。

不仅仅是止住了动作就可以的，而是动了那个念头，就永永远远也回不到过去了。

他面对妻子的哭泣和苦劝，最终以一句，“我都明白”而告终。  
连恩不敢相信他居然执迷不悟到了这个地步。  
她摇着头站起来，非常疲惫和沮丧，仿佛是看到一个将要自毁的人，自己想要去救，但是却没有办法。

她这一刻甚至已经不恨赵显绎了，只是替他感到悲哀。  
父亲爱上了儿子，她不敢相信天底下居然会发生这样的事情。她的眼泪流干，声音也哭到沙哑 ，但是却依然无法改变眼前的局面，并且她知道，这不仅仅是她的困局，也同样是赵显绎的。  
他爱上了赵桐，亲眼看着自己沉溺其中却无法自救，她作为一个站在岸上的人，除了眼看着赵显绎越陷越深最终无法得救而外，根本无计可施。

那就好像是看着溺水的人越陷越深，他早已放弃了挣扎，只是平静地等待和接受着池水的淹没。

正是因为这份平静和了然，才真正令人体会到生命的绝望和悲凉。

赵显绎不是不懂得这一切，也许他比自己更早就预料到了这一切的后果，所以才变得平静和淡然，但是他却知道自己无力改变，就像是无力对抗强悍的命运一样。  
他的命运写满了无法逃脱无法回避的孽缘，他能做的，也许就只剩下接受和面对。

连恩匍在他的轮椅边哭。

而此时赵桐和赵杼站在二楼的楼梯口，也已经很久了。

7．

赵显绎并不知道自己与连恩的谈话已经被赵桐听了去，他的身体在逐渐康复之中，临近赵桐回学校，他突然对他说，“爸爸，我想去美国，可能以后，就不回来了。”

赵显绎颇为震惊地盯着他看，良久，也不似看出他是说笑的。

赵桐推着他正散步，这段时间以来他们相处一直很好，赵显绎甚至想要等到自己康复了之后，就陪他一起去新加坡。

但是赵桐却慢慢道，“对不起，那天你们的谈话，我都听到了。”

赵显绎随即露出灰败的神色来。  
他没想到自己不能控制的事情仍然有许多。  
他愤怒的脸上显露出一丝疲惫。

赵桐握住他的手，蹲了下来，望着他说，神色平静地说，“我们不应该在一起的。爸爸，你知道。”

赵显绎沉着脸，叫他，“赵桐。”  
眼神严厉，却漆黑，深沉。

赵桐停顿了下来，他知道自己在刺痛赵显绎的心，但是他却有不得不伤害他的理由。  
他安静地说，“我们不能像普通人那样，你知道我们在一起意味着什么。我很爱您，非常爱，我全部的人生都是你的，但是你的人生，我只是其中很小的一部分。”  
他把自己的脸贴在了赵显绎的掌心上，赵显绎握着他微温的脸，几乎要被烫得抽开。

他生平头一次愤怒又粗暴地对待了他，在眼泪快要掉下来的时候迅速抽离双手，皱起浓密的眉，呵斥着，“你在胡说什么？我不允许你胡说！”  
赵桐却始终静静地看着他，眼神清澈坚定，多余的杂念已经被摒弃。他看向赵显绎的，也只剩下清澄。

过了很久，赵显绎面色僵死地坐在轮椅上，双拳紧握浑身颤抖。  
他非常气愤甚至悲哀，不明白为什么赵桐会这样想。

赵桐想起那天连恩说得话，虽然他能理解她面对这一切的恐惧和害怕，以及深深的无助感，但是不可置疑地，她的话还是令人想到了天谴。

悖德是多么沉重的罪孽啊，普通人的人生如何能够承受。  
虽然在迷恋上赵显绎的时候就已经知道了，但是却不曾想过会因此而影响他的人生。

是连恩的话令他模模糊糊注意到了，以前的一切只是因为自己想得过于简单，以为爱了就是爱了，只是两个人之间的事情。  
他从不后悔喜欢上一个和自己如此之亲近的人，相反地还会觉得幸福。  
但是很多事情，仿佛远远超出了两个人之间的感情，而是和这个世界相连的。  
这些，他都不曾注意到。

他想和赵显绎在一个没有人的地方，就只有他们两人，每天缠绵在一起，不用做任何事情，就足够。  
可是这样奢侈到令人羞愧的想法，他并不想因为自己自私的感情，而伤害了赵显绎。

就像继母的诘问一样，他要如何为赵显绎的人生而负责呢？

他不是没有想过这样的问题。  
只是想了很多次，依旧没答案。

他有时会后悔地想，是自己，害了他。  
害他在回家的第一个晚上就出了事。  
虽然只是一个意外，但是他心里仍然很明白，悖德是不对的。会被诅咒进地狱。

那天晚上赵显绎的温柔和眼神都还在，可是他已经觉得自己只剩下这些了。  
他打算离开他。  
为了爱他。

他哭了一阵，快速地擦干眼泪对赵显绎说，“就这样吧，爸爸，我已经想好了，我想离开，去美国。”  
然后又说了一句，“可能就不回来了。”

赵显绎沉默地无话可说。  
他一整天都沉溺在伤心和痛苦之中。

他沉默的时候就是他难过的时候。  
他本来就是少言的人，如今无话可说的他，更是显得如同旷古的黑夜一般，只有墨色的寂静能够代表他的语言。

他本来已经做好了准备，想要放下这里的一切，到赵桐身边去，照顾他，爱护他。守着他，永远都不分开。  
但是现在赵桐告诉他，他想离开，并且再也不回来了。  
他沉默颓废地就像一个垂垂老去的人。无法再开口挽留赵桐什么。

他从头到尾都彻彻底底地明白，在他和赵桐的这场关系之中，一切都是因为赵桐而起的。  
他才是握有自己的心的人。  
只有他说可以，自己才能小心翼翼地守护他，珍惜他。

但是如果他说不，那么自己就连站在他身边的资格都没有。

就如同他现在要走了，自己连挽留他的身份都找不到一个。  
是爱人吗？  
还是父亲呢？

他在数年如一日的暗恋过程之中，已经彻底分不清自己的身份到底是什么了。  
只有赵桐承认他是爱人，他才是。  
如果他不承认，那么自己就什么都不是。

爱人之心如此卑微，他深刻痛彻地体会到。  
他按压住自己的心房，不曾想过自己会有一天失去赵桐，会因为失去他而变得如此脆弱无能。  
在爱的人面前，他毫无反抗之力唯有束手就擒，就跟失去盔甲的蜗牛一般软弱。

他难过得都快心绞痛了。

是连恩第一个注意到他的不对劲，走进屋内问他，发生了什么。  
赵显绎用很疲倦的声音说，“他准备走了，不再回来。他已经决定了。”

连恩倒吸一口气，她当然明白赵显绎口中的他指的是谁，只是她没想到赵桐怎么会突然做出这样的决定。

丈夫的脸上写满了失望和颓唐，这代表他知道一切都无法改变，只能静静地接受这个结局。

她悄悄地关上了门出来，看见儿子站在门外，望着她。  
她笑了笑，赵杼朝着她跑去，抱住她，说，“妈妈，哥哥要走了。我会想他的。”  
她拍了拍儿子的背，说，“嗯，我们都会想他。”

赵桐收拾好了行李出发去机场前，最后看了一眼家里的房子。

赵显绎躲在厚重的窗帘后面，不敢让他看见自己。  
他已经很多天没睡觉，来不及洗脸刮掉胡须，他知道自己现在的模样一定很吓人。  
他不想让他看见自己狼狈的一面。

屋内一个年轻人说，“先生，一切都收拾好，可以出发了吗？”

他挥了挥手，没有说话，或许是懒得说了，简单地示意可以了。  
比起亲自去送赵桐，他还是更宁愿自己在这里远远地看着他就好。  
至少这样，可以把他完完全全地看清楚，看得更真切一切，留在脑海里的印象，也会深刻一些。

年轻人提起了行李，准备出发。  
临别前他礼貌地说，“好的先生，顺利到达之后我会给您电话。”

赵显绎点点头。  
他不愿让人看到他泄露的情绪还有他滚烫的抑制不住流下的眼泪。

年轻人关上门走了之后，他便看到送赵桐去机场的车逐渐消失在了自己的视线里。  
他生平头一次哭，是痛苦压抑的呜咽声。那丑陋发颤的声音在喉管里打转，始终得不到释放。

他知道离别苦，但是却不知道这么苦。  
他爱赵桐已经到了极点，想要拥抱和亲吻占有他，日日夜夜，都在思念和想念他，但是收紧了怀抱之后才知道这一切都是空的。

8.

赵显绎从前资助过几名家境贫寒的学生，一直帮助他们考进大学，直至工作，其中有一名叫卓瑜的年轻人，朴实诚恳，总是态度积极，为人谦和，赵显绎很看好他，打算引他进自己公司，但是事到临近，他问，“你是否愿意出去再读几年书，我可以付清你所有的学费和生活开支。”

卓瑜心思聪颖，一听就明白这份优厚的差事肯定是别有用意。  
他低低地回答，“是，赵先生，我很愿意，不知道可以为你做些什么。”

赵显绎说，“我暂时不便想请你替我照顾赵桐。他即将去美国念书，我很担心他。你们年纪相近，希望你能帮我照看他。”

说是照看，但是其实是希望有个人能常常知会自己赵桐在做些什么， 去了哪里，又和什么人在一起。  
赵桐虽然说打算走了，但是他却没想过让他彻底离开自己。  
他才那么小，离开自己又能如何生活？这些他都替赵桐想到了。  
他是不会让他断然就离了自己的，他们还有很深的羁绊在，他怎么能说走就走得了。

赵显绎心意已决，他打算安排卓瑜去赵桐身边，帮自己照看，也希望能帮到赵桐。

卓瑜是可靠之人，懂得知恩图报，大老板有事差遣他，他自然知道应该如何做。

他跟着赵桐一路到了新加坡，又跟去美国。赵桐知道他是赵显绎派来的人，也知道他的来意，开始的时候不明就里，不知道赵显绎为何要这样做。  
但是卓瑜解释却说，“你爸爸是为你好，他很挂念你，你要去更远的地方，他不放心，所以让我跟着，有个照看。”

赵桐略微想了想，明显抗拒赵显绎的这类做法。  
他说，“可是我已经成年，懂得自己照顾自己。他不必担心，我不会离开了他就不行。他为我好，我都明白，只是他大可不必如此。”

卓瑜知道他们父子之间的那点间隙。  
赵显绎临行之前把自己的心意全盘托出，道出他对赵桐最为隐秘的那点心思。  
卓瑜听后沉默，也只能沉默。恐怕事情如果不是走到这一步，赵显绎永远也不会说出实情。  
至亲之间的乱伦耸人听闻，人人避之不及，赵显绎需要物色一个最为可靠的助手，才能帮自己完成这件事情。

他明白赵桐的一走了之代表什么，并不是简简单单地离开，而是要割断两个人的关系，断绝了联系。音讯全无，这对于他来说无异是最恐怖的惩罚。  
他唯一能想到的办法便是有人代替自己去到赵桐身边，即便什么事都不做，只是汇报一些他的近况给自己，赵显绎也觉得这样好过千百倍。

卓瑜生性沉稳，低调，且口风甚好。他成为赵显绎的最佳人选，来到赵桐身边主要是照顾他，而非和他起了争执。

他一眼便看得明白赵桐抵触自己如同抵触赵显绎，这主要是因为自己代表赵显绎而来。  
他思索一阵便娓娓道来，“赵先生不仅担心你孤身在外无人照顾，他最想了解的，还是你独自在外，是否会思念他。他说对你亏欠良多，但是最为爱你，不愿让你离开，可惜造化弄人，让你们生错了关系，不然，”卓瑜刻意在这里停一停，又说，“不然这世间他只想得你一个，其余的全部可以舍弃。”

赵桐尚未想到赵显绎居然会如此大胆，对一个外人全部托出真情切意。卓瑜的这番话虽然并不是经过赵显绎之口说出来，但是这番话无异于表白，听得他面红心跳，同时又震惊惶然。

卓瑜看着他的震惊表情，当然明白他是因为没想到赵显绎居然会如此坦白地表露自己的心思。  
他们两个人在一起的时候更为含蓄，但是对着其他人，赵显绎他反倒可以坦率地表露自己的感情。  
可见他是多么深爱着他。

卓瑜注视着赵桐久久在震惊之中无法言语。半晌，他体贴地走过去，再次劝说道，“请你接受赵先生的好意，他对你用心备至，你一再拒绝他，其实也是为难你自己。”

赵桐听到这里需要背对过去，用手捂住脸才能藏起来自己的眼泪。  
他没想过赵显绎会为自己做到这种地步，即便是自己已经打算离开他了，但是他仍然不舍，最重要的是自己为何会离开，其中的各种缘由，原来他一直都懂。

赵桐想着自己是为了他好，但是他呢？却又是一次次总想着自己，替自己操心，是为了自己好。

他的真情赵桐不是没有看见，只是他看见了之后，更加觉得难以负重。  
能得到如此深沉的爱太不容易，他不想伤害他。无论是作为父亲还是作为心爱之人。

卓瑜看着赵桐一件件收拾行李，赵显绎以前送得那些贵重礼物，珠宝，房产，他都不要了。  
他知道自己不能要，也不敢要。  
他给得那么多，叫自己怎么承受？

卓瑜在一旁看得黯然，心想赵显绎果然早已预料到一切，他是要割断两人之间的羁绊了。  
卓瑜替赵先生感到难过，也替他们二人的隐忍感到难过。

飞机很快飞到美国，赵桐如常进入研究生阶开始学习。  
卓瑜安排好了两个人住处，离大学不远，是一栋带阁楼的房子，赵桐第一眼看到它就喜欢上它，于是卓瑜把它租了下来。

赵桐住在阁楼上画画，不敢轻易想念赵显绎，害怕自己太想了，就会忍不住自己做的决定。

卓瑜负责三餐，赵显绎总是在深夜时候打电话过来问候他们的生活起居。  
卓瑜当然明白他是算准时间美国正好中午，这样的时间他和赵桐都在家里。

赵显绎问他，“一切都还顺利吗？最近怎么样？”  
卓瑜老实地回答，“一切都很顺利，我们正打算吃中午饭，桐桐他正在楼上画画，我帮你叫他下来？”

赵显绎沉默，其实是害怕他不接电话。  
卓瑜自作主张地说，“我叫他了，您请稍等。”

赵显绎不可控制地心紧张起来。  
他听到卓瑜的声音远去，敲门的声音响起，是他在和赵桐说话，他说，‘是赵先生的电话，他想和你说话，他想知道你过得还好吗，你是否愿意亲口对他说？’

赵桐因为很想念赵显绎，他明白自己过得当然不算好。  
他夜深的时候会格外想念他的怀抱，还有体温，那个时候他认为自己疯了，这当然都不是自己能够想的。  
正当赵显绎心里燃气一点希望，错觉地认为赵桐会接电话了，没想到这时候赵桐却说，“我还在忙，就不接电话了，我都挺好，也请你叫他不必担心，照顾好自己。”

他听见关门的声音，卓瑜接起来电话，语气很抱歉，“不好意思，赵先生……”  
他的话还没说完，就被赵显绎打断了，“我明白。我下次再打过来。”

电话里传来嘟嘟嘟的声音。  
赵显绎心痛难耐，他的思念和渴望都在煎熬着他，却没有想到赵桐连一个问候一句话都不愿意给他。

他长长地叹了一口气，觉得悲伤异常。  
他不知道自己还要等多久才能去看望赵桐，他想亲眼看到他过得好不好，看看他最近是长高了还是瘦了。他的梦境里常常出现他清瘦的身影，但是等自己一出手去抓牢他，就会碰到空虚的空气，这时候他才会明白过来，一切都是梦境。

当天晚上，他接到一个莫名其妙的电话，响了很久之后接起来没人说话。  
赵显绎几乎以为这是谁在恶作剧了。  
他处着拐杖接听电话，颇为费力。  
正当他准备挂断的时候，突然听到电话那头有一个细微的声音，叫道，“爸爸。”  
赵显绎立刻握紧了电话说，“是你吗？桐桐？是你！”

他的语气里压抑不住的欣喜，但是却再也没听到赵桐的声音，电话就被挂断了。  
赵桐从未想过他听到自己的声音都如此高兴开心。那种简单的欣喜，直直叫人心酸。  
他在哭声被赵显绎听到之前就赶紧挂断了电话。  
他是真怕，他如果听到自己哭会怎么办？  
他一定会受不了，而自己也一定会受不了。

樊青来看望了赵显绎好几次，见他慢慢恢复起来，就说等他好了，就两个人一起再去钓鱼喝茶爬山。  
然后又说，“真不明白你每天这么着急着去做复健到底是为了什么？不明白的，还以为你是害怕从此瘸了，腿脚再也用不上力。”

赵显绎不置可否。  
他当然没解释自己每天盼望着好起来，就是为了能早点去美国见赵桐。  
他深觉自己的思念如同蛊毒发作，除了见到他而不能解。  
果然等到他的腿脚稍微好了一点，可以走动自如，他便急匆匆搭了飞机飞去纽约，去找赵桐住的地方。

他按照卓瑜给的地址找到住宅，赵桐和卓瑜正从超市购物回来，他如今已经没有佣人伺候，一切都自己来，卓瑜帮忙照料他，但是到底不如以前锦衣玉食伺候得精细。

卓瑜没想过他回来，首先看到他站在门口，惊讶地道，“赵先生！”  
赵显绎转过身来看见赵桐那一瞬，微微湿了眼眶，微笑中带着苦涩，连同心口和嘴里都泛苦了。

赵桐就像是他的命，他的心肝，他看着他慢吞吞地朝自己走来，仿佛是看见了新生的自己。  
他走到自己面前，半天没有说话，表情一直很平静，没惊喜，也没欣喜。  
寡欢的脸，赵显绎却只想抚摸他。

时隔几个月再见到，赵显绎颇有点百感交集的意思。  
他好像头一回见赵桐，心情有些激动，但是却不知道如何是好。手都举起了好几次又放下，实在是不知道说些什么才好。  
他看着赵桐，最后说，“你，你瘦了，你一个人过得好不好？”  
话说出来，竟然无限心酸，又有点甜蜜，总算是见到他了。  
虽然他远走他乡，但是好歹还是见到了。  
那么多连日以来的恐慌，难过，焦躁，煎熬，这一刻都化为乌有的。  
他的眼里只有他，只想好好抱他，亲吻他，把他揉进自己的身体里，好好爱着他。

赵桐平静地看着他，动了动嘴唇，想说什么又没说出来。  
他最后说，“上楼坐吧。”

赵显绎跟着他走进那间非常狭小的屋子，他已经控制不住自己，刚进屋就用力地抱住了赵桐，对他说。“桐桐，我很想你，你呢？你想我吗？”

也许是赵显绎的话真正打破了他原有的所有平静。  
他本来掩饰的很好的情绪全然奔溃，流出了眼泪，点着头，诚实地说，“想，很想，非常想你………”

赵显绎想要亲吻他的眼泪，那眼泪刺痛了他的心，皱起眉说，“你为什么总要伤我的心？我是爱你的，难道你不明白？你为什么要为难自己，也是为难我。”

他好久不曾这样情绪化过了，但是不知道为何遇见赵桐，时间越长，他就越不像他自己。  
他在他的面前总不能保持理智，情绪和情感高过了一切。他真恨自己是不是太宠他了，才舍不得为难他。

赵桐小声地啜泣，心里哀伤无尽。   
他慢慢地，小心翼翼地收紧了手臂也抱住赵显绎，知道他为了自己而来，几十个日夜的想念和几万公里的行程。  
他必定是非常爱自己的。  
自己也亦然。

他说，“你知道，我们这样不对，你有你的生活，我也有我的人生，你知道，我们从来都不对。”

这个难题始终是个死结，从来都无法让两个人跨越。

赵显绎无法反驳这话。  
他也知道不对，可是无法可解。  
从萌生不明感情的那天开始，就注定无缘。

两个人无声地僵持了一会儿，赵显绎终于承认说，“是不对，可是我爱你，这一点从没变过。不管你是我的儿子，还是谁，我都爱你，不会改变。”

赵桐被他的言语打动，他抬起眼睛来注视着赵显绎，那是他爱慕多年的人，也是他的父亲。  
他多么爱他，简直超过他能想象的程度。  
他甚至宁愿自己付出生命，也不愿意他在这个世界上受苦。

他亲吻住了赵显绎，那一刻，他知道赵显绎他的感情也和自己是一样的。

9.

赵桐把舌头探进赵显绎的嘴里，不敢深入，只敢轻轻舔了舔他的舌尖，然后就要退开。

他并不敢深吻下去，只因为赵显绎在他心中的分量过重。  
他不敢，便只想尝到一点味道之后立刻逃开。

赵显绎及时地吸住了他的唇，轻柔地挑动着，慢慢地用自己的舌，试图勾住他。  
他耐心地教导赵桐如何接吻，如何缠绵，如何动情。  
赵桐的气味无疑干净清新，让人一吻就想要继续深入进去，但是赵桐却好像不明白自己的可贵之处。  
他微微挣扎着回避躲开，只会惹得赵显绎越发用力地抱紧他，束缚住他。

他微弱的挣扎正好给了赵显绎空隙换个姿势更加强势地抱住他。  
随随之而来的亲吻力度也加深，加重，更加亲密，相濡以沫。

赵显绎一遍又一遍耐心地吻着他，浓浓的爱意从心底泛出，他自己很明白，此时的赵桐对自己来说并不是儿子，而是一个爱人的身份。  
他的味道太甜美了，清新的让人爱不释手。  
赵显绎这么多年都没对任何人起过色念，但是独独面对赵桐的时候，总是忍不住对他心中泛起涟漪。

心里痒痒的，明知道不能碰但是却忍不住想要碰触。

他甚至是个从来不会在性事上强迫人的人，因为自己有足够的资本吸引任何类型的对象，但是如今面对赵桐，他却生平第一次显露出了强势和武力。

他是那种沉稳安静的性格，从前只会压抑自己的性和感情。是因为深刻怀疑那一份感情是不伦的，是悖德的。  
自己和赵桐之间是父子，自己怎么能够对他生出异样的心思。过于亲密的动作也生怕是不够庄重，是色情的，不适合于亲子之间的关系。

但是在赵桐第一次亲吻他，在家里的时候，那样温馨安全的氛围里，只有他们两人，赵桐捧着自己的脸浅浅地碰了碰嘴唇，连舌头都不懂得深入。他好闻的气息喷在自己脸上，没有人知道自己当时的心跳得有多快，除了自己。

赵桐好似只是贪玩天真，且不谙世事。他以为的爱也只是简简单单不含情欲的单纯爱恋。他还不懂，爱欲会把人性中最阴暗的面逼出来。

他的单纯，都是那么简单直接，只是一个示好喜欢的吻而已。

但是对于赵显绎来说，他却知道那远远不只是一个吻。

从那以后他就知道自己想要得到的，远远比一个吻更多。

他害怕了起来，害怕自己起了错误的示范，真的是自己引赵桐走入歧途怎么办。他那么爱他，恨不得全世界都给了他，当然不舍得他因为自己过上一种悖德乱伦的生活。可是如今，好像是他先打破了长久以来自己对自己的告诫。

你要为人父，就要有父亲的样子。

父亲是父亲。  
爱人说爱人。

当这两个身份重叠在一起的时候，又会是怎样的？

就像第一次在床上的时候赵桐叫了赵显绎爸爸，那种暧昧情潮涌动的情况下，他甜蜜害羞又大胆纯真的声音，赵显绎后来回忆起来，才直到那是多么芳香馥郁的美好时刻。

虽然罪恶，但是再也没有任何时候敌得过那一刻在床上和身下的人好好缠绵来得甘甜。  
赵桐的气味那么好闻，他对自己是如此具有吸引力。赵显绎只想要在一起抱住他，抱他到自己床上，好好用一个男人的方式去疼爱他。而不仅仅是父亲的。

他在渴求自己的儿子。  
比任何时候都更甚。

想要进入他的身体和思想，让他好好爱自己，自己也好好爱他。  
两个人可以在床上誓死缠绵到天明。

这些叫人疯狂又甜蜜的念头，赵显绎时常会忍不住捏起拳头来，因为虚假的幻想都令他感觉手指发痒，想要亲人。

赵桐太美好了。  
他不能不爱他。

所以当他又再一次亲吻住赵桐的时候，他口腔里的温热和微甜，还要他鼻息好闻的气息，都令他觉得，这种感觉太好了。即便他只是微弱地抵抗自己，但是那样的抵抗也看起来好可爱，只会愈发激起心中的火苗。

他想要揉他进入自己的身体里，他那么瘦弱，在自己面前只剩听话，乖，非常懂事。  
赵显绎觉得他好极了。  
是自己这辈子遇见最好的人。

他没有背叛过自己，他也没有奢求过过多的爱，即便他对自己早已超出父子亲情关系的爱，他也都一个人小心翼翼的守护着，从没请求过会有回应。

就是这样被一个人始终如一地默默单恋着，赵显绎此时此刻想起来，心里的躁动和渴求也变得越深。

他是自己的宝贝啊，却用这种方式默默地爱着自己。

这份轻柔绵密，缠绵非常，却总是似有似无，无处不在的感情，已经将他牢牢束缚住了。  
也许赵桐他还不知道。

但赵显绎却非常了然。

他经历过太多感情和算计，太清楚赵桐对自己的这一份感情是多么珍贵，晶莹。

他不舍得让赵桐从自己身边溜走，想要亲吻他，拥抱他，全心全意的得到他的全部，包括他的身体和爱。

赵桐还很年轻，不懂得真情的难得可贵。但是赵显绎却已经没有那么年轻了。  
他只要一想起自己已经得到了世上多少人穷其一生都不会得到的珍贵感情，他便激动地鼻息都燥热了，唇上的力道也加重了些，他吮吸，不仅仅是勾缠赵桐的唇舌，而是想把他吃进去的那种冲动。让他体会到一个男人，在性事上的征服和力道。

亲密的接触让他情难自已，彻底呈现出一个男人，而不是父亲的独占欲和贪婪出来。

赵桐却只知道退缩，不知道是不是因为害怕。

他总是本能地想逃，就算是这样的回避，也让赵显绎觉得他好可爱，非常想疼惜他。

赵桐又要躲开他热情又炙热的亲吻，他却不肯放手。  
思念太久了，身体和心灵都在深深地渴求他，这一刻，他又怎么会让赵桐拒绝自己。

他去亲吻他可爱的小耳朵，热气喷在他的敏感处，低低地叫他，“宝贝，桐桐。”  
赵桐受到很大的刺激似得，死死抓住他的衣袖，显然紧张。

赵显绎露出笑意，从善如流地改握住他的手。  
宽大，温暖，干燥的手掌。  
他试图给赵桐安全和可靠感。  
让他觉得自己是一个可以依靠依赖的人。

不管是父亲的角色，还是爱人的角色。

如果赵桐他能同时接受这两个角色，那不是最好的人。

由最亲密的人，变成更为亲密的人，这种甜蜜的念头让赵显绎心存温情。  
他从没有哪一刻像现在这样，觉得自己是幸运的，且幸福的。

赵桐在他的亲吻挑逗狎弄之下浑身发颤，他觉得可耻又兴奋，这种兴奋是非常羞耻的。  
他竟然在自己父亲的教导下学会了如何和人接吻，并且还让赵显绎不断探索和撷采自己口中的津液。  
那对赵显绎来说是非常甜美吸引人地东西。他引导赵桐和自己交换唾液，吮吸他的唇和舌，知道他的身体会因为这种刺激而颤抖，却还是不肯停下。

他想要让自己爱得最深的人也体会到情爱的美好滋味，并且非常满足和满意，这样的美好体验和滋味都是自己给予的。

那是他用情至深的人啊。曾经舍不得亲吻他。舍不得碰触。也舍不得再见他。  
但是感情却像喷薄而出的岩浆那般烫人。  
他甚至想要和赵桐把这世间所有最好最美的事情都尝遍了，才不觉得虚度此生。

他真的感到自己好爱好爱赵桐，并且清楚地知道以后这世界上也再不会出现胜过他的人了。

赵桐眼角流出了眼泪，他也渐渐停下来，亲吻干了赵桐眼角地泪。  
他找不到合适的语言，只能沉声说，“我爱你，非常爱。”

10.

赵桐浑身颤抖着听到了赵显绎深沉的表白，他想要回应赵显绎一句我也爱你，或者是我明白，都无法做到。

因为太爱了，爱会使人失去了言语和声音。

他眼里蓄满了泪，流了出来，赵显绎用温热地唇轻碰，然后舔去了唇上的泪滴。

赵桐想要告诉赵显绎自己也爱他，甚至想把此时此刻的自己献给赵显绎。  
他用尽全身的力气抱住赵显绎，把头埋在他的肩上哭泣。  
赵显绎带他坐上了车，去往自己常住的宾馆。  
在宾馆最好最高级的房间里，赵桐主动地搂住赵显绎和他轻轻地接吻，眼泪止不住地流，他甚至解开了赵显绎的扣子。  
他心里是高兴啊，高兴自己可以和他在一起了。

即便这只是一个非常短暂的时刻。

可是自己好爱好爱他，恨不得可以把自己全给了他。

赵显绎轻轻地脱去他的衣衫，亲吻他的肩。  
非常白皙又诱人的肩，赵显绎一点一点轻轻地吻着，对待任何女人也没有如此柔情过。

可是赵桐却不一样，是他最珍惜的人，他不想让他受到任何伤害。  
哪怕是性爱里面的伤害，他也不想。

他想给赵桐最好的。  
就像他当初为赵桐默默准备礼物，默默规划财产，默默地看着他，爱着他，夜晚也只敢去床头抚摸一下他的额头。

两个人的爱已经到了要溢出来的地步。  
空气是那么香甜，温暖，简直要融化了一切。

赵显绎绅士般地亲吻他，没有任何不规矩的举动。  
即便是对待他最喜爱的人，赤裸着身体，躺在身下，他还是尽到了最大地克制，一点点地轻抚肉身，舔过那些喜爱的地方，脖颈，锁骨，乳头，腰线，还有肚脐，小腹，甚至是脚趾头。

他温柔细密的爱叫赵桐叫出声音，越是缠绵，越是叫人忍耐不住。  
赵桐忍受不住地望着他，恳求他，“爸爸，我爱你。”  
迎接来赵显绎一声叹息，然后覆盖在他身上，像一匹山峰，密密实实，严不透风。把自己和世界隔绝了开，分为独立的两个世界。

外面一个。  
里面是一个。

赵显绎为赵桐手淫，撸动他的囊带，第一次触碰这种地方，便刺激得赵桐他眼角鼻尖发红，一直动情地流眼泪。  
赵显绎却始终冷静甚至冰冷地注视看着他一丝一毫的变化。

那种饱受情欲催促和折磨的表情，混合着泪水和呻吟，赵桐只要一睁开眼就看到那双漆黑不见底，却又理智异常的眼眸。

他难堪难过地甚至蜷起了脚趾头。

自己羞耻的样子全然落在赵显绎的眼睛里，他却那么冷静，就好像一场性爱惩罚。

越是残忍，却越让人着迷。

赵桐在他最为敬仰却又深爱地人手里达到了高潮，倾泻了他满手的污秽，赵显绎却满不在乎地撑起他的下巴，强硬地低头纠缠住他的唇舌。  
他要将自己的气息全然印在赵桐的身上，让他的身上都是自己的味道。  
那只手湿哒哒的沾满赵桐的精，他不觉得恶心，反倒觉得属于，赵桐这一刻是属于自己。

晚上一起睡觉，赵显绎从身后抱住赵桐，是非常给予人安全感的姿势。  
找不到任何言语可以说，但是赵显绎觉得心中是满的，是平和的，他和赵桐十指缠绕着，一根根抚摸过赵桐的手指，赵桐也反复确认他指腹的薄茧，虽不是什么特别的动作，但是让人心安。

赵显绎眼神盛着情愫，忍不住要把赵桐的手拿起来亲一亲，然后舔舔他的唇。  
赵桐心慌意乱，想说话，却又觉得此时此刻说什么都是多余。  
两个人太想爱，说什么都显得无足轻松。  
只有体温和抚摸是真实的。

只想抱着，拥着，亲吻对方，闻到对方身体上好闻的味道。  
任何亲密的事情都想做，如果再说的过分一点，那就是，想两个人融为一体了，如同蛇一般交尾，抵死缠绵，也不为过。

赵桐长久以来对赵显绎的思念得到了填补，他期期艾艾地望着赵显绎，像是仰望他，又像是在思念他。  
他伸手抚摸赵显绎的鬓角，问他，“当初我提出离开你，你会不会怪我？对不起，其实我爱你，非常爱，所以不得不分开…….”

赵显绎艰难地沉默，然后开口说，“不会怪你，你想说的，我都明白。”

说完，他在赵桐额前落下一吻。  
蜻蜓点水，却柔情万分。

他们不需要多说什么，彼此就知晓彼此的心意，实在是没有比他们更为般配的人。

但是赵显绎也有自己的苦恼。

正因为赵桐懂自己，所以才会格外体谅。

就像很多很多年前，他还小的时候，没有力量保护自己，所以只能被自己送走。  
没有想到，时隔多年后，他还是因为体谅自己，不忍让自己为难，又一次主动选择离开。

赵显绎甚至有些恨，很赵桐那些不合时宜的体谅，如果他能骄纵一些，蛮横一些，强硬一些来留住自己，霸占住自己……. 那么自己也会早一点不顾一切和他在一起。

没有那么多顾虑，那么多周围人的声音，仅凭内心的声音。

赵显绎又抬起赵桐的下巴吻了吻他，然后目光灼灼地看着说，“答应我，不管发生什么时候都不要擅自离开，无论是因为什么原因，都不能随意走开，好不好？我不允许的，你都不能做，否则，你再擅作主张，我就不会像以前那么纵容你了。”

他这是向赵桐下通牒，告诉他，不准再一次又一次地离开自己了，否则他真的会忍耐到了极限而受不了的。

赵桐听了这话却没什么反应，直到很久很久之后，他才鼓起勇气笑了笑，好似笑中带泪，说，“好。”

赵显绎大力地把他圈在怀抱里，温柔细腻地亲吻着。  
赵桐觉得自己的脸一直暖烘烘的，好像从来没有体验过这样的时刻。

睡着之前他最后对赵桐说，“别骗人，尤其是别骗我，说过的话是要遵守诺言的，我这一次不允许你再骄横了，知道吗？”

赵桐一直都在笑，“好啊，好的。”

然后他又说，“爸爸，我爱你。”

赵显绎没有回答，而是用行动表达了汹涌的爱意。

樊青许久未见赵显绎，知道他人在纽约之后，询问到了酒店名字，放下行李和公务，就准备找他碰一碰头。

说实话上次两个人匆匆见过一面之后再也没有好好叙旧。  
他独自一人轻松前往，也未给赵显绎提前打招呼，想着赵显绎恐怕是心情烦闷，才到国外来散心。  
只是他没想到正当他走到酒店门口的时候，看见一高一矮两个熟悉的身影，还未等他开口，已经看见正在给赵显绎戴围巾的赵桐仰起头，赵显绎的脸准确无误地低了下去。

正是早上八九点的时间，学生应该去学校上学，忙碌进出地酒店旅客也因为要赶往机场而无人顾及这一幕。  
樊青却呆呆地立在不远处，清晰地看见赵显绎抬起头来之后满脸幸福的笑容。

那样刺眼又扎眼的笑容，是樊青作为老友几十年都未曾见到的。

仿佛是丈夫在外养了外室，心旷神怡心满意足地会过情人之后，满眼的浓情蜜意，缱绻爱意。

他看见赵显绎挥着手，叮嘱着赵桐路上小心。  
赵桐是什么表情他也无暇顾及了，只觉得眼前的一幕荒诞且不真实。

片刻之后，他跩紧了拳头，煞气满满地朝着赵显绎走去。

11.

樊青见了赵显绎直接一拳挥过去，打得赵显绎来不及反应，踉跄了两步，才扶住门框站稳。

他怒气冲冲地对赵显绎说，“看看你干得好事！你究竟都干了些什么！天杀的，你他妈知不知道自己干了些什么！这里还是酒店，还是大堂外，你居然就敢，就敢……..”  
因为情绪太激动，樊青最终不得不停下来，连话也没有说完。

现在说什么都已经太迟，赵显绎明白，刚才的那一幕，必定是被他看见了。

他掏出手帕捂住流血的鼻子，因为挨揍而显得略微狼狈。  
樊青的脸色惨白，目睹了极富有冲击力的一幕，至今还觉得难以相信，胸膛剧烈欺负着，气呼呼地瞪着赵显绎。

赵显绎叫他进客房谈。

樊青喝了些酒之后终于冷静下来，问赵显绎，“是什么时候的事？是最近吗？还是因为你不舍得他离开你，才会这样？”

他作为赵显绎最亲密的好友，当然不愿相信赵显绎是从很多年前就抱有这份不合时宜的绮念了。

赵显绎用冰块敷了一阵子脸，然后才放下手里的毛巾，似乎为难和尴尬。  
最终坦白说，“不，很多年了，很多年前就是。”

樊青倏然睁大的眼睛里全然写满了震惊。

赵显绎，他…….他怎么能，他居然…….  
樊青的内心从未受过今天之多的冲击，而且冲击一次比一次猛烈，差点涵洞得他要坐不住。

“你…….”因为过于惊讶，这反倒让人失去了语言。

赵显绎低垂着眼，双手安静地交叉何十，说道，“对不起。”

他这一句话不说还好，一说却激得樊青差点又跟他动起手来。  
樊青跳了起来，几乎失控，失态地拧住赵显绎的衣领，把他往墙壁上撞。  
他脸上的青筋都暴露出来了，声音非常痛苦地问，“为什么？这，究竟，是，为什么…….”

每一个字都声嘶力竭般不忍。

樊青想不明白，这样的事情，怎么就会是赵显绎呢。  
怎么会是他。  
怎么会……

赵显绎最终什么都没解释，目光和樊青接触了几秒，随即又转开。  
他不忍心，也没资格再和樊青对视。

樊青眼里激动的情绪让他承受不住，最终只能选择缄默代替自己的回答。

樊青最后愤愤地摔开他，突然之间已经把从前许多细节都联系起来。  
例如，连恩有意无意问自己赵显绎最近都跟什么人来往。  
例如连恩提及赵显绎喜欢艺术收藏品，是看准了什么市场樊青你知道吗？  
又例如，那次车祸之后，自己再也和连恩无所往来，连她的面也未曾见到，问了赵显绎，他也避而不谈。

原来，原来这个秘密不是最近才有，而是潜藏已久，从赵桐那个时候离开家去新加坡的时候就有了。

樊青莫名其妙流了眼泪，他迅速恢复理智和冷静，擦干了脸，说，“你已经决定这样做了是吗？连恩带着赵杼离开也是因为你的秘密暴露？你这样做，是背弃一切的意思。”

赵显绎不知当时在想什么，只是他望着樊青的眼神非常平和，甚至可以说是平静。

他回答说，是的。

樊青捏紧了拳，但是好歹能控制好自己的情绪，继续忍耐着发作，说，“那赵桐呢？他知道你的心思，你从什么时候开始对他产生这种念头，是他十六岁，还是十八岁？他作为你的儿子，他知道吗？他可曾知道你对他怀着如此可怕的心？你是魔鬼啊，连赵桐都下得了手，你究竟是遭遇了什么？是被鬼附身了吗？还是把自己的心出卖给了地狱的魔鬼？你这样…….”

樊青还在喋喋不休地控诉赵显绎的罪责，赵显绎却头一次打断他，“够了，我都知道。”

樊青半路愣住，见了鬼一般的神情盯着赵显绎，赵显绎虽然没有发怒，但是他脸上隐隐透露出来的冰冷，同样也可以让人感受到他的怒气。

赵显绎在一瞬间本来是想解释澄清的，但是那个念头只是一瞬，又让他很快放弃了。  
他盯着多年挚友的脸，突如其来的一股势力让他失去了所有的力气再去多说些什么。  
他放弃了。  
就这样。

好像很疲倦了似得。

不仅仅是因为忍受的东西，还因为自己一直努力想要守护的东西。

好像有什么东西断了。

赵显绎侧过脸望着摩天高楼外的楼宇，晨辉镀金似得给他的脸染了金色，他简简单单地说，“我都知道，我做得过头了，原本一切都不应该是这样。”

樊青被他轻巧的话语挑动了神经，不由自主地吼出来，质问他，“是什么不应该这样？你是后悔了吗？后悔认识了刘雯雯，生下赵桐，还一直将他养大？你现在说这话是什么，是感到命运对自己的不公，想要报复吗？你是报复谁？你自己，还是刘雯雯？你曾经亲口对你的岳父岳母说孩子是无辜的，你希望他平平安安长大，你要守护他，可是现在呢？你曾经说过的话，都他妈的放屁了喂狗吃了吗！”

他一脚将脚边地一个花瓶踢飞出去，花瓶撞击到金属质地地墙角，立刻摔得粉碎，发出巨大的声响，瓷片都飞蹦出去。

这吓得刚出门忘记了带电脑的赵桐惊叫一声，两个人的目光都被吸引过去了。

樊青不敢置信赵桐居然没走，而是又回来了。  
他盯着赵桐的目光可怕恐怖，让人尴尬不已。  
赵桐只能解释说，“我，我的电脑忘记了，今天做演讲，我需要用电脑。”

他飞快地走进卧室取了电脑就要离开。  
但是樊青却想叫住他。

赵显绎这时已经看破了他的意图，厉声呵斥住了他。  
“樊青！”

樊青停下脚步的同时赵桐也停下了脚步。  
赵显绎望着转过头的樊青说，“你想做什么？如果你敢对他做什么，我发誓，一定会让你付出代价。”

赵桐恐怕这是生平头一回，也是唯一一回听到赵显绎用咬牙切齿的声音说话。  
他的声音狠，痛苦，挣扎，却也严厉，严肃，深沉。

那言语好比利剑一般插在人的心上，樊青的双眼被泪水浸红，他没料到和赵显绎之间的兄弟情义，竟然也会有走到尽头的一天。  
可是，他却义无反顾地选择一定要和赵显绎走到相对立的一面。

赵桐抬起头来望着自己的父亲，这一刻他才发现赵显绎的面颊湿了一边。  
他刚才因为那番话，流了眼泪。

樊青此时却在一旁讥讽，宣战，同样回击道，“你以为你是谁？你可以恐吓我吗？你最近一定是被车撞了，吸食了毒品才会让你神志不清，我就是要让你清醒过来，看明白你到底自己都干了些什么。你不要忘记了当年在加拿大的医院里，可是我陪你一起解决的事情，当面的鉴定报告我还替你保留着。我看是时间太久你自己都忘记了自己的身份，你和我一样，都只是陌生人而已。他已经成年，你没有权利再监护他。你想继续做他的父亲，你这辈子都休想！”

12.

赵显绎在听到樊青的威胁之后表情终于出现了一丝慌乱。  
他仿佛隐隐约约猜到樊青打算做什么。  
但是因为恐惧，依然不敢确定。

赵显绎问樊青，“你打算做什么？”

樊青悲伤又可笑的表情地讥讽道，“你问我打算做什么？我打算做什么难道还不明显吗？我要清醒清醒你的脑子，让你看看你自己都干了些什么事情！我这是要救你啊，你现在变成了一个置人伦于不顾，遭千万人唾弃的罪人，我不能看着你堕落至此！我让你结束这些荒唐的行为！”

赵显绎渐渐捏紧了拳头说，“你不能这样做，这跟你没有任何关系，这是我自己的选择和人生…….”

樊青一句‘去他妈你的人生’直接打断了他。  
他仿佛是发自身体深处，用尽了全身的力气在声嘶力竭吼道，“你就他妈地简简单单认为这只是你自己的事？你以为这是你自己想怎么样就怎么样那么轻轻松松？我操你大爷赵显绎，别把自己看得太伟大了，你以为你自己是谁？如果你不知道，我可以告诉你，你是两个孩子的父亲，一个女人的丈夫，你还是七个兄长姊妹的同胞兄弟，不仅仅如此，你还是我樊青这辈子最好的朋友，你以为你可以轻轻松松说不要这一切就不要这一切了，就为了你那些恶心的心思？荒唐！放屁！赵显绎，你是个男人，是有家庭有妻子的父亲，你是个男人就要扛起这一切，不是你想要就要，你不想要就能不要的。你难道真的要为了一己私欲对一切都不顾了吗？是什么让你变得如此自私，自私的快让我都不认识了，你究竟怎么回事，你想过了吗？”

赵显绎眼里含着泪，眼睛怒视着前方的樊青，他想说话，想解释，但是一切都显得太无力了。

他自己当然全部都考虑过了。才会做出如今这个决定。

只是他面对如今的樊青，又如何对他开口才好？

樊青的眼神和神情都告诉他，他是不会善罢甘休的。  
这里恐怕也只有他还敢和赵显绎对着干。

连他的妻子都放弃了。

樊青却还在努力。  
势必要让赵显绎远离乱伦的深潭。

赵显绎被逼得的发了狠，牙齿咬得咯咯作响，脸色铁青，脸颊上印出牙齿的咬印。他对樊青说，“不管怎么说，我现在都是桐桐名义上的父亲，你没有任何权力，也没有资格带走他。我说了不准，不允许！就是不能让你带走他！不准你对他做任何事情！”

樊青并不惧怕，甚至是故意激怒赵显绎似得，道，“你试试，到底是我们两谁能说到做到。”

赵显绎因为这句话，差点提起拳头就向他挥了过去。

好在是樊青，以他对赵显绎多年地了解，轻易地避过了赵显绎迎面而来的拳头。  
反而是用掌一把接住他的拳，同样凶狠地道，“别白费力气了，我会带走他，为了你好，也为了他好。”

说完，他就带着赵桐离开了赵显绎的酒店，去往自己住的酒店。  
他叫来客房送来一整瓶酒，灌下去几杯之后才感觉自己活了过来。  
刚才的那一幕，真是犹如生在地狱。

他焦灼又痛心万分地想，却怎么也想不通，赵显绎怎么会这样？他怎么会做出这样的事情来？他不能让赵显绎这样，对，自己这是在帮助他…….

他焦躁地想要自我催眠，但是却一直忘记了一点，那就是赵显绎和赵桐之间，并非如他所想，一切都是赵显绎引诱赵桐的。

赵桐这时轻声叫他，“樊叔叔，”然后不知名地掉了一滴泪。  
樊青被那滴眼泪砸得愣住，好似揭开一个谜底之后，又发现了另外一个。

赵桐断了线一般的眼泪止不住地落，他还没开口说，樊青却明白过来似得，皱起眉，万分痛苦地道，“难道，难道你是爱上了……不，不会的！”

乱伦的罪责太巨大了。

他只是一个平凡人，同样承受不住这样可怕的事实。

赵桐不给他答案，但是却也等于给了他回答。

樊青一圈重重砸在镜子门上，低吼道，“你们这是乱伦，是父子，你们要遭报应的！”

赵桐此时已经泣不成声。

樊青怒极攻心，想要再次砸下去的拳最终没有砸下去。

他只是举起手，愤愤然地，到最后化成了无奈，心痛，悔恨，愤慨，还有无处可说的苦，全然汇聚成一句沉重的叹气，握紧自己的拳头。

13.

赵显绎被赵显伦的一个耳光打过去，清晰的印子印在脸上，他没有说话，但是却惊住了所有人。

家里的兄妹要过来拦住他，却被赵显伦一把推开，指着赵显绎骂，“混账东西，今天我不替祖宗收拾了你，不知道我死后，你会干出什么更出格的事情来！”

家里的兄妹都不知他为何会如此大动肝火，竟然到了这个岁数还要用打骂来教训兄弟的。

赵显伦不说，他自然永远都不可能说。  
那个秘密他要让他烂在自己的肚子里。最好是永远，是一辈子。  
赵显绎不言不语，任凭他又打又踢。  
好在这样的场面赵桐不在，他应该不在的，如果他在的话，那么反倒赵显绎会担心他了。

他到底是没有看错樊青。  
就算是他要将自己的罪行告诉家里大哥，但是也没有牵连赵桐。

将他远远地送走了，有卓瑜陪着他，赵显绎希望他能好一点。

如果赵桐这样选择的话，那么他不会勉强他。  
他是这样告诉自己。

赵显伦叫他跪下，他便就跪了。  
他无论骂了些什么， 又或者说了些什么，赵显绎好似都没什么记忆，听过之后，就忘记了。  
只是后来赵显伦非常心痛他和连恩离婚，毕竟出了这样的事情，没有女人能忍受得了。

赵显伦仿佛一夜之间衰老了很多。  
他连头发白了也没心思染回去。

赵显绎知道自己伤他伤得最重的一次便是这次。

他没有再见过赵桐。  
想问卓瑜，才发现卓瑜也没办法联系上了。

他不想追问赵显伦到底用了什么办法，只是问樊青的时候，他支支吾吾，虽然不痛快，不情愿，但是最终还是给了自己一个答案，说，“他们很好，我替你照看着。不管我现在多么想给你一刀，但是对于他，我还是替你看着。你就不用再问了。”

赵显绎挂了电话闭上了眼。  
他查了自己户头的钱，每一笔都和赵桐无关，每一笔都是别人用掉的，但是都不是赵桐。

他好像没有了线索找到他。  
直到他终于明白，是有人有意把赵桐藏了起来。  
或者更明确地说，是赵桐自己又走了。

这一次，也是他主动离开的。

那天晚上说过的话，犹言在耳，但是不知道为什么想起来的时候总觉得不真切。

说过不离开的，就不能离开。  
不能欺骗，也不能毁约。  
可是轻轻的一句话，说不见也就不见了。

从此了无音讯。

赵显绎觉得如果这是赵桐的意思，不愿再见，那么好，自己是尊重他的。

毕竟他是这个世界上自己愿意放下一切自尊和尊严去维护和爱惜的人。  
他说什么， 自己一定会满足。  
就算是分开这种话，也会答应。

他疲倦地睡了一觉，好像在梦里面喝过了孟婆汤，一觉醒来，很多事情都忘记了。

不管是刘雯雯起欺骗过的自己，还是方曲申找上门来哭诉，又或者是宋人美对自己倾心已久，连恩带着赵杼来到，家里有了一只流浪的猫咪叫小P，还有买下的画，准备好的地契，股票，珠宝，准备送出去的，没有送出去的。

他一觉醒来，什么都忘干净了。

就像重生一样。

前尘往事，突然烟消云散。

他忘记了自己是个有过去的人。

独自坐在新家里，着落在山顶，夜里一个人裹着毯子望着山下的灯火点点，不知道为什么总忍不住问，到底有什么那么多值得开心的事情呢？

日子无非一天天的重复，圣诞节来了又是情人节，然后呢？节日也是日复一日。  
没什么劲。

他好像突然厌倦了生活，断绝了一切社交活动，S城里再也没有人听过赵显绎这三个字的名字。  
大家还都以为他移民去了国外。

直到有一天有人在山顶看见他跑步。  
身后带着两个健身教练，还有一只高大威武的杜宾犬。

那个人下车来和他打招呼，说，“是赵先生？”

赵显绎慢慢停下脚步，确定自己并不认识他，才问，“你是哪位？”

对方一头花发，已经是快甲子的人了，但是却面色红润，中气十足。  
他主动伸出手来，说，“鄙人姓黄，做一点微不足道的声音，和赵先生不能相比，赵先生的商业眼光，实在是令黄某佩服敬佩啊！”

赵显绎依旧记不得对方是哪位，他说，“你恐怕认错人了。”  
转身就打算要走，对方却一声叫住他，说，“没错，是您赵先生。四年前尊夫人从我手中抢走了一块地，如今已市值过百，实在是巾帼之风，不让须眉！”

赵显绎停住脚步，和连恩离婚的协议只是私下，但是他们分开多年，早就不相互往来。  
为了商业利益，这件事没有任何人知道，除了家族里的亲人。

他转过身对那位黄先生说，“您过誉了，那是我的前妻，我们离婚已经很多年，一切商业利益，如今都是犬子的公司，和我毫无瓜葛。失陪。”

那位黄先生还未来得及消化赵显绎提供的大量信息，赵显绎这时已经带着两人一狗远远跑走了。

是的，他早在三年前的时候，在大哥赵显伦的督促下，写下了法律文件，把所有财产和公司股权都转到小儿子赵杼手下，为了就是避免再让他失去理智，将那富可敌国的财产送于一个外人。

当年赵杼才刚上初中，但是一个初中的孩子在母亲的监护下却已经位及首富的位置。  
而他赵显绎现在相当给自己儿子打工，只是依靠公司名下的一些基金过活。

所以方才那位黄先生所说，市值过亿的土地与他又有什么瓜葛。

管他是百亿还是百万，都是别人的钱，别人的事。  
他想送的人没有了，拿再多的东西在手上也是无用。

他只是觉得这人生乏味，重复，日日夜夜，竟然都这般相似，无趣。好似完成任务一般活着。

他如今每天只管自己保持锻炼，请了私人陪练，常常一天会运动二十五公里以上。  
而且摄取大量素食和蛋白质，以前的那些雪茄，洋酒，已经再也不碰了。

樊青知道了，骂他，疯的不轻！

是的，所有朋友都以为他赵显绎疯了。  
现在除了樊青还跟他来往，几乎所有的朋友都断绝了往来。  
没有了生意上的你来我往，他越发过得深居简出，几乎已经快要被人遗忘赵显绎三个字。

樊青这天又来约他。  
问他周末有何安排。  
赵显绎说，“安排满了，没空。”

樊青一口火气差点喷出来， 但是想着他最近这几年脾气是越来越怪，如果自己再不迁就他一点儿，他就真的成了孤家寡人，一个朋友也没有了。

他抱着一点慈悲为怀的心情压下火气问赵显绎，“到底是什么安排？如果我可以，也一起来。”

赵显绎随随便便地说，“我要参加马拉松，你来了，你跑下来吗？”

气得樊青当场挂了电话。  
挂了之后还指着电话骂，“好你个赵显绎啊！你这是摆明了欺负老子得了腰椎间盘突出，不敢随意乱动，你个王八蛋啊！当你的孤家寡人去吧。”

赵显绎听到挂断的声音，也不恼怒，气定神闲地收起电话。  
坐在泳池边吹吹风。

耳畔又想起今天那位黄先生的话。  
是称赞他的妻子的。他的财富的，还有他的眼光的。

赵显绎闭目养神，细细地想，自己有结过婚吗？

哦，是的了。  
自己是结过。

还接了两次。

他回忆起来。

第一次是和一个大学女同学，生得极美，好比西子，惹人怜爱。  
第二个是个富家女，豪爽果敢，敢爱敢恨。  
她们都是出现在自己人生中，极其鲜活的女子。

然后他又想，自己是否真的很有钱？

好像也是的。

曾经豪车洋房，无数的地契，股票，珠宝，名画珍藏。  
他们最后都到哪里去了呢？

想了一阵也没想起来。

他觉得可能是自己都忘了。  
忘了都是不重要的东西。  
那么忘了便忘了吧。

也没什么了不起的。

夏夜傍晚的风有些凉，又夹着熏甜的雨露气息。  
他心情不错地敲打起手指，闻到一股熟悉又莫名的湿润气息。

好像很久以前，在某个地方，无数个夜晚醒来，都会闻到同样熟悉的气息。

那个时候，好像和一个爱得极深的人在一起。

他呢？去了哪里？  
为什么现在没有和自己在一起了？

雨滴丝丝凉凉地打在他的脸上，赵显绎终于睁开眼，听见身后的仆人说，“赵先生，下雨了，回屋吧。”

他起身捡起身旁的毯子，应了一句，好的。

只是在弯腰的那一瞬间觉得心痛了一下，他不得不蹲下，仿佛听见有人叫自己，爸爸。  
抬起头来的时候才发现根本没有其他人。

他掩饰不了眼底的失落之情，捡起了毯子，走回屋里。  
窗外下起淅淅沥沥的小雨。

佣人说，“夏天到了，就是爱下雨啊。”

“是啊。”他随口回答。

那个时候好像在某个地方，天气也总是雷雨不停。  
明明好好的天气，说下雨就下雨了。

那个时候是什么时候啊？

他望着游泳池上纷乱的水珠，摇了摇头，觉得自己好像今天想得太多了。想了太多不该想的东西。

他决定收起思绪，看一刻钟书，然后上床休息。

这时候却不料电话响了。  
没有任何预兆和提示的。  
家里佣人几步走过去接起来，他好像慌了一回神，眼皮突突跳，为什么会这样？

那一瞬间，他忘记了自己想起又或者想到什么，耳旁是轰隆隆的闷雷滚过，直到佣人递给他电话说，“先生，您电话，电话。”

赵显绎接了过来，挥挥手让她离去。

电话那头却是一个兴奋又欣喜的声音，说道，“赵先生！真的是您！”

赵显绎记不起来这个声音，他觉得这些年自己已经让自己遗忘太多事情了。

电话那头的清亮声音说，“是我，先生，我是卓瑜。”

“哦，是你。”他平淡无奇的声音响起，好像并不期待听到这个声音。

卓瑜满心的激动和感动无处去说，但是一时半会儿又不知从何说起，他最终停了半晌，赵显绎耐心又不耐烦地等待着。

闷雷渐次滚过头顶，滚到天的另外一边去了。

天空在傍晚返晴。

赵显绎听到一个熟悉的名字。

对方说，“赵先生，赵桐他，他失明了。”

轰隆隆隆。

赵显绎那一刻才感觉仿佛听见耳边的惊雷炸起。  
那好似惊蛰的第一道闪电，劈开了天地，劈出了水花。  
天地间的万物都被那一道惊雷炸了出来。

鸡皮疙瘩似得一个激灵蹿过全身。

他感觉自己死去又活过来了一回。

他按住自己的胸口，紧张地问，“你说什么？”

14.

赵显绎搭乘离港最后地一班飞机抵达法国，卓瑜风尘仆仆地驱车来接他。  
时隔多年没见，他们的容貌都有些微的改变，唯独卓瑜眼睛炯炯有神，在夜里闪着光。

他跳起来挥手，道，“赵先生！”

赵显绎一个人行李很少，总共只提了一只箱子。  
他微微挥手，回应卓瑜。

行李被接过的瞬间有些感慨。  
自己到底还是来了。 

卓瑜是个懂礼貌的年轻人，不枉费以前栽培过。  
就算赵显绎如今已经和他没有任何关系，但是卓瑜一直敬重他，把他当作尊敬的长辈看待。

他帮赵显绎开门，赵显绎却说，“不用了，你已经独立，不用再为我做这些事了。”

他很清楚明白，卓瑜之所以如今招呼他来，最重要的目的不是自己，而是赵桐。

他坐上车后，直接问，“说罢，到底是怎么回事。”

卓瑜开着一部并不崭新的车子，看得出来辗转过多个主人。  
连屁股下面的坐垫都是破损的。

赵显绎并未介意。  
年轻人的生活，贫穷并不是最大的问题。

他还能包容这些。

卓瑜却一边发动起了车子，一边有些艰难地打量四周的路况。  
小心翼翼地经过周围几部车子，说，“桐桐他，他的情况不太好，我很抱歉这些年没有联络您，只是您也有您的难处，我们都知道。”

赵显绎不置可否地嗯一声。  
他听到卓瑜说，‘我们，’而非‘我。’  
他从后视镜中看了正在开车地卓瑜一眼。  
这个青年眉清目秀，脸颊甚至有些消瘦羸弱，能够激发起人的某种保护欲。

他不确定，自己离开的那年算起，到底之后又发生了些什么事情。

但是他并不着急，反倒是说，“没关系，我在这边住一阵子，你有时间可以来找我。”  
说着，车到了预订的酒店。

门童主动拉门为他提行李。

卓瑜从驾驶座上下来，小跑而来显得有些局促。

赵显绎这样身份的人，让他坐自己那部老爷车实在是委屈他了。  
这样奢华高级的酒店才是他的地方。

卓瑜抓了抓头发，不好意思地解释，“其实，桐桐他并不知道您来了…….”

赵显绎突然就明白了过来。

他的声音听起来没什么起伏，“嗯，好，我都明白。”  
但是内心却有掩饰不了的失望。

他转身就走了。  
一边走还一边叮嘱卓瑜，“今天晚了，明天再来见我。”

卓瑜望着他阔步如归家一般走进那座豪华私人酒店。  
他身形保持得很好，面容也消瘦了一些，但是却显得越发锐利。  
卓瑜在他的面前始终还是像四年前的那个受他资助的学生一般，这种感觉永远也改不掉， 即便现在两个人的关系早已和当初没有了丝毫关系。

他松下肩膀，有些泄气地走出酒店，返回车内，握着方向盘发呆。  
不知道赵桐到底会不会接受赵显绎此时的出现。

会。  
也许不会。

他叹一口气。  
真的说不准。

他一直回避着和赵显绎有关的一切。  
但是却又时时刻刻都无法回避和赵显绎的一切。

他的画，他的创作，全部都是和赵显绎有关的。  
那些成堆成堆地被堆积在家里仓库里的画作，还没有来得及卖掉的，或者画了一半的，想要销毁的，成千上百，全部全部都写满了赵显绎的名字。

这些事情，原本都应该告诉赵先生，但是今天见到他的时候，不知为何没能说出口…….  
卓瑜有些失望地把车停了下来。明天再告诉赵先生好了。  
到家了。

二楼的灯还亮着，赵桐一定还没睡。

卓瑜望着那盏灯光，突然深吸了一口气。

他走向后院的谷物堆里。  
那里有一件巨大的仓库，曾经是用来保存谷子，麦子，等农作物，但是后来他们搬来了这里，就把这里当成了自己的仓库。

他把门推开，一股干燥的混合着谷物和聚乙烯颜料的呛人味道立刻扑鼻而来，这让他接连咳嗽了几声，才止住嗓子中的干痒。

放眼望去全部都是赵桐在这四年内所创作的画作，接近一千五百多幅，几乎是一天一副的速度在作画。他把他所有的时间和生命都放在了这上面，但是却在这法国南部的乡村里，过着极其隐蔽的生活。

卓瑜叹一口气，他深深觉得惋惜。  
赵桐不应该被埋没在这里的。

他的创作在纽约，在柏林，都受到很好的评价。人们评价他疯狂，却又富有诗意。  
没有人知道他是如何创作出来那些作品的，都是源于对一个人的爱，和无限度的思念。  
他就像在画画的世界里为自己做了一个茧，把自己束缚在里面了，任何人都进入不了他的世界，那里面只有他自己，和他自己的幻想和思念。

他的画作颠覆而大胆，富有激进又强悍的生命力。  
笔触显得生涩，但是却坚韧有力，这正是他矛盾却又吸引人的地方。  
于是有人怀疑他故意露拙，反倒是一种伪装的技巧。

在他的画里，天空是火红色的，大地却是宝蓝色，如同丝绒，花朵全是黑色，但是鹅卵石却如同星辰，是银色。  
别人都评价那是人类从伊甸园被放逐之前的最后景象。  
但是他们其实只猜对了一半。

赵桐自己说那是地狱。

是他自己和赵显绎所犯下的罪。

无可饶恕。

但是他自己却深陷其中。

并且不已自救，反倒是反复以悖德的主题进行创作。

外界都被他惊人的想象力和细腻的感知力所震惊。  
没人知道他的灵感来源。

他为了避免不必要的风波，效仿某些作曲家，把自己的作品命名为一号二号三号，而不给他们名字。只是简简单单的数字。

卓瑜巡视仓库里画了一半，准备销毁，又或者没卖出去的成山的画作，微微紧张，却又内心激动，兴奋，微微期待。

他觉得赵显绎此次而来，能够真正让赵桐好起来。  
他希望他好起来，因为他如此富有才华以及灵感，不应该被世人埋没。

他满怀信心地打算说服赵桐接受眼疾的治疗，即便他已经失败了很多次。  
但是这一次，因为终于联系上赵显绎，他认为自己可能，也许能够治好赵桐的眼睛。

赵显绎到达宾馆之后听了几个家里打来的电话，大多数都无关紧要，其中一个是大哥赵显伦的。  
他回复了。

赵显伦问他在哪。  
他说自己出来玩玩，只是旅游观光而已。  
赵显伦也没多想，两人便挂了电话。

时间过去那么久，赵显绎一直没能和赵桐联系上。  
他以为两人都断了，却不曾想赵显绎还能被曾经的那个叫卓瑜的小子找到。

赵显绎挂上了电话这才坐下来，静静感受着自己的心跳，只有他自己才知道，他的心率刚才因为撒谎而变得有多快。

他想起刚才卓瑜说得那番话，赵桐并不知道自己要来。  
他的心又似隐隐约约有人揪了一把，是失望，也是难过。

这么多年了，他原本也以为自己已经习惯被赵桐拒绝，退开，避而不见。  
但是真到了面对这些回避的时候，却仍然被伤得至深。

不得不皱起眉，心里堵住似得难受。

他气也气过了，觉得这样的人不值得爱。  
但是却越这样想越纠缠不清，到了最后还自欺欺人似得说服自己，他也有他的苦，他不会对自己那么绝情的，那个孩子的性子你还不知道？他是最体贴懂事温顺的，别人的千万般细致乖顺，都抵不上他一个。

赵显绎按住自己的左胸处，觉得那里面的那颗时时跳动的器官实在是太疲惫劳累了。  
他多么渴望能够有朝一日，拥着自己思念渴望已久地那人，让自己运转太久的那颗心脏能歇息一会儿。

第二日，卓瑜如约来酒店见他。  
赵显绎听他说赵桐这些年的近况。

他创作了很多作品，收获一点点业内并不容易得来的声誉。  
卓瑜还说他非常勤勉，总是用尽所有的时间与精力来创作，他暂时没有经济的压力与问题，即便最开始的时间确实很糟糕。

赵显绎就像是家长一般，细细聆听老师对自己孩子的评价。

卓瑜说起赵桐的努力和成就，满脸泛光，就如同说起自己崇拜欣赏的对象一般。

他那么好，当然值得爱。

卓瑜也是个好青年，这些年一直照顾他，不离不弃。

他们之间的交往弥足珍惜。

赵显绎不发一词，静静聆听，见卓瑜越说越开心，越说越幸福满满的模样。  
他的内心忍不住问，那自己呢？

这些年以来，他到底可曾思念过自己。

夜里，可曾为自己辗转反侧，不能入眠。

又或者是否还记得当初说过的话。

好爱好爱的人，到了如今还是无法取舍。  
赵显绎在卓瑜说话的途中不知不觉缩紧了手指，好似触动他敏感的神经似得，内心感情缱绻又缭绕，挥之不去。  
但是现实冰冷没有出口，他不知如何是好。

卓瑜终于兴奋地谈论完，停顿下来，兴致洋溢地望着赵显绎，满脸泛光，这才注意到自己的谈话对象始终沉默不言，神色冷静。

他突然意识到自己太过于沉醉描述赵桐获得的荣耀，却忘记了告诉赵显绎自己真正而来的意图。

他慌乱起来，显得手足无措。  
对赵显绎说，“赵先生，桐桐他其实这些年一直没有忘记您，他甚至，非常思念您，他没能对你亲口说出这些话，但是我猜想，他必定是爱着您的。”

赵显绎显示出对这番话不为所动。

过了几秒钟，他才似有反应一般，说，“哦，是吗？”

声音很轻，甚至带着某种礼貌客气的疏离。  
透着质疑。  
他说，哦，是吗？

毫不在乎的反问。

卓瑜独独对这方面十分短路，越解释越糊涂。  
“是的，他对您的心没变，我能感觉得出来。如果您愿意去看看他，我想他一定会很快好起来……”

赵显绎抚弄着手腕上的表带，端正了一下坐姿，缓慢似有疑问地质疑，“如果真的一直爱我，那么却又一直不愿意见我，我实在不知道你能从何感觉出来。又或者说，你们之间的关系已经亲密到了可以分享这些事情的地步。”

他对卓瑜的态度不知不觉变成了嫉妒，嘲讽，高傲，甚至居高临下。

卓瑜笨拙并不熟练的谈话姿势在他眼里都成了不入流的穷小子，小年轻，似乎在卖弄他和赵桐之间亲密的交情。  
这让他身心极其不舒服。

他甚至怀疑，赵桐从不联系，也从不为自己主动，他的感情真的可以和自己爱他的一样吗？

还是说他到底是因为年轻，尚且没有深爱一个人的能力，只是因为一时的感情冲动而说成了爱呢。

这次谈话不愉快地结束了。

卓瑜不知在哪里惹了他生气。  
他有些慌张赵显绎下了逐客令，原本他以为自己今天就能说动赵显绎去看望赵桐，让他的眼睛早日好起来。  
但是不知为何，他却搞砸了。

赵显绎浑身散发着生冷的气息。  
他连客气的话也无法说出，只是道，“我累了，我们以后再谈吧。”

卓瑜急急地叫他，“赵先生……”

赵显绎却摆出分明不愿再说的表情。  
卓瑜非常受伤地看了他一眼之后离开了。

回到家中见到赵桐，原本兴奋的想要告诉他赵显绎来了这样喜悦的消息也说不出口。

赵桐听到是他的脚步声，心情不错地开口问，“卓瑜，是你吗？”

卓瑜立刻说，“是的，是我回来了。”

赵桐说，“哦，那你帮我买的东西买回来了吗？”

卓瑜突然想起他叫自己买的新鲜水果忘记了。

他急忙抱歉地道，“对不起，是我太糊涂了，我明天一定记得。”

赵桐也对他的忘记并不生气。  
只是说，“没关系，明天记得就好。”

他眼睛失明了之后就甚少走动。  
卓瑜又忍不住想要劝他手术的念头，即便他已经得到拒绝的答案很多次。

“桐桐，不如你再考虑一次手术吧。”

赵桐却望着窗外，轻柔地说，“为什么要恢复视力，我没有眼睛，也一样可以生活下去，我现在在黑暗之中生活并不感觉害怕，这甚至让我觉得安心。卓瑜你知道吗，我现在才明白之前为之苦恼的东西都太微不足道了。我总是太顾忌，也活得太沉重，我现在决定放下那些沉重的东西，过一种轻松的生活，你难道不为我而开心吗？”

卓瑜有些着急，脱口而出，“但是你的创作呢？你付出了那么多，都是为了画画。”  
他太明白绘画对于赵桐的意义了。

那些作品，都是他祭献给赵显绎，祭献给他的爱的一种坚持方式。

但是赵桐如今却慢慢把头靠在椅子上，轻轻地摇动了几下椅子，犹豫，又似乎是坚决地回答道，“不画了，我已经累了。”

卓瑜瞬间睁大了眼睛。

他是打算放弃赵显绎了吗？

15.

赵显绎虽然赶走了卓瑜，但是他却生起自己的闷气来。

他当然知道自己非常不可理喻，甚至无理取闹。  
不惜飞越过几万公里过来专程看望他，但是到了家门口的时候，却突然别扭，甚至生气起来。  
这到底是为什么？

他自己也想不明白，或者是不想明白。  
单单觉得焦躁，又心烦。

不碰酒精多年了，他这时候居然要强行灌下一杯烈酒，然后出门走走。

南部的风光迤逦，醉人无限。  
又正是夏季暖熏的时光，天上的太阳要一直挂到晚上八点才收班回家。

赵显绎一个人孤零零地在大街上走着，当地的人们正在举行某种集会，他不知不觉加入了其中，好多青年欢乐的男男女女在大街上拥抱亲吻，他们活泼又可爱，仿佛永远不止忧伤。

赵显绎上坡又下坡，沿着石子小路一路前行，走着走着，他觉得确实是自己莫名其妙了。

卓瑜只是好心，他见到自己，只是单纯的开心，所以才格外兴奋，他是个懂上进的好青年，这么多年陪着赵桐，照顾他，于情于理，自己都应该为他所付出的一切而感激。

无论他和赵桐之间到底生出了些什么情愫，那么都不足为奇。

时间的力量太大，这些年以来，就算是自己，也甚少想念赵桐。

不是因为不想，而是因为太想了，害怕自己稍稍放纵思念，就会溃不成军，天涯海角也要将他找到。

结果却是伤害了他。

自己对他到底还有几分作为父亲的纵容。  
总觉得他是个好孩子，能够独立做主了，所以格外尊重他的意愿和意思。  
殊不知，在感情里面最不需要的就是多余的尊重和不分时宜的退让。

赵桐逼着他退一步，他便退了。  
赵桐再逼着他松手，他便松了。  
从来没有主动，强迫过他。

哪怕是在感情上。

他从来都是被动的哪一个。  
赵桐手里牵着线，只要勾勾手指，万水千山，他都为他涉水而来。

赵显绎为自己的处境而嘴里发苦，内心想笑。

卓瑜还年轻。  
也许年轻人懂得积极争取，他会比自己有机会的多。  
如果赵桐愿意给他机会，那么自己也愿意给他这个机会。

他这样安慰自己。  
以一个父亲的心态。

他又退回了最开始的那种状态。  
告诉自己仅仅只是照顾赵桐而已。  
自己是没有权利去干扰他的人生的。

他如果喜欢，那么自己作为父亲，也应当喜欢。

他走累了脚步慢下来刚巧走到了一处山顶上。  
不少青年男女老少载歌载舞，兴致高扬。  
唯独他。  
心里惆怅若失，仿佛寻觅了许久的宝物没能失而复得。

他终于还是要披上父亲这两个字的身份，才有资格留在赵桐身边。  
否则的话，赵桐还能以什么样的身份和自己相处？

他不敢想。  
也不愿意去想。

害怕是自己承受不了的结果。  
他明白自己担心的是，这一次再见到赵桐，他仍然会回避自己，会讨厌自己，会不接受自己。  
那么自己该怎么办？  
所以才焦虑，才烦心，才惶惶不得终日，迁怒了卓瑜。

就算他是赵显绎，有一百万种方法可以让别人对自己说是。  
但是他面对赵桐，却连一种办法也使不出来。

不舍得。  
不愿意。  
甚至心意缱绻。  
只想轻轻亲吻他。

他就是这么爱他。

爱到已经失去自我了。

但是他却早就已经没有自我了。  
从对赵桐产生了情愫那天算起。

夜风温温热地吹拂在脸上，并不觉得凉，反倒是温热与冰凉并存，难得的刚刚好  
但是他手里握着自己那颗早就空了的心，觉得自己已经承受不住赵桐再一次拒绝自己了。

他害怕自己已经没有了和其他竞争者比肩的魅力。  
他现在只有他自己。  
又老又平庸，连那些光鲜的头衔和令人倾慕的权势都没有了。

他不知道如何能把赵桐留在身边。

赵桐如果再一次选择了离开，他觉得自己一定会犯心脏病的。

他默默摇了摇头，一个人慢慢走下山，回到宾馆。

到了宾馆，门房的女士交给他一个信封，说是一位年轻绅士留下的。  
赵显绎拿了信封回到房间内，他打开一看是一只钥匙，上面还有门牌号和地址。  
他知道那是卓瑜留下来的。  
是赵桐的住所。

如今他已经离赵桐很近很近了。  
近到只要他想，就能伸出手指碰碰他，而那些都不是虚假的。

但是他却退却了。

他深深地叹了口气，坐在日暮西沉的房间里，显得踟蹰又惆怅。  
夕阳熏染了他的影子，留着一层厚厚的黑色。

第二天一早他洗漱打扮，把自己收拾干净，出门前照了好几次镜子，生怕自己哪里一点出了差错，会让赵桐印象不佳。他竟然忘记了赵桐如今看不见他。

拿着那把钥匙的时候竟然心脏突突地跳，带着忐忑。  
他用手按压了一阵心脏才迈出脚步。

途中他长长吐出一口气，真不像他。  
是的。  
他好多好多年都不曾这样了。

不知道是谁说过。  
爱情就是把人变得自己都不认识自己。

赵显绎有些艰难地走向赵桐的家。  
手心一直发潮。  
他很清楚地确定，自己这是在紧张，没有缘由的紧张，无法纾解的紧张。

此时此刻。

他期盼，又害怕见到赵桐。

到了赵桐的楼下，其实并不难找。  
小镇的风貌十分古朴迷人，街道也少的可怜  
只要一条条的街走过去，自然能在最后发现赵桐的住处。

他住在较为偏僻的乡下。  
门前的花园有大量盛开的鸢尾和桔梗。

赵显绎掏出钥匙，深吸一口气，终于扭动了门把手，开了门进去。

赵桐这时正巧就站在门前，他听到开门的声音，转过身来问，“是你吗？卓瑜？你回来了？”

赵显绎愣愣地看着他。

即便想过千万种重逢的模样，但是独独没有想过这一种。

他没怎么变，除了看不见了而外，手里多了一根拐杖。  
他的神色很镇定，因为看不见了，所以才能如常地和赵显绎相处。

赵显绎望着他，忘记了说话，眼里慢慢蓄起泪水。  
他还没来得及说出自己的名字，卓瑜就在背后开了口，“你？”

他并不知晓赵显绎今天就会来地。  
他原本以为，昨天自己惹怒了他，他肯定不愿意再见自己了，也不愿搭理自己留在宾馆的钥匙。

但是没想到他今天就拿了钥匙寻路而来。  
卓瑜见到他自然吃惊。

他想要叫，赵先生。  
但是赵显绎却立刻示意他不要出声。

赵桐不知眼前的人是谁，他只是好奇刚才那个拿了家里钥匙开门的人是谁。  
便问卓瑜，“卓瑜，是谁？你带了谁来？”

卓瑜去买了新鲜的水果面包回来，挤过赵显绎身旁，看了他几眼，临时起意，撒了个谎，“是，是我为你请来的医生，他人很好，医术高明，专程来为你看眼睛，你如果不介意，请不要赶走他。”

赵桐听了是医生两个字，脸上挂着的笑消失了。但是维持了基本的礼貌，没有拒绝卓瑜的安排，也没有请医生离去。  
他只是转过身，用拐杖探了探脚边的楼梯，说，“哦，是这样，那你先招呼客人吧，我上楼去了。”

赵显绎见他转身要走，几乎本能地想要帮助他，将他扶住。  
但是卓瑜却一把抓住他的手，用眼神示意他，不要，千万不要！

赵显绎明白过来，有些颓废地收回了双手。  
卓瑜见赵桐离开，才松了口气，对着赵显绎笑说，“赵先生，你来了，我真高兴，我以为昨天惹您生气了。”

赵显绎却有些焦急，他问卓瑜，“怎么回事？他的脸怎么了？”

卓瑜‘啊’了一声，他明白赵显绎是注意到了赵桐脸上的伤疤。  
他以前的脸是好的。

卓瑜说，“那时失明的时候，我们条件不太好，一次做饭，他伤着了自己。我就…….”

赵显绎怒气蹭起来，控制不住地呵斥卓瑜，“他看不见了你让他一个人在家！你还让他做饭？你怎么照顾他的？”

卓瑜却说，“可是我当时在国外帮助他举办画展，桐桐他不喜欢别人看到他这幅模样，他知道自己瞎了，不愿意让别人看见他，所以只能靠自己。”

赵显绎恨恨地盯着他，咬牙切齿的表情这让卓瑜意识到他内心是崩溃和难过。

安静了一两分钟，他才反应过来应该试着安慰赵显绎，“对不起赵先生，是我没有将他照顾好，可是医生说他的眼睛是遗传，没有办法。他的视力每况愈下，我们已经竭尽全力，那一次是我的失误，把他留在了家里，发生了火灾，但是没有伤及其他的地方，已经是最好的情况。…….对不起。”

卓瑜对赵显绎据实托出。  
赵显绎神色复杂地盯着他，眼里全是热泪翻腾，不敢想象过去的几年，赵桐到底是如何生活的。

卓瑜却对贫乏的生活似乎并无太大的恐惧。  
他努力帮助赵桐，也努力生活下去。  
他始终是积极向上，充满生命力。

赵显绎却非常痛心懊悔地闭上了眼睛，说道，“告诉我，过去的四年都发生了什么。”

16.

至此赵桐突然发现家里多了一位客人。

他谎称是卓瑜的朋友，赵桐觉得奇怪，分明和卓瑜认识好多年了，也没有听说过他的朋友。  
但是卓瑜却声称那一位就是自己在美国读书时候的老朋友了。  
这次到访巴黎，顺道就来看看自己，两个人也好多年不见，可以叙叙旧。

赵桐将信将疑地接受了这个说辞。  
他自己没兴趣交朋友，没道理也阻止卓瑜去交朋友。  
再说卓瑜照顾他这些年，他对卓瑜心怀感激，只会盼望他好，不会想要成为一个拖累他的人。

他主动问起赵显绎的名字，想知道卓瑜的这位朋友，到底是男是女，是年轻还是年迈，自己应当称呼他。

赵显绎当时暗暗紧张，有些慌乱地用眼神向卓瑜求救。  
天知道他只是想每天找些借口来这里看赵桐，但是又苦于害怕泄露了自己的身份。

卓瑜情急之下帮他解围，“这位是劳伦斯先生，是我的一位论文指导教授，他年纪不小，但是仍然相貌年轻，你可以称呼他劳伦斯。”

这一切当然都是他胡诌的。  
但是赵桐却当了真。

他称呼赵显绎为劳伦斯先生，并且用英文和他打招呼。

赵显绎开口和他交谈，生怕他听了出来自己的声音。  
他甚至紧张得手心出了汗，不知道接下来迎接自己的是什么。

不过赵桐却如常地点了点头，收回手之后甚至没有显示出异样。  
他并没有认出自己。

赵显绎感到欣慰同时又微微心里落空。

他有点弄不明白自己到底是希望他认出自己，还是不希望。

他害怕赵桐认出自己会让自己离开，但是同时又失望于他居然连自己的声音都没听出来。  
他唯恐他已经把自己忘了。

卓瑜站在一旁看着他们两人，发现赵显绎走神，立刻提出，“我带劳伦斯先生去楼下走走，他第一次来，我领他看看。”

赵桐说好。  
他拄着拐杖走开。

赵显绎走到楼下望着二楼的窗户。  
卓瑜说，“我们搬来这里四个月，他很喜欢这里，从前我们住在城里，那里他觉得吵闹，后来几经辗转我们才找到这里，空气清新，四周也显得安静，是他很喜欢的地方，只是可惜他已经看不见了，不然的话，他一定会喜欢上这里。”

赵显绎记得赵桐以前住在新加坡，那里如同花园一般的城市，楼下的街道总有遮天蔽日的绿荫，赵桐从前喜欢拍照，他的部落格里面全是随手拍下的生活。

静物，花朵，还有下雨的天气。  
他喜欢亲近自然。  
住在这里，应当是他喜欢的。

只可惜他看不见了。

赵显绎想起来心有戚戚焉。  
渐渐说不出来话。

告别之前他告诉卓瑜自己还会来看看赵桐。  
他打算逗留在这座小镇一段时间，反正都无事可做。  
他像是一位陌生的客人一样，慢慢接近赵桐，虽然他可能永远都不会知道那个人是自己，但是能和他坐在一起看着他，也是一件足以令人感到满足的事情。

他开始频繁拜访赵桐和卓瑜的家。

卓瑜为他找了一个极好的借口，是他们的朋友，于是他便拥有了一个新的身份，可以自由出入赵桐的家。

他常常去了那里也无事可做，甚至和卓瑜也无话可说。

卓瑜知道他是为了赵桐而来，他刻意给赵显绎制造一点和赵桐多待在一起的时间，谎称自己有事，总是找借口离开，然后留下赵显绎一个人在那里。

甚至有些时候他干脆不在家，就留着赵桐去给赵显绎开门。

赵桐从来不疑有他，直到一次卓瑜问赵显绎，什么时候打算告诉赵桐这一切。  
他每天每天这样来看他，不发一言，静静地只是注视着他，从日升到日落。  
赵桐在楼上走动的声音赵显绎在楼下都能听得清楚。

他常常在楼上一个人，因为不方便走动，除了吃饭下楼，其余时候他很少下楼。

赵显绎听了卓瑜的问题却只是沉默。  
片刻之后才回答，“我不知道，我害怕他知道是我会回避我，你知道我花了很多时间来等他，不愿意这一次他又做出同样的选择，我已经有些害怕听到他给我的答案了。”

卓瑜听到这个回答令人黯然 。

他明白赵显绎指得是什么。

赵显绎等到这一刻等了太久了。  
他连这一瞬间微小的平衡也不愿打破了。  
生怕破了就再也找不回来。

因此他不能冒险。

他还是一日日像一位老朋友一样每天都来。  
家里有时候就剩他们两人的时候，赵桐已经能感受出来那个人是他，而不是卓瑜。

他慢慢从楼梯上走下来，问，“劳伦斯先生？”

赵显绎带了一本小书过来读，听到赵桐的声音，他立刻回答，是的。

赵桐知道他是个有些奇怪的人，很少和卓瑜交谈，但是却时常听闻卓瑜说两人一起出门吃饭，散步。  
他想必是卓瑜非常重要的一位故人了。

他猜想这位劳伦斯先生是位绅士，不喜欢喧闹，只喜欢寂静。  
他对赵显绎说，“对不起，是我，我很抱歉卓瑜又出去了，让您留在这里等他实在是过意不去。”

赵显绎可以目光无所回避地打量他，并不害怕他感受到自己目光的温度。

直到他说，没关系。  
赵桐这才说，“如果你不介意，我可以带你出去走走，卓瑜最近有些忙，我不知道你和他约好了时间，他需要替我处理一些事情，你知道，我不太方便……如果打扰了你们两个的约定，我表示抱歉，你愿意的话，我可以带你走走。卓瑜以前带我熟悉过附近，我不会让您迷了路。”

赵显绎对于这个突如其来的邀请简直不敢相信。  
他当然希望自己能和他并肩的走在一起。  
他甚至很久都不曾幻想过自己还能有一天能和他走在一起的。

然后赵桐稍微收拾了一下，戴上眼镜，就和赵显绎一起出了门。

正如赵桐所说，看得出来他真的对附近十分熟悉，他在前面慢慢地走着，清楚地记得应该在什么地方拐外，过桥。

赵显绎跟在他的身后几步望着他，很想过去牵他的手。  
但是想了想，又算了。

赵桐这时候却说，“劳伦斯先生。”  
赵显绎立刻赶过去，说，“什么事？”  
赵桐说，“您是不是觉得我行为不便？给您的旅途添了不愉快？”

赵显绎摇头，从未这样认为过。  
“不，并没有，为什么这么说？”

赵桐道，“但是你走在我的身后，您是客人，应该我为您带路不是吗？”

赵显绎这才明白过来他的意思，他示意自己牵住他的手，两个人走在一起。

这让赵显绎有点百感交集。

他作为赵显绎的时候是不敢和赵桐牵手，但是没想到赵桐如今主动来牵他一个陌生人的手。

赵显绎握住了他，赵桐拉着他往前走。  
一路上的风景略过，赵显绎什么也没看见，只注意看到了眼前的他。

卓瑜说他们在美国呆了两年之后便来了法国，但是经济非常窘迫，他有些钱留给赵桐，但是赵桐不知道放到哪里去了，竟然没有动过。  
后来想起来他可能永远都不会用那些钱。

赵显绎微微湿润了眼眶，不知道是因为这一刻来之不易，还是因为别的原因。

他们原路返回的时候，走到家门口，赵显绎觉得自己应当告别。  
赵桐很抱歉卓瑜依旧未归，他去帮自己处理卖画的事情了。  
他感谢赵显绎的耐心，并且对他说，“谢谢您的耐心等待，劳伦斯先生，卓瑜回来了，我一定请他登门给您道歉。”

其实赵显绎知道卓瑜去了何处，是他叫卓瑜晚些回来的。  
但是赵桐却都不知道这些，只是对他表示歉意。

他觉得哪怕是这样能和赵桐静静站在一起多说几句无关紧要的话也好。

他说，“没事，我理解你，谢谢你作为我的导游，我觉得这个下午过得很开心。”

赵桐略微惊奇。他表示自己并没有做什么，却不曾想到这位劳伦斯先生如此礼貌客气。  
他卸下戒备心，对劳伦斯说，“谢谢您的体谅。您真是一位绅士，说句实话，你和我曾经认识的某个人很像，你们都一样，非常耐心，且待人礼貌绅士，我觉得你……”

赵显绎目光灼灼地望着他，不知不觉用了中文问，“什么？”

赵桐并未觉察到其中的异样，而是说，“你给我的感觉非常熟悉，包括你常常来我家，我时常有错觉是我曾经认识的那个人来了。”

他怔怔地吐露自己的心声。

他还什么都不知道。

赵显绎却不由得双手抓紧了他的手指。  
一再用力，有点情难自已。

赵桐显得短暂的回忆之中。  
赵显绎望着他失神的脸，顺着他的话往下问，“他是什么样的人？能告诉我吗？为什么会觉得我令你感到熟悉？”

说着，他忍不住渐渐靠近眼前的赵桐。  
他已经有自己下颈那么高，微微失神又凝思的表情让赵显绎将目光锁定他的唇形，反复临摹那形状，仿佛在用目光亲吻他。

赵桐说，“他，他是个很好很好的人，对于我来说是我生命中最重要的人……我，我很爱他，我们已经很久不见，我会常常想念他，不知道他最近还好吗，身体恢复了吗？我……”他诉说着自己的事情，不知为什么眼睛里掉出一滴眼泪来。  
可能是触及到了心里某个不知名地角落，令他的瞳孔都放大了。

他这时突然回过神来意识到自己的唐突，竟然把自己的苦恼向一位陌生人倾吐，并且还控制不住情绪地流了眼泪。

势必会令对方觉得奇怪和尴尬。

他捂住自己的脸慌张道，“对不起，是我说太多了，今天实在是抱歉，耽误了您的时间，我……”  
他无法容忍自己居然过了这么久依然忘不了赵显绎，居然今天会在一个陌生人的面前稍微提起有关他的点滴，就落了眼泪。

他转过身想要回避开劳伦斯，只是脚步还没有迈开，就一把被人抓住了，然后牢牢地，狠狠地被拉住，撞进了一个怀抱里。

赵显绎用力地抱住他，在他耳边说，“桐桐，是我。”

那一瞬间他终于知道那位卓瑜所谓的故人是谁。

眼泪止不住地流出来。

赵显绎则很清楚地确定自己这一次抱住了他就不会再松手了。

17.

赵显绎带着赵桐回家治疗眼睛。  
卓瑜也一起跟了过去。

他们回到祖宅住着，因为那里人手多，并且地方清净，方便照顾病后恢复。  
卓瑜俨然已经是赵显绎身边的人，做事勤勤恳恳，非常用心，赵显绎甚至有些后悔，如果当初能好好栽培他，说不定他的出息不止于此。

老宅的佣人见赵显绎回来了，都称呼他，“七少爷。”他多年不回来，从和刘雯雯结婚开始，只在赵桐三岁的时候带他回来过一次。  
但是这一次回来，赵桐却还记得这里。

赵显绎作为他的拐杖牵着他上楼，古旧的老楼走起来总是吱吱呀呀，别有一番风雨缥缈的味道。  
赵桐却立刻说，“我记得小时候走过这里，好像也是这个声音。”

赵显绎没想过他还居然还记得。  
他有些惊讶，“你都还记得？”

赵桐说，“是，毕竟是第一次，也是唯一的一次。”

那次之后，赵显绎再也没有回过祖宅过年。

提起这个话题稍微显得有些沉重。  
好像不知不觉说错了话，赵桐想要弥补，但是却又觉得越说越错，索性低着头，却有些不知如何是好。

赵显绎立刻心疼地搂着他，“好了，我们不说这个了，你好生在这里休息，配合医生，其余的都不要想，这样才最好。”

赵桐其实做不到什么都不想，但是赵显绎这样说，他答应他愿意试试。他对赵显绎的感情很复杂，既高兴见到他，却又隐隐带着忧愁。

他对赵显绎说，“好。”  
虽然眼睛看不见了，但是眼神依旧清澈明亮。

赵显绎望着他仰起头站在自己面前，觉得这一刻不似真实，好像是过了几辈子的时间才又和他遇见了，在一起。这样的时间来之不易，赵显绎简直要亲吻赵桐的脸颊。

他克制不住自己在赵桐的眼睛上落下一个吻，小心翼翼，但是却以足够柔情万分。  
他的情谊全然在吻里，不会不打动赵桐。

他低声唤他，“桐桐。”

赵桐非常惊心这时候赵显绎居然会吻自己，他心慌心跳地红着脸想要避开。

他看不清如今自己对赵显绎的感情到底是把他看做父亲，还是赵显绎。  
或者两者皆有之。

正因为分不清楚，才令他在面对赵显绎的时候方寸大乱。

然而赵显绎这次却没能给他逃脱自己的机会，而是捧住了他的脸，让他依旧望着自己。  
目光融融，好似带着某种温度。

这说来奇怪，赵桐虽然现在什么都看不见，但是却能仿佛感受到赵显绎随时随地打量自己的那种目光。

他对赵桐郑重其事地说，“这一次，我们约定好，我会请医生治疗好你的脸和眼睛，你不能随心所欲，按照自己的想法来，必须听我得，懂了吗？你的眼睛不仅仅是你的，也是我的，以前总是太依着你的性子来，只有这一回，要听我的话，乖，知道了吗？”

他当赵桐还是小孩子，对他说话总是叮嘱。但是其实内心是担心他，不肯听自己话，不知道自己这个做父亲的，父亲这个身份在他哪里还有多少威信可言。

赵桐整颗心怦怦直跳，觉得分明两个人还是父子的关系，他还是自己的父亲，说话的语气也是和从前无异，但是恍恍惚惚有什么东西变得不同寻常起来似得。

他疑心是自己多想了。  
时间过去这么多年，当初的感情就算再激烈，现在也应该平复。  
两个人现在最安全的距离是亲人，而非情人。  
自己为了赵显绎好，就不应该牵制他，踏出儿子这个身份半步。

他想留在赵显绎身边，做他乖乖的孩子，而不敢肖想多余的情感。

不过赵显绎却没这样想了。

他要重新和赵桐在一起，比当初更加宠坏他，纵容他，溺爱他。  
只是不能由着他的性子来，而是以自己的方式来宠坏他。

从前的他总是太舍不得才由着赵桐的性子来，但是如今他明白到，自己太由着他会出大事的。所以他决定不再由着赵桐，而是让他来迁就自己。

晚上的时候他陪着赵桐一起读书听音乐。  
碰巧听到一个节目电台主持人在念一封读者来信，信中说两位失散多年的恋人，十年之后居然又在初次见面的地方遇见，两个人都一直在寻找对方，并且从没有放弃过。

赵显绎听了这个故事沉默。  
赵桐听了这个故事之后越发觉得这是别有所指，今天调错了收音机。

他伸手想要关掉那裆电台节目，但是却被赵显绎一把抓过来，握住手，被他捏在掌心里，赵桐没由来得心跳又输了两拍。

赵显绎沉沉的声音说，“桐桐，你抬起头来。”  
赵桐非常为难，不知道他会说些什么。

但是赵显绎却伸手捏着了他的下巴，用指腹反复抚摸，然后亲吻了下去，并且说，“答应我，这一次不要再离开我了好吗？你的心意我都明白，我的和你的都一样，我深爱着你，正如你爱着我一样。这一次找到你，我下定了决心不会让你离开我，没有人能分开我们，所以只要你不提出先走，我是不会放手的。你懂吗？我不是你的父亲，而是作为你的丈夫，你的爱人对你说这番话，你不要逃避我了，我不会给你逃开的机会，我要你成为我的人，永远和我在一起。”

他真诚又大胆的表白，简直要赵桐睁大了双眼。  
赵显绎以为他不相信，还低头深吻了他几下，舌头伸进了他的嘴了，搅动空气和唾液，吮吸和轻咬着他的唇舌。  
就好像几年前一样，那个带着欲望的亲吻，而不是父子之间纯白的感情。

他想让他回忆起来从前的一切，自己也回忆起来，来证明两个人之间的感情是炙热纯粹的。自己一直都很爱他。  
他相信现在没有人能阻止自己了。

赵桐被动地承受着赵显绎对自己所做的一切。  
这一切发生得太过突然又让人来不及反应，唇分的时候他仍然怔忪。

赵显绎抬起手背擦了擦自己的唇角，目光却久久地盯住他那被自己吻得有些水光的双唇上。

18.

赵桐怀疑自己所听到的都是假的。  
他不是不肯相信赵显绎，而是怀疑自己的耳朵是否出了问题。

他看不到赵显绎当时表白时候的眼神，当然不知道当时他的眼中的藏着的感情是多么浓郁深重。

赵显绎先带他去看了脸。  
他的眼角和额头有一道并不明显的印记，应该是烧伤了。  
医生说可以用手术的方式恢复，赵显绎叮嘱对方，一定不能留疤，要全面治好。

医生说这是自然，否则就不值得做这个手术了。

手术的前一天晚上赵桐显得比赵显绎还紧张一些。

这并非什么困难的手术，他自己也明白，但是不知道为什么，总是放心不下。

赵显绎坐在床边陪着他，握住他的手心，说，“看，你都出汗了。”

赵桐不好意思地笑了笑，道，“我也不知道为什么，大概是害怕让你失望。”

赵显绎非常窝心听到他这番话。  
将他的手贴在脸上，脸在他的掌心摩擦着。  
说，“不会，我不会失望，不管你是什么样的，我都喜欢，我只希望你能开心一点，医治好你的眼睛你的脸，你不会开心一点吗？我想看到你无忧无虑的样子，否则我会认为这是我的失责。”

他这样说倒让赵桐说不出话来。

赵桐甚至暗暗心想，如果自己现在能看见他的话，那就好了。

他可是连画画都可以舍弃掉，但是为了赵显绎，又希望自己身体健康，可以陪伴着他百年。

他对赵显绎说，“如果我当初没有选择离开，这一切就都不会发生了。”  
语气怅然又寂寥。

赵显绎没有说话，而是吻了吻他的眼角，示意他别太担心。

他的脸很快就被医治好了，这个好消息像一束光照在两个人的生活里，让他们都开心了一些。

赵显绎全心全意地照顾赵桐，连卓瑜也可以不用管赵桐的事了。  
他的事全部变成了赵显绎的事。

赵显绎这些日子以来变成了赵桐的拐杖，赵桐的眼睛。

上楼的时候他会弯腰将他抱起来，抱到房间里，放在床上。  
下楼的时候，他会耐心地牵着他，一步一步，慢慢引导他下楼，走进花园。  
闲来无事的时候赵显绎甚至还会读书给他听。

他们的时间过得缱绻又散漫，有一回赵显绎无意睡着了，书本跌落到地上，赵桐站起来沿着床边，慢慢摸索着过去，碰触赵显绎的脸。

他想摸一摸赵显绎的脸已经很久了，但是总是在压抑和控制自己的感情。  
他拿捏不准到底应不应该伸出手去，碰一碰许久都没有碰触到过的赵显绎。  
以前自己分明常常捧起他的脸，那时真是开心快乐，无拘无束，却没有想过日子居然会过到今天这样。

他慢慢伸出了手，没想过自己刚刚碰到赵显绎的瞬间，就将他惊醒了。  
赵显绎醒过来将他也吓了一大跳。

他多年一个人过惯了，未曾料到有人会在自己睡着之后亲近自己。

睁开眼来一看，才发现是赵桐。

赵桐被吓得缩回了手，好似受伤的失落，赵显绎这时明白过来，立刻把自己的脸贴在他的脸上，深深叹息着说，“桐桐，我误以为是别人，原来是你，真的太好了，真的…….”

赵桐感受着他将脸在自己的掌心中摩擦，小心翼翼般地，不敢碰触却又忍不住想要抚摸。

赵显绎把整张脸都埋在里面，深吸了几口气。  
衷心地说道，“桐桐，别离开我，我真高兴，你现在在我身边。”

赵桐没由来地双手抖了抖，好似承受不住这句肺腑之言似得，也承受不住他的一往情深。

他用手给赵显绎梳发，抚摸着他的鬓角和发梢，还有眉角，眼睑，鼻子，嘴唇，下颚。  
他感觉自己这辈子就只会爱这一个人了，其余的谁也看不上。  
他想要这辈子都对他好。

赵显绎在宅子里陪赵桐散步，聊天，用晚餐。  
佣人们还当他们是正常的父子关系，除了赵显绎离了两次婚。  
他们之间相处确实平和又规矩，没有丝毫引人误会的地方。

直到赵显伦突然在这一天出现在家里。

赵显绎当时出门去了。

赵显伦踏着恨意而来，赵桐坐在房间里听到听到脚步声，还以为是赵显绎。

他正笑起来要迎接归来的赵显绎的时候，却没料到赵显伦却颤抖着声音说，“是你，都是你的错……”

赵桐突然就明白了这个人是谁。

他的神情还算平静，只是艰难地叫了一句，“大伯。”

赵显伦却突然很痛苦似得哀求着说，“你为什么就一定要缠着他？他养你这么多年，你就当是懂得感恩，也应该走得越远越好，现在你居然还回来了。你能不能不要缠着他了？！你放过他吧！就算我求求你！”

他看着赵桐身上穿着睡衣，越发不敢想象两人之间的相处和关系。

这个孩子美虽美，但是像极了他的母亲刘雯雯。

想起这个名字来，就像某个魔咒一样，诅咒了他们赵家的不幸。

一切都源于二十几年前的那一场错误，如果当时及时阻止了他们两人结合，那么至今也没有那么多可怕的罪孽造下。

他是后悔不迭，想起过去的一切，都历历在目。  
却仿佛也是早已注定，预示着这一切在劫难逃。

他老态龙钟，泪流满面。  
恰巧这时天边一声惊雷炸响，抬起头来，抬起头来，才发觉屋外下雨了。

瓢泼的大雨，好像老天也在悲鸣。

赵桐心里泛起苦味。  
他也知道自己如果为了赵显绎好，也不应该爱上他，让两个人如今和过去都那么痛苦。

这一份情就好似渡了劫难，历经九九八十一次，也仍然洗刷不了背后的孽障。

他安静了好一会儿才说，“可是，我已经答应他了，是不会离开他的。我答应过了，就不能再变了。”

赵显伦被他气得嘴唇泛白，脸色铁青。  
他活到这个岁数上了，还没有经受过今天这般的屈辱和愤怒。

天上的雷声滚滚作响，好像也要惩罚什么人似得。  
气得他只能骂，“你，你！”

赵桐站在楼梯口，直直地望着他，并不觉得自己受到多大的委屈，只是心里一阵阵难过，不明白为什么今天这个日子这么糟糕。

赵显绎出门办事，心里总是惴惴不安。  
他处理完了事情迅速回家，隐隐感觉是家里要出事。

果不其然等他才进家门就听到佣人说，“大少爷过来了。”

赵显绎快速地穿过门厅赶到后院中，脚步虚浮，心慌意乱。  
走到前厅的时候就看见卓瑜搂住赵桐正在高声地说道，“赵先生，请您自重，不管您再生气，也控制一下自己的行为。”

赵显绎冒雨立刻冲了过去，听到赵显伦嘴里还在骂道，“孽畜，混账！”

赵显绎叫他，“大哥！”

赵显伦痛心悔恨地看着自己这个七弟，见他风雨无阻，仍然要回来护这个孽子的安危。  
他的眼神里写满了冲昏了头脑的情爱和乱伦。

他终于忍不住再看，转身拂袖而去，从此再也不愿再见赵显绎。

19.

大家都跟打过一场仗似的累。

赵显绎请来医生为赵桐看了看。  
医生说他并无大碍，只是从楼梯上跌下，受了惊吓而已。

赵显绎心里很不是滋味。  
医生走后他找来卓瑜，细问当时地情况。

卓瑜说，“当时我也是闻声赶到，看到大少爷气急攻心，一时没有站稳，双眼发黑，桐桐扶了他一把，恐怕是脚下踏空，没留意，就已经摔了下去。我急忙赶了过去，大少爷已经被其余的人扶住。”

赵显绎猜想可能也并不是大哥有意要推搡赵桐。  
他虽然恨，但是不至于会害了他。

只是赵桐，那个人是赵桐…….这让他心里非常自责难过。  
他对卓瑜说，“辛苦你了，你休息吧。”  
然后上楼去看赵桐。

赵桐坐在床上，外面的风雨很大，从傍晚开始就没有停息过。  
也不知道今天的天色怎么这样怪异，电闪雷鸣，一点也没有安歇的意思。

他愣愣地坐在床上出神，好似一尊雕塑，眼神迷茫美丽，赵显绎推了门进去，他也没注意到。

外面的风雨把门窗吹开，强烈而带雨的狂风灌进来。  
赵显绎帮他把窗户关了，走过去望着他，想了半天，竟然只说出来一句话，“不冷吗？怎么不睡觉。”

赵桐转过脸来看着他，眼珠木然地转了转，才说，“也不冷…….”

话好像说一半断掉了。

然后他蹙起眉，越皱越深，赵显绎忍不住要为他抚平。

赵桐难过地躲过了他的手，低下头说，“我没事的，你不用管我。”

赵显绎料想当时只有他们两人的时候，必定发生了些什么，可是到底是什么？  
卓瑜不知道，他也不知道。

赵桐不肯说。

他站在床头看着赵桐，默默地生了怒火。  
觉得这件事理应告诉自己，但是他却什么也不说。  
这么多年了，很多事他都不愿意和自己说。

赵显绎为自己受到的待遇而感到不公。

他默默跩紧了拳头，没由头地动了怒，生了气。面对着赵桐的侧影，只是觉得心中火气乱窜，自己心里那么担心他，他却说叫自己不要管他了。  
由此心里越发恨了起来。

他刚想要开口对赵桐说些什么， 却只见眼前一黑，楼下却传来一阵惊呼声。

是停电了。

紧接着一阵匆匆忙忙传来脚步的声音。

佣人们忙着检查电路问题。

赵桐因为看不见，镇定地问，“怎么了？爸爸？”

赵显绎因为这一打岔，火气突然莫名其妙消散了。  
来得快，去得也莫名。

直到佣人点了蜡烛上来。  
对他说，“少爷，电路断了，恐怕是明天才能修好了。”

赵显绎挥挥手让他下去。  
赵桐觉察到了一点，说，“是停电了吗？”

赵显绎把烛火放在案头，‘嗯’了一声。  
又说，“你不用害怕，我在这里陪着你。”

赵桐呐呐地低下头，摆弄着自己的手指，说，“不用了，反正我现在也看不见，停没停电，对于我来说也没差别…….”

赵显绎皱起眉盯着他的身影。  
是烛火把他地身影拉长了投射在墙壁上。  
他们就像两个孤零零的野鬼，在这风雨缥缈，狂风乱作的夜。  
没有一个人的心感到安稳。

赵桐此时抬起头，望着赵显绎说，“那爸爸你回去吧，我没事，早点休息，明天还要去看医生。”

赵显绎看着他深深的瞳仁里跳跃着火光，转过身去朝着门走了。

赵桐以为他离开，放松下来整个人沉在枕头里。

今天过得确实叫人紧张。  
他怔怔地回忆着对赵显伦说过的那些话。  
好像一切都发生得太快了，所有都来不及细想。

他有些不确定自己所说过的话到底能不能作数。  
赵显绎他……

屋内的木地板又响起脚步声，是赵显绎锁了门又走回来。  
赵桐这才惊觉他原来没走！

他立刻直起了背脊，问，“爸爸，你怎么…….”

赵显绎欺过身去抱住他，越缠越紧，吻住了他的嘴，还有颈子。  
赵桐心慌意乱，推阻着他，“爸爸，不要。”

赵显绎却没听见似得。  
他一直以来都很爱护和尊重他。  
这样保护了他十几年，仿佛已经受够了。

他甚至觉得，自己早就该这样做了。在几年前，甚至在十年前，就应该占有他。

他置若盲闻地去解赵桐身上的衣扣，赵桐按住他的手，整颗心怦怦直跳，这不是他认识的赵显绎。  
他一直都很尊重体贴自己，从不会这样对待自己的。

他还在试图请求赵显绎，说，“爸爸，不要这样，你先回去好不好，不要了，求求你。”  
他的恳求之词来的太容易，赵显绎早就心里抱定了主意，是不会迁就他的。

他没有说话，而是凑过去吻了吻赵桐的唇，又一路向下，嗅着他颈处的暖香，若有若无地用鼻息挑逗他，感受着他身上的味道。  
总是令人心神荡漾。

赵桐认为他现在姿态强硬又直接，可能是在与自己闹着玩。  
他试图躲开赵显绎， 用双臂撑住他靠过来的身体，弱弱地求，“爸爸…..”

赵显绎却有如燎原之势，紧紧贴身挨了过去，咬住他的小耳朵，后颈处，还有他的锁骨。  
他的动作是色情甚至噬骨，撩起了赵桐惊的衣襟，把手探了进去。

赵桐立刻慌了神，声音紧张起来问，“爸爸，你要做什么？不要，我还没有准备好。你不要这样。”

赵显绎却轻而易举就钳制住了他的手腕，然后高高的把他们举过头顶，继续任意妄为地抚摸他的肌肤。

想要挑逗他，也想要弄脏他。

也许他在潜意识里面想这样做依旧很久了。

想要不顾一切地拥抱和亲吻。  
强行地占有他和宠溺他。

让他身不由己，自己却看着他在自己身下沉沦。

他甚至强制性地把赵桐往自己怀抱里带了带，然后转而搓揉了几下他的臀部，用低低的嗓音说，“桐桐，乖，给爸爸好吗？爸爸会好好待你……..不要怕，把你交给爸爸，爸爸爱你……”

然后低下头去纠缠赵桐的唇舌，强行搅乱了他呼吸的节拍，还有他心跳的节奏。

赵桐挣扎着抵抗他的动作，他入侵的动作和危险的气息都叫人害怕和抗拒。  
但是赵显绎只是一意孤行，甚至开始大力又情欲满满地搓揉他的胸口和下体。  
这让赵桐清楚地认识到，他是真的有那个打算。

他十分害羞，不安，焦灼，想要寻求父亲的安慰，只能叫爸爸。但是此时此刻赵显绎却是他想要寻求保护的人，但又是那个极其危险的想占有他的人。

这种矛盾的结合逼得人濒临奔溃边缘。

他哭了起来，又后悔又害怕。  
不知道赵显绎为什么会突然变成这样。  
本来答应了会好好爱自己一生一世的人，却没想到这时候想要强行进入自己的身体。

赵桐害怕地哭个不停。  
赵显绎却脱光了自己爬上床来，搂住早已剥得精光的他，温柔备至地吸去了他脸上的眼泪，然后体贴安慰道，“乖乖，别哭了，爸爸会心疼的。”

赵桐哭啼着说，“为什么要这样对我，我说过不想，你不要……”

赵显绎没有等他抱怨完，而是对他又亲又吻，眼神直直叫人沉溺，好像一片温情脉脉的海。  
但是手上的动作却迅速挤出一大堆润滑剂涂在自己硬起来的性器上，他想要得到他想得发疯。铁铸般的硬物非常想要进入他的身体，想要好好抽插他，爱抚他，叫他快乐，叫他发狂。

他甚至还快速地撸动了几下，前端涨得发红，已经被狎弄地出了精液。

他温和地啄了啄赵桐的眼帘，嘴上轻柔地说，“不痛的，宝贝，乖乖，不要怕，爸爸只是进去一下，马上就会好了……”

他一遍一遍地说，好像某种催眠术和祈福语，欺骗着赵桐也欺骗着自己。  
完全不顾赵桐又哭又闹的声音。

双手不由分说打开了他的双腿，在温柔的语言下强行进入了他的身体，贯穿他的整个灵魂，看他在自己怀里哭，软穴咬着自己的性器不放，不断地抽送，疯狂绝伦，异常美妙。

他那里流出了血，还有自己灌进去的精，一遍遍哭着喊着嘶哑了嗓子说，爸爸不要了，爸爸放过我吧，我知道错了。但是赵显绎怎么肯呢？

他已经渴望太久，就仿佛是在大漠里行走了十几年的人，从他小小的时候就开始想要得到他，占有他，强行弄疼他，玷污他，吸干他所有的泪，然后最终，把他变成自己的。

和自己骨肉相连，再也不分开。

赵桐那一晚的纯洁就这样被他夺了去。  
他在他的手里完全毫无抵御之力，只能任他为所欲为，百般操弄。  
再羞耻的地方，再羞耻的姿势都做过了。

赵桐觉得自己被撕裂，心里惶惶不安。  
赵显绎却压住他的手，覆盖在他身上反反复复地抽送自己的身体，亲吻他，安慰他，将他变为自己的一部分。  
那感觉痛苦又快乐。

他侵犯了他。

等停下来的时候，外面的雷雨声也变小了，屋里只有一盏烛火闪耀。  
非常安静。

哭闹不停的赵桐已经累极入睡。  
脸上全是挂着泪痕。

赵显绎垂着眼睛看他的睡颜，呼吸恬阔，嘴巴微微张开，还像个小孩子一样。

他脑海里记得自己方才抱他的样子。  
撕心裂肺，却又深入骨髓。

那时风雨大作，烛火摇曳，他害怕得哭了。

但是自己却仿佛一个狡猾的魔鬼。  
深情温柔地哄骗他，实际上强硬不容反抗地进入了他。

赵显绎缓缓地闭上了眼睛，心里诡异又极慢地流过一个声音。说，好了，他现在是你的了。

20.

九个月后。

赵显绎和赵桐好得如胶似漆，旁人难以介入。  
就连卓瑜也有些时候不得不回避两人的相处。

赵显绎对赵桐做了那样过分的事，赵桐非但没有怪他，而且还原谅了他。

他照样日日陪着赵桐散步，看病，读书，吃饭。  
赵桐能够理解赵显绎那是因为爱自己，才会那样对自己。  
他为了消除赵显绎心中的介怀，曾经主动地亲吻过他，并且亲口对他说，“爸爸我爱你，不会因此而恨你。”

赵显绎当时心头涌起一阵难以言语的感情，压抑着自己的冲动，直到晚上才抱了赵桐好几次。

赵桐曾经对他说，觉得现在两个人很好，就算不用做什么事情，在一起抱着，也觉得快乐。  
赵显绎却不置可否，对他的这番言论不敢认同。

他是一个有正常需求的男人，和自己喜欢的人躺在一起，自然而然会有反应，想要做些事情。

但是赵桐却好像觉得两人靠牵手亲吻就能过一辈子了。

他非常害羞，不知道是不是因为眼睛的缘故，赵显绎轻轻亲吻他的耳朵，他都受不了似得，整个人蜷缩起来。

于是赵显绎又不得不像剥虾米似得，把他身体剥开来，抱住他，在耳边喷着热气说，“桐桐，我可不认为像你说得那样，只是睡觉时候牵着手就足够了，我想要的是更多的东西……”

说着他把手伸下去握住了赵桐，舌尖在他的耳廓旁打转，还不断地亲吻他。  
赵桐轻而易举就被惹红了脸。  
他嘴里叫着赵显绎的名字，赵显绎好像受到了鼓舞一样，覆盖在他的身上，低低沉沉地对他说，“乖，再叫一次。”

赵桐的身体实在是太敏感，一方面可能是因为害羞，一方面也可能是因为悖德的禁忌感。  
他在赵显绎面前总是慌张得不知道如何摆放自己的手脚才好。

赵显绎把问遍布他的全身，还强迫他坐在自己的腰上，诱导他扭动腰，赵桐这时候往往都会哑着声音叫他爸爸，求他不要了。

赵桐的滋味过于甘甜，赵显绎的手指插入他的后穴之中，让油膏慢慢浸湿透他的那里，又软又吸，他缓慢地用手指帮他扩张。

他问住赵桐的唇，耐心绅士地问他，“不要什么呢？怎么能不要，爸爸好喜欢你，想要好好抱你的身体。”

这些话是在是让赵桐羞愧难耐，面红耳赤。

他不知道为什么自己实在是无法拒绝赵显绎的魅力，明明看不见他的脸，但是脑子里还是能浮现出他说这些话时候的眼神，脸庞，甚至他的神情。

赵显绎实在是非常英俊迷人的长相，深情说话的时候简直可以叫人完全沉溺下去。

他感受到赵显绎缓慢地把他那根巨根插入自己的体内，自己的肉壁完全毫无困难地吸住了他，严丝合缝，宛如嵌在了一起一样。  
他为这样可耻的快感而浑身发颤，呻吟都忍不住发抖。

赵显绎安慰他，一如既往地温柔深情。  
教他用手握住自己的阴茎，上下套弄，他自己却揉着他的囊带，时不时用手大力地挤压一下，让赵桐觉得既舒服又羞赧。

他还喜欢这时候缠住赵桐的舌，在口腔中不断挑逗他，看他生涩无措的模样。

赵显绎最喜欢看他这幅模样了。  
他的一切都是自己调教的。  
甚至连耳朵都烫了起来。

他狎弄着他的乳头，用手指按住力道适中地打圈揉弄，然后在用手指把乳头捏挺立出来。大力地挤压着整个胸部，明明是男生的乳房，但是却好似在对待女性的奶子一样，又挤又撵，赵桐从不知道赵显绎从前和女人在一起是什么样的。

直到他受不了赵显绎嬲戏自己的下体和后穴，才屈辱地问，“爸爸，你以前也这样和别的女人上床吗？”

他平日是无论如何都说不出来这样的话。  
如今这样说了，实在是被赵显绎弄得头昏脑涨，没有了办法才说出这样的话来。

赵显绎回想自己以前的两段婚姻，虽然伴侣甚美，但是却没有哪一个能让他如此失控渴望的。  
唯有赵桐。

在面对他的时候自己才会忍不住想要他多感受一些，享受一些，快感也多一些。

他不知道自己这是怎么了。  
和自己的儿子上床，乱伦的禁忌之感让他觉得格外黑甜甘美。

他甚至连赵桐背脊上的汗珠都觉得诱人无比，帮他从颈处一直舔到尾椎骨。  
他实在是太诱人。

于自己来说。

赵显绎听到赵桐问题的同时，突然一个挺身把自己的阳具全根没入他的屄穴之中，惊得赵桐期期艾艾一声呻吟，他动情地耸动自己的身体，抱住他的腰身在自己身上抽送，这让赵桐更是一声一声地叫了出来，叫他，显绎，不要了。

就像以前那些女人叫他一样。

但是这次的快感却与以前以前不同。

是充满悖德，乱伦，禁忌，和对伦理大不敬的。

他用尽全力地抽插赵桐，然后再快要射精的时候突然停下来，抱住赵桐亲吻他的眼泪和脸颊，对他说，“不会，爸爸只和你做爱的时候才会这样。”  
然后浓浓的精液突然滚烫地射精了赵桐的体内。

烫得他浑身颤抖不停。

赵显绎好爱他，不住地亲吻，一遍又一遍。

他甚至把自己的性器抽出来，深入了手指进去，继续搅动着赵桐的软穴。  
拿出迷人至极，流出了好多精液来，赵桐难捱地叫他，“不要弄了，爸爸，”他却不愿意停下。  
只是说，“乖，爸爸想要你。”

番外

1.

赵桐的眼睛好了。  
他重拾画笔继续创作，并且和赵显绎搬到了一块儿住。

他们住在半山的别墅上，养在新加坡的那只猫咪居然还在，并且被赵显绎带回来了。

赵桐不敢置信，这么多年赵显绎一直养着他。

赵显绎说，“总不能扔掉了吧，好歹是一条生命。”

赵桐新奇地凑过去要亲近小P，但是不料被他一转身躲开了。  
看得出他很受伤。

赵桐有些后悔自己当初没有带走它，但是想了想，也许他和赵显绎在一起更加好一些。这样对它更好。

他花了好几天的时间才让小P重新接受自己。  
敢在自己手上叼走小鱼干。  
最初的时候，他可是连赵桐都不愿搭理，远远地看着他，赵桐一旦靠近了，就立刻走掉。

赵桐知道自己伤了它。  
心里当然愧疚。

他问赵显绎怎么不把他给赵杼，他那么喜欢猫，一定会好好对待小P。

赵显绎却笑了笑，过去真的是很久以前的事情了。  
“可是连恩不允许，赵杼没有能力照顾它，当时我们离了婚，它可能不会得到很好的照顾。”

赵桐这是头一次听他提起当年的事情来，心里也有些落寞。  
但是很快捧住赵显绎的脸，亲了亲他的眉角。  
说，“你这样做是对的。”

赵显绎躺在沙发上，望着窗外夕阳西沉，他对赵桐温柔迷人地笑，说，“当年你走了，我总不太相信，觉得你还在，所以不愿意让家里布满灰尘，请人一直打扫维护着，就好像你仍然在一样。”

赵桐靠在他身上，抚摸他的喉结和下巴，听他说起过去的事，明明那个时候觉得难过的要死，但是很奇怪，现在一切都好了，也不觉得当初有多困难。

他慢慢地说，“我知道你一定很气，我其实也不确定自己的选择是不是对的，只是记得当初一个人在国外，有天晚上突然醒来，意识到那个时候只有我自己了，身边再也没有了你，眼泪直接就掉了下来，心里非常害怕，也责怪自己，很想回去，但是话说出来了，回去也觉得不一样了……”

说到这里，突然他话题一转，笑了笑，又说，“只要现在在一起了，过去就无所谓了。”

赵显绎看着他能这样想，真不知道说什么好，索性只能捏了捏他的脸颊，也就算了。

晚上睡觉前赵桐问，“是赵杼打算回来了吗?”  
赵显绎说，“是，他放假回来看看，”又停了停说，“不过我也很久没见过他，可能已经不是小孩子的模样了。”

赵桐跳到床上，挂住他的脖子，说，“不可能吧，我怎么觉得自己在你眼里，一直都没长大，嘻嘻。”

赵显绎捏他的鼻头，他就做鬼脸。  
赵显绎说，“你怎么和他一样，你们不一样。”

赵桐故意问，“怎么不一样？”

赵显绎从高至低地打量他一眼，别有所指地说，“当然不一样，你自己难道不明白？”

赵桐嘻嘻笑，松开了他，等他掀开被子到床上来，开心地说，“我当然知道，我们不一样，”然后又说，“只是我们这样更亲密一些，对不对？”

他贴紧了赵显绎，看着他，赵显绎这下也不得不笑了。  
叫他乖乖睡觉。

赵桐习惯和他牵着手睡觉，十指相扣，缠绵非常，睡觉之前还看浮生六记。

他关灯的时候还不忘追问，“你说我说得对不对？”

赵显绎拍了一下他的屁股，低声呵斥，“瞎胡闹。”  
语气却非常柔和。

赵桐捂住嘴笑，也不知道有什么可乐的。  
但是就是想笑，赵显绎不肯承认，但是他自己知道赵显绎对他和赵杼不同。  
赵显绎他可没有从小就肖想赵杼，但是对自己，他可是从小就肖想，思念，又婉转迤逦。  
从那个时候就拐了茬。

赵桐暗自开心，又无比甜蜜，最后语气惆怅地说，“赵杼看见猫会比我高兴得多，毕竟是他捡回来的，分开了这么久，再见到真不容易。”

赵显绎说，“那明天给他一个惊喜，先不要告诉他。”

他们明天去接赵杼回家，决定先隐瞒着。  
等赵杼自己发现家里的小P。

赵桐低声说，“好，没问题。”  
和赵显绎耳鬓厮磨。

等到第二天去接赵杼回家，小P被戴上了一个领结迎接他的到来。  
赵杼非常吃惊，惊喜的程度没有辜负小P的打扮。  
即便它一点儿也不乐意。

赵杼还是抱着他亲了很久。

同样不相信过了这么久，赵显绎依然养着他。  
一只猫，一套房子。  
奢侈的过分。

独独那是赵桐才可以拥有的特别宠溺。

赵显绎却对此不置可否，不发一言，似乎没有打算让赵杼知道。  
他坐在赵桐的身边，两人的神情表情都很像。  
神经大条的赵杼独独忽略了他们身上同一款式的V领乳白色毛衣，看上去倒不像父子，而像情侣。

他说，“这个可以给我吗？我没想过过了这么久还能见到它，实在是太可爱了。”

因为遭遇了被抛弃，小P的心情一度不佳，加上自暴自弃，已经吃得有些肥胖。  
但是赵杼依旧爱他如初。

赵桐说，“当初就是你领回来的，你当然可以养他，还要对它负责。”

赵杼抱着猫咪蹭，视而不见猫咪脸上大写的冷漠和嫌弃。

他自来熟，即便是对待猫咪，也可以贴上去逗他半天。

赵显绎和赵桐见他入了迷，赵显绎扣扣赵桐的手心 ，说，“我们走吧，一时半会儿他不会过瘾的。”

赵桐说，“那我们上楼去做些我们的事？”

赵显绎看他漂亮的眼睛，嘴角也溢出笑，道一个‘好’。

2.

在书房，他们两个人贴在一起，赵显绎搂住赵桐的腰，好像跳贴面舞，其实只是赵显绎和赵桐聊天，他说，“赵杼不是做生意的料，但是却被逼如此，我对此也很无奈。”

赵桐知道赵显绎现在已经是家里闲人一个，不赚钱，不养家，只养自己。有些时候他甚至闲得会带着家里的大杜宾出去跑几十公里。  
那只大狗从来不欺负小P，反倒总是被凶，可能是因为尊敬老人的缘故。

他这些年已经懒散了，再也没有兴趣出去面对外面那些人。

所以赵杼恐怕是遇到了难题，才会找他诉苦。

赵桐知道赵显绎作为父亲，却比作为母亲的慈爱很多。  
他躲在赵显绎的胸膛里，仰起头问他，“他是说了什么吗？”

赵显绎摇摇头，叹一口气，不知不觉也放下了手。  
很无奈，“他过得很辛苦，已经被要求参加董事局会议，他有太多不懂，可是连恩根本不给他时间，盼望他跟自己一样能无师自通，哪里有这等好的事情，”摇了摇头，又说，“他还太小了，不足以挑起重担。”

赵杼无论如何都是亲骨肉，赵显绎当然担忧他。  
这个赵桐自然懂。

他只是不赞同连恩现在就逼着赵杼上位，他还那么稚嫩，根本不足以应付场面。  
但是仿佛时光不等人，他居然也到了这个年纪了。

这么想起来有一点惆怅。

赵显绎随后说，“等我老后，无力照顾你，会在我名下成立一个基金，即便赵杼无法照顾你，起码可以让我走得安心一点。”

赵桐给他一个白眼，翘起嘴巴，只是说，“瞎说。”  
同样非常不赞同赵显绎的做法。

赵显绎却对他笑，说，“那你想怎么样？还想我长命百岁，一直陪着你？”

赵桐说，“这是自然。”

赵显绎明知这是不可能的事，但是仍然很开心从他嘴里听到这样的话。

家里现在就只有赵杼不知道两人关系。  
他单单以为父母是离婚了，哥哥还是哥哥，血缘亲情都还在，加上从小喜欢大哥，兄弟之间并无间隙可生。

两人静静抱了一会儿赵桐说，“你还是多操心操心赵杼吧，他恐怕更需要你支持，你作为父亲，总要有点榜样。”

赵显绎笑了笑，有点没了脾气。  
他说，“我已经很久不碰那些东西，如今你叫我回去，回去了岂能又如此轻易放下。”  
赵桐明白他说得是公司的权力。

他已经很久不过问公司的事情，突然出现，恐怕会让很多人不安，同样再轻易放下，恐怕又有很多人找上门来，打扰了清闲。

赵桐说，“你可以做个军师，在背后指点指点，赵杼有你在背后帮忙，也不至于手忙脚乱。”

赵显绎刮了一下他的小鼻头，说，“小家伙。”  
不知道是生气了还是没生气，反正眼睛里面都是笑。

赵杼的的确确还是小时候地性情。  
喜欢小动物，性格温顺开朗，又特别简单。  
一个人吃着一盒冰淇淋，热脸贴了好几次小P的冷屁股也不伤心，还不断地讨好它。

赵显绎倒是养了一只杜宾，赵杼喂他食物，他教养很好，也不随便乱吃东西。

赵杼一个人开开心心舔着勺子，心情无比愉快，看不出任何阴霾。

只是面前摊着一堆财务报表，法律条款，包括他的学业作业，赵桐看见一份打着重写字样的paper，他不由得地问赵杼，“弟弟，你老实说来你的课业如何？”

赵杼一点儿也不担心自己可怕的分数，反倒是坦坦荡荡，清清白白地回答，“D等，可以合格。”

赵桐实在无奈，“可以合格，还是勉强合格，你啊你，”他无奈地扬起手中赵桐的一份作业，仅仅只是一行句子，就错了三个数字。

不得不说，“你认真点啊。”

继母对他期待甚高，如此儿戏，只恐怕难以达标。

赵杼却舔着盒子的底部，说，“没办法啊，我从小成绩就不太好，请了好多老师也教不好我，妈妈坚持要让我学，我也学得很难过啊。”

他这幅奶声奶气的模样，哪里像个集团地继承人，反倒像个小小少年还在厌学阶段才对。

赵桐见他委屈又贪吃的模样，也忍不住笑。  
拧了一把他的耳朵，说，“那你想怎么样？你继承家业，自然要努力上进，不然能怎么办。”

赵杼说，“所以我羡慕你啊，大哥。你从小又聪明又懂事，如果来做继承人，肯定比我做得好许多倍，我继承了公司，说不定以后员工都会饿死。大哥你说，是不是就是因为我从小成绩不好，学习不上进，所以才爸爸才惩罚我当这个什么继承人啊，我不想要啊，谁要我就送给谁，我不喜欢啊。”

他坦率直白地抱怨。  
之恐怕他的母亲听了之后要吐血气死。

辛辛苦苦打拼的基业，居然就如此轻易想要拱手送人。  
实在是……

不知道说什么好。

赵桐对他又怜又叹，只能等到赵显绎来点拨他。

果然午饭之后，赵杼被赵显绎叫过去，两人关着门谈了许久许久，一直到晚饭时候才被放出来。  
赵桐经过门口看见赵杼恭恭敬敬地鞠躬，说道，“谢谢爸爸。”

赵显绎出来了，赵桐有些好奇地打探，“你们聊了些什么？”

赵显绎但笑不语，只是说，“秘密。”

赵桐睁大眼睛，“咦？对我还有秘密呢？”

赵显绎走过去顺势拍了一把他的屁股，吃了一口他手里舀起的冰淇淋，却一下闭住了眼睛，“好冷！”  
又说，“少吃点，小心吃坏了肚子。”

赵桐说，“我就吃！偏要吃！你管不了我！”

赵显绎见他走了，呵呵直笑。

过了几天，赵桐发现卓瑜跟在赵杼身后，他问赵显绎，“你是把卓瑜给了赵杼了吗？”

赵显绎正在看报纸，看到卓瑜开了车接赵杼回来，不动声色地点点头。  
只见赵杼和卓瑜走过来，恭恭敬敬两人鞠了躬，卓瑜说，“一切都办好了，赵先生，是按照您的意思。”

赵杼有些眼睛红红的，不知道是发生了什么。  
看得赵桐很想弄明白事情前因后果。

赵显绎说，“那好吧，你们下去吧，今后就这样吧。”

赵杼点了点头就走了。  
小P难得有良心，看见了他心情低落，居然一溜烟地跟着上了楼去安慰赵杼。

赵桐问赵显绎，“你是叫卓瑜出手帮忙了吗？”

赵显绎倒了半杯茶，端起来润润嗓子，慢慢解释道，“赵杼被一个简单的案子弄得伤了连恩地脸面，我叫他回去给赔礼道歉，他不愿意，我就叫卓瑜陪他一起去了，先是了结了案子，然后再去找连恩说清事情经过，并且提到今后让卓瑜帮着赵杼，处理一些事情。连恩同意了，赵杼心里有愧，估计是认识到自己错了吧。”

赵桐没想到赵显绎居然会这样安排卓瑜。

他倒是认为卓瑜不错，但是没想过赵显绎会叫他去帮赵杼。

“你这是一早就想好了？”

赵显绎略微停一停，“这倒没有，只是卓瑜现在跟在我身边，实在是没什么让他学习的地方，跟了赵杼，也不算屈才了。”

赵桐当然知道卓瑜的才能，他诚实可靠，最要紧是人品过关。  
卓瑜自己愿意，那肯定是最好不过的事。

晚上四个人坐在一桌吃饭。  
小P和家里的那只杜宾也入了席。

杜宾是赵显绎养得狗，自然永远坐在主人身边，而小P很嚣张地一个人占了一张椅子，是赵杼给它搬了一把儿童座位，专设的。

赵桐见了叹气，感觉自己犹如生活在猫的监视之下。  
他递给赵显绎一个眼神，示意他看看赵杼。

赵显绎却看了看儿子，知道他继承人的压力颇大，吃饭的时候逗弄逗弄猫这点小事就不提了。

他轻轻摇了摇头，示意赵桐算了，等他去吧。

赵桐见了，也是叹气。

3.

晚上睡觉之前，赵杼偏偏要拉着赵桐聊天。  
赵显绎说，“可以是可以，但是你们不能一起睡。”

赵桐诧异，脱口问出，“为什么！”

又不会发生什么。

赵显绎抚弄了一下他的大腿，说，“不为什么，因为你要和我睡。”

赵桐差点没笑出来。推门就走了。

赵杼坐在地上的地毯上，但是小P却养尊处优地蜷在床上。

赵桐见了便说，“你有点太宠他了吧？”  
赵杼立刻对他招了招手说，“来来来，哥哥来看。”

他心情好的时候会撒娇，撒起娇来就算是赵桐也没办法。

赵桐走过去陪他坐在地上，问，“干嘛？”  
赵杼给他看平板电脑上的页面，问他，“记得吗？你的日记。”

赵桐滑动了一下滚动条，居然发现真的是自己的。  
他睁大了眼，不太相信看见的，“真的啊……”

赵杼说，“很怀念吧？现在这个网站都关掉了，如果可以，真希望还在继续开着呢。”

赵桐被这样一说，也被吸引了过去，不知不觉说，“是的…..”  
但是其实他离开那里之后，他自己也很久没有上去看过了。

后来的生活发生了很多不可预料的变数，几乎已经顾不上当初在新加坡生活的那种闲情雅致。  
当时记录下的事情和点滴，却依然像保存完整的标本一样原封保留在原地。

他看得入了迷，看曾经拍过的照片，写下的日记，都不像是自己曾经的生活。  
但又确实都是他自己的。  
是他的曾经。有他生命的一部分。

曾经的生活为什么那么美好？

点点滴滴都是赵显绎的影子。  
点点滴滴都是爱他的时刻。

看见其中不经意的片段，仍然能记起当初自己内心雀跃，涌动，喜欢他的感受。

那时候多好。

他在自己眼中那么好看，迷人，英俊，又富有男子气概。  
一切都太深刻了。

时间过去那么久，只要在重温当初写过的日记，就像洗刷了所有的记忆，时光荏苒，自己还能重新爱他一次。

当时真的好。

赵桐有些情绪翻腾，只是赵杼没有发现。  
他还在翻着赵桐当初的日记。

看上去当时一切都是新的，一切都是完整的，一切都轻轻，又微微。  
不急不缓，不紧不慢。

现在还能想起来当初的感情。  
只是没想到现在已经走到这里了。

赵杼和他躺在床上，就像小时候他们一起渡过的暑假那样。  
赵杼问，“哥哥？你有没有想回去新加坡看看啊？那里是你生活过的地方，也是屁屁的家乡，我们带他回去，他一定能很开心吧，毕竟他是一只新加坡户籍的猫啊。”

赵桐不知道自己在想些什么，好像想了很多，但是又好像什么都没想。  
他怔怔地望着漆黑地天花板，好像看到了很多年前在读大学的自己。

那时候的下雨天，晴天，林先生，小猫咪，鸽子，照片，画展，还有话剧，同学们，告白的女同学，一起参加过支教的朋友，去过的贵州，发生的洪水，遇见过很多很多人，留恋过很多很多的风景。  
他们都不见了。  
然后，自己走到了这里。

赵杼提起的从前，就好像是记忆打开了一道阀门，赵桐很久没有回去过，突然走了进去，才觉得岁月悠长遥远，原来它们从来都没有更改过。

他们仍然停留在人生最初最新最抽出嫩芽的时刻。

这令他湿了眼眶。

赵杼听到他吸鼻子的声音，把他搂住，声音好听又轻柔地问，“哥哥，你喜不喜欢从前啊？”  
赵桐说，“喜欢。”  
赵杼点头认同地说，“我也喜欢，嗯，对，屁屁也喜欢，那个时候天气真好，风也好，连雨都下得好。过去这么久，现在想起来当初特别让人怀恋，当时真好啊。”

赵桐哑了嗓子，他开口说不了话。  
但是在黑暗之中可以看见赵杼转过脸来，问道，“哥哥，你喜不喜欢我？”

“喜欢。”

“那爸爸呢？”

“喜欢。”

“嗯，我也是啊。”

……..

时间过去那么久，才发现好像天也淡了，云也淡了。  
空气好像水洗过一样。蓝色的夜空中挂着一轮明月，照亮了世界。

新加坡依旧是一个花园般的城市。

赵桐庆幸自己的青春在那里度过。不仅仅因为那里有回忆，还因为有赵显绎，有自己，有自己人生不可分隔，又极为重要的一段。

赵显绎左等右等得不到人，直接去赵杼的房间叫人。

赵桐正在床上和赵杼聊很久之前的事。

赵显绎开了一条门缝，光照进来，他问，“你们还不睡吗？这么晚了……”

小P受不了强光立刻喵一声，不满地跳下床躲进衣柜了。

赵杼说，“啊啊啊，爸爸我们正在聊天，还没有睡。”

赵显绎却说，“明天再说，今晚不聊了。”  
说着就要把赵桐带走。

赵杼却赶紧跟着起来，送赵桐出去，关门之前还说，“哥哥记得重新写日记，我会抽时间看得。”

赵桐其实要感谢他，如果不是他，可能人生中很多事情都会不一样。  
他对赵杼笑了笑，跟着赵显绎回到房间。

赵显绎关了门问，“有什么聊不完的？这么晚了…..”  
赵桐好笑地道，“聊聊不行吗？你是生气了吗？”

赵显绎有些困意，于是不跟赵桐闹了，只是拍拍床，说，“好了，有什么留到明天说吧，晚了，该睡了。”

细细索索之后两个人一起躺下。  
赵桐抓住赵显绎的手，告诉他说，“弟弟给我看了以前我的日记。”

赵显绎正要入睡，突然却睁开了眼睛，问，“以前的日记？”  
赵桐提醒他，“就是以前的那个网站，已经关掉了，你不记得了吗？我的部落格，你也看过的那个。”

真的是很久以前的事了。  
赵显绎经过提醒还想了想才记起来，“哦，对，我想起来了。”

赵桐方才感慨不断，现在却又觉得温情甜蜜无比。  
如果没有那个网站，很多事情都不会发生。

他趴在赵显绎的胸口说，“是啊，都是很久以前的事了，记得吗？我过去的一切都记录在那里，你以前还去那里看我写的日记和拍得照片。”

赵显绎睁开眼睛，想起了当时。  
嗯了一声，点点头。

赵桐凑过去亲吻他一下，爱慕地看着，说，“可是没想到现在我们却在一起了，当时我没有想过，只是喜欢着你，感觉自己已经很幸福。”

赵显绎对他突如其来的偷袭弄得没有了言语和动作，只是黑夜中静静地看着他。

过了一阵，他才缓缓而有力地握紧赵桐的手，说，“是，我们现在在一起了。”

“我觉得很开心啊，爸爸，”赵桐继续说到。

赵显绎这才想起来，如果没有赵桐提醒的话，他几乎也忘记了过去。  
过去那些时间有好也有坏，但是曾经在赵桐日记里面的每天每夜，自己却也是幸福开心的。

他出去念书的时候，自己独自想念和爱着他的日日夜夜，不敢吐露给他的感情，犹如暗自珍酿的美酒，只有自己明白。想到他的脸庞都心跳不已。

过去这么久了，现在想起来当初，依旧能感受到那种情感的力量。  
冥冥之中握紧了他的心脏。

他和赵桐在一起了那么久，几乎是小半生的时间。  
他现在还一如从前的爱他。

他控制不住地伸手过去剥开了赵桐的裤子，又把他抱到自己腰上，把自己的利器嵌入他的身体，顶撞他，抱住他，说自己爱他。

赵桐非常幸运得到他那么多那么长久的爱。

他在高潮的时候对赵桐说，“一直和我在一起吧，好吗？”

赵桐说好。

………

赵杼度过了假期，就要回到美国去。  
赵桐和赵显绎去机场送他。  
他恋恋不舍地挥手道别，带着小P和卓瑜登了机。

临行前他问赵桐，“下次我还可以带屁屁回来吗？”  
赵桐笑着说，“可以啊，随时欢迎。”

赵杼慌慌张张地说，“那，那一定要等我，我们下次再一起聊天。”

赵桐说，“嗯，好，我等着你。”

他和赵显绎笑着看赵杼走了，外面的天气是一个非常风和日丽的晴天。

桃心@这是一只鸟啊

小事

1.

赵桐和赵显绎在一起之后，两个人作息时间和生活习惯都出现了不小的偏差。

赵显绎单身多年，早已习惯规律的生活，早起早睡，每天清晨出门带着宠物去跑步。

但是赵桐却偏偏此时才去睡觉。赵显绎虽然宠他，但是也拿他没有办法。他的眼睛恢复之后，便再也没有什么可以阻止他混乱的作息。幸好是赵显绎大度谦让，包容甚至纵容，才让两个人之间相安无事，没有起摩擦。

但是赵显绎心里必定也不太满意这样的生活。

两个人住在一起久了，但是却各过各，连交集都很少，赵桐是年轻人，他有他的生活。这点赵显绎理解。但是赵显绎想要过正常的伴侣生活，这件事困扰着他，他想跟赵桐挑明了心思，但是最终也没能如愿以偿。

他看着赵桐的经纪人和策展人把家当成办公室自由来去，进进出出，完全没有把他这个当家作主的放在眼里，甚至前几天还有一位搬运工找他借火来着。

他自从几年前戒了烟，连雪茄也没太大兴趣，不知道这位搬运工是不是从书房的雪茄盒里顺了一根，他盯着那位搬运工的眼睛半晌，对方丝毫没有觉察到任何不妥。他最终把雪茄接过去，用火机烤了烤，然后点燃，又递回给对方  
对方深吸一口，十分享受地说，“这才是真正的雪茄味。”

转过头来向他致谢，“谢谢你了，你是管家之类的吧？我看人不会错，一看你就不是做下等活的人，你别说，这家主人真还不错。”  
说完，他拍了拍赵显绎的肩膀，夹着雪茄烟扬长而去，对此非常满意。  
赵显绎双手插在裤兜里，不知凝思着什么。

他自己大概都没想到，竟然有一天会在家里被一个人当作是赵桐的仆人供人使唤。这些细枝末节的荒谬感时常让他无可奈何。

赵桐开心地推了门从二楼下来，处理完工作，让他身心愉快。虽然他已经两天两夜没有好好睡上过一觉。他跳着下了台阶，搂住赵显绎的脖子，经纪人还在和他沟通接下去几天的行程。

“意大利的杂志已经和我们沟通过了，他们愿意和日本的杂志社在同一天完成拍摄，地点就在酒店，时间具体安排在后天，你现在有一天半的时间休息。”

经纪人总是冷冰冰的，快人快语，说话永远离不开工作。赵桐说，“我很开心，他们终于通情达理，原本以为意大利人会比较容易沟通，但是没想到他们比日本人还要难以打交道。”

经纪人说，“这次的记者是VOGUE最好的，他们需要一点尊重，我们应该理解。”

“嗯嗯，好的，理解，我想我们都理解，也会尊重他们的。对不对？”

他心情不错地回答，趁机还搂住了赵显绎的腰，逐渐收紧臂力，这让赵显绎觉得有点痒。他想要躲开。

经纪人却毫不分心，“既然这样，那么你最好现在休息，明天晚上的典礼我会派人来接你，衣服和鞋子我已经和赞助商接洽过了，他们会送到我这里，七点准时，我会送到你家里来。”

不得不说她是一位好的拍档，或者说是好的经纪人，自从她帮赵桐接手一切商务活动之后，赵桐的事业就走上了正轨，当然，他也变忙了很多。

赵显绎当然看得出她的能力，他不会因为这些事情而不体谅赵桐，或者说责备他。只是赵桐好像没有注意到他对自己所做的那些动作，赵显绎却不得不及时抓住他的手了。

他还不想公布两个人关系，无论是出于保护赵桐，或者是避免引起不必要的麻烦。隐藏，都是为了最好的结果。

赵桐疲惫又幸福地点头，说，“好的，我会记得这一切的，实在是不记得，我还有手机提醒我，你都帮我设置好了吧？”

经纪人突然想起，从助理手中抽过手机递给他，“一切都按照日程来，你该做什么，不该做什么，吃什么，说什么话，稿件在哪里，我都安排妥当了，你只需要听到它的提醒，以及现在去睡个觉，你看起来实在是太糟糕了，睡醒之后一切都会非常完美。”  
赵桐赞同且疲惫地点头，他穿着米白色的居家服，虽然一直都在家里，但是却忙得依旧没时间睡觉。

“好的，我明白，我会去睡觉的。现在，马上，我就要困得晕过去了……”他说完就倒在了沙发上，闭上了眼。赵显绎，经纪人，助理瞬间感受到了空气的安静。  
他们三人盯着赵桐。经纪人率先反应过来，拉着助理哒哒哒地踩着地板走了，边走边说，“我还有许多事情没有处理，去跟赞助商商量下一个季度的预算和合同，我应该告辞了赵先生，打扰您了，也请您好好休息。”  
她大概是忙晕了头，完全不记得现在整个家里最闲的人就是赵显绎。

赵显绎置身事外地望着所有人的背影，如同风卷残云一般地离去，这个家终于又恢复了久违的宁静。这种宁静还真有点让人感到不真实。仿佛是假的，一碰就会烟消云散。

他去找了一床毯子给赵桐盖好，看着他的脸上被铺满了一层薄薄的光晕。  
那是夏季午后三点的阳光。  
虽然很好看，但是他心想这日光太刺眼了些，应该去把帘子也放下来，然后他关掉落地窗的门，放下窗帘，偌大个客厅，立刻昏暗了一半，像极了黄昏。

赵桐疲惫地睡着了，而他，无所事事，真的是一丁点儿正事也找不出来。除了盯着赵桐看，发呆，细细打量他的睡颜。他那么好看。

他想到这里叹了一口气。

算了，赵桐已经如此忙碌和疲惫，不应该再给他增加更多的负担。因为看得出来，他的时间明显不够用，一分一秒都是挤出来的。

赵显绎无奈地上楼去，在书房里找一本书看，是一位叫沈从文的作家写的散文和随笔。  
真是奇怪，这样慢节奏的书竟然现在他也可以平心静气地看下去，打发完一整天的时间。这在以前看来是不可思议的事情。

他合上书，阳光渐渐西斜了。  
他挑动窗帘望向远方的草坪，不知道是谁家的孩子在与爱犬游戏，飞镖扔出去老远，爱犬总是准确地接到，又叼回去。  
他放下书，下楼去看看赵桐。  
这一觉睡到傍晚时分。已经七八点了，夏季的白天特别长。

赵桐揉着眼睛醒过来，问赵显绎，“咦，我在这里睡着了？现在是几点了？”  
他的眼睛干涩得要命，简直要流出眼泪来。

赵显绎走过去揉了揉他的乱发，情深地望着他泪眼婆娑，“已经是夜晚了，你太需要休息，睡了一个下午。”

赵桐跌跌撞撞站起来，想要换洗衣服，但是却睡得太久四肢已经疲软了。  
赵显绎恰到好处地捞住他，他像个贴纸一样贴在他身上。  
他抱怨地说，“我太困了，太久没睡觉，我感觉已经过去了一个世纪，我现在又困又累。”

赵显绎搂着他，作为他的支撑，就像他的脊柱一样立着。  
他起了想要亲近他的心思，在他耳朵旁湿乎乎地低声说，“你确实需要休息，不仅是休息，你还需要休假。”

气氛已经很暧昧了，或许说他的暗示已经非常明确，简直就是呼之欲出，但是赵桐却丝毫不解风情，嘟囔着诉苦，“哪里来的时间让我休假，我连休息的时候都没有。”  
赵显绎的柔情被他忽略了。他挣扎着爬上二楼卧房洗澡。  
赵显绎站在卧室里帮他拿干净的衣服。非常无奈地叹气。

他好像退了休就找不到一丁点儿人生价值。

赵桐泡在澡盆里放松自己，直到这一刻他才感觉自己重新活了过来。  
他打电话给厨房吩咐待会儿想要享用的美食，赵显绎坐在卧室的大床上一动不动，听着他的声音，他在唱歌，他在说话，他洗澡水哗啦啦流淌的声音。  
他突然有点不知道自己应该做些什么了。

前几日赵杼打电话请教他公司的事务的时候，他仍然还是他，那个运筹帷幄，高高在上，说出去任谁听到他的名字都会有所敬畏的那个人。  
他不放心赵杼，所以挂了名在董事会一席，不过其实只是虚职，赵杼连一个月一千块的工资都不给，但是他仍然帮着出谋划策，指点一二。有没有那一千块的咨询费他也不是真的关心。  
但是在家里他却变成了最大最闲置的那一个。

虽然一切都没有发生改变，他知道赵桐还是他的，但是时时刻刻他却觉得有点蔼蔼的忧伤。  
赵桐忽略了他。

这固然让人生气和气馁，但是习惯了之后好像也并不觉得什么。  
在这个家里面，不知何时已经变成了凡事以赵桐为重，一切以赵桐的时间为准。

他要做什么，不做什么，想要对自己做什么，都是他说了算。  
自己变成了配合他的那个。

他好像真的变成了别人眼里的那个，当红画家家里的地位微弱的仆人。  
虽然事实并不是这样，但是他摊开自己的手看了看，好像分明掌心的掌纹又确实是这样写的。

赵桐舒舒服服地泡过了澡，感觉自己美得能冒出一朵花。  
他换上干净的衣服，赵显绎很自然地拿出毛巾和点吹风开始帮他吹头发。  
他已经形成习惯依赖，而他也形成习惯宠溺。  
赵桐感觉一切都变得懒洋洋的，不禁眯起了眼，傻呵呵地笑，非常幸福。

赵显绎看着他乐，自己也没办法板着脸。  
虽然和赵桐是爱人的关系，但是名份上两个人仍然还是父子。有些时候不能怪赵桐有时候会忽略了两个人伴侣的关系，就连他自己，也总是自然而然地扮演者照顾者的身份。而赵桐，他才是被照顾的那一个。无论他长多大，在作父亲的眼里，永远都是长不大的孩子。

等吹干了头发，赵桐忽然淘气地在他耳边蹭了一记，然后盯住他，眼神亮亮地发笑。  
赵显绎不免无法责怪他。  
连亲吻都是这样孩子气的方式，叫赵显绎怎么和他上床。  
他不免要收起那些属于一个成年男性的，肮脏的，欲望的私欲来，只是拍了拍他的屁股，喟叹道，“你呀！”

赵桐无疑心底是爱他的，只是他太忙了，会在不经意的地方忽略了他。

他很满足和赵显绎如今的关系，生活里面简直就没有任何不完美的地方。  
他关心起来赵显绎，和他闲聊，“爸爸今天做了什么呢？”

赵显绎不提这个则罢，提起来这点，心里又冒出那些蔼蔼的忧伤。

他凝视他的眼睛，最终决定据实托出，“在想你。”

他说得很认真很真诚，几乎就是坦诚了。但是却惹得赵桐呵呵直笑。他以为他是在说情话。

他撒娇地躲在赵显绎的怀抱中，笑着说，“我也在想你啊，只要一空了下来，就会想到你，每时每刻……”

赵显绎心想，只有空闲的时候吗？  
那么不空闲的时候，是不是就没有在想了呢？  
那么赵桐他又什么时候空闲过？

……

想起这些来，越发叫人感伤。

赵桐帮他梳理鬓旁的发，哄着他，说，“爸爸，是我太忙了，没有好好陪你，对不起，我会补偿你的。等我有了时间之后一定会好好陪你的。”

他说得就像誓言，虽然不是山盟海誓，但是赵显绎现在终于体会到电视剧里面那些恶俗女主角的心情了。

他不禁发问，“那你有时间是什么时候呢？”

非常，非常的就像任何一部狗血电视剧里面的桥段。  
但是如今却真实地就发生在他自己身上了。

赵显绎唏嘘感叹不已，把赵桐的手从脸庞拿开，抓在手里，送到唇边亲了亲，说，“我要你现在的时间，你肯吗？”

他就像是温柔多金包养情人的金主，但是地位却好像弄反了。虽然他真的温柔且多金，但是他和赵桐之间的关系却远远不是金主和被包养者那么简单强势的关系。

如果可以，他倒是乐意包养赵桐，让他成天在家里陪自己，时间全部属于自己，只是可惜。  
他曾经富可敌国，如今却只能在家被儿子作小厮使唤。

赵桐也没想过他居然会问出如此天真又认真的问题。  
那些分明就是说出来哄一哄人的话，他居然当了真。这叫人不知如何是好。

他尴尬地想要挣脱赵显绎的亲吻和温柔，说，“过了这段时间，就有时间了。我最近在忙画展，你明白的，爸爸。”

赵桐也许非常清楚，或者他是非常聪明，他懂得在问题得不到解决的时候，就向赵显绎示弱，让两个人的关系从情人模式切换到父子模式，这样赵显绎就会无限度，无底线地彻底妥协，纵容，理解。只因为他是父亲的身份，就必须要理解和支持儿子的事业发展，难道不是吗？

赵显绎突然觉得赵桐这个小家伙残忍得可怕。他居然利用两个人的身份和爱，来耍这些小伎俩。

而且事实证明，他总是惊人地得逞。  
自己无法拒绝他，作为情人可以，但是作为父亲不可以。

赵显绎自己也非常明白，他们的关系里面铁定了赵桐是属于强势的那方，只要他有一天还是自己的儿子，那么自己就永远不可能强势过他。

他收起自己想要缱绻一番的心思，恢复理智，从床上站起来，说道，“好吧，我们去吃晚饭吧。你也该好好吃一顿像样的晚餐了。”

赵桐如蒙大赦，跳起来就踩着脱鞋要冲下楼。

临走时赵显绎突然不甘心，又追加了一句，“我一天什么也没干，倒是帮你的搬运工点了根雪茄抽，他说谢谢我殷勤的服务，都是你平日里调教的好。”

赵桐愣在原地，试图弄明白他话里的意思。

而此时，赵显绎已经跨着步子快要离开卧室了。

半晌之后他才反应过来，追了出去。

他意识到赵显绎是闹小情绪了。

2.

赵桐难得拨出来一个小时的时间来和赵显绎共用晚饭。  
以前常常都是他忙，赵桐是个无助的小孩子，永远盼望着他回家，一回到家开门，就能看到他欣喜的眼神。赵显绎以为自己退休之后，这样的生活也会等着自己。

但是现在的赵桐，商业活动频繁，最忙的时候赵显绎甚至一周都和他说不了几句话。他在全世界各地到处飞，比自己年轻的时候还忙。

电视上还在播放他参加东京某个商业活动的新闻，手边他打来电话的时候人就已经出现在巴黎了。赵显绎逐渐意识到，自己当年忙碌的时候，尤其是狠心把他送走地时候，是多么残忍的一件事。

他吃饭的时候一直用手肘撑着头，目光温情脉脉地停留在赵桐身上。

赵桐一直在笑，大大方方地伸出手来和他牵着，他们仿佛还是热恋中的情侣，目光火热，气氛缠绵。

赵显绎是有自信，自己可以迷倒赵桐。只是没有料到现如今的自己，居然到了要依靠色相来博得赵桐欢心的地步。

但是即便如此，他也觉得无所谓。

只要能让赵桐开心，做什么都可以。

赵桐吃得差不多之后他就把他拉起来，跨坐到自己的腿上，赵桐热情听话，立刻就照做。他颇有暗示意味地搓揉和抚摸他的大腿和臀部，赵桐呵呵直笑，仿佛当他是在讨要糖果，象征性意义地和他亲吻了几下，鼻子和鼻子摩擦，短暂的气氛温存之后，他就离开了。没有想要厮混下去的打算。

热恋总是令人惆怅，但是又令人心生向往。  
赵显绎从没感受过如此长时间地逗留在一段感情里，并且热情持续不退，这是他以前的婚姻生活中所没有出现过的。

他非常珍惜这一份感情的炽热。

晚上睡觉的时候，赵桐掀起被子躺上床，匆匆交待一句“晚安，”就再也不考虑赵显绎的感受，抓紧时间休息。

赵显绎盯着他的侧脸半晌，觉得有点生气，但是又无从生气。  
他盯着他的眉眼，鼻梁，唇尖，突然俯身下去含住他的嘴，迫不及待地伸了舌头进去，想要采撷他口中的气息。

赵桐迷迷糊糊地被亲吻得醒了过来，他想要告诉赵显绎，不行的，明天还要出席活动，自己太累，不做了。但是被亲吻的感觉太好，赵显绎已经从刚开始的粗暴渐渐变得温柔，一点一点舍不得似得舔着他的唇，他的舌，他口中的津液。

他叫他，“爸爸？”

赵显绎一把拉下他身上的裤子，迫不及待地把双腿挤了进去，嘴上却呜呜地敷衍了几声。  
赵桐被他的动作搞得发懵，来不及明白发生了什么，赵显绎却又开始耐心地搓揉他的臀般瓣，并且说，“乖，让爸爸抱一抱你，乖……”  
非常的具有欺骗性，且意图明显。

他从裤裆里掏出自己的昂扬，那家伙已经精神抖擞蓄势待发了。他撸了几下，甚至在龟头还冒出了透明的津液。赵桐当然知道他不会就此打住，他所有的柔情蜜意都是一场阴谋。他尽力劝阻赵显绎，提醒他，“爸爸，我明天还有工作，我要去参加商业活动，你不能……”话还没说完，他就再次被赵显绎贪婪又饥渴地吸住了双唇，他甚至可以感受到他炙热的气息，萦绕在鼻尖。他知道他确实是想自己了。

两个人很久都没有做爱。  
也难怪他会这么渴求自己的身体。

赵桐想着想着放松了心情，软软地被赵显绎抱在怀中，打算再次睡过去。  
赵显绎还在不厌其烦地一次次亲吻着他的眼角，鼻梁，脸颊，下巴。赤诚又留恋。

赵桐喃喃地说，“爸爸，我爱你。”  
脸上带着笑，声音非常轻。

赵显绎握住自己胀大的阴茎，把前端分泌出来的汁液蹭满了他的身体，然后安慰地说，“睡吧，乖乖……”他缓缓地压低了声音，情欲却已经令他音色暗哑。他的欲望来得过于凶烈，话还没有完全说完的时候就抱着怀里的他大力顶弄了起来。

他强健有力的腰身，粗胀发红的性器，抵弄在他的私阴处，一下下抽送抵压，力道太大，不禁发痛，但是却让他的阴茎也站了起来。他迫不及待地低下头去帮他含，仿佛渴求这一刻已经很久了。唾液顺着柱体表面留下来，煽情又淫靡。他却从中尝到了咸腥，饥渴地大力嘬出几口，他出了精，虽不多，但是也是他的精。

他躺平了自己的身体，和他的身体并排挨着，把自己摇晃的性器靠过去和他的握在一起，开始打手枪。这种颇像男同性恋之间的游戏，并不符合他的性格和身份，但是他却在婚后的生活里，常常如此。他喜欢甚至迷恋两个人的性器和身体，像玩玩具一样玩弄着，探索着新的乐趣。

别的成年人的游戏都已经变成了喝茶，打牌，只有他退休之后地生活变成了开发新的玩具，以及伴侣的身体。

赵桐这时也渐渐受到了感染，在睡梦之中伸过了手握住两个人的龟头来回弄。他把自己的龟头抵在他的掌心磨砂，射了精，黏糊糊滑腻腻的，猥琐不堪又毛毛躁躁的样子，像极了某刻男人在女人身上大干特干时候的蠢样，但是却奇异地满足了某些阴暗的心理。他觉得自己和赵桐在一起已经变态了。

本来他们作为父子搅在一起就是变态。

3.

赵桐被经纪人接走了。去参加那场众星云集的颁奖晚会。  
赵显绎独坐家中守着电视机看直播，倒出一杯酒来给自己喝。  
看着电视机上的赵桐熠熠生辉，他好像不曾认得他。

他身上的每个毛孔都在发亮，他才那么年轻，那么漂亮。世人瞩目，才华横溢。  
他是那么完美的一个人。却在十几岁的时候就跟了自己。

赵显绎甚至有些不忍细想过去那些年他在自己身边的时候，自己对于他产生过的绮念。

它们当然是不道德，不纯洁，不明亮的。

它们甚至还是晦暗，卑鄙，低下的。

但是赵显绎时至今日都没弄明白自己到底为何这般喜欢他。  
甚至可以说自己是在他年纪尚浅的时候就渐渐迷恋上了他。

他身上不知有何魅力，让自己无法自持，竟然不惜悖德，也要和他在一起。

天边恰巧几个粗雷闷声滚过，天气预报说过今天会下雨的。  
赵显绎想，那就好好地下一场吧，这样的日子也真的受够了。

他难得独酌，且心情不知是好还是不好地低声哼起年代久远不知名的曲调。家里的杜宾耷拉着脸看着他，不了解他地抬起头来看了看，想知道他到底想干嘛，但是最终发现他只是撩动了窗帘，哼唱着不成曲的调子，它没了兴致，又泄气般地趴了下去。

赵显绎看了几次窗外的天气，雨云正好就在城中央的位置，自己这片天倒是天空宝蓝，一片星星寂静璀璨。  
他盼望着一会儿赵桐归来，心情就止不住的愉悦。只是他又按捺不住地想，赵桐年轻力胜，而自己却垂垂老矣，时间这般残忍不公，自己等不了他了，真想再年轻几岁，可以好好地享受现在和他的时光。

他在黄昏时分独饮着酒，暮暮霭霭的寂寥和伤感充斥了他。  
他简直不敢想，如果赵桐娶了别的女人做妻，组建别的家庭，那么自己会怎样？

可能会比现在更难捱一千倍一万倍。  
幸好现在是和赵桐在一起了。  
他庆幸地叹气，好像是欣慰，又像是满意。

他如今已经到了只是在内心想想这些，就好像当真是经历过了类似的浩劫一样，变得十分黏人，十分眷恋赵桐了，时时刻刻都不愿意和他分开，想和他在床上缠绵。

数小时之后赵桐回来，经纪人和助理跟在他身后快步如飞地把他安全送回家，让他没有在路上淋到雨。只是他们还不忘跟他re第二天的采访细节。

赵桐一回到家就直奔赵显绎的身边而来，经纪人check schedule一边和他沟通，“明天一早准时，我们只给他们四十分钟的采访时间，时间很紧我知道，但是我们需要中午赶去和Dior的负责人吃午饭，下午我会跟进在欧洲举办画展的事，其余的细节，我会再帮你check一次，确保万无一失。” 

赵桐说，“谢谢，谢谢你好心的提醒，今晚一切很顺利，多亏了你们的努力工作。”  
经纪人无可无可地点点头，并不把这话当做多大的褒奖似得。她有她的矜持和骄傲。

赵桐待他们离开，他就已经迫不及待地想和赵显绎亲吻了。  
赵显绎在他刚进门的那一小段时间里一直表现得不甚在意，但是赵桐其实是很在意他的。  
他在外的时候也是思念赵显绎的，真是奇怪，不知道是不是因为雨天的缘故，人的思绪总容易变得黏稠和哀怨。  
他进门的时候看见赵显绎独自坐在床边的沙发上，侧影英挺散发魅力，但是赵桐却在心脏被他撞了一下的时候，心里只觉得他有些孤独。他想要为他抹去身上的黯淡和灰色。

他等到所有人都离开了后才等到属于两个人的时间。  
他主动捧住赵显绎的脸，深深又痴迷地和他对视，想起他昨晚在床上对自己所做的事，心里觉得好棒，不自觉叫他，“爸爸……我回来了。”  
赵显绎凑上前去和他亲吻，一边亲吻一边就顺势解开了他的衬衣扣子。  
他想要做爱，这是必须的事。

赵桐却还在扭扭捏捏，按住他的手，一再重申，“只能亲吻，不能做爱，明天我要很早起来，你不能插进去。像昨天那样已经很危险了……”  
他自己用危险这个词，可见他自己也知道是相当危险。

他想被赵显绎热情地相拥，但是他又害怕自己控制不住，忘记了工作，就此沉溺了下去。  
要知道赵显绎的魅力非比寻常，他呼吸间的气息简直就是春药，只要唇舌鼻息和他交换过，整个人就晕乎乎的，没有力气，只想和他欢好。

赵显绎却觉得这就是自己此时此刻想要的。他毫不吝啬地释放自己的男性荷尔蒙，把赵桐搅得晕头转向才好，让他的那些什么工作，什么画展，还有什么商业赞助商都全部见鬼去吧。  
他在最富有的时候，赵桐赚的那些钱甚至都通通不值一提。现在的那些商业赞助商都算什么啊。他现在只想要他整个人，和他全部的视线，那就足够了。

他低喃着对赵桐说，哄骗他，“乖乖，让爸爸亲亲好吗？爸爸想你了，你好久没有让爸爸抱过了，爸爸想要你。”

他说得赤裸又大胆，赵桐当然听得明白。  
他心跳加速，面红耳赤，但是却欢喜着被他这样迷恋和追求。他知道自己无法抵御赵显绎的一往情深，但是却又拿不定主意，只能在进退两难之中责怪了赵显绎，“爸爸，你好坏，你怎么能这样对待我……”  
他明明知道自己也是想的，渴求的，但是偏偏去要怪罪到赵显绎的头上，怪是他勾引了自己，让自己把持不住。  
赵显绎当他是在和自己撒娇，他和他躲在客厅的帘子后面，剥开了他身上的衣衫，他音色暗哑地问，“爸爸怎么坏了？乖，爸爸想要你。”

他循循善诱，富有技巧地引导和说服，炙热的鼻息喷在赵桐的脸上，让他的身体不由自主滚烫了起来。虽然赵桐还在欲拒还迎，小小地抱怨，“都是你，你太坏了……”  
他已经说不出多余的话来拒绝赵显绎了，虽然表面上还要象征性地抗拒一下子，但是他的内心已经臣服了，身体也变软了，耳朵更是敏感得不得了。被赵显绎亲着咬着，就忍不住低声呻吟，赵显绎爱极了他这副口是心非的模样。

他耐心地问，“怎么样宝贝，爸爸坏吗？爸爸是不是很坏？是爸爸错了吗？”  
手上去从善如流地抓住赵桐的手，让他去抚弄自己的下体，那么粗壮的一根，笔直英挺地逐渐有抬头的趋势，赵桐被他羞得说不出话来，知道他时常在床笫之间猥琐自己，但是这种感觉实在是太好。赵显绎的那些坏和下流，他通通都好喜欢，或者说，他是爱上了这样一个富有侵略性，下流，又狷介的赵显绎。

明明那么英俊的人，无论对自己做出什么过分的事情来也无法让人讨厌。  
他几乎就想要献身给赵显绎。

赵显绎细细密密地亲吻他的眼睛，他闭上了眼，纤长的睫毛也衬得他好美。  
他下面的手去在引导赵桐抚摸自己的性器，他的脸上纯洁，但是手上却做着如此不堪的事情。

赵显绎喜欢这种强烈的反差，好像自己在玷污他，但是他那么好看，让人忍不住想要玷污。  
他已经是自己的，合该是自己的。自己可以随意地插入他。

他已经想明白了一点，那就是赵桐真拿他当父亲的话，那么就做个父亲好了。  
父亲惩罚孩子是不需要任何理由的，虽然也可以为他无限度地妥协，宠溺，和示弱。  
但是父亲要在性事上强硬起来，也不是不可以。

赵桐每次有所要求的时候，都会切换到两个人父子关系的模式，他已经厌倦了他的那一套聪明小把戏，但是却不得不说百发百中，自己终会体谅了他。

但是这一次，这么长时间地得不到爱抚和触摸，他几乎思恋他快发狂了，偏偏表面上还要装作正常的模样。

他当然不甘心被他忽略，被他逃过，但是始终不忍心对他用强。  
就像两个人第一次那样。

那时候的滋味多美好，令自己忍不住做了再做，整整一个星期的时间都把他宠溺在床上，享受尽了这世间所有美妙的滋味。看他在自己身下失声哭出来，羸弱地挣扎，他的一举一动都是没有意义的，因为只有自己才能赋予他真正的快乐。

他多希望两个人回到那个时候。

只有疯狂美妙的性，没有其他。没有别人。

他收起一个情人的弱势，拿出一个父亲的霸道来。拉开了裤子的拉链，让那根东西跳出来，并且让赵桐帮自己握住，赵桐感到羞耻，想要逃，但是却被他压住了手，声音低低地说，“乖乖，喜不喜欢爸爸这样，爸爸的这根东西喜欢吗？不准你再逃开了，你太狡猾，我要对你进行小小的惩罚。”

说完，他还咬了咬他的小耳朵，坏心眼地看着他，眼睛里都是温柔的光

赵桐气得直哼哼，“你怎么能这样对我呢，你是爸爸啊，你太坏了。”

赵显绎手指灵活的剥开了他的内裤，双手包括住他的臀，拉近了他一点，让他靠在自己胸膛上，说，“对，就是你这个小家伙让爸爸变坏的，你今晚逃不掉的，爸爸要好好进入你，在你体内射出来。”

他说得浓情蜜意，分明内容是那么赤裸下流的一番话，但是却大胆又令人心跳，好像是最美最美的告白。

赵桐咬上了他的下巴，抱怨着，“你最坏了，”但是他知道自己抵御不了赵显绎的。  
他和他之间的一切都只是情趣。  
他甚至也有些期待自己被赵显绎进入，在床上被他疼爱的时刻。

4.

赵桐说让他去洗澡，赵显绎却跟着就进了浴室，还把他一把抱起来，扔进浴缸里，开始帮他洗澡。  
赵桐很久没享受过这样的待遇，看赵显绎今天的架势，恐怕今天晚上会跟他折腾到很晚很晚。

他此时也不去想后果到底会是什么，但是他真的好想好想和爸爸做爱。  
嘴上虽然不说，但是却在浴缸里和赵显绎游戏起来。

赵显绎让他跨坐在腰上，两人身上都是泡泡，水波温柔，赵显绎的手在白色的泡沫之下轻柔地抚弄他的小腿，他不安地扭动着腰，想要用大腿把赵显绎夹得更紧一些。但是身上滑腻腻的，仿佛给两个人的肌肤涂了润滑剂，他索性伸直了脖颈过去含住赵显绎的唇，像他平日里亲吻自己一样，舔弄他的双唇，追咬他的舌，赵显绎轻易地就让他进入了口腔，不紧不慢地享受他的讨好。

对于他来说，赵桐的亲吻就像是某种讨好。他不带侵略性的气息，清甜的唇舌，都让赵显绎非常享受，他甚至心情都变得愉悦了起来，手指颇为灵活地在赵桐的后穴处打转，试探着想要侵入他。但是赵桐却吻着吻着就变得凶狠不满了起来，赵显绎失笑，他不知道赵桐在亲吻这件事情上也是有占有欲，甚至会变得残暴。

赵桐非常不满地捧住他的头，责备道，“专心点，”他是嫌弃赵显绎在接吻的时候太过轻描淡写，不够投入。

赵显绎高兴地笑起来，改为进攻的方式，逼迫过去，把自己的气息全然都压在他身上，开始啃噬地亲吻着他。大力又蛮横霸道，动作激烈，赵桐不服输地跟着他的步伐，把自己的下体和他的小腹贴近了，冷不防他突然在后面一用力，又加深了两个人肌肤相亲的程度。赵桐甚至可以感受到自己的阴茎抵弄着赵显绎小腹的那种真实触感。

这让他头顶发麻，触电的舒服感一波接一波涌过来，赵显绎还不断地挑逗他，亲吻他，他晕头转向，赵显绎开始用双手紧扣着他的腰，不停地抚摸和搓揉他的臀，意图非常明显，他要进来，赵桐心惊又期盼，希望得到他全部全部的爱。

两人亲吻了一会儿赵显绎低声沉吟，“乖乖，让爸爸上吗？想不想爸爸？喜不喜欢爸爸的这里。”  
他把胀大的阴茎塞入他的手里供他玩乐，赵桐此时却只想和他百年恩好，其余的什么都思考不了。

他用掌心在赵显绎的龟头上打着转，配合着滑腻腻的泡沫，颜色深红，尺寸骇人。  
他心怀眷恋地说，“爸爸，我好爱你，”别的再多的话都说不出来。

赵显绎明白他，不应该逼迫他讲那些肮脏的，下流的话。  
他体谅他，又摸着他的腰，细细亲吻了他的睫毛好些时候，欣慰地说，“桐桐，爸爸抱你去床上。”

他舍不得在水里折腾赵桐，赵桐虽然已经成年，是个大人，但是他还是愿意把他当成当年那个小孩，怯怯的，什么依靠都没有，只能每周盼望着自己飞去看他。

赵桐搂住他的肩顺势就用双腿夹住了他的腰，让他给抱了出去。

他的手指已经在洗澡的时候就插入过赵桐的软穴了，甚至还在温水里帮他做了扩张。  
赵桐不是不知道这些，他是不在乎，不在乎赵显绎对自己做什么，他都可以接受。赵显绎赤身地抱住他走向卧室的时候，不安分又色情的手指依然还在他的小穴处逗留，浅浅插进去又抽出来，赵桐感受并不太强烈，大概因为那不是他的阴茎，他更喜欢他的男性阴茎来进入自己，这样才像真的在做爱。赵显绎用别的东西插进他的身体，他都无所谓，不会抗拒，但是也不会有快感。他只希望被赵显绎的那根肉棒插。

他把赵桐放在大床上，在床头准备了葡萄酒，喝了一口就用嘴去喂赵桐，赵桐喝不出任何味道，但是也咽了下去。只要是他给的，他都会甘之如饴。  
他又接连喝了几口，就着迤逦的气氛喂了赵桐。葡萄酒的汁液从嘴角不小心流了下来，染红了他的嘴角和身体，赵显绎顺着酒红色的纹路用舌去舔舐他的肌肤，一路向下，然后停在他的小腹上，托住他的双臀，温柔绵密地亲吻他的肚脐眼周围。并不是安静地亲吻，他粗重的喘息会喷在赵桐的腹部周围。卧室里的氛围煽情又迷人。赵桐敏感极了，想要蜷起腿。赵显绎便刚刚好就把他的腿放在了肩上，又去亲吻他的大腿内部，勃起一半的阳具，睾丸，后穴，还有股沟。

赵桐快速地抓出润滑剂丢给了他，说，“爸爸你快点吧，我想要你，你快进来要我。”  
他确确实实想被赵显绎要，一次又一次，不知节制地在他身体下欢愉。

但是赵显绎却握住自己硬起来的阴茎，用力弄了几把，射出了精，然后涂抹在他的宝贝蜜穴处，温温柔柔地哄着，“不用润滑剂，用我的东西涂满你的身体，好不好，我想把你的身体都涂满我的精液，嗯？好不好？”

他笑着说出这样一番话，却丝毫不觉有什么，赵桐觉得他的坏又上了一层。

他从前没有这么粗俗下流，但是现在却越来越情色，也越来越没有底线。  
他笑着说出令人吃惊的话，里面裹着脏，还有令人吃惊的不知廉耻，赵桐怀疑他怎么会是这样的人。  
但是，他又无法拒绝他的恳求。他的不知羞耻里面有一种被引诱的纯洁和被保护的放荡。

他当然想要拒绝赵显绎了，但是却又知道这顶多只能算是心口不一。  
他对赵显绎说，“爸爸你真坏，你太坏了，你要弄脏我的。”  
赵显绎还在维持着他一如既往的温柔和体贴，一边用阴茎戳着赵桐的大腿，一边说，“都怪你宝贝，是你的错，你太美了，你在没意识地勾引爸爸不是吗？你这个坏小孩，爸爸要惩罚你。”

那一层温柔和体贴也都是假的，都是他为了得到快感高潮的工具。

他们一个怪另外一个，一个把责任推脱给另外一个，但是其实都明白不过那些都是托词罢了。

他们只是需要一个淫乱的借口。

赵显绎一边在他身体上摩擦阴茎一边射精，然后用精液涂抹他的身体，像涂润肤乳一样，赵桐就那样看着他的行为，没有阻止，甚至想知道接下来他还会对自己做什么。等到他涂抹完了精液，他又凑过来和他接吻，他张开嘴，等着他吸弄自己，用双臂紧紧捆住自己，臂力越收越紧，紧到神经都可以感受到他炙热渴求的欲念。

唇濡交融，他们贪婪又夸张地相互亲吻啃咬，赵显绎最终还是把那根孽根插进了他的体内，柔软的肛口，张开了口，没费什么力气就送了进去。他开始耸动身体，像一个莽夫一样操干着他。男人在性这件事情上都显得多少愚蠢且粗鄙。即便他在平日里总是维持着虚假的风度翩翩，但那都是他的遮羞布而已。他在床上真正操人的时候，一样和气喘如牛的打铁匠没什么区别。

虽然那么多的前戏都是为了等到他插进来，干自己的穴，但是真真正正被插干的时候感觉仍然不一样。  
赵显绎的阳具要硬很多，也要粗大很多，没有那么多温柔，也没有那么舒服。但是感觉却不一样了。  
那是他的父亲啊，名义上的父亲，在像干一个女人一样干着他。

他以前结过了两次婚，至少和两个女人名正言顺地发生过关系，赵桐有时会在他的身下想，他干别人的时候是什么样子？也是如此莽撞愚蠢，急不可耐吗？他甚至有些想看赵显绎和女人做爱时候的模样，和自己的又有什么不同。

一想到这些赵桐就想发笑。  
他不敢告诉赵显绎，自己的思想在私底下竟然如此龌龊。

赵显绎用那根东西插他的时候总能让他感到舒服和高潮，但是他也会忍不住会笑赵显绎蛮干的蠢样，又笑别的东西。他甚至觉得赵显绎有这股子蛮劲，还挺招人疼，平日看不到他这样，他只会在床上的时候才流露出这种憨态，尤其是他大力抽动腰身，气喘吁吁的时候。

他用手给赵显绎梳理鬓角，觉得他是自己的男人，虽然有些蠢吧，但是蠢也蠢得可爱，并且变成这样还不都因为在卖力地取悦自己。

赵显绎干到一半的时候停歇下来，低下头去和他色情满满地接吻，赵桐从善如流，赵显绎问他，“桐桐，喜不喜欢爸爸这样？喜不喜欢？”  
说着他又挺了挺腰身，往赵桐身体更深处抵了抵。

赵桐肯定是喜欢的，他被他毫无保留地爱着，身体又软又热，连心脏也滚滚发烫。  
他甚至很多时候都会想，不管怎么说，他结过婚，离过婚，都是因为自己，虽然自己没有破坏过他的婚姻，但是从道德上来说，无论如何都不是纯洁无瑕的。

不过这样也好，太纯洁干净的感情终归没有那么鲜艳浓烈，反倒是被人唾弃的感情，还多了一些禁忌。

他夹住赵显绎的腰，让他再和自己的身体贴近一点儿，捧住他的头，温柔地一遍遍说，“我好爱你，爸爸，好爱你……”  
说着就要哭，不知道是感动还是因为生理泪液，竟然氤氲了他的瞳孔和睫毛。

赵显绎听到这话血气上涌，他当然知道赵桐这辈子就只爱过自己一个人。他至纯至真，都给了自己。他把赵桐的腰抬起来，深入地挤压他的下体和软穴，有些痛，但是又更多的是舒服。

他还在耐心地哄着赵桐，要让他说出下流，勾引人的话来。  
他是爱极了他，才越想听到他渴求自己的话来。  
他说，“桐桐，快告诉爸爸，你喜欢爸爸，爱爸爸对吗？想让爸爸肏你的小软穴，是不是？来，说给爸爸听，我想听到你这么说，乖，快点，爸爸好想听到你说这些话。”  
他腾出手来一把握住了赵桐的阴茎，给他刮骚，又给他画圈，赵桐像他的小女朋友一样，迟迟不肯说，“我爱你，你知道的，你太坏了，赵显绎，你太坏了。”

赵显绎喜欢听他叫自己的名字，好像是两个人打破了常规的身份，偷情和悖德的快感新鲜又刺激。  
他用鼻子碰了碰他的鼻尖，劝道，“乖乖，爸爸喜欢听你叫名字，再叫一次，乖乖，叫我显绎。”  
他从口中说出最后两个字的时候把他的双手举过了头顶，腰身猛地一用力，把肉棒拉出来又刺到最里，赵桐被激得溃不成军。

快感和被男人侵犯的感觉太真实太舒服，他竟然断断续续地呻吟，“不，不，啊！好舒服……我讨厌你，显绎，我讨厌你。”

赵显绎怜惜他的口是心非，不仅不会停下，而且还会给他更多更多，更多更多美好的体验和感受。  
他压住他的手霸道地说，“叫我的名字，宝贝，快！让爸爸好好地肏你。”

赵桐难堪地闭上了眼睛，身体已经像被海浪一浪一浪地拍打，舒服得停不下来。  
他终于如愿以偿地对赵显绎说，“显绎，你好棒，我喜欢你，你弄得我下面好舒服，我还要，你不要停，嗯……你好棒，好棒的。”

他的喃喃自语勾引得赵显绎发了疯，激烈又凶狠地抽插他的下体。  
也许赵显绎也正是等着他来让自己发了疯，借此机会能够好好地肏一肏他的小宝贝，用那种疯狂的方式，不顾一切的方式，在他的体内横冲直撞，甚至能听到他被撞击得情不自禁小声呻吟。

液体从后面流出来，沾满了股沟和两人的耻毛，睾丸。赵显绎结结实实地干着他，心里还是当真欢喜和爱他。  
赵桐被情欲熏得双脸通红，呼吸发潮，他射出了精之后，仍然还硬着，抵在赵桐的软穴里，缓慢地抽出自己又插了回去，饱满的柱体上满是白白的一层精液。黏乎乎的，色情非常。

赵桐伸手向下去抚摸自己的那根阴茎，赵显绎明白了他的意图，握住他的手帮他一起用力，嘴上还说，“爸爸帮你。”  
赵桐只剩下哼哼声，赵显绎说，“我来帮你，我来。”  
他示意赵桐不用动，自己帮他就可以了。赵桐松开了手瘫软在一旁，赵显绎帮他一边撸管，一边欣赏他脸上的表情。是非常露骨的眼神，赤裸，又充满了雄性的欲望。

赵桐是早已不介意被他看了去，但是仍然会说，“你别看我。”  
赵显绎听到他声音嘶哑了，喝了口葡萄酒，嘴对嘴喂给他，说，“你好看，不能不看你。”

他能说出这样赖皮的话来，简直是不可想象。  
以前的他，即便是对着最美的前妻刘雯雯，也说不出来这样死缠烂打的话。  
但是如今对着赵桐，却可以放下身段，说出这样的话来。

赵桐干脆享受自己的，闭上了眼，不打算再跟他计较了。

5.

赵显绎平日里总是温柔体贴，算得上是世界上最完美的伴侣。

但是他也是个男人，有所有男人都有的心思，尤其是在性事上面，贪图享乐，是人性使然。

他觉得赵桐好归好，可爱是可爱，可是到底不能亵玩他，他不是狎妓，而赵桐也不是供人玩乐的物件。

他起了逗他的小心思，用自己的鼻子抵在他的鼻子上，呼吸近极了，说话之间都是缠绵之意。  
他说，“乖乖，睁开眼睛看看爸爸在帮你做什么？睁开眼来看看。”

他有意要让赵桐看到那些令人难堪的画面，他在帮他手淫，他一个作儿子的，居然在自己的父亲手里获得快乐。实在是匪夷所思，荒唐至极。

赵桐当然不肯看，听到他说那些浑话了，也不打算理他。

赵显绎由此便绵密细腻地吻他，轻轻松松就撬开了他的嘴，还说着，“你啊，叫你看看你也不肯，看看嘛，别害羞，爸爸不会笑话你的，你都已经和爸爸上过床了，爸爸也抱过你那么多次……”

赵桐打断他，“你别说了！”  
他有些受不了赵显绎这样直白地挑明两个人的关系。  
虽然他们乱伦，虽然他们悖德，但是在他的心底还是认为赵显绎是父亲，自己是儿子，应该死守那条线。

他低低地叹道，“哎，爸爸你总是胡说，你太不正经了，你从前不是这样的。”  
赵显绎温柔非常，眼睛里面都藏满了笑，好像是藏起来的宝藏。

他问，“哦？那我以前是什么样？怎么现在就变得不正经了？”  
赵桐说，“你从前对我很好，不会这样强迫我的，也不会有意看我笑话。”

赵显绎笑了起来，“这就是在看你笑话了吗？”  
他好心地帮他手淫，还伺候着他那根子孙根，虽然有些想要欺负他的小心思，但是实际上也并没有。

他怎么可能真舍得，真到了要下手的时候，那是不忍的。

赵桐反驳，“怎么没有？你刚才戏弄我，不就是想看我笑话吗？你以前作为长辈，总是沉稳持重，不会这样。”

赵显绎道，“从前？从前怎么和现在比。从前你是个小孩子，我也只是你的父亲而已啊，但是现在我们是伴侣，是爱人，是和从前不一样的，怎么能和从前比呢。”

他其实很开心，赵桐记得以前的点点滴滴，而且在赵桐的心中，他作为父亲的形象保存得很完美。  
听到赵桐说起从前，他就觉得很自豪，很珍惜那个时候。

赵桐不知不觉抚摸着他脑后的发梢，稍微有些伤感，说道，“是啊，那个时候爸爸就只是爸爸呢……”

赵显绎停下了手里的动作，盯着他的眼问，“现在就不是了吗？”

赵桐把手贴在他的脸上，想了想，很认真地说，“现在不仅仅是了啊。”

赵显绎因为这番话一开心，又想低头亲吻他。  
吻了吻还说，“对，现在不仅仅是爸爸了，还是赵显绎，对吧。”  
他坏心思地掐了掐赵桐的那根，惊得赵桐叫了起来。  
他在床上欺负赵桐的时候，总想听他叫自己的名字，就像以前那些女人跟他上床的时候，到了情不自禁的地步也会叫他名字，但是总不及赵桐叫得好听。

他哈哈地笑，赵桐生气地踹他一脚。  
他还没有射精，但是赵显绎却这样作弄他。

赵显绎和他开过了玩笑，深情地说着，“宝宝，爸爸帮你吸出来好吗？”  
赵桐以为他在说笑，但是赵显绎还没等他回答，就埋下了头，在他的乳头上亲吻啃咬起来。赵桐最喜欢他温柔地对待自己了，他喜欢被赵显绎亲吻，抚摸，甚至插入。

他抚了抚赵显绎的头发，赵显绎受到鼓励似得，吸得他的乳粒沾满了口水，然后又反反复复亲吻他的小腹，肚子，赵桐受用地叫他，“爸爸，爸爸。”

他插在他体内的阴茎掉了出来，赵桐觉得感觉很奇妙，被进入的时候感觉并不强烈，但是他出来的时候却异常敏感。  
他害羞地笑了笑，性器很快就被赵显绎含住。赵显绎帮他口交，吸着马眼，嘬得滋滋作响，又搓揉着两颗睾丸，赵桐觉得很胀，想射精，但是又想再多感受一些时间。赵显绎尽量多给他美好的感受，唾液顺着柱体留下来，沾满了阴毛，他包裹着他的阴茎，来回上下吐露，给他做深喉，插到自己的喉管很深的地方，赵桐的龟头也受到了挤压，但是并没有想象中的快感那么强烈，还是心理上的感触更大一些。

赵显绎那样一个人，人人都觉得他高不可攀，英俊多金，不知迷倒多少人。  
但是他去甘愿为自己做深喉，赵桐觉得感动异常，想倾诉感情，但是又找不到什么可说。  
他唯独伸过了手抚摸赵显绎的脸颊。

他还包裹着自己的欲根，赵桐想射了给他，让他不那么辛苦。

然后赵显绎就吸着他的屌，吃光了他的精液。

有些腥，有些苦，但是并不难以吃下。

赵桐心生愧疚，为了弥补，主动凑过去和他亲吻，想吸干净他口里的精味。

赵显绎心生绮念，不满足仅仅只是肏过他这一回。  
趁着赵桐主动亲吻的时候，他又扳开他的身体，把自己的大肉棒插回了他的穴里面。赵桐被他填满，幸福异常，悄悄地说，“我们去浴室洗澡。”

赵显绎说了句，“好，”就把他抱进浴室里。  
两个人站在花洒下，淋着水，相互接吻，抚摸彼此，就着冲过肌肤的水，吸着对方身上的乳头。

6.

他们有时候玩到了兴头上，也会在浴室里面做爱。  
浴室的空间更大一些，更为空旷，所有的声音都放大了数倍，赵显绎和赵桐第一次在这里做爱的时候发现了这一点，便乐此不疲，有时候偷摸的时候会在浴室里面给对方手淫，口交。

这种偷情似得快感和激动，总是容易让人冲昏头脑。

赵显绎从前一个人住，总不喜欢这里，因为他认为自己不需要这样的空间。  
后来赵桐住进来，才让他发现了这里的美妙，甚至第一次失控，就是在浴室里当着镜子上了他。

赵显绎回想着以前在这里的荒唐经历，就有些控制不住自己，吸咬赵桐的乳头的时候，甚至弄疼了他。

赵桐叫道，“啊！疼！”  
他抱歉地说，“对不起，乖乖，”但是心情其实是激动的，甚至澎湃。

他的点实在是很奇怪，不钟爱在卧室的情事，但是却喜欢在游泳池，浴室，甚至在书房里做爱。  
赵桐有些无法理解他的情趣，但是心情好起来的时候，也会愿意陪着他厮混。  
在家里每个地方都做过了。当然是偷偷的，以免被家里的佣人们发现。

这家的主人居然淫乱，实在是荒谬。

传出去就不好了。

他们还是把表面的现象维持得很好，没人知道他们真实的关系。

赵显绎单膝跪在地上，顺着赵桐的身体曲线亲吻他，亲吻到他的腰线位置，双手不受控制地扒开他的肉臀，然后伸出舌头，舔了上去。  
这叫赵桐头皮发麻，他早知道每次在花洒下面做爱，赵显绎必定会做这一件事。  
他喜欢，甚至享受在水流下面亲吻，被赵显绎舔舐后穴的那一刻，他甚至会轻轻地叫出声。

他被赵显绎挤压着靠在了墙上，赵显绎把舌头伸进去舔了舔，然后又在灯光下看看那个小穴收缩的模样，继续凑上前去亲吻赵桐的肉穴。赵桐害羞地想挡住他的视线，伸手在背后一阵阻挠，但是赵显绎却不受他的干扰，依旧做着那件事，把舌头伸进去了全部，甚至在里面打转，勾出来刚才射在里面的浊精还有清液，他吸着吃进了嘴里，像喝水一样，他很爱在赵桐身上做这些事，赵桐被他搞得小腹起火，大脑晕乎乎的，虽然知道它脏，但是又觉得迷人，诡谲的满足感。

赵显绎甚至赞叹他，“好棒，宝宝，你好棒！”

赵桐不明白他为什么会喜欢舔那样的地方，但是他却乐此不疲，痴迷异常。尤其喜欢逗弄他后穴软软的嫩肉。吸舔过赵桐的后穴之后他会变得亢奋了许多，趁着赵桐不注意的时候，会把自己硬起的巨屌埋入了穴里，急而快地耸动，激动万分，搞得赵桐几乎站不稳脚，被他震得快散架。

赵显绎掐住他的腰马达一般快速抽插，他很少在床上的时候这样，除非在露天的游泳池边，或者是在浴室里，尤其是帮赵桐舔过穴之后，才变得如此。  
赵桐感觉自己的屁股被他的睾丸不断撞击，虽然两个人这样站着插干，并不会肏太深，但是赵显绎的频率太快了，像上了发条一样哒哒哒不停往里干，赵桐被他激动的情绪所感染了，觉得这一刻变得美妙且眩晕。他短促地呻吟了出来，配合着赵显绎抽插的速度，急切地叫了起来，又快又急，赵显绎红了眼。

他在浅浅的抽插中喷出了大量的精液，屌甚至掉出来了，然后又插进去继续干赵桐。赵桐觉得他好迷人，那种快感是精神上的，有一个如此强壮且持久的男人像马达一般干着自己，真的认为他非常迷人，很有吸引力，让人忍不住想为他高潮。  
赵显绎的精液喷射在大腿上，地板上，还有屁股上，软穴里，浓稠且量大，赵桐不是因为他的肏弄而得到快感的，而是因为他这种激烈的做爱方式，让人浑身都颤抖了，不得不在颤怵中达到高潮。最后他竟然在自己的呻吟里面也射了精，非常快活，回过神来，赵显绎黑沉沉的双眼看着他，浴室里满是情欲的味道。他让赵桐趴下，自己跪了过去，把阴茎往里送，两人又交合起来。才射过一次，并且是在体外射的精，赵显绎不满足这种程度的性交，他欲望燃烧起来的时候异常可怕，甚至要干几个来回才肯罢休。

赵桐第二天的采访不要想了。  
赵显绎一定会折腾他到第二天，把他干到软成一摊泥。

他们像动物一样交媾，赵桐在进入了浴室之后好像也变样了，变得和赵显绎一样，沉迷放纵，在伊甸园中无所不为。

赵显绎插入他的穴中抽干，摆动腰，大幅度撞击赵桐白花花的屁股，赵桐觉得这样的方式还能叫他插得更深一些，他的巨屌可以在自己的蜜穴来回做活动，龟头擦过敏感点，那叫人欲罢不能，真想叫赵显绎狠狠地弄那一个点，让自己失声，尖叫，然后让自己双腿颤抖着射出精来。

他嘴里“嗯呀呀”叫个不停，赵显绎很久没有如此淋漓尽致过，他停不下来，想要一次性在赵桐身上得到满足。他开始拍打赵桐的屁股，声响不大，但是渐渐他大力了起来，把他的屁股拍打得啪啪直响，赵桐难堪又煎熬地叫他，“爸爸，爸爸，”他却好像聋了似的，听不见，只是一味地肏他，肏着他，觉得爽快又快活，那一次在浴室上了赵桐之后，很少能够如此强烈的做爱快感了。

他射精的速度又快又频繁，抽插了一阵之后狠狠地用阴茎抵住赵桐的穴，滚烫浓稠的精液就注入了他的身体里。赵桐感受到他射精，在自己体内，只是被情欲的浪花拍打得叫不出声来，只能用鼻子哼哼。

赵显绎想必他很累了，让他瘫软在地上，像个塑胶娃娃，完全软了下去，他趴在他的身上，把阴茎又从他后穴塞了进去，一刻也不放过占有他身体的权力，那些白色的液体从两人下体流出来，煽情且美好。赵桐望着头顶明晃晃的灯，刺眼非常，虚弱地说，“几点了？是不是天黑了？”

赵显绎从刚才快感的牢笼里释放出来，他此时变得温情脉脉，他又穿上他平日的绅士和体贴，吻着赵桐的眼睫说，“乖，没事的，已经晚上了，没人来打扰我们，今晚是属于我们两个人的。”

他在这一夜变得极其贪婪，狠狠做了三次都没有满足，只是塞了点牙缝，还没有到吃饱的阶段。  
赵桐被折腾得奄奄一息，他主动把腿抬起来勾住赵显绎的腰，迷迷糊糊地说，“你好厉害，显绎，你太强了，你怎么可以这么久，这么多次你都不满足……”  
赵显绎心想自己可以在你身上做很多很多次，如果你是女人的话，一定让你持续受孕，不停地生孩子。  
他想象着赵桐是个女人的模样，他怀了孕，大着肚子，那么自己也会干他。  
他的腰身细，无论如何肏起来都会令人满足。

那样一幅诡异的画面，他想起来的时候居然又有了绮念，悄悄地又开始慢慢抽动下身的巨物，赵桐的后穴灌满了他精液，敏感异常，他稍稍动一下都能清晰地感受到。  
赵桐小声地叫了出来，怪他太不知羞，居然才要过又要。  
贪吃的性子未免暴露得太彻底，他怎么那么色情，那么坏。

他不由得提醒赵显绎，“你才射过，又要了吗？我没力气了，动不了的。”  
赵显绎却看着他只是笑，顺便咬了咬他放在自己嘴边的手指，低头过去含住了他的乳头，又吸又咬，吃得津津有味。  
赵桐觉得自己在他身下就是一个玩物，供他不断翻新花样地玩弄，以便满足他饕餮之欲，永不停歇。

赵显绎抽出自己的阴茎又扶住赵桐的腰，准确无误地对着他的小穴顶了进去，他的那一根已经胀大，射过几轮之后依旧没有软下来，反而硬挺挺的，只想继续干他。  
赵桐那里已经用过了，总是潮湿润滑，进出不再困难，很顺利就再次包裹住了他的阴茎。他像个猥琐的老头子一般，啧啧地吸着儿子，两颗奶珠已经涨出来了，但是他依旧沉迷于此，不停逗弄，还不断地用牙齿咬住，不停拉扯，让人觉得有些痛，但是又觉得好爽好舒服。

赵桐觉得自己此时此刻尤其像个女人，不知道是不是男人都对女人的乳房特别感兴趣，他虽然不是女人，但是赵显绎也把他的奶子当成女人的来用。又嘬又吸，还用舌尖不断挑逗，刮骚，赵桐本来对这种事没有太大的兴趣，只是听到赵显绎在吃奶子的时候发出了声音，勾得他情意上涌，不禁动了心思，想要激一激赵显绎，嘴上说着，“嗯……啊……爸爸，我好舒服，我想要你了，又想要被你插射。”

赵显绎没想过他会突然说出这样的淫言淫语来，他从前哄骗他说的时候，他是无论如何都不愿开口。他激动地帮赵桐撸动阴茎，在他的龟头小口处不断给于刺激，并且说，“乖乖，射给爸爸，爸爸想吃你的东西。”

赵桐吃惊于他对自己爱的方式，下流又真挚，在赵显绎不断啃噬拉扯乳头的时候，他难耐地叫出了声，音调紧绷又难耐，赵显绎加快了插他小穴的速度和力道，多重刺激下让赵桐不多会儿就射了精，白色的黏稠粘在两人腹部和阴毛上，赵显绎的手上也是。  
他沾了一点来尝，然后把剩下的精液都涂抹在了赵桐的肚子上。

赵桐不明白他为什么如此痴迷于把两人射出来的精液和做出来的爱液涂满全身，但是赵显绎仿佛爱极了此事，虽然有些不堪，但是他喜欢两人身上都沾满彼此味道的感觉。他把赵桐的腿盘在自己腰间，帮助他坐在自己大肉棒上，然后教他从下往上，一下一下地吸着自己的肉棒向上扭动腰身。

赵桐的腰身好看，他喜欢纤细的腰，细数以前接触过的女子，大多也都是腰身动人，但是没有一个可以和赵桐相比。  
赵桐不知道自己的模样在他眼里代表什么，但是赵显绎却被博得满心欢喜，教他深深浅浅，快快慢慢地抽动了数下之后说，“宝贝你这样真迷人，下次爸爸真想帮你拍下来，让你看看你是怎么勾引男人的。”

他这话说得真过分，是当真把赵桐当做狎妓，自己作为脂粉客了。  
赵桐怪他，“讨厌！你就喜欢捉弄我。”  
赵显绎就好言好语地劝他，一遍遍吻他，“爱你才捉弄你啊，宝贝，你真好看，下次让爸爸拍你做爱和高潮的样子，你看见之后一定会喜欢上。”

赵桐受不了他这些巧言令色的哄骗，专心致志地在他的腰上索取，赵显绎的这些手段令他总是眩晕，仿佛快乐得过了头，都不真实。他努力把自己化身成为一个荡妇，在赵显绎的阴茎上吸附，夹取他硬挺的阳具，屁股一抬一沉，赵显绎的手掐住他像鱼一样扭动的腰身，如波浪起伏，他的身体真的迷人极了，也美极了，赵显想要记录下他快乐的模样，看着他扭动，煎熬，不断地摩擦出快感。

赵桐由下至上地攀附，快感像水波一样拍打着他，他虽然觉得辛苦，但是快感的神经直通大脑，刺激得让他不肯放松，身体崩紧，犹如被反复煎灼的鱼。他微微张开了嘴，却始终叫不出声来，赵显绎也被他的主动伺候得非常舒服，他看到赵桐激动得射了精，知道他坚持不了多久，立刻抓紧他的手臂，力气之大，在他的臂膀上立刻留下了五只印。

赵显绎不断地鼓励他，“乖乖，在坚持一会儿，爸爸就快到了，”他也等待得很辛苦，不知道自己何时才能迈过那个临界点，但是他知道，自己也快了。

赵桐的后穴吸得人很舒服，不断被吸附和包裹的快感逐渐累积，让他心跳加速，呼吸也急促了起来。

他硬硬的肉棒受到了最好的取悦，最后赵桐快没力的时候，他抱住他的臀部，帮助他在自己身上索取，抽插，来回沉浮。两个人就像缺氧的鱼，又渴望又窒息，性爱的美妙足以致死。

7．

荒唐了一夜。

最后泡在浴缸里的时候，赵显绎还拉着赵桐做了一次。

他似乎对性爱上了瘾，并不是射了精就能达到高潮，获取快感，即便不射精，仅仅只是来回抽插的活动，也能让赵显绎满足。

他的性欲很强烈，颇有不做满足就不会罢休的架势。

赵桐说他，“你太贪婪了。”

赵显绎把手指伸入他的小穴里面去帮他清除精液，他说，“还不是你平日不让我吃饱，这是你的责任。”

赵桐懒得计较，“我的责任？和你在一起就要负责喂饱你吗？”

赵显绎毫不知羞，回答说，“当然！”

赵桐翻了个白眼。

赵显绎舔他的嘴唇，教育他，“你要记住，我们不仅仅是父子了，我们还是伴侣，你对伴侣有性爱的义务，明白吗？如果仅仅是父子，那么是我该无微不至地照顾你，但是你是我的伴侣，那么就要负责我对你的欲望。你不能总是当个小孩子，总是让我来照顾你。”

赵桐摸摸他的后脑勺，靠在浴缸边上，“可是我觉得在你面前就是长不大，这怎么办？”

赵显绎迷人地笑了起来，他当然也知道赵桐在自己眼里就是个长不大的小孩子，但是他总归希望赵桐能多一些做伴侣的自觉。

他没说话，改为吻了吻赵桐，气氛迤逦，问他，“喜欢吗？”  
赵桐老老实实地答，“喜欢。”

赵显绎说，“喜欢就好，是让你记住这个感觉，不准忘了，你这么乖，一定会记住爸爸吻你的感觉，是吗？”

赵桐突然就被他的温柔打动，笑了起来，觉得他真是甜蜜，会用这种手段叫自己记住他的亲吻。

他舔了舔赵显绎的唇，说，“这是我的味道，你记得。”

赵显绎笑，“我当然记得。”

赵桐也不甘示弱，“我也会记得，你说的我都会放在心上，我想让你永永远远陪着我，不能先走了，你说要做伴侣，那么伴侣就要一直在一起，不能一个人先走，你如果要先走，我只能拿你当父亲。”

这番话说着说着感伤了起来，赵显绎立刻答应他，“那好，我们做伴侣，我不先离开你，你也要尽到你做伴侣的职责，要负责我对你的欲望，你答应了下来，一定要记得履行。”

赵桐骄傲地宣布，“我当然会，你不要小瞧了我。”

赵显绎笑得别有深意，“哦？既然你答应了，那就一定要记得今天自己说过的话，不要反悔了，我会惩罚你。”

赵桐嫌弃他太啰嗦，干脆直接亲住了他，不准他再多说一个字。

他们达成了一个甜蜜的契约，为了庆祝这个契约，没有什么比做爱更能体现庆祝的意义。

赵桐已经被插了数次，后穴完全张开，合不上，但是他也不在乎，依然被赵显绎亲着，亲吻遍了全身，赵显绎清洗干净他的小穴，又用嘴和舌头去舔，去亲吻，没觉得所做的事肮脏，只是觉得两个人亲密如此，从父亲和孩子，过渡到爱人，这一切都是自然而然的事情。

他们在属于他们自己的伊甸园里面，隔绝了所有人，不让任何人插足他们的世界。即便是天神也不可以。  
在他们自己的世界里面，他们要做任何事情都是合情合理，遵从本能。  
他们的本能就是爱着对方，喜欢彼此，亲吻对方的身体，包括阴茎，睾丸，和肛口。

赵显绎用过很多次的肉棒射了数次精，勃起的时候，已经没有了刚才的硬度，但是仍然很雄伟壮观，他把自己下身慢慢放在赵桐的肉臀出摩擦，变硬了一些之后才插入他的小穴里面，虽然里面已经没有了肠液和精，但是这不妨碍他和他之间做爱的乐趣。

他们只是想拥有对方的身体，无止境地占有，享乐，抚摸，舒服。

赵显绎在浴池里面抽插他，合着水声，啪啪直响，赵桐说，“我们好淫乱。”

赵显绎立刻吻住他的唇，示意他，“嘘，不要乱说，爸爸爱你，这是爸爸爱你的方式。”

赵桐觉察到他的诡辩，他问，“你不是我们是爱侣吗？现在你到底是赵显绎还是我爸爸？”

赵显绎知道他的小机灵鬼在有意刁难自己，他一边顶弄着他的软穴，一边满足地说，“乖，不要和爸爸抬杠，你是爸爸的心肝儿，爸爸最爱你，最想上的人也是你。”

赵桐笑话他总是痴迷性这件事，但是想起刚才和他的约定，要对他的欲望负责。

他算是个很负责人的人，答应了赵显绎的事，就尽力满足他。虽然快感没有刚才那么汹涌澎湃，但是这样玩乐方式的做爱有这样做爱的好处，让人愉快又放松，好像是在度假，不用刻意追求达到高潮，快感只是随意的东西，随便挑逗对方的身体，想对对方做什么就做什么。这样就好。

他感受着赵显绎抽插的力度和角度都在变化，他对赵显绎说，“爸爸你好贪心，做了那么久也不累，你让我喂饱你，可是你什么时候才能吃饱？你真的好久，我明天肯定不能出席采访了。”

赵显绎拉过他的手去摸下面自己那根正在插他身体的硬物，说，“那就不要去好了，我可以养着你，你可以不用工作，不再画画，你要画画也可以，可以画着玩，不用考虑赚钱，我有钱，足够你生活，你只要陪着我，让我满意，开心就好了。”

他们竟然在做爱的时候讨论起这样的话题。  
赵桐不置可否，甚至还耸了耸鼻子，说，“你真霸道，我很小的时候离开你，也想你只陪着我，不要有弟弟和阿姨，但是我没有对你说过，你现在却对我说了，你真的很过分。”

赵显绎一边教他套弄自己的阴囊，一边用力干着他身下的小嘴，竟还不忘说，“我现在是你的了，可以一直陪着你。”

赵桐装作嫌弃，“狡辩！”

赵显绎说，“不是狡辩，”然后又把他抱起来，抱在自己腰的位置，让他夹住自己的腰，大开大合地顶弄里面。

赵桐觉察到他好像要高潮了，鼻息滚烫，呼吸急促，嘴里也随着抽插而发出哼哼的声音，他惊讶地问赵显绎，说，“你又要到了吗？爸爸你藏了多少啊……”  
他话还没有说完的时候赵显绎就又射了，大股大股黏稠的精液从屁股里面喷射出来，赵显绎喉咙里发出意味不明的喟叹声。他觉得太舒服美妙了。

赵桐不禁抱怨，“你真多。”  
赵显绎却很骄傲，自己在他身上可以射出这么多来，以前他和别人在一起的时候，从来不会射这么多次。如今他和赵桐在一起，忍不住地想要和他纠缠，做爱，射精，高潮。快感的美妙让他停歇不下来。

赵桐关心地问，“你没事吗？爸爸，你射了好多次了。”  
他担心他吃不消。

但是赵显绎却认为这些都是小事。他说，“一会儿去床上再和你玩。”

8.

经纪人向赵显绎抱怨，没想到居然只是昨晚下了一阵雷雨，赵桐就生病了。  
而且她还去卧室看了赵桐，发现他确实发着烧，喉咙嘶哑，脸颊通红。

“我太大意了，完全没有料到会发生这样的情况。”  
她一直在埋怨自己的不小心。

赵显绎双手插在裤兜里看着她忙忙碌碌地四处打电话，联系工作，自是无所谓。

为了表示同情，他还是对她遇到这样大的困难而表示了同情。

“我很抱歉，”他说，“你知道，我也不知道如何是好。”

他一向以来都穿着斯文，风度甚好，经纪人没想过和他有关，竟然说，“啊，赵先生，您已经做得够好了。您知道，像你这样支持赵桐的工作，我们都为他感到高兴，您的体谅和支持就是他最大的动力。”

这话说得就跟答谢词，但是赵显绎却耸了耸肩，无所谓地挑眉。  
经纪人没太看懂他这表情的意思，她还以为赵显绎在表示自己并没有做什么。

助理这时哒哒哒踩着十厘米的高跟鞋回来了，她飞快地说，“联络上了，VOGUE的总监同意我们出席采访，今天的意外谁也没有意料到，但是天气确实变化无常，对方说会准时赶到酒店，所有采访如约进行。”

经纪人知道通过时尚杂志推销赵桐，对他的事业帮助有多大。  
她联络了不少关系才总算安抚下对方，让对方同意不终止这次的采访。

她拍着脑门说，“感谢上帝！”  
然后就急匆匆地赶去酒店。

赵显绎在身后向她告别，她歉意地再次说，“对不起赵先生，麻烦你照顾赵桐了，他的工作太忙，负担不小，需要休息，我们都能理解。”

当然不止是她，有一个团队的人在运作赵桐的商业价值。

赵显绎当然懂得这些。但是他现在只是心情愉悦，说不出的快乐无比。  
脸上挂着迷人的微笑，说道，“好的好的，请您代劳真是不好意思，希望没有给您添麻烦。”

他太熟悉那一套商业话语了，包括如何寻找托词，如何婉拒对方却显得得体，他曾经玩得如鱼得水，如今退了休这身本领也没落下。

看着经纪人焦头烂额地离开，他回到卧室，赵桐被折腾了一夜，喉咙叫得嘶哑，今早起来真的就无法出席原定的采访了。

赵桐看到他回来，“她们走了？”

赵显绎身心轻松，仿佛甩脱了一个大麻烦，“走了。”

赵桐抱着水杯叹气，“唉，可怜的……”也不知道是不是再说自己，还是只是在指经纪人。

见赵显绎却一派悠闲地坐在一旁，翘着腿，甚至哼着歌，他生气地扔了一个枕头过去，正好被赵显绎一把抓住。

“都是你的错，你还有闲心看笑话。”

赵显绎撑着下巴，磨砂了几次，显得无辜地说，“我没做什么，我只是，让你尽到了你应该尽的义务和责任啊。”

赵桐反驳，“诡辩！”

赵显绎开开心心地走过来，放下了手里的枕头，手放在他的头顶上，只是说，“乖，你该休息了，钱是赚不完的。”

这个道理他就是明白得太迟，所以才会错过了和赵桐的那些年。

赵桐现在处于炙手可热的地步，要放下眼前的一切，过归隐田园的生活，确实有些困难。但是他会等他。

赵桐深吸一口气，然后长长地叹息，“我知道，可是我不仅是为了钱。”

赵显绎明白他割舍不掉的热情和爱好，他体谅地退让，“我知道，我只是想让你注意休息，你忙了太久，忘记了如何放松如何休息，看看你的作品，你的节奏太紧了。”

他和赵桐在一起这些年也不可谓没有长进。  
从前他重金购买世界名画，为了是讨赵桐的欢心。但是如今赵桐的画就价值千金，他当然不用再去购买，但是他不希望自己距离他太遥远，所以也学着了解绘画。

赵桐作为他最好的老师，给他讲起课来滔滔不绝，有些时候他没有听懂但是也不忍打断赵桐的兴致。

他说话的时候眼里发光，好像整个人都变了。

赵显绎私下请了艺术顾问了解赵桐所谈的那些画家，博物馆，收藏家，当然还有他自己的画。  
他空出来的时间都用来了解赵桐的精神世界，他每周花在和艺术顾问还有美学专家咨询的时间堪比他原来开会的时间。  
他才发现，原来他和赵桐朝夕相处的那些时日里，自己其实是不了解赵桐的。

他的绘画代表什么含义，他的心灵藏着什么恐惧和焦虑，自己都是不了解的。  
花了很多很多的时间，他才渐渐看明白了赵桐的表达。  
突然的，他就好像看明白了他的内心，了解了他看待世界的角度。

他不禁拥有着他的肉体，还窥探他的精神。  
这是种令人愉快的体验。

赵桐思索着他的话，不知不觉认为他说得很有道理。  
他独自承认，“也许你说得对，我现在太紧绷了，我应该试着放松下来。慢下来的节奏……也许我也能做出一些好的东西来。”

赵显绎在他额前落下一吻，心满意足地道，“看吧，我知道你可以做到，你只需要一个假期，放轻松，不要看得太长远了。”

因为看得太长远没有用。  
他从前也是个看得长远的人，但是最后呢？  
他和赵桐在一起了。

这是谁都没有料想到他。

在他以前的长远规划里，甚至还包括了看到赵桐的孩子出生这一项。但是如今，这一项已经永久废除了。

赵桐逐渐放松下来，在床上呆了一整个早上。  
赵显绎服侍他吃早饭，穿衣服，甚至做按摩。他如今变成了正儿八经的赵桐的佣人。他个人专属的。  
赵显绎还觉得这种感觉不赖。

只是他在两人抱在一起看电视的时候，手一直若有若无地抚摸着赵桐的耳朵，提醒他说，“乖乖，你还欠我一个机会。”  
赵桐明显没有听懂他的话，莫名其妙地问，“什么机会？”

赵显绎盯着他的眼睛，微笑，“昨天晚上我们说好你要让我拍一次做爱的样子，你在床上那么可爱，我要帮你记录下来。”

赵桐立刻就恼了起来，皱着眉说，“我可没有答应，是你用强的。”

赵显绎爱极了他这些小情绪，捏了捏他的小鼻子，说，“那我就用强的，这次要让你乖乖的，不许逃。”  
赵桐生气地拖长了声音叫他，“爸爸！你不能这样！”  
赵显绎哈哈大笑，“怎么不能？你是我的，我可以对你做任何事情，明白吗？”  
赵桐咬住他的耳朵，闷闷不乐，“不可以，太下流了。”

赵显绎拍拍他的屁股，安慰着，“不会的，不会对你做出不好的事，相信我好吗宝贝，你会喜欢上这种感觉的。”

赵显绎所指的这种感觉，就是指两个人恍若感觉被人看着做爱的感觉。

他在荧幕上投射出了两个人做爱的场景，在浴室里，在卧室里，立体声环绕，赵桐最终没能躲开他的要求。他们在浴缸里做爱的时候，背后的墙壁上投射着上一次两个人交欢的场景。  
喘息声很大，抽插的声音也很响亮。赵桐能够清晰听到赵显绎在荧幕里面说，“宝宝，你好棒，爸爸都射给你好吗？爸爸要射到你的肚子里，让你怀孕。”而现实中的他正在被赵显绎肏着，被粗粗的阴茎研磨小穴，他几乎抓不住浴缸的边沿。

他虽然笑话赵显绎下流，情色，不知羞，但是赵显绎死皮耐脸地脱下他的衣服，要亲吻和拥抱甚至进入他的时候，他都极其配合。他的拒绝就像欲擒故纵，让赵显绎每每得逞。赵显绎在床上的时候在下流和绅士之间游走，赵桐抱怨他，但是又让自己贴紧了他，身体和身体之间没有缝隙。

赵显绎对他说，“你在画布上作画，那么我就在你的身体上作画。”

9.

赵杼顺利继承了赵家的一切以及赵显绎的公司。  
他时常会跟赵桐打电话抱怨觉得生活太辛苦，太累了。

赵桐有点同情他，每次听到他诉苦的时候就尽量分散他的注意力。  
问他，“小P呢？它还好吗？”

那只猫已经是老年人，活到今天这个时候实属不易，赵桐知道它年纪大了，总有要离开的一天。

赵杼提起这个越发沉闷，不开心地说，“它很好，没生病也没衰老，只是有些懒散，最近怎么逗它，它都不理我了。”

赵桐安慰他，“它年纪大了，懒散一点是正常的。”

赵杼突然问，“那爸爸是不是也在家挺懒的？”

赵显绎在一旁坐着看电视，听到这里，赵桐看见他……

赵桐，“呃……爸爸他……”

赵杼又说，“不过小P不理我没关系，它连球球都不理呢，球球总在它面前晃悠，但是小P也不搭理人家，好可怜的。”

赵桐觉得他真的是个天生的猫奴无疑。  
小的时候他就非常喜欢小动物，尤其是猫咪，赵显绎养了几年的杜宾也没见他多么爱，但是却对偶然捡回来的野猫念念不忘。

现在他独立了，赚钱了，可以自己养猫了，特设在办公室里划分出了一个猫咪的游乐园地，以供他们吃喝玩乐，而他自己却每日每日对着枯燥的数字和法条奋斗。

他还是对小P不离不弃，非常痴迷。即便他已经年老色衰，美人迟暮。还是非常爱。  
赵桐不禁觉得赵显绎这一点上和他非常像。

他问赵杼，“球球不会还被小P欺负吧？小P那么老了还如此霸道，球球很快长大了，小心会报复哦。”

球球就是别人送给赵杼的礼物。  
因为外界都知道赵家赵总是个爱猫狂人，所以有人投其所好，为了做生意，特意送了只可爱的美国短毛猫给他。

他喜欢固然喜欢，但是依旧对小P死心塌地，小P在家的地位越发无人撼动。  
球球才是小猫咪，不到一岁，自然不敢骑到小P头上，小P这个倚老卖老的家伙，独大惯了，见了家里有小弟来，摆出一副大佬的模样，弄得球球是对它又怕又爱。

赵杼特别乐意给赵桐说有关猫咪的事，只要一说起猫来就停不下来。  
他告诉赵桐，“最近小P已经不太搭理球球了，球球有一次跑过去用尾巴在他面前扫了扫，它也没像前几次一样跳起来就抓住球球打，现在好了，不知道是不是夏天来了，屁屁变懒了许多，球球坐他的垫子他也爱理不理的。你说它是不是已经开始接受球球了啊？”

赵桐想了想，最终没法得出结论，只能说，“可能是真的老了，不想和小朋友计较了吧。”  
他心想反正小P也清楚自己在家的地位，所以可能根本就不把球球放在眼里了。

赵杼在电话那头还滔滔不绝，赵显绎突然一个声音传过来，“赵杼。”

赵杼吓得立刻噤声。

“爸爸。”  
他听出赵显绎有些不满的意思。

赵显绎说，“你最近别太忙了，注意休息，吃饭时间到了，你也去陪陪你妻子吧。”

赵杼愣了愣，才回神，“哦，好的爸爸，打扰你们吃晚饭了，盈盈她起床了，我去看看她。”

赵显绎说，“嗯，下次带她回来看看。”

赵杼挂上了电话，发现赵桐一直看着自己。  
便问，“怎么？”

赵桐说，“没怎么，就是想说，你想关心弟弟和弟妹，可以方式再温柔一些。”  
他还藏了半截话没说，有对我的一半那么温柔就好了。  
但是他也知道赵杼是儿子，而自己，并不是。

赵显绎说，“好，下次我试试。”

赵桐笑，心想下次赵杼回来，可能会带一个小公主或者小王子一起回来。  
但是球球会不会到时候也带着一窝小公主或者小王子呢？  
这个可说不准。

赵杼说不定会把球球带去阉掉，不准他在家胡乱繁殖。  
但是也说不定，许盈盈不会同意。她可是另外一个倡导人有人权，猫有猫权的猫奴啊。

不管怎么说，那都是他们一对小夫妻的事情了。  
赵桐不用为他们操心。


End file.
